The Beginning of Everything
by noblecrescent
Summary: Martha Jones thought taking care of the Doctor while he posed as a human would be difficult but never did she imagine they would end up meeting a Time Lady in the process. As the Family's appearance looms, John Smith finds himself driven towards the very woman that seems to want him far, far away from him. Because even though she regrets, she cannot let herself fall again.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_ ** Hello! Here's another one-shot of a future story I have in mind for a Doctor/OC story. I want to present the material and see how people react to it. If it's good then I suppose I would continue with it and turn it into an actual story! This character will look like the actress Marjorie de Sousa!

* * *

 _The console of the TARDIS sparked like crazy, Martha and the Doctor picking themselves off the floor. The Doctor rushed over to Martha and pulled her up, urgently needing to know, "Did they see you?"_

 _"I don't know!" Martha cried out, still trying to gather her bearings. She felt like her lungs would explode from all the running they did just to get into the TARDIS._

 _"Did they see you?"_

 _"I don't know, I was too busy running!"_

 _"Martha, it's important - did they see your face?" the Doctor wouldn't desist in asking until he got a sure answer from her._

 _"No, they couldn't have!"_

 _The Doctor ran around the console, pushing the controls to get them the hell out of there, "Off we go!"_

 _Martha came to join him, the Doctor watching the rotor with intent. Suddenly, a beeping sound cut in and symbols appeared on the screen, "Ah!" the Doctor, heavily irritated, grabbed the screen and read it, "They're following us," he returned to the control._

 _"How can they do that, you've got a time machine," Martha frowned, wasn't that the point of these things?_

 _"Stolen technology, they've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe..." the Doctor paused, knowing what that would mean, " They're never going to stop," he ran a hand through his hair nervously, until an idea popped up, "Unless...I'll have to do it..." he stared at Martha, directly into her eyes, "Martha, you trust me don't you?"_

 _"Of course I do," Martha nodded, nearly offended at the question._

 _"Cause it all depends on you," he dove under the console._

 _"What does, what am I supposed to do?" Martha watched in confusion as he reappeared holding an ornate pocket watch in his hand._

 _"Take this watch, 'cause my life depends on it. The watch, Martha- The watch is-"_

* * *

John Smith gasped awake, looking around and seeing he was in his room, on his bed, in blue striped pajamas. He sat up, thinking a few moments of his odd dream, and rubbed his eyes. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door and he stood up. "Come in!" he called.

Martha Jones walked in, wearing a maid's uniform and carrying a tray of breakfast. Upon seeing John still in his pajamas, her eyes widened and she promptly turned back, "Pardon me, Mr. Smith, you're not dressed yet. I can come back later-"

"No, it's alright, it's alright. Put it down," he pulled a dressing gown around himself, tying it closed.

Martha walked to a table in the center of the room and set the tray down, her eyes lowered while John watched her thoughtfully, "I was, um... " he then realized he was staring at his maid and shook his head, "Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams."

"What about, sir?" Martha crossed the room to the window, pulling the curtains open.

"I dream I'm this..." he paused again, looking for the right word that could possibly describe himself, "Adventurer. This...daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor', I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you were there, as my... companion."

Martha returned to the tray on the table, "A teacher and a housemaid, sir? That's impossible. "

"Ah no, a man from another world, though..."

"Well it can't be true because there's no such thing."

John moved over to the fireplace, looking at the mantle, "This thing..." he picked up his fob watch, "The watch..."

Martha watched in hope...but he set it back on the mantle with a sigh.

"Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away," he turned back to Martha, "But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future. In the year of our Lord two thousand and seven."

"I can prove that wrong for you sir, here's the morning paper," she handed him the paper, "It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, and you're completely human, sir. As human as they come."

"Mmm, that's me; completely human," John smiled.

~0~

"Where are you going, mother?" a small, little girl poked her head into her mother's room.

A young, blonde woman was staring at herself in the mirror, a soft smile on her face when she saw her daughter, "I'm visiting your brother today at the academy."

"Again? Is Sebastian really that much of a momma's boy?" the girl tilted her head, a hint of a teasing smile spreading across her face.

"Lucy, watch your tongue," she snapped, "Now you be good to Elena, understood? I shouldn't be late for lunch."

"Yes, mother," Lucy nodded and disappeared, going off to her nana's room.

The mother took one last look at each other before smiling in satisfaction and heading off to see her son.

~0~

In the school corridor, Martha, along with her friend Jenny, another maid, were on their hands and knees scrubbing the tiled floor. John walked past them, Martha smiling and watching after him, "Morning, sir,."

John slowed down, a bit distracted, "Yes, hi," he disappeared up the stairs.

"Head in the clouds, that one. Don't know why you're so sweet on him," Jenny shook her head with a smile while Martha just watched after John.

"He's just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being..." Martha pointed to her face, specifically the color of her skin.

"A Londoner?" Jenny smiled.

"Exactly. Good old London town!" Martha laughed.

Two senior students, Baines and Hutchinson, walked past the the two and turned back, "Ah, now then, you two," Baines called, "You're not paid to have fun, are you. Put a little backbone into it."

Jenny and Martha looked at each other, their laughter cut short, "Yes Sir, sorry, Sir," mumbled Jenny.

"You there, what's your name again?" Hutchinson asked Martha.

"Martha, Sir. Martha Jones."

"Tell me then, Jones. With hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean?"

The two boys laughed cruelly, Martha narrowing her eyes at the pair.

"Now then, I do hope I heard _wrong_ ," a woman's voice cut short the laughter of the two students.

The students turned around to see a blonde woman standing behind them, even Martha and Jenny taking a peek.

The blonde woman had put her hands on her hips and was giving the two students such a disapproving, motherly look. "You know, I would think this school would take priorities on manners instead of weapons. Your manners are your principles, your core. If you disrespect someone...who does that make you, then? If you are going to be respectable men of this world, then you must know _everyone_ is valuable, _indispensable,_ to one another. Apologize to that woman right now," she nodded over to Martha.

The students glanced at each other before turning to Martha, "We're...sorry," they muttered.

"Good, now go and call Sebastian for me, please. Tell him his mother is here to visit him."

"Yes, ma'am," they muttered and walked away.

The blonde rolled her eyes, sighing and fixing herself, "I do hope they learn their lesson," she spoke, Martha a bit confused if she was talking to _her_ or herself. The blonde looked up, "I apologize. Give them a weapon and suddenly they can stomp around everyone. I don't think so," she wagged a finger and walked up the stairs.

"That woman," Jenny shook her head, "We need woman like that. I tell you what, that's probably why she hasn't remarried anymore, no man likes a woman who speaks against the way of a man."

Martha was still a bit in shock from the blonde woman. She felt those words were...a bit beyond her time...

~0~

"And so he's doing well, then?" the same blonde was asking the headmaster about her son.

"Mrs. Cartwright, he is doing pretty well," the headmaster assured, but then after a moment he reluctantly added, "There is only one teacher who remarks a bit differently about him," the headmaster nodded.

Both of them were walking down the corridor of the second level. Their intention was to find Sebastian seeing that the other two students her mother had ordered to call him hadn't done the job.

"Really? And what seems to be the problem?" Mrs. Cartwright asked, a bit surprised of the news. She had yet to meet a teacher who disfavored her son.

"I wouldn't know how to tell you, honestly. That would be Mr. Smith's department."

"Well, do you mind if I have a word with Mr. Smith, then?"

"Not at all, I do believe he was at the library."

"Ah, yes, well thank you headmaster," Mrs. Cartwright nodded, walking ahead. She left the headmaster behind, intending on finding this Mr. Smith and having a good word with him. However, as she turned into a new hallway she bumped into one of the students. "Sebastian!" she cried in delight at seeing her son.

"Sorry mother," the brunette boy shook his head, "I was a bit excited to know you were coming."

"Oh, so then they did tell you I was here," Mrs. Cartwright took her son into a big hug. "I was thinking that perhaps after the big scolding I gave them they wouldn't listen to me."

"You need to stop doing things like that," Sebastian pulled away, not seeming angry but still not content with the news of his mother's outburst reaching every corner of the school in minimal time.

"Well then your friends need to acquire some manners," Mrs. Cartwright retorted. "But now is not the time to talk about that. I was actually on my way to speak with one of your teachers. It seemed like you haven't pleased him."

Sebastian sighed, knowing which teacher that was, "It's not my fault, mother."

"You earn the grade you work for. Now I'd like to know why this teacher comment differently about you," she pointed.

"But it's not my fault!"

"Sebastian, your choices have consequences. Do not blame your teacher for something _you_ have earned," she turned him around and starting walking with him, "I want to talk to this teacher, know what exactly is going on and how we can intervene."

Sebastian knew there was no getting out of this. So when he saw Mr. Smith coming in their direction, fumbling with a pile of books, he sighed and pointed ahead, "That's him over there, mother."

His mother looked ahead, seeing the man and walking over, "Good morning, Mr. Smith," she greeted, watching him fumble over the top book of his pile.

"Uh yes, hello," he was a bit distracted with the pile, though knowing the voice was unfamiliar to him, "Morning, Miss...uh..."

"Cartwright, em..." she reached for the top book that was falling, accidentally brushing against the other books and making them all just plummet to the floor, "Oh!"

"Ah!" John sighed in exasperation.

"Dear me, I do apologize Mr. Smith!'

"No, it's um... it's quite..." he looked up, a bit surprised of the woman before him, "...alright," he definitely had never seen her before and so that must mean she had to be... "Sebastian Cartwright, is this your mother?" the young boy nodded, "Well...um, hello," John seemed to stutter, the blonde smiling politely, "I'm, um, John, John Smith," he held out his hand.

"Hello..." the blonde reached for his hand, also a bit stunned at the sight of the man, "...I'm Renata, Renata Cartwright."

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Cartwright," he took her hand and kissed the back of it, making Renata fluster at the contact.

In the background, Sebastian rolled his eyes. Great, this was the last thing he needed, his mother and his teacher. As the two looked at each other for several moments, John found her exquisitely beautiful.

Renata Cartwright was rather tall, almost to John's height, her golden blonde hair falling midway her back in soft curls. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and her cheeks wore a light pink tinge to them.

"Renata is just fine," she took her hand back, "Um, I wanted to talk to you about my son's problem that he apparently has in your class."

"Ah, well, if you'd like to talk about it...we could do it right now, just as soon as I bring these books to my room," he gestured to the big mess she'd caused.

"Allow me to help," she quickly volunteered, "After all, it _is_ my fault," she bent down and the pair started picking them up, each carrying half the weight.

"Mother, can I go now?" Sebastian asked once the two had stood up with the pile of books.

"Yes, be good now," she warned sternly, "I have enough trouble from your sister. I don't need my eldest boy to make ruckus like a toddler."

"Yes, mother," he nodded and went on his way.

"Now then, where were these headed again?" Renata turned to John..

"To my room," he nodded behind him.

"Then off we go," she walked ahead of him.

It only took a couple corridors for them to make a decent conversation with each other.

"So Sebastian is distracted often," John was saying, "He's intelligent, brilliant, very careful...but he gets distracted very easily."

"Yes, I do recall that being a problem last year as well. I promise you, John, I will talk to my boy and I will make him pay attention," Renata assured.

"It's nice to see you take great interest in your son's education," John smiled.

"Well, if I won't, who will?"

"Your husband, I would imagine..."

Renata swallowed, stopping at an alcove of the staircase, turning to an announcement board for a distraction, "Oh look at this, my little Lucy has been speaking about this. It's the annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts."

"I take it you and your husband will be attending?" John watched her face sort of grow in distaste for some reason.

"My husband is dead, John," she informed quietly, "He died many years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Renata," he shook his head, feeling terrible for bringing up the subject, "Please excuse my imprudence."

"No, it's quite fine. I don't usually talk about it, hardly anyone knows."

"Well, um..." he glanced back at the noticeboard, wanting a quick distraction for her, "...You should really go to the dance."

"I should?" Renata blinked, "I hadn't thought about it."

"Yeah, you're beautiful no doubt," he gestured to her appearance, clearing his throat when he realized what had been said, "You're young, and you seem like a lovely woman. Why wouldn't anyone ask you?:

"Well, it's been ages since I've been to a dance cos no one's asked me," she laughed nervously. "Who wants to ask the widow?"

What was she doing? Was she actually nervous of a _human_? And not a scared nervous but a... _blushing_ , heart beating, nervous? No. That could not happen. _Ever_.

"Well, I should imagine that you would be...um...I mean I never thought you'd be one for... I mean there's no reason why you shouldn't..." John started muzzling, backing away from her, "If you do, you may not...I probably won't, but even if I did then I couldn't...um, I mean maybe we could...um..."

"John, the stairs," Renata turned to him, eyes slightly wide in alarm.

"It - what about them?" he continued backing up.

"Well they're right behind you..."

John turned to see the stairs and overbalanced, falling backwards. Renata dropped her books and hurried to see...but the man was already on the floor with all the books sprawled everywhere.

"Oh dear..." she made a face.

Had _she_ caused this?

~0~

Renata entered John's room holding Matron Joan's medical bag. Joan was cleaning a cut on the back of the man's head, John groaning against the pain.

Renata chuckled, "My little Lucy causes less trouble than you, and she's eight!"

"Because it _hurts_!" he pouted sulkily.

Renata shook her head and handed the bag over to Matron Joan, "Here you go. And thank you for coming."

Matron Joan and Renata were very good friends, even before John Smith had arrived. Renata was also learning the ways to become a nurse and Joan was more than glad to help her along the way.

The door to the room opened and Martha burst in, "Is he alright?"

"Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking," Joan scolded.

Martha, heavily annoyed, walked back to the door and simply knocked twice, "Better?" she raised an eyebrow and returned, "Is he alright?" she looked at John, "They said you fell down the stairs, Sir."

Renata watched Martha carefully, picking up some extra care in the woman's eyes.

"No, it was just a tumble, that's all," John mumbled.

"Have you checked for concussion?" Martha asked Joan.

Renata was now fairly intrigued by the woman's knowledge.

"I have. And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you," Joan snapped.

Martha remembered she wasn't supposed to know anything about medicine and nodded, "Sorry. I'll just..." she looked at the Doctor, "...tidy your things."

Renata glanced between Martha and Joan, "Well, no need to be tensed...either of you. If you're just trying to help, I mean..."

Joan shook her head, not understanding how Renata could defend the maid. But that was just like her. She would defend anyone or help anyone that needed her.

"John, are you sure you're okay?" Renata bent down in front of him, still mighty guilty she had been the reason he had fallen down the stairs.

"Physically, yes," John nodded, seeing the confusion stir in her eyes, "I was telling Nurse Redfern- Matron, um, about my dreams. They are quite remarkable tales."

"Have they been interrupting your sleep?" she asked, her own recurring dreams, more like _nightmares_ than anything, flashing through her head.

"No, well...they're a bit strange, but...not _bad_."

Meanwhile, Martha looked at the trio, hearing John explain to the women about his 'dreams'. She didn't think it was a good idea to disclose anything about the Doctor to these humans...but it's not like she could stop them, right?

"I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding..."

"Hiding? In what way?" Joan asked, a bit interested herself.

"Um... er... almost every night..." John laughed, "This is going to sound silly..."

"Then tell us," Renata smiled, in the mood for something that could make her smile and forget.

"I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts."

Renata's smile faded.

"Well then, I can be the judge of that," Joan reached into her doctor's bag and took out a stethoscope.

Renata stood up and backed away, watching with great intent as Joan placed the stethoscope against John's chest. Upon hearing one heartbeat, Joan moved it to his left side and heard nothing.

"I can confirm the diagnosis- just one heart, singular."

Renata looked around the room, as if searching for something.

"I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction... um... not that it would be of any interest...to either of you," John cast a look to Renata, a bit more interested for _her_ to hear.

"I'd be very interested..." Joan spoke up first, smiling as she noticed the man's gaze on her friend behind, "...and I'm sure Renata would love to hear as well."

At the mention of her name, Renata's eyes snapped back to the pair, startled to see John just staring at her, "Oh, um...sure, yes..." she watched John beam and move to his desk, Martha noticing the woman's gaze had changed and liked like she was... _studying_?

"Well... I've never shown it to anyone before," John returned with a black leather bound journal in his hands.

Renata slowly took it from him, studying the handwritten title on the first page, "'Journal of Impossible Things'" she turned the first couple of pages, Joan moving beside her as they both took in its contents.

Martha saw the immediate different reactions from both women. Matron Joan looked in deep awe, her eyes scanning every last detail on the pages. Renata, on the other hand, had gone pale. Her eyes were wide, filled with what one would call _horror_. Her eyes slowly looked from one sketch to another, widening more and more.

"Just look at these creatures!" Joan chuckled, turning the page to reveal a Dalek sketch in ink.

Renata nearly dropped the book at the sight, swallowing hard as she handed it to Joan, "Sorry...um, I-I just...I can't," she made a break for the door.

"Renata!" John swiftjy caught up, holding onto her arm and gently turning her around, "Are you okay? Have I frightened you?"

Renata breathed heavily, "Who are you?" she whispered. Neither noticed Martha stepping up, on high alarm. Had they been caught?

"I'm...I'm John," he smiled awkwardly, "Are you sure you don't want to have a seat? You seem rather pale."

Her eyes flickered from him to Joan, who was also looking in concern. Renata figured if she wanted to know, know the identity of this false man, she had to stay and read the journal. She nodded and allowed John to bring her over to the couch, sitting her down with caution.

"I must say, John, your imagination is quite vast," Joan moved over to the pair, showing the journal to Renata in hopes she could help her blonde friend. It was just like Renata to drive away any man that showed the least bit of interest in her.

Renata took another look at the pages, hoping to God she had seen wrong the first time. But as she passed the pages, she saw familiar creatures. Her breathing struggled to maintain itself at a normal rate. There were Autons sketched over, the Moxx of Balhoon, and clockwork robots.

"It's wonderful," she whispered, turning the page to see a sketch of Rose Tyler's face, "And quite an eye for the pretty girls."

"Oh no no, she's just an invention. This character, Rose, I call her, Rose," John quickly said, feeling compelled to clarify he didn't know the woman and most certainly didn't want anything to do with her, "Seems to disappear later on..."

Renata's breath hitched as she turned to the next page. There were Cybermen...a sketch of a TARDIS.

"Ah, that's the box, the blue box, it's always there," John pointed to the blue box, "Like a...like a magic carpet, this funny little box that transports me to far away places."

"Like a doorway?" tried Joan.

"Mmm..."

Renata, again, turned the page and with rather haste. She found different faces, ten different faces...

"I sometimes think how magical life would be if things like this were true," John said, distracted as he looked from one face to another.

"If only," Joan chuckled.

"It's just a dream."

"Just a dream..." Renata whispered, turning the next page and finding...a fob watch.

~0~

Renata and Matron Joan walked out of John's room, Renata holding a tight grip on John's journal. She had asked him if she could borrow the journal and keep reading. She _had_ to know who he was...

"Ma'am! That book-" Martha Jones ran after the pair.

"Oh I'll look after it, don't worry. He did say I could read it," Renata turned around, now looking at Martha with distrust.

"But it's silly, that's all," Martha insisted, nervously smiling, "Just stories."

"Then I am sure it will be interesting to read," Joan said, trying to usher Renata to walk.

"Who is he, Martha?" Renata suddenly asked, her eyes narrowing as Martha nearly stumbled back from the question.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, noticing the change in Renata's tone and posture. The woman seemed soft at first, warn and kind. Now she was cold, her eyes searching Martha endlessly for an answer. She seemed almost...threatening.

"Joan, could you go on ahead without me?" Renata asked, glancing at her friend, "We'll go and have that tea."

Joan nodded and walked off, Martha cautiously stepping back. Renata awaited the appropriate time to speak again, wanting no one to hear her.

"Your name was Martha, right?"

"Martha Jones, ma'am," Martha nodded.

"Martha Jones," Renata tested the name out, "Let me see if I remember correctly, according to Sebastian and Joan, Mr. Smith arrived two months ago with _you_?".

"He found me employment here at the school...I used to work for the family, he just sort of inherited me," Martha felt like she had suddenly been thrown into an interrogation room.

"Well see, here's the thing that intrigues me about _you_..."

"Me?" Martha pointed to herself in confusion.

"All the maids here never speak up like you do. They keep their heads down and serve their masters and mistresses with respect and distance. But you...you sometimes seem a little familiar with him. All this leads me to one question, one question that I will find out through this journal," Renata glanced at the journal in her hands, Martha looking at it vaguely, " _Or_...through your lips," Renata looked up at her, the same coldness bathing her eyes, "Who is he, Martha?"

Martha tensed, "Well, who are _you_?"

"I'm Renata Cartwright, and you?" Renata waited, or rather gave a chance for Martha to speak up. Unfortunately, Martha did nothing but stare silently. "You are not from here, that easily I can tell. So then, who is John Smith?" but Martha stepped back again, remaining silent. Renata took it as a declaration of war, sensing Martha's outright refusal to answer, "Listen here, Martha Jones, if either you or 'John Smith' try anything to hurt my son, my daughter, my friends..." Renata stepped closer to Martha, utterly harsh, "...you will get to know just who _I_ really am."

Martha swallowed, no clue of what to do next. Renata backed away and turned, walking off with satisfaction that her message got through.

She had lost everything once...she would not lose the little she had managed to build for herself.

~0~

It was dark out by the time Renata had finished reading John Smith's journal. She sat by the couch, in front of the window, and looked up. She let out a shaky breath, her hands closing the journal. It was him...it was... _him_.

"You have _got_ to go," she whispered, her eyes threatening to spill with tears.

~0~

Outside the village pub, Martha and Jenny sat at a small round table with their drinks.

"Ooh, it's freezing out here! Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?" Martha complained as she drank out of her pint.

"Now don't be ridiculous - you do get these notions! It's all very well those Suffragettes; but that's London, that's miles away," Jenny waved her off.

"But don't you want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave, don't you just wanna tell them?"

"I dunno. Things must be different in your country."

"Yeah, well they are. Thank God I'm not staying," Martha made a face and looked away for a moment.

"You keep saying that..."

"Just you wait. One more month and I'm as free as the wind," Martha dreamed of the day the Doctor would return and take her away again. "I wish you could come with me, Jenny - you'd love it!"

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Anywhere, hopefully soon," Martha swallowed, thinking of today's account.

Renata Cartwright had practically declared herself an enemy of the Doctor and hers. She wanted to leave as quick as possible and could only hope Renata wouldn't do anything in the last month they needed to remain in hiding.

Martha looked up to the sky, sighing, "That's where I'm going. Into the sky, all the way out."

Jenny laughed at the notions of her friend, but Martha remained gazed up at the sky. Suddenly, Martha saw a green light flares across the sky, disappearing after a corner second or two.

"Did you see that?" Martha sat up, her gaze stuck on the sky.

"See what?" Jenny barely looked up, seeing nothing but stars.

"Did you see it though?" Martha stood up, her heart beating faster. Could this be one of Renata's tactics against the Doctor and her? "Right up there, just for a second."

"Martha, there's nothing there," Jenny stood up as well, but Martha remained unconvinced.

"You!" Renata Cartwright suddenly appeared, storming towards Martha and Jenny, her finger pointed violently at Martha.

Martha stumbled back, Renata going straight for her, "What's wrong, miss?"

"I'm only going to tell you this _once_ ," Renata stopped right in front of her, her eyes nearly gobbling Martha up with anger, "You and your Doctor need to get the hell out of here!"

Martha blinked rapidly, her mind racing to figure out how to calm the woman, "Um, M-Miss Cartwright, you-"

"GET OUT!" Renata screamed, Martha flinching greatly.

"Miss Cartwright," Jenny stood, completely alarmed.

"Go home, Jenny," Renata instructed, not even turning to see how afraid the woman was of her at the moment. She was focused on Martha, and 'the Doctor'.

"I guess you know everything now, but...I just gotta ask... _how_?" Martha blinked, completely confused.

Even if she had read the whole journal, how could she know who the Doctor was? How could she think, for one moment, that the Doctor was _real_? Why would a human, besides Martha herself, in the year 1913 ever believe that there was a man of another universe, with two hearts and a blue box?

" _That_ is _none_ of your business!" Renata gritted her teeth, "You will listen to me and get out! Get out of 1913, because this...this is _my_ time! This is _my_ home, now and you will _not_ ruin this!" her voice faulted and her eyes began watering up.

At that moment, John Smith emerged from the pub, a hat in his hand. He smiled when he saw the presence of Renata Cartwright and joined them, "Renata, how are you-" he reached for her arm when she jerked it away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, stepping back from him and Martha.

John frowned, "Um...is everything alright?"

"You and her need to leave!" Renata exclaimed, confusing him even more, "You need to get your things and-"

'There!" Martha suddenly pointed to the sky again, everyone looking up to see the same green light fly over like a shooting star.

Renata immediately quieted down at the sight, something was wrong...something _would_ be very wrong.

"That's beautiful," Jenny remarked.

"There...orgom. Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all..." John explained, but sounded distracted as he was cautiously looking at Renata. She seemed so out of place at the moment, so angry...but why?

"That came down in the woods," Renata whispered, still heard by the others.

"No, no no, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder," the Doctor stepped over to her side, "Would you like me to escort you home?"

"No," she crossed her arms and stepped away from him.

He couldn't take that kind of attitude, it actually... _hurt_ him. That was weird, in all the time he could remember he never felt so hurt because a woman refused to let him touch her arm.

"I have my children to attend do," Renata studied the man, figuring if he was the Doctor he didn't know at the time. He had used the fob watch and made himself human. She cast a look at Martha, nodding to the place where the light had seemingly fallen too, Martha confused for a second until she realized Renata wanted to go see what it was...with _her_.

"Jenny, where was that? On the horizon, where the light was headed," Martha asked, her look still on Renata.

"That's by Cooper's Field," Jenny replied.

"I shall bid goodnight," Renata muttered and walked away, leaving John to stare after her.

~0~

"Who are you!?" demanded Renata as she and Martha ran through the woods, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in 1913!?"

"Me!? Who are _you_!?" Martha exclaimed, over her fear of Renata, seeing as she wasn't responsible for the green light, "How can you possibly think the Doctor is real? No human, especially in 1913, would accept that so easily!"

"That is none of our concern! I want you and the Doctor out of here, NOW!"

"Oh and what are we gonna do about the green light, hmm?"

"We? There is no ' _we_ ' in this. For all I know, you could be responsible for this!" Renata huffed and looked to the side. She didn't actually mean those words of hers, as she remembered the man was a complete madman, even as young, but he would never intentionally hurt someone else.

"If you thought that, then we wouldn't be running together to go see what it was," Martha countering, noticing Renata's sudden silence.

They stopped at the head of the clearing, nothing in sight...

"That was strange, then," Renata took a step forwards, "Nothing there..."

"And that's Cooper's Field?" Martha asked, unsure herself there was nothing there.

"But there was a light...and it _did_ fall..."

Martha turned around, calm and serious, "Miss Cartwright, the Doctor and I mean no harm. I promise you. But we can't leave...not right now."

"I need you to leave," Renata insisted, respecting Martha for the calm attitude she was taking despite the rude way she herself took upon Martha, "And I say that with respect. I don't want you here, especially the Doctor. Just...just go and leave, please."

"Do you know him?" she frowned, had the Doctor left yet _another_ woman after his trail like Rose?

Renata's eyes faltered and for a brief minute she looked down, "...no," Martha eyed her curiously, unsure of her answer, "But I know what he is. He took the fob watch, didn't he?" Martha blinked at the knowledge Renata had, "Yes, he did, didn't he?" Renata shook her head, "What's he running from? Because I doubt he ran from what I ran...he wouldn't have had a human with him."

Martha saw no point in hiding anymore, Renata knew and if she herself wasn't human then she would need to get Renata on their side...so she wouldn't hurt the Doctor, "...there was this Family..." Martha began, "...they wanted the Doctor cos he can live past one life cycle..." Renata nodded, awfully calm, "...but the Doctor said that the lifespan of the Family was limited so if he turned human and we waited for three months, the Family would just die out and he could open the watch after...but he doesn't know he's the Doctor, John Smith believes he's John Smith."

"So you're not here... _searching_...?"

"Why would we be searching?" Martha frowned, confused as Renata shifted on her feet.

"No reason," Renata cleared her throat, putting her hands on her hips as she thought, "Alright, tell you what, then...I'll keep my mouth shut about all this. And in return, neither you nor 'the Doctor', or John Smith, shall make contact with me or my children. John Smith will only teach Sebastian."

"Yeah, sure," Martha quickly nodded, "And...and you?"

"What about me?"

"You...won't try anything?"

Renata scoffed, "The last thing I wanna do is draw attention to myself or my children. Goodnight, Martha Jones. Sincerely, I wish you and the Doctor can get out of here like you plan."

Martha nodded, watching silently as Renata left. Renata wasn't human, that much she knew. What could she be doing here? Why was she so keen on getting her and the Doctor out of 1913 to leave her...? Why?

~0~

"Mum! Mum, can I get the door?" little Lucy Cartwright trailed after her mother, both of them hearing several knocks on the door to their house.

"No, Lucy, it's far too dangerous," Renata replied calmly, rolling her eyes at her daughter's groan. After the mysterious light of last night, she was going to take extra precaution with her children. She would not lose them too. She opened the door up, genuinely surprised to find John Smith on the other side, "John?" was all she could say.

"Renata, hello...um," the Doctor looked down to the small child behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Renata asked, setting a hand on Lucy's shoulder who only poked her head around her mother's side.

"Uh..." if he had to be honest, he didn't know what he was doing there either. He had allowed Martha to go into the village for some free time and somehow he decided to go to Renata's house. After last night, he just needed to make sure she was alright...not angry anymore. So he asked Martha to pinpoint the blonde's house, excusing it as a simple teacher intervention concerning Sebastian.

"Aren't you Sebastian's teacher?" Lucy broke the silence that fell over the adults, finally coming around her mother, "Is he a bad student? I think he is. He never listens!"

The Doctor smiled at the little girl, he always did have a soft sport for children, "He's very hardworking."

Lucy scoffed, "Yeah right!"

"Uh, Lucy, go with Elena, yeah?" Renata pushed the girl behind her, over to a door on the fa right of the house.

"But muuuum..."

"No, go," Renata pushed her off, the girl huffing and making her way to her nana's room.

"She seems lovely," the Doctor remarked, still awkwardly standing on the front door.

"Yeah, yeah," Renata sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright...truthfully, last night, you alarmed me..."

"Yes, I'm fine, you can go now," she tried closing the door but John placed a hand between and stopped her.

"Can we please talk?"

"Please," Renata closed her eyes for a moment as she gathered her self and courage, "There's nothing to be talked about. It'd be best if you just go. You partly came for the journal, right?"

"No, no..."

"Do you want it back now? I finished it," she left the door and walked over to the kitchen table where the journal was placed on, "Very nice imagination."

"Renata, have I done something wrong?" the Doctor sighed, really disliking the coldness he was receiving from her. It _hurt_.

"No, everything's fine. I just have some things to do. I was going to to the village in the afternoon and I want to finish my work around the house, first. So, please just...go back to the school..." she handed him back the journal, "I think you should allow Joan to read it. She seemed fascinated by it as well."

"Sure..." John looked at his journal for a second before looking up to Renata's deep, chocolate brown eyes. He smiled warmly, despite Renata's odd attitude with him, those pair remained as warm and loving as ever.

"I must get to work, John," Renata snapped him out of his thoughts, "Please say hello to my son for me."

"Yeah," John nodded, nearly forcing himself to turn away and walk. He didn't know why but he just want to spend some time with the blonde, talk to her...but it actually hurt him that she rejected him.

Renata watched the man walk away, heaving an unexpected sigh. She caught it and shook her head, "What am I doing..." she shook her head again and closed the door, turning around to see Elena, the nana of her daughter and closest friend of hers.

"Well, who was that?" the black-haired woman crossed her arms, a playful smirk on her face.

Elena was middle-aged and also a widow. Her hair was black and fell down her shoulders. Her eyes were a shade of light hazel, her cheekbones a bit pronounced. She lived with Renata and Lucy, and at a time Sebastian, after her husband died. She helped Renata take care of the house and the children, and even handled her own job down at the village. Overall, she was someone Renata trusted above anyone in town... _almost_ with everything.

"Sebastian's teacher," Renata shrugged and walked away.

"And what's he doing over here?" Elena trailed after her.

"Just visiting."

"Why would a teacher visit a student's single, widowed mother? Hmmm..." Elena smirked again.

Renata rolled her eyes, this was the last thing she needed, "Can you go call Lucy? I need help to finish around the house. I have a lot of errands to do in the village."

Elena rolled her eyes, knowing how this would go. There was a nice man who showed interest in Renata, Renata pushed them away in the coldest way possible until the poor man resigned himself and let her go. Then Renata would resume her lonely life, caring only for her children.

That's _always_ how it went.

~0~

The students were lined up in a column, doing target practice directed by John Smith. The headmaster overlooked as well, but from a distance. One of the students seemed to have gotten distracted and caused the partner to get into a state.

"There's a stoppage, immediate action," the angry student, Hutchinson, growled. "Didn't I tell you, sir, this stupid boy is useless!" he regarded over the slightly smaller student beside him. "Permission to give Latimer a beating, Sir?"

"It's your class, Mr Smith," the headmaster gave a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Permission granted," John said without a second thought.

"Right, come with me, you little oiyk," Hutchinson grabbed Timothy by the wrist and yanked him up to his feet. The rest of the boys followed to 'help'. Baines, one of the few students to remain, took a long sniff and rather loudly.

"Anything the matter, Baines?" John looked him over, concerned for the boy.

"I thought... No sir. Nothing, sir," Baines turned on his feet and went to join the rest of the boys.

"As you were, Mr. Smith," the headmaster said before leaving.

"Ah... Pemberton, Smythe, Wicks, take post," John instructed, three more boys taking the positions.

By chance, John glanced about and spotted Matron Joan watching the gunshots. He bit his lip, thinking of Renata and her odd attitude. Joan and her seemed like good friends, perhaps _she_ could help him...

Then he shook his head, was he really going through all this trouble for a women he barely knew?

Apparently, the answer was _yes_ , because he found himself walking over to Joan.

"Ah, Nurse Redfern," he greeted politely, the woman nodding her greet, "Do you mind...if we talked?"

"About?" though Joan could already half guess the topic of their conversation.

"Your lovely friend, Renata Cartwright."

"Ah, what seems to be the problem?" she had to struggle to keep her smirk hidden. It was quite easy to see John had taken a liking to the blonde.

"I honestly don't know..." John sighed, "...she seems, alarmed. Like she's afraid of something. But I fear she may be upset with me."

"I'm sure you are imagining things, Mr. Smith," though when Joan got to thinking of the way Renata spoke to Martha, she did have to concede on the fact Renata was being a bit odd.

"I stopped by her home, tried to see if maybe I could apologize for whatever it was that I had done..." John blushed as he admitted his bold move, but he felt like he just had to go see Renata.

"And what happened?"

"She handed me my journal and sent me on my way."

"Mr. Smith, Renata hasn't had an easy life. She's an orphan, no parents nor siblings. They all died in some tragic accident. She married and became a widow with two children. Her suitors are limited as she tends to see to her children. Her friends are also very limited because of the bit of fear women have for her."

"Fear? How could they be afraid of such an innocent woman?"

Joan smiled softly, seeing John truly had a genuine affection for Renata, "Renata is quite beautiful, Mr. Smith," she watched his eyes drift to the side, probably thinking of the blonde at the moment, "Any man who's single tends to have a liking for her. The women all believe Renata is the, um...alpha woman," she chuckled to herself, "They fear of the top woman."

"Joan, can I call you Joan?" John asked, hoping to garner the woman's trust. Joan nodded, "Do you think you could help me? I would really like to talk to Renata. I heard she was going to the village later in the afternoon...do you think you could help me find her?"

"Of course," she smiled, "I was also headed for the village, perhaps you could accompany me and I could help find Renata."

"Thank you," John nodded fast, making Joan chuckle at his excitement, "Really, thank you!"

He would talk to Renata again and hopefully make amends for whatever he had done. He didn't know why but he had to continue seeing her, talking to her...he _needed_ to.

~0~

"Mum, can I have a balloon?" Lucy asked her mother as the two walked down a street of the village.

"No, Lucy, what's the point?" Renata sighed, currently holding Lucy's hand while another held fruit for their dinner.

"But please? Mr. Lodge won't mind," Lucy gestured to the elderly man of the bakery shop, a few red balloons strung up front.

Renata sighed, knowing if she didn't abide Lucy would not let it go for quite some time, "Oh alright, but you ask nicely," Lucy nodded and scurried off to go get that red balloon. Renata sighed and looked down at her bag, noticing a few fruit were missing, "That's odd, I thought I bought apples..." she continued walking meanwhile she focused on counting the fruit in her bag.

In another part of the village, John Smith and Joan were walking together, both looking for Renata.

"Just search for a little girl and you'll find Renata," Joan was saying.

"I don't see any children, mind you, although..." John stopped walking at a glimpse of blonde. He leaned forwards, carefully focusing and realizing it was her! She was looking through a bag of some sorts, walking towards a shop building where two men were winching up a piano with a rope...the rope sling currently breaking...

"Where is she?" Joan searched, but John had become distracted, his eyes flickering from Renata to the piano and rope.

Renata was looking through her bag, mumbling to herself whether or not Lucy had snuck an orange or two when she hadn't been looking.

"No!" John snapped from his trance, snatching a cricket ball from a young boy near them and pitching it a bundle of spare scaffolding poles outside the ironmongers. The pole fell and hit a plank of wood with a brick on the end, making the brick fly up to the air over the piano just as the rope snapped and started hurtling towards the ground. The brick hit a milk churn on a cart and sent it falling into the path of Renata.

"What!?" Renata yelped as her feet hit the blocker and fell over, landing head-straight on the ground...the piano just barely missing her as it fell to the ground.

"Renata!" John quickly ran down the hill, Joan hurrying after. When they got near Renata, the two workers were currently trying to help her, but the woman was unconscious.

"Mummy?" Lucy poked her head out from the corner, gasping when she saw Renata on the floor, "Mummy!" she scurried over, on the brink of tears as her mother didn't seem to be waking up.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay," Joan took the crying girl into her arms.

John turned Renata's head to face her, the woman still unconscious, "Renata? Renata, wake up!"

"She's bleeding, John," Joan nodded to the top of Renata's head, her blonde hair tainted with a brilliant red, "I can help her, but we need to get to the school. The doctor of the town is away!"

John scooped Renata into his arms, hurriedly heading for the school, Joan following with a crying Lucy at her side.

~0~

"Is she going to be alright?" Lucy asked, her mother still unconscious as Matron Joan cleared up the cut on her head.

Renata was currently in the school's infirmary, Matron Joan working on her while John and Lucy awaited on the sides. Martha walked in, holding a tray of tea for the adults, a small plate of pieces of fruit for little Lucy. She wasn't on the best terms with Renata, but she didn't want her to be hurt either.

"Here you are," Martha set the tray on a small table.

"Are those peaches?" Lucy sniffled, turning to the table, "I like peaches."

Martha smiled, stepping back and allowing the girl to take some, "Go ahead."

"Well, she seems fine," Joan gave her declaration, "But I think we should give her some medication for the head?" she suggested, John immediately nodding. "We'll need to go back into town."

"And on the way, we could drop by Lucy," John glanced at the girl, "I think there was a nana, or someone that could care for her."

"Come around, Lucy," Joan said, gesturing for the girl to follow them.

"Martha, I trust you will watch over Miss Cartwright?" John asked.

Martha nodded, "Of course."

The trio left and Martha heaved a sigh as she moved beside the blonde. She looked around and found the medical bag of Matron Joan. She bit her lip, she really shouldn't...but this _was_ a person in need of a doctor...and she _had_ the obligation to help anyone in need. She picked up a stethoscope inside and put it on, glancing one more time at the doors in case anyone walked in. When she felt confident enough, she placed the stethoscope on Renata's chest, hearing a healthy heartbeat...

...and then she heard more.

With a confused expression, Martha moved the stethoscope to Renata's left side of her chest...

...there was a _second_ heartbeat.

Martha's eyes widened, moving the stethoscope again in case she was imagining it.

There was still another set of heartbeats.

 _Two_.

Martha removed the stethoscope and stared at Renata in utter shock. That's when she noticed Renata was wearing a long necklace hanging to her stomach. It was in the shape of a light green crystal...

~0~

Renata groaned as she came back to life, her eyes slowly opening, "What...what's going on..."

John, who at the last moment preferred to remain in the infirmary room with Renata - deciding Joan could return Lucy home and find the medication afterwards - set down his journal with pen on a table nearby and stood up fast, "It's okay, it's okay," he set a hand on Renata's arm, "Don't try to move so fast."

"What happened?" Renata shut her eyes at the sharp throb she felt on her head.

"You had an accident at the village. Matron Joan and I brought you back to the school."

"Did she check my heartbeat?" Renata immediately sat up.

"Um, no, the injury was on your head," John quickly answered, alarmed something felt wrong in her heart.

"Oh," Renata put a hand on her head and winced, "Yes, I see. And Lucy?" alarmed, she tried getting off the bed too fast and became dizzy.

Before her legs gave out, John caught her by the waist, "Gotcha. And don't worry about Lucy or Sebastian, it's all been taken care of. You just take it easy," he smiled softly at her.

For a moment, Renata met his eyes and felt herself blush at their closeness. When she caught herself, she shook her head and sat back on the bed, swatting away John's hands, "I'm fine, I'm fine," she assured and looked away. She noticed the John's open journal and caught a glimpse of a sketch, "What were you doing?" she grew curious.

"Hm?" John caught her gaze on his journal and stiffened, "Oh, um...I was sort of...well you see..."

Renata gave him a look before reaching over for the journal, unaware of the bright blush John suddenly sported. Renata took a look at the sketch, her eyes half-widening, "Oh..." she started to smile, "...you drew _me_ , it's nice," she looked up at the Doctor, surprising the man how her attitude changed once more.

"Thank you," he let a smile escape his lips. He moved closer to her to see his sketch of her on his journal, "I thought it may serve to help your anger with me...perhaps lower it..."

Renata's smile faded at those words, feeling shame for making him feel at fault of something he probably couldn't even remember. But even if he was himself, he probably would've said it hadn't been completely his fault either and that _she_ was also to blame. Renata looked at him and sighed, "I'm not angry, John. I just don't think we should talk to each other..."

"But why?" John frowned, actually feeling his heart ping at her hurtful words, "What have I done? Tell me so I know how to fix it."

Renata let the journal fall to her lap as she looked at him again, "You've not done anything-"

"Then why do you treat me like this? The first time we met, we talked like friends, normal...happy," he looked down, "...now you barely even want to direct a word to me."

Without thinking, Renata reached to touch his cheek, making him flinch at the contact, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "This is all just...too...new," she supplied the word for 'difficult'. She figured for the human version of the Doctor she had in front of her she could downplay the entire situation.

"New?" John raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit of hope all of a sudden.

If all this arose out of things being too 'new' then it meant he hadn't done anything to anger her. It was simply because she was widowed and thought something between him and her was new for her, seeing as Joan had said that Renata had never actually paid attention to any man's feelings. Now, he didn't know what exactly was going on with him concerning Renata but all he knew was that he didn't want her to be angry with him. He wanted her to be close, to be...with him.

Renata swallowed and nodded, letting him believe it, "I'm not...I'm not used to any of this, so...I'd rather not get further into it."

"Why not? Why don't you let us get to know each other, hmm?" John took her hand from his face and gave it a kiss, stunning Renata and making her blush, "How about you accompany me to the village dance this evening as my guest?" Renata's eyes widened at the proposal, "We can talk, we can get to know each other...?"

Renata looked at their hands that were still interlocked, "I don't..."

"Give me this one opportunity, yeah?" John insisted, even surprising himself on how big his determination was to get the woman to let them be friends.

"She accepts!" a different voice spoke from the doorway, the pair looking over to see Matron Joan standing with a cheery smile, "Renata most definitely accepts, John," she hurried on up.

"I...but I didn't," Renata began to say but Joan had other ideas.

"She's been talking nonstop of that dance," Joan continued, putting down the bag of medicine she brought back from the town. "I can guarantee she'll be more than happy to accompany you."

"Really?" John looked at Renata with so much hope it made Renata feel like she'd be a monster for saying no.

"Sure," she finally said, her voice a whisper.

John smiled from ear to ear, feeling like his heart was about to burst within his chest, and though that was something new he didn't pay attention to it because Renata had accepted his invitation, "Great, very, very great," he reached for Renata's hand and kissed its back, "Tonight, then..."

"I'll drop her off with you," Joan offered, nearly giving herself her own applause at what she managed to do. Renata had never accepted any sort of invitation from a man, not even a simple conversation! Now she had made Renata accept an invitation for a dance with a man who genuinely seem to like her.

"You will?" Renata looked at her for that one, she'd like to see her children first.

"Of course," Joan laughed, "How's about seven, John?"

"Perfect," he nodded as he looked at Renata, "Is that alright with you?"

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah," there was no way back from that one anymore. She'd have to go with it and hopefully not get into trouble this one time...

~ 0 ~

Martha Jones was inside the TARDIS, frantically going through the Doctor's pre-recorded video he'd left for her before turning human. He left her all sorts of messages and warnings, ridiculous things as was his style. She kept searching and searching through the video, hoping there was one bit she had perhaps missed about...women.

But in the end, she came up with nothing and stopped the video, heaving a heavy sigh, "This is no good. What about the stuff you didn't tell me, what about women? Oh no, you didn't think of that. What in hell am I supposed to do then? Huh?" she paused and took a long breath, "Another Time Lord...bet you didn't think of that one, hm?" she frowned, "Another Time Lord hiding in the 1913...what am I supposed to do now?"

The near shut-down TARDIS gave a hum that Martha guessed was a cheerful one...for a box, anyways. She looked around, "What do I do?" she called, expecting some sort of sign from the box. She knew the Doctor had put it on some sort of emergency setting, the box was still powered on but no real abilities were in its reach at the moment, "What do I do? Do I...bring her here? Do I tell the Doctor about this...granted, by the way he's taken a liking to her I think he'll figure it out pretty soon," she muttered, not too pleased with that fact. Of course, out of all the women the Doctor could've fallen for he had to go and find a miracle, another Time Lord, to be with.

Question was, though, why did Renata want them to leave _without_ her?

~ 0 ~

"I cannot believe you're making me do this," Renata huffed as Joan went through her wardrobe inside her room.

"Oh do calm down, it's not the end of the world," Joan absently remarked while she pulled out a dress, checking Renata to see if it would fit.

Joan had brought Renata to her room in order to get ready for the dance that night. Joan knew that if she let Renata out of her sight the blonde could possibly break things in the form of an excuse like a head ache or something.

"I should be with my children," Renata stood up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"I brought Sebastian back to the house with Elena to look after Lucy," Joan reminded, "I assured all three that you would be fine but that you would be a bit late for supper tonight."

"This isn't right," Renata shook her head, catching a glimpse of the new dress Joan had taken out.

"And why not?" Joan turned around, holding her dress out for Renata to check.

Renata eyed the dark purple dress with a sigh, "I can't..."

"I understand, believe me, I'm also widowed, remember?" Joan went to set the dress on her bed, "It's hard to get over your husband's death, but it's been years for you now."

"It's been some time for you too you know," Renata crossed her arms.

"Yes, but I'm not the one avoiding nearly every man that walks in your direction," Joan countered, "I think it's about time you took a chance."

"A chance," Renata quietly repeated, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, turning away from Joan as she thought of the last time she was told to take a 'chance', "I'm not good with chances..."

"Then let me help," Joan reached for Renata's hand and brought her to the dress she had picked out for the blonde, "This can be a very lovely night for you. John seems very nice, a bit distant and distracted sometimes but nonetheless harmless. Plus, it's no secret he's rather handsome," she chuckled when she noticed Renata blushing with an almost ashamed face, "That's what I thought. So," she clapped her hands, "How's about we get you ready?"

With nothing else to do, Renata nodded and allowed Joan to help her get ready for the night.

~ 0 ~

At seven o'clock Renata had promptly showed up in John's room to attend the village dance, and if she admitted to anyone she would say was more than nervous of this whole plan. She didn't want to be there, she shouldn't be there...she should stay away from the Doctor and his companion, she should remain in hiding and wait for them to leave and never come back. She should do that...she should...so why couldn't she make her feet walk out of the Doctor's room?

"You look wonderful," John remarked, feeling his breath leave him at the sight of Renata in her gown.

Renata did her best not to show her blush, "Thank you," she politely said. She looked around the room as her blush faded, noticing something missing over the fireplace.

"Shall we get going, then?" John saw her getting quiet and that was something he was determined not to let happen at all for the night.

"Yes," Renata nodded, allowing him to link arms with her.

However, as they went for the door, Martha burst inside with a heavy breath as if she'd been running for hours, "They've found us!" Renata stiffened, though John didn't seem to notice it.

"Martha," he began in his scolding tone.

"They've found us, and I've seen them- they look like people, like us, like normal," Martha went straight up to Renata, the blonde growing more and more nervous, "I don't know what to do except make him open the watch!" she figured if the Doctor wasn't around then the next best thing would be the second Time Lord around...Renata.

"I...I don't..." Renata looked at John with wide eyes, her breathing picking up as she thought of the many ways she could be caught by him and the enemy.

John misunderstood her emotions for that of a fearful woman being attacked by his maid, "Martha! This is ridiculous!"

"Oh my god, where's it gone?" Martha had noticed the gob watch was missing on the mantle piece, "Where's the watch?"

"What are you talking about?" John pulled her away from the mantle and Renata.

"You had a watch, a fob watch. Right there!"

"Did I? I don't remember."

"But we need it..." Martha was in full-blown franticness, "Oh my god, Doctor we're hiding from aliens, and they've got Jenny and they've... possessed her or copied her or something and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?"

"Martha..." Renata swallowed hard.

"Cultural differences," John shook his head and went over to a desk where his journal was, "It must be so confusing for you. Martha, this is what we call a story," he returned and waved the journal.

"Oh you complete..." Martha rolled her eyes, " _This_ ," she pointed at him, "is not you. _This_ is nineteen thirteen!"

"Good," John slowly said as he nodded, "This _is_ nineteen thirteen."

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but I've got to snap you out of this," she took a breath before she slapped him hard across the face.

Stunned, Renata looked between the pair with wide eyes, "Oh my Lord," she covered her mouth.

"Wake up! You're coming back to the TARDIS with me!" Martha exclaimed as she took John's arm and tugged him towards the door.

"How dare you!?" he angrily shouted, "I'm not going anywhere with an insane servant! Martha, you are dismissed, you will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!" he used the grip she had on his arm and dragged her to the door, throwing her out and shutting the door.

Renata felt bad for the woman, even if she wasn't really friends with Martha. She could only assume the Doctor had placed Martha as his caretaker while he was human. Heaven knows the job of looking after him is terrible and nerve-wrecking...and a total nightmare. For that same reason, Renata had turned to the mantelpiece to search for the missing fob watch, hoping Martha had just missed it and was it hiding underneath other objects.

"Renata, you don't have to clean up after that insane servant," John came over and took the blonde away.

"Clean up?" Renata blinked as the excuse settled in her mind, "Right, clean up..." she looked at the mantle-piece with concern as she now knew that the fob watch was indeed missing.

"I'm terribly sorry for this," John sighed, "There goes my attempt to make this a good night for you."

Renata stopped and looked at him with a small smile, touched he was trying so hard for someone who didn't even deserve it, "I think you're doing fine, poor Martha just had a bad dream or something..."

"What ever the case is, she is completely fired," he shook his head, doing his best to keep his anger down as this was an important night for him. He instead linked arms with Renata and led her to the doors, determined to give her that good night that would hopefully lead to some type of friendship and maybe more.

~ 0 ~

Once at the dance, Renata took a look at the room in hopes of finding Martha again. She knew for sure Martha would be making some type of reappearance to get the Doctor to believe her. She just wished Martha would come to her first so she could help and keep her out of trouble, although if Martha was the companion of the Doctor she was sure Martha was more than used to the trouble that came with the Doctor.

"Would you care for a dance?" John brought her out of her thoughts, making her see he was holding a hand for her with a very sheepish smile on his face.

"Of course," Renata wasn't entirely sure it would lead to something good. She really shouldn't be doing any of this...and yet there she was. As the music started, the pair started to dance, "You can dance," Renata blurted without thought, quietly gasping afterwards. Oh, she really needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut.

"I surprised myself," John chuckled, of course as if fate was against him they crashed into another dancing pair, "Sorry," he apologized quietly, embarrassed, but then saw Renata smiling at him and suddenly nothing was wrong anymore.

After dancing a couple of songs, Renata wished for a break and so they found themselves a table. While John excused himself for some drinks for them, Martha reappeared. She marched up to Renata, looking none too pleased. "Well, you sure seem comfortable," she plopped down across the table.

Renata sighed, "It's not my fault you went insane earlier. There were plenty more options before you had to go all frantic."

"Well, I only went frantic because the one person who was supposed to be helping me was going on a date with the man she said she wanted nothing to do with," Martha sourly spat.

"I'm only here because my friend made me," Renata leaned on the table.

Martha scoffed, "Oh, please."

"It's not my fault you're in love with him and he's not in love with you," Renata snapped and made Martha go silent, "Do you know how hard I worked on this stupid perception filter?" she gestured the necklace around her neck, "I made this just so the Doctor wouldn't find me nor sense me as a Time Lady. I even went back in time to a boring ole year so that he wouldn't ever find me. Do you honestly think I'm happy right now?"

Martha was silent as she studied the blonde woman, having to admit that she really didn't look very happy at the moment. But something in Renata's eyes told her that deep down there was something Renata wasn't telling her, something important that concerned the Doctor.

"I checked the mantle-piece and you're right, it's missing," Renata continued with a small sigh, "Someone took the watch and since the aliens searching for you just tried attacking you, I'm gonna go on a limb and say one of the humans has it."

"But who?" Martha questioned as she looked around, unable to think of anyone who'd want a teacher's fob watch.

"Oh, now really, Martha. This is getting out of hand," John had returned with the drinks for him and Renata in hand, "I must insist that you leave."

Martha stood up and held out his sonic screwdriver, "Do you know what this is?" she questioned, waving it at him, "Name it. Go on, name it."

Renata quietly stood up and took the drinks from his hands, placing it on the table, "You wrote about it..." she tried to discreetly help Martha without being caught.

"You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you," Martha watched John as he took the screwdriver and turned it around, intently studying it.

A middle-aged man, Clarke, entered the room with a gun in hand as he knocked over a hat stand, making people panic and move away, "There will be silence! All of you!" he ordered as the scarecrows filed in after Baines and Jenny, "I said silence!"

The trio turned around to see the dancefloor overtaken by the scarecrows and the humans-possessed-by-aliens. The announcer of the dance walked up to Clarke, "Mr Clarke! What's going on?" the answer was the gunfire he received, dissolving into nothing.

"Mr Smith, everything I told you, just forget it! Don't say anything," Martha snatched the screwdriver from him and put it away.

"We asked for silence! Now then," Baines turned to face the trio, "We have a few questions for Mr Smith."

"No, better than that," a little voice, _very_ familiar, strode through the crowds of people with her red balloon tied to her wrist, "The teacher. _He's_ the Doctor. I heard them talking."

Renata stumbled back, nearly falling if John hadn't caught her, "L-Lucy..." her eyes widened, "...what are...what's..." she glared at the others, "What did you do to my daughter?"

"All gone," little Lucy tilted her head, "I took the body, don't you see?" she opened her arms.

Renata covered her mouth and stifled a shriek of horror, "N-no! NO!"

"You took human form," Baines observed John who was tending to the trembling blonde he had in his arms.

"Of course I'm human, I was born human!" John spared him a glance as he tried calming Renata, "As were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mr Clarke! What is going on, this is madness!"

"And a human brain, too! Simple, thick and dull. "

"He's no good like this," Jenny frowned.

"We need a Time Lord," Clarke stepped forwards.

"Easily done," Baines raised his gun and aimed it at John, the crowd gasping at the action, "Change back," he ordered.

John stepped in front of Renata and frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I literally do not know-"

Jenny snatched Martha from the side and held a gun to her head, making Martha scream and try to wiggle out of the grip on her, "Get off me!"

"Leave her alone," Renata stepped around John, her eyes locked on Lucy, "Leave everyone alone, don't you get it? There's no...Time Lords around," she had to be cautious with what she was saying. One word and she could release her true identity to them all.

"She's your friend, isn't she?" Jenny ignored the orders of the blonde and looked at John, "Doesn't this scare you enough to change back? "

"I don't know what you mean!" John shouted frantically as he thought of some way to help Martha. Even if she'd been fired he didn't want her to be harmed, and much less because of _him_.

"Take her," suddenly, Lucy had pointed to Renata, "That old nanny was so excited about my 'mummy' going to the dance with Mr. Smith..." she smirked.

" _Lucy_ ," Renata tried reaching for her, her head jumbled when it came to her surrogate-daughter, "Please...stop this."

"Renata, no!" John reached for her but was too late, Clarke had snatched her away.

"Get off me!" Renata angrily ordered.

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor? Being human?" Clarke smirked as he held the gun to Renata's head, "Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or Mother? Your friend - or your lover? Your choice."

"Make you decision, Mr Smith," Jenny urged as the man had fallen silent.

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge," Baines added, lowering his gun from John a moment.

"ENOUGH!" Renata screamed and swiftly elbowed Clarke in the stomach, jabbing her elbow with all her Time Lady strength, and stole the gun from his hand, "Put down the guns, all of you," she aimed it at Jenny.

"Time Lord..." they heard the hushed voice from across the room.

"It's him!" Baines turned and scanned the area from which the voice had come through, enough of a distraction for Renata to snatch his gun as well.

Both guns were now aimed on Jenny, a look of fury in Renata's eyes, "Let her go, right now, or I shoot," she warned.

"Renata..." John was stunned to see an entirely new side of her.

"Oh, the mother is _full_ of fire," Baines smirked.

Renata moved one of the guns and fired on the floor next to his right foot, making everyone shriek and Baines jump to the side, "Want to comment again, school boy? Don't forget in what body you stand in," she snapped, and aimed the other gun at Jenny again, "Don't forget where you _all_ stand," she looked at the entire group, "You need those bodies to survive and if I happen to shoot at one of your pesky little hearts then it's game over. Put. The. Gun. Down," she gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at Jenny, "Or I will shoot all of you dead, and don't think I wouldn't."

Jenny looked at the others who gave her a small nod. She finally lowered the gun and let Martha go, the woman scurrying back to the Doctor. Renata kept the guns on each side of the group, never looking at Jenny or she'd lose that boldness.

"Doctor, get everyone out. There's a door at the side," Martha urged the Doctor to start moving but he was frozen as he stared at Renata, "It's over there. Go on!"

"Do it, John!" Renata joined, "I mean you!"

"Do what she said. Everybody out now," came Matron Joan from the crowd as she motioned for some of the people to begin moving, her eyes also locked on Renata, a new person for her in reality, "Don't argue, Mr. Jackson. They're mad. That's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside, all of you!"

"Move yourself, boy. Back to the school, quickly," John finally started to move.

"Miss Cartwright, you as well," Martha quietly said, knowing the Doctor would never forgive her if she allowed another of his kind to get killed on her watch.

"Get out, right now!" Renata shouted as she gave the other, making Martha flinch, "All of you, NOW!"

Martha then quickly hurried John and Joan out of the room, glancing back at the blonde one last time before heading out herself. When alone, Renata lowered the guns, "You killed my daughter, where is my son and my friend?"

"Must you ask?" Lucy shook her head, "Stupid, just like all the other humans..."

Renata gave a small cry, her eyes tearing up, "I lost again..." she whispered, "...my baby," she shook her heads, "Oh, my Lucy...I am so sorry..." she backed away, letting the guns drop on the floor as she hurried out of the room.

She ran out of the building to see John, Martha and Joan standing there, as if waiting for her, "What the hell are you still doing here?" she stopped in front of Martha, "I gave an order-"

"I wasn't going to leave without you," John cut her off and moved up to her, still in awe of the whole matter, "What was all that?" he gestured to the building, "You and the..."

"I had a husband," Renata made the excuse that popped into her head first, "Of course I learned to defend myself, now run!" she took his hand and ran back towards the school, Martha and Joan going after them.

Breathless, the group arrived at the school where John immediately closed the wooden doors and hurried to the front hall and rang a bell, waking up the entire place.

"What're you doing?" Martha's eyes widened as she heard the nearing footsteps of the students.

"Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together," he declared, "Take arms! Take arms!"

"You can't do that!"

"You want me to fight, don't you? Take arms! Take arms!"

"I say sir, what's the matter?" one of the students, Hutchinson, stopped by John, still sleepy.

"Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door. Take arms!"

Renata and Martha watched as the students began loading machine guns and several other weapons. Renata racked her head for anything she could do to help and keep the boys away from the enemies but she had nothing, really...nothing. There was an old vortex manipulator she hid but the thing was so wonky it shorted out the moment she attempted to use it. She doubted it would work now.

"You can't do this, Doctor. Mr. Smith!" Martha was following John around frantically.

"Maintain position over the stable yard," he was ordering one of the nearby students.

"They're just boys! You can't ask them to fight!"

"Faster now! That's it," John hurried for the boy off.

"They don't stand a chance!"

"They're cadets, Miss Jones," John paused a moment to explain the obvious, "They are trained to defend the King and all his properties."

"What in thunder's name is this?" the headmaster had arrived, very irritated for all the commotion, "Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?"

"Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack," John moved over to the man.

"Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private."

"I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Mrs. Cartwright. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mr. Clark from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen."

"Mrs. Cartwright, is that so?" the headmaster glanced at the silent blonde.

"Um..." Renata blinked, "...yes, I'm afraid so..."

"Murder on our own soil?"

"Yes," Renata closed her eyes as more tears threatened to spill, just thinking about the triple losses she now had on her arms.

"Perhaps you did well then, Mr. Smith," the headmaster acknowledged, "What makes you thing the danger's coming here?"

"Well, sir, they said, um..." John couldn't find the right words.

"Baines threatened Mr. Smith, sir. Um, said he'd follow him," Matron Joan entered the place now wearing her uniform, "We don't know why."

"Very well," the headmaster nodded and turned to the nearby students, "You boys, remain on guard. Mr. Snell, telephone the police. Mr. Philips, with me. We shall investigate."

Martha stepped in front of the headmaster before he got any further, "No, it's not safe out there."

"Mr. Smith, it seems your favorite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir," the headmaster snapped and left.

Martha sighed, casting a glare at Renata for allowing this to happen, "I've gotta find that watch," she hurried out of the room.

~ 0 ~

With a murder happening in front of the headmaster, all war was declared on Baines and the others. Renata felt completely useless as she saw all the boys gathering up the weapons and setting positions for them. It was all to bloody and war-like, just like the Time War...and she wanted no memory of that period. But then she kept thinking about the loss she now had, a loss much too familiar like the ones in the war.

"Renata, Matron," John walked up to the two women, knowing Joan was trying to comfort Renata for the loss of her children, "It's not safe here, for either of you."

"I'm here for my responsibilities," Joan gestured to her uniform, "And you can't exactly send Renata out there on her own, can you?"

"Of course not," John took Renata by the hands and moved her away from Joan, taking a deep sigh before he spoke, "Renata, I'm really sor-"

"Don't," she cut him off with teary eyes, "Please don't."

"This is not the evening I was hoping to have with you," he admitted earnestly, pushing a strand of her blonde hair from her face.

"Believe me, it's not the one I was envisioning either," she shook her head, "But what's happened has happened, and now we have to find that stupid watch."

"Oh, come now, don't tell me you believe that," John frowned, "I'm not...I'm not that Doctor, Martha assures me to be."

"Yeah?" Renata raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly how the Chameleon arch worked, "So then tell me where you grew up in, hm?"

"Nottingham?"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Renata crossed her arms, knowing all she would hear were facts.

"Well, it lies on the River Leen, its southern boundary following the course of the River Trent which flows from Stoke to the Humber."

"Do you hear yourself? That's like an encyclopedia. Where did you live?"

"Broadmoor Street, adjacent to Hotley Terrace in the district of Radford Parade."

Renata sighed and let her arms hang loose on her sides, "Don't you see? You're an intelligent man, you know Martha is saying the truth. When you were a child, where did you play? All those secret little places...dens and hideaways that only a child knows? I challenge you to tell me all that..." but of course, no answer could be given.

"How can you think that I'm not real? Do you dislike me this much?"

"I don't hate you, I told you that," Renata took his hands and gripped them, "I'm just...looking into the facts before me, and they all concur..."

"But this Doctor sounds like some...some romantic lost prince. Would you rather that?"

"I'm not really into the whole fairy tales," Renata bitterly laughed, "Believe me, if you knew my story it'd be that of the cursed ones."

"There's not time for this," John sighed, "I've got to go."

"N-n-n-no, hold on," Renata latched onto his hands again before he could leave, "I read your journal, and if there's one thing you and the Doctor would agree on is that the children shouldn't be fighting. You know it's wrong..."

"Mr. Smith, if you please!" they heard the headmaster call from outside.

"What choice do I have?" John gripped her hands, swallowing hard.

"Someone told me, a long time ago, that we always have a choice," Renata bit her lip, "And believe me when I say I _regret_ not making that choice. Don't do the same mistake I did...do what your heart is telling you to," she let go of his hands and stepped back.

John couldn't understand where those words were coming from. He let go of her hands, replaying the words in his mind as he hurried out to join the others. Renata closed her eyes to release more tears.

"I do regret it," she whispered to herself with the broken voice of a broken woman.

~ 0 ~

"Stand to!" the headmaster gave the order as the scarecrows pounded on the door ahead of them. The boys, including John, were set up with aimed guns at the door in the school's courtyard, "At post!"

"Enemy approaching, sir," a boy announced.

"Steady! Find the biting point," the headmaster ordered just as the wood bar on the gate cracked apart and let the scarecrows file in, "Fire!"

Everyone, except John, fired at the scarecrows, making them go down like a pack of dominoes. John could not find it in himself to move his fingers and begin to shoot. Renata's words continued to replay in his mind over and over. Right now...his heart was telling him to get all those boys out of danger and the guns.

"Cease fire!" the headmaster walked to the bodies and checked them, coming to a shocking revelation, "They're straw. Like he said. Straw!"

"The no one's dead, sir?" Hutchinson asked John, sounding relieved, "We killed no one?"

"Stand to!" the headmaster returned to the barrage where the gun's were as the sound of footsteps neared the gate.

From inside the building, Renata felt her blood go cold as she saw Lucy coming inside, skipping with her red balloon. She dashed off to the doors, ignoring the calls from Martha and Joan.

The headmaster recognized Lucy and quickly moved for the girl, "Lucy, come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. Where is your mother? And brother? Come here. Come to me."

"Headmaster, stay away from her!" Renata ran out into the courtyard, "Don't go near her."

"What in God's name are you saying, woman?" the headmaster glared at her, "This is your _daughter_!"

"She _was_ my daughter," Renata swallowed as she glanced at the girl, " _My_ Lucy is gone...some sort of entity has taken her body over. That's not my daughter anymore. John," she looked over at him for some help.

"She was-she was with-with Baines in the village," he still stuttered to speak easily.

"Mr. Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night but there is no cause on God's earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir," the headmaster glared at Renata, "And you, I'll have the authorities on you after this," he held a hand for Lucy, "Come with me."

"You're funny," Lucy chuckled.

"That's right. Now take my hand."

"So funny," Lucy's innocent tone disappeared as she pulled out a gun from her coat and shot the headmaster dead, "Now who's going to shoot me - any of you, really?" she eyed the boys and even Renata with a smirk.

"Put down your guns," John ordered the students, eyeing the swaying gun Lucy held .

"But sir, the Headmaster-" Hutchinson began to protest.

"I'll not see this happen. Not anymore," John declared and started to motion for them to go, "You will retreat...in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way."

"But sir-"

"I said, lead the way."

"Lucy..." Renata tried going for her when Martha reached out and pulled her back.

"She's gone," Martha reminded the blonde, "Now let's go!" along with Joan, they pulled Renata away and started to run off.

Together, now with John, they helped the boys escape through the school stables. Once they finished, John kept insisting for the women to leave while he scavenged the school for any remaining boys. However, a dozen scarecrows intervened such search and made the entire group run off again. As they hurried through the outskirts of the woods nearby the school, they were able to hear Clarke calling out, "Doctor! Doctor!" the group stopped and looked through some bushes to see the Family with the TARDIS in possession, "Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize."

"Out you come, Doctor!" Baines joined the calls, "There's a good boy. Come to the Family."

"Time to end it now!" Jenny added with a laughter.

Martha glanced at John to see him staring at the blue box, "You recognize it, don't you?"

"I've never seen it in my life," he quickly declared.

"Do you remember its name?"

"You wrote about it," Renata added quietly, "I saw it, even Joan saw it," she looked at her friend who nodded in agreement, "The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box."

"I'm not-I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be," John's voice broke as he looked between them all, "John Smith, with his life...and his job...and his conquest for love," he ended quietly with a gaze on Renata, "Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?""

"I'm sure he is," Renata began, only hurting him more without realizing.

"Why can't I stay?" he pleaded with teary eyes.

"Because we need the Doctor," Martha sighed in frustration.

"So what am I then, nothing? I'm just a _story_ ," before he could break down he ran off.

Renata bot her lip and looked between the Family and John, "You know...I could give myself up," she announced, "They won't care what Time Lord comes up, as long as it's just one."

"Renata, you're speaking like..." Joan blinked, receiving a look from Renata that made her gasp, "...you're not...no..."

"Surprise, I'm an alien too," Renata sighed, "Just please don't mention it to anyone."

"Renata, you know you can't do it," Martha earnestly looked at her, "It'll be chaos."

"I know," Renata muttered as she got up and ran after John.

Eventually, with no other place to go, Renata had to suck it up and face her fear...return home where she knew _no one_ was waiting for her anymore. Her hand trembled as she pushed the door of the house, the door already been left opened by 'Lucy' she assumed.

"Renata, are you sure...?" John cautiously followed her in, knowing this would be a difficult moment for her.

"No, but it's the only option left," she swallowed hard as she looked around the dark, empty room, "Empty," her eyes teared up, "Elena...Sebastian, _gone_ ," she moved to the table where a teapot was placed in the center. She put a hand on it and closed her eyes as she felt the prickly coldness on her skin, "Stone cold..." she whispered, "...it's been quite some hours, then."

John couldn't take what he was seeing, "Renata..." he moved up to her and took her away from the table, "...I'm sorry," he hugged her tightly as she sniffled, "I'm really sorry for this," he swallowed hard and glanced at Martha and Joan, both watching them sadly, "I must go to them before anyone else dies."

"No, you can't," Renata quickly looked up before he even moved, "Not without that watch, you don't leave this house without that watch, do you understand?" she spoke fast with a trembling voice. She would not lose anyone else, especially not him.

"You're this Doctor's companion! Can't you help?" the Doctor asked Martha, "What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?"

"Because he's lonely..." Martha answered, her eyes drifting over to Renata, knowing that when/if the Doctor were to find out who Renata really was her tenure in the TARDIS would surely be over.

"And that's what you want me to become, then?" John frowned at her, unconsciously holding Renata tighter, the blonde not making a single effort to move away from him.

There was a knock on the door that startled everyone and as Martha went to answer it, Joan moved to follow, "What if it's them?"

"I'm not an expert, but I don't think scarecrows knock," Martha shot a small smile then opened the door to find young Timothy Latimer on the other side.

"I brought you this," he held out the fob watch to Martha, everyone then hearing a whisper from the watch calling out to the companion.

Martha snatched the watch and hurried to the Doctor, holding it out for him, "Hold it," she ordered.

"I won't," he backed away with Renata.

"Please, just hold it."

Timothy entered the house and closed the door before moving up with Martha, "It told me to find you. It wants to be held."

"You've had this watch all this time? Why didn't you return it?" Joan crossed her arms and gave the boy a scolding look, "It's important and you knew it."

"Because it was waiting. And because I was scared of the Doctor."

"Why?" Renata suddenly spoke up, frowning at the statement.

"Because...I've seen him. He's...like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun..."

"Stop it," John looked at the boy in horror.

But Timothy continued, a small smile spreading on his face, "He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop! I said stop it."

"And he's wonderful."

The group stumbled on their feet with an explosion they heard from a distance. Afterwards, they ran to the windows to see meteorites falling to the ground.

"They're destroying the village," Joan gasped.

"Watch..." John looked down at the watch he held.

"Come closer," the watch whispered.

"Can you hear it?" Timothy wondered honestly.

"Closer. Closer."

"I think he's asleep..." John mumbled, growing distant, "Waiting to awaken."

"Why did he speak to me?" Timothy asked.

"Oh, low-level telepathic field. You were born with it," Renata was stunned to hear John talking in such a different voice, and yet one she knew just suited him so well, "Just an extra synaptic engram causing-" John was able to stop and take a deep gasp, returning to the human voice, "Is that how he talks?" he asked with terrible fear in his voice.

"That's him!" Martha exclaimed happily, "All you have to do is open it and he's back."

"You knew this all along and yet you watched while I..." John looked at Renata, unable to finish. She'd finally stepped away from him and turned for the window, staring out in pure silence.

"I didn't know how to stop you!" Martha rubbed the side of her head, frustrated, "He gave me a list of things to watch out for but that wasn't included."

"Women? Women weren't included?" John shook his head, "A conquest for love?"

"No."

"Then what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to die?"

Several more explosions continued on outside, rocking the house along with the others. Martha sighed and stepped up, "It was always going to end, though! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan. That's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said."

"So your job was to _execute_ me, even better," John frowned.

"People are dying out there! They need him and I need him," Martha gestured to herself, "'Cause you've got no idea of what he's like. I've only just met him. It wasn't even that long ago, but he is everything...he's just everything to me and he doesn't even look at me, but I don't care...'cause I love him to bits. And I hope to God he won't remember me saying this."

"Yeah, you'll be sadly mistaken," Renata mumbled underneath her breath, only heard by Joan who was beside her.

"I should have thought of it before - I can give them this," John held the watch for Martha, "Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am!"

"You can't do that," Renata turned around with a resigned expression on her face, "These aliens are dangerous and if they wanted an unlimited lifespan I can assume it won't be for good intentions. It would end in pure destruction... _war_ ," her voice cut off after the word and took a moment to be able to speak again, "War across the stars...for every child," she sighed and looked at Martha, "Leave, I need a moment with him."

Martha frowned at the tone of the blonde but figured if anyone could make John open the watch it would be her. She took Timothy and with Joan walked out the door. Renata felt awful for putting John on the spot like this, so when he broke down she took him into a hug. This time, she would be there for him.

~ 0 ~

A couple minutes later, Renata and John sat in front of a window, side by side, with John holding the watch in his hand. Renata was unsure if she should just go herself and deal with the aliens, but if she did that and the watch was ultimately opened, she would reveal her true identity. And if she didn't do something, then the aliens were sure to destroy the entire village.

"He won't feel the same way about you," John spoke in a quiet tone, snapping Renata out of her thoughts.

She looked at him with genuine wonder, "And what exactly do you feel for me right now?" she challenged.

"I can't explain it," he shrugged, a small smile spreading on his face, "You're a conquest, _my_ conquest, for love. I've been here for two months and I spent it in dreams and whatnot, and then I meet you, and...suddenly I want to get to know _you_ , I want to spend time with you...see where things could lead to."

"You got all that from two days?" Renata raised her eyebrows, not as surprised as she should've been.

"Yeah, I did," he came to terms with it with a bright smile, "You're very beautiful, and a bit stubborn..."

Renata looked down with a small smile, "An old friend once said the same thing," she admitted.

"And what did you say back?"

She looked at him, her smile spreading, "Shut up," they both chuckled afterwards.

"I...don't know what to do," John held the watch for her, growing serious once again.

"Your decision should be independent of what you 'feel' for me," Renata held quotation marks with her fingers, "Because I would never be with you," she knew those were harsh words she was uttering but she had to say, now if she could just _mean_ them...

"...what?" John frowned, standing up and looking at her incredibly.

Renata sighed and looked up at him, "You heard me, didn't you? I can't be with you, I _won't_. So, you might as well open that watch," she gestured to his hand, "Because Doctor or no Doctor, I won't be with you. Ever," she looked away in hopes that after hearing those words he would do what was right without a regret.

And he would leave without ever looking back.

~ 0 ~

John stumbled into the ship of the Family holding out the fob watch in his hand, "Just..." he slipped and leaned against the wall, accidentally pushing several buttons, "Just stop the bombardment. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just stop."

"Say please," Baines ordered.

"Please," John obeyed.

Jenny turned on a switch nearby and the ship hissed in respond, "Wait a minute," she took a deep inhale and frowned, "Still human."

"Now I can't - I can't pretend to understand, not for a second, but I want you to know that I'm innocent in all this," John fumbled and hit more buttons on the wall, "He made me John Smith. It's not like I had any control over it!"

"He didn't just make himself human, he made himself an _idiot_ ," Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Same thing, isn't it?" Baines smirked.

"I don't care about this Doctor and your family, I just want you to go. So, I've made my choice," John waved the watch for them, "You can have him. Just take it, please! Take him away."

"At last," Baines snatched the watch and gazed at it, his other hand grabbing John by the lapels, "Don't think that saved your life," he pushed the man away and laughed as he fell against the wall, never noticing more buttons had been pushed, "Family of mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord," he opened the watch and with his family deeply breathed...only to realize, "It's empty!"

"Well, where's it gone?" John stood up.

"You tell me," Baines chucked the watch at him.

The Doctor caught it single-handedly and took a breath, speaking normally for him again, "Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection-little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said..." he slipped on his black-rimmed glasses on and looked at the walls full of buttons and controls, "I don't like the looks of that hydroconometre. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converter-ah," he glanced at them with a hiss, "'Cause if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice: run!"

And so everyone did...but after the exploding ship there was an angry Time Lord to deal with.

~ 0 ~

Renata was sat on the couch with a stained face of tears, both her legs propped up with her arms over her knees. She was staring out the window to the eerie silent village across. She'd just finished sending Joan back with the promise she would eventually show up the next day to help with cleanups and explanations. She heard footsteps and the door opening, knowing there was only one person left that would return after everything.

"What did you do with her?" she gathered the courage to ask, though she still couldn't tear her gaze from the window.

"I don't think you need to know," the Doctor sighed and walked towards her.

"I need to," she swallowed hard, "That was my daughter..."

"No, that really wasn't," the Doctor bent down beside her, hoping to get her to look at him, "Your real daughter died hours ago, you don't need to know what happened anymore."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she finally turned her head, knowing that question would puncture his hearts as it was simply the truth. Although she also knew that he would take it as a simple question, never guessing she was talking about his actual daughter, who most certainly died during the Time War.

"Yeah, I guess I would," the Doctor admitted with a small smile, "But that wouldn't change anything, would it?"

She didn't answer anymore and instead took a proper look at him, no longer 'John Smith' he had changed into what she assumed was his usual attire. Things had changed, most definitely, but through his eyes she could see that he was still that irritating, rule-breaking, adventurous man she used to know, "So this is you, then?" she broke the silence and moved to sit properly.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, still bent down. He held his hand for her with his usual bright smiles, "I'm the Doctor."

"I know," Renata quietly said and shook his hand, her gaze falling, "You don't have to come and give me a pity talk, you know?"

"This is not that," he frowned.

Renata sighed, "Isn't it? I lost my daughter, my son, my friend...what are you doing if not for that?" her eyes teared up again and so she stood up and walked away from him, "I'll be alright, if that's what you need to hear to be able to go in peace."

The Doctor stood on his feet, "Come with me," he offered. Flinching, Renata turned with wide eyes, "Travel with me and Martha."

"No," her voice shook, "I won't."

"Why not?" the Doctor couldn't help feel hurt by her quick answer, almost seeming like she hadn't even thought about it thoroughly.

"I meant what I said earlier," she walked up to him, earnestly looking at him, "I will not be with you, Doctor or no Doctor. So you can go," she gestured to the door, "And don't bother keeping a tab on me, I won't be staying here anymore."

"You hate me," the Doctor concluded with hearts broken, "...and with good reason," he mumbled.

"If I hated you would I have allowed you to fulfill John Smith's last parting wish?" she challenged, crossing her arms, "Would I have allowed you to enter my house again? I don't know how else to put it but I do _not_ hate you...I just don't want to go with you. I can't."

"Why not, then? I'd like a fresh new start with you," the Doctor stepped closer to her.

"But it's not right!" she exclaimed, her tears spilling again as she shook her head, "Please, just go away, go away and never come back. I don't want you here, I want you to go!" she pointed at the door, sniffling, "None of this is right, just go! GO!"

The Doctor knew there was nothing left to do nor say to get her to come with him and so did as she wanted and left the house. Renata winced when the door was closed but felt free to cry as she wanted. She hugged herself and shut her eyes, instantly remembering the last time it had happened. She yelled in anger and pain as she swiped everything off the table, ending in loud sobs. She then stopped and looked over at the couch again, feeling even worse when she remembered...

* * *

 _Renata and the Doctor (still as John Smith) were sat on the couch side by side, still contemplating on the options they could take to defeat the Family. But each time the explosions went off, more and more closely, the Doctor winced and felt worse that more and more people were dying on his account. He looked over to Renata who was staring hard at the ground, just knowing she was thinking of her dead children...and so he felt even worse. He needed to do something to stop more deaths from happening and much more, to keep Renata safe._

 _"I have to open it," he concluded after a moment more of silence. Renata's head snapped up to him, "If I become the Doctor again then he'll know what to do...and he'll keep you safe," he reached for her hand and gripped it, "Something I've failed to do all night."_

 _"None of this is your fault," Renata quietly said, eyeing the fob watch, "Not yours nor the Doctor's. It's those blasted aliens, the Family, they're to blame for all this."_

 _"Can you promise me something?"_

 _"Depends..."_

 _"After this is over, you leave this place and be happy with someone, alright?"_

 _"John, I can't..." Renata immediately shook her head, "...I have terrible luck, believe me-"_

 _"You **need** to go and try to be happy," John pleaded her, "That's one of my last wishes before I..." he swallowed hard, "...go."_

 _"One?" Renata raised an eyebrow, "What's the other one?"_

 _"You'll have to forgive me, or... **him** ," John set the fob watch down._

 _"Forgive you for wh-"_

 _John had leaned in and kissed her. Renata's eyes widened with the action but slowly fell to the kiss, even leaning into his hand that had cupped the side of her face. Once John pulled away, the blonde wore a stunned, blushed, face, unable to believe it had just happened._

 _And yet..._

* * *

Martha awaited by the TARDIS for the Doctor, now changed back to her modern clothes as well. The Doctor gave a small smile as he approached her, "All right. Molto bene!"

"How was she?" Martha asked, a bit surprised that the blonde wasn't with them, "Did she tell you-"

"Time we moved on," the Doctor cut her off with a grim tone.

"But did she tell you she's a-"

"Time we moved on."

Martha instantly knew that Renata had not confessed to the Doctor she was a Time Lady. He would _never_ just let the only other of his kind to stay back in 1913, on the brink of a war. But she couldn't exactly tell him something that wasn't her secret to tell, "I meant to say back there, last night..." she chose to obey and move on, "I would have said anything to get you to change."

"Oh yeah, of course you would," the Doctor quickly nodded, "Yeah."

"I mean, I wasn't really-"

"Oh, no, no," the Doctor waved it off.

"Good."

"Fine."

"So here we are then," Martha coughed, embarrassed.

"There we are, yes," the Doctor gave her a hug, "And I never said thanks for lookin' after me."

"Doctor, Martha," Timothy approached them.

"Tim-Timothy-Timber," the Doctor turned to greet the boy.

"I just wanted to say good-bye. And thank you, because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done," Timothy sighed, "It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever."

"You don't have to fight," Martha pointed out.

"I think we do."

"But you could get hurt."

"Well, so could you, travelling around with him, but it's not going to stop you," Timothy countered and crossed his arms.

"Tim, I'd be honored if you'd take this," the Doctor handed over his fob watch.

"I can't hear anything," Timothy made a face after trying to hear something.

"No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you. For good luck."

"Look after yourself," Martha gave the boy a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading inside the TARDIS.

"Can I ask a favor of you, Timothy?" the Doctor remained at the doorway of the TARDIS.

"Anything," he nodded.

"Renata, em - Mrs. Cartwright," the Doctor quickly corrected himself, "Look after her, please," he honestly pleaded, "Persuade her to go, to leave England...she has to leave before next year."

Timothy nodded again, "I will try my best, Doctor, I promise."

The Doctor acknowledged it and lightly smiled, "You'll like this bit," he said and went inside the TARDIS.

Timothy blinked in awe as the TARDIS began de-materializing in front of him. Though from the inside, the Doctor was actually having a bit of trouble getting the box to fully leave the place, "What are you doing, old girl?" he frowned as he went around the console, flicking controls here and there, "We're leaving! Why don't you want to go?"

Martha remained at the chairs and swallowed hard, knowing exactly why the TARDIS was throwing a fit over their departure. It recalled there was another Time Lord, a Time Lady, one that should be here with them...but clearly wasn't and wouldn't be anytime soon.


	2. Gala

Sally Sparrow jumped over a fence to land inside a private property that most definitely had signs warning her to leave. But instead of obeying, she simply pulled out her camera and headed for the house with a cheery smile. With a torch, she entered the house and came across a solitary room that had a wall which seemed to have a pulled back paper just begging to be peeled off. She headed over and pulled back the paper, blinking when she saw the word 'BEWARE'. Well, that couldn't stay like that, could it? Sally pulled back the paper again and came across the words 'THE WEEPING ANGEL'. Another pull of the paper revealed 'OH, AND DUCK! REALLY DUCK!' She pulled again and then saw, 'SALLY SPARROW, DUCK NOW'.

She heard the sound of glass breaking and took heed to the warning and ducked. A large piece of stone smacked the window just where she'd been. In awe, Sally stood up and turned to the window, using her torch to light the outside in hopes of finding the culprit. However, she only saw a stone, Weeping Angel statue. She frowned and looked back at the wall where there remained one more strip of paper. She strolled back and pulled the last of it, reading the last words, 'LOVE FROM THE DOCTOR, MARTHA, AND RENATA. (1969)'.

In utter shock, Sally looked around in case any cameras popped up from somewhere, claiming it was all a joke...but no one ever did. What was going on?

And then, for some odd reason, she just followed the instructions and ducked.

Something was thrown her way and crashed against the wall.

~ 0 ~

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Martha exasperatedly demanded from the Doctor as they walked the streets of London, in 1969, close to sundown.

"Yes...ish," the Doctor made a face that he hid with a the file he held in his hands.

" _Ish_?" Martha shot him a glare, "An 'ish' doesn't sound very sure to me! Give me that!" she snatched the file from him and reread the directions a Sally Sparrow had left for them in the mysterious file.

They'd only met the woman about a week ago where she handed over a file to the Doctor, claiming they would need it for the future. The Doctor had read the file and immediately set out to keep the timelines in order. They'd gotten the TARDIS hijacked by Weeping Angels and were transported to 1969, London. There, they were to find some sort of apartment that had been set for them, apparently. However, with the Doctor's lack of piloting instincts, they'd been roaming the streets for the entire day. Martha was tired, hungry, a bit cold as the sun was setting, and so she just needed to get 'home' and rest for a while.

"This is the street..." she said in the end, rolling her eyes as the Doctor smiled smugly at her, "...it says we're supposed to go just a couple more buildings until..."

"What the hell...?" the Doctor had stopped walking, yanking Martha back.

"Woah!" she exclaimed and nearly dropped the file in her hands, "What did you do that for?" the Doctor simply pointed up ahead so Martha could follow his gaze. Confused, she looked ahead and blinked with wide eyes as she saw a middle-aged, blonde woman, holding several shopping bags, and was having a conversation with another woman in front of the building they were to be staying in.

"That can't...that can't be right," the Doctor started walking again, his gazed locked on the blonde.

"D-Doctor...you might want to..." Martha wasn't quite sure what to do now, she didn't exactly plan on ever seeing...

"Renata?" the Doctor had decided to call out, only way to know for sure whether he was just seeing things.

At the sound of her name, Renata looked away from the woman she was speaking to and gasped as she saw the Doctor and Martha across, "What the hell?" she whispered.

"Ren, is something wrong?" her friend, Miranda, questioned as she glanced at the two strangers.

Renata took slow steps towards the Doctor and Martha, gripping her bags as she studied them, knowing they were the people she didn't want to see ever again, "What are you doing here?"

" _Us_?" the Doctor blinked, incredibility spurring inside him, "What are _you_ doing... _how_ are you...?" he couldn't form the right question as he stuttered.

Martha remained several steps behind him, nervously looking between the two. It had been months since they'd left 1913 and Renata, and truthfully...Martha had been a bit happy that Renata had been left in the past. Renata didn't really act like a friend for her and Martha couldn't imagine having the stubborn, rude woman living in the TARDIS with her and the Doctor.

"Ren?" Miranda called again, "I'll just...see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes," Renata waved her off with one hand, her eyes locked on the Doctor. She was contemplating on what words she should use next to cover her identity. Just because she would have to reveal she wasn't human didn't mean she had to tell him she was a Time Lady.

"It's 1969, it's been 56 years since 1913 and you..." the Doctor took a step towards the blonde, gazing at her perfect youthful face, "...you look the _same_. _Exactly_ the same."

"So I'm not human, great discovery, Doctor," Renata regained her composition, "What are you going to do next? Take me away from the planet?"

"Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe because I didn't _want_ to tell you?" Renata rolled her eyes, "I think my final words for you were very clear, go away. It still stands at this moment, go away," she spat and turned for her flat.

"You live there?" Martha stopped her with the call.

"Yes, why?"

Martha took a look at the file in her hands again, "Does it happen to be on the second floor, door F12?"

Renata glared at her, thinking the worst of the two at the moment, "I thought I said no keeping tabs on me, Doctor!" she exclaimed, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Weeping Angels," Martha went ahead and explained seeing as the Doctor was still in shock from their encounter, "We, um, we were sent back to this year and with this file," she gestured to the file, "It says we're supposed to stay in that precise building..."

"In _my_ flat?" Renata raised an eyebrow, Martha nodding, "Absolutely not, that's not true," she scoffed.

"It is, come and see it," Martha held the file for her.

Renata set down her bags and walked towards the two, giving the time travelers and opportunity to take in her new appearance. Since 1913, Renata had foregone the period dresses. She wore a loose, white, long-sleeved, buttoned up shirt draped over a ankle-length, brown skirt where they could see brown, heeled-boots underneath. Her hair was let loose over her shoulders with a white headband keeping it from her face. She wore her perception-filter necklace that neither could really see along with a golden locket that contained no filter.

Renata snatched the file from Martha and read the contents to herself, feeling the burning eyes the Doctor had on her, "This is _my_ writing," she declared in a hushed tone as she looked up, "Which has to be another of your tricks," she pushed the file to the Doctor's chest, "Because I haven't written anything of this."

" _Yet_ ," the Doctor whispered with a small smile. If that was correct, Renata would be coming with them, finally, she would be with him and Martha. He'd felt terrible after 1913, and it had frankly taken quite some time to get over it. But he never forgot about Renata and the losses he provoked.

"You can't stay," Renata pushed the file to Martha, ignoring the glare Martha gave for that.

"So you're going to leave us out on the street?" Martha frowned, "We've got no place to go!"

"You're not cruel, that much I know," the Doctor softly said to the blonde.

Renata looked around as she considered what problems may arise if she let the two stay with her. She didn't want to leave them on the street either, the Doctor was right she wasn't cruel. She just didn't want to be around him...

"C'mon Renee..." the Doctor nudged her.

"My name is Renata," she spat and headed back to the doors of the flat, leaving the two to state after her. She opened the doors and looked at them, "Well c'mon then," she called to them impatiently, "I'm not standing out here all day. Get inside!"

The Doctor beamed and ran off for her, leaving a not so pleased Martha to follow.

~ 0 ~

Renata shuffled to open the for of her flat with all the bags she carried. The Doctor went ahead and took some, smiling as Renata gave him a sharp look for that. She said nothing of the action and unlocked her flat, stepping in with the Doctor and Martha behind.

"You can stay until you find a job," Renata dropped her bags on the couch and snatched the ones the Doctor held onto, "But that's it," she warned him directly.

"You live alone?" Martha looked around the place as she closed the door. It was too neat to have children around so perhaps there was a roommate?

"I prefer it that way," was all Renata said as she crossed her arms, "There's a guest room, though, if you two want the room," she shrugged and looked away, "Don't know how you prefer..."

It seemed like the Doctor had been alerted or something because he straightened up and shook his has rather fast, "N-n-n-no, Martha can take the room. We're friends, that's it, friends..."

Renata eyed the man with a small nod, unable to help the small kick her hearts pinged. She discreetly looked over to Martha who'd looked irritated the Doctor had so urgently defined their relation. Yes, Martha knew there was no way in hell he'd ever love her like she did with him but the way he said it made her think like there was something wrong with her. Plus, Renata was a stranger after all. He knew her for all of two days, and as the human Renata! Why did the Doctor so urgently declare they were friends to a woman who probably didn't even care? Unless... _he_ cared...

~ 0 ~

"Why did you pose as a human?" the Doctor watched Renata prepare a cups of tea for him and Martha.

She knew that they were probably hungry being all day on the streets. While she was at the counter the Doctor and Martha sat at the table. She'd shown Martha the extra room since apparently the Doctor wouldn't be sleeping anyways, and because they were _friends_ , and all the Doctor had done in the meantime was question Renata. Over and over, he insisted on getting her to talk about herself. It was getting on Renata's last nerve that he couldn't take a hint and leave her alone. Then again, he never could take a hint...why was she so surprised it hadn't changed?

Renata returned to the table with two cups for the travelers, "My name is Renata, I'm not a human, deal with it," she said calmly.

Martha took her cup and mumbled a thanks, seeing the blonde was of course irritated and didn't want to push her. The Doctor left his own cup and system at Renata, absolutely intrigued, "But why? Why hide who you are to me in the end? Why hide at all?"

Renata sighed and looked to the side, "Why can't you understand I don't want to talk? It was the early 20th century and I wasn't exactly gonna shout to the humans 'Hey! I'm an alien in hiding!'"

The Doctor did concede she couldn't have done that, but that wasn't what he was talking about, "But you could've told _me_ ," he leaned forwards on the table, "I could've helped you get back home."

Martha's eyes widened and looked at Renata to see the blonde stiffen. She knew what happened to the Doctor's planet and species, and she couldn't imagine what Renata felt like at the moment. She wondered if Renata even knew the Doctor was responsible for the demise of their home.

"Who says I want to go home?" Renata said in a mutter as she turned away, heading for the counter again.

"Well, I was just thinking..." the Doctor slowly said.

"If I was in 1913, it was for a reason don't you think?" she glanced at him earnestly.

"So this is where you've been since then?" Martha cleared her throat as she spoke. She was hoping to divert the conversation from the aliens' home, "London?"

Renata sighed and leaned against the counter with her arms crossed, "No, before the war I traveled to America. Been to all sorts of places since then, Mexico, France, Germany, and then here again."

"You like traveling then," the Doctor gave a smile.

Renata caught his look and nodded, "For some time now."

"And you stayed safe from the war?"

"Yeah," she nodded, confused why he was smiling wider.

"That's good, very good," the Doctor nodded, thanking Timothy for keeping his word and helping Renata stay safe.

"So, how did you end up here exactly?" Renata questioned and returned to the table, taking a seat across the travelers.

"We told you, Weeping Angels," the Doctor shrugged, "They nicked my spaceship and transported us here."

"Hours ago," Martha sighed.

"So you've been roaming the streets looking for this building?"

"The Doctor can't handle a map," Martha shot the Doctor a glare.

Renata snickered, "Hasn't changed much."

"What?" Both travelers looked at her.

"Nothing," Renata quickly waved it off, "Alright, you can stay until you get your spaceship back which better not take a lot of time. Or, preferably, until you get jobs and can support yourselves," with that, she stood up and left the two while she headed for her room.

When Martha heard the door shut, she set down her cup and looked at the Doctor, "Nice woman."

"Well, we took her home," the Doctor tried making sense of the blonde's behavior with them, "Plus, let's not forget 1913."

"Still, I don't think it'd kill her to be a little more nice," Martha stood up, "It's not our fault what happened."

"Martha, her children are dead because of us," the Doctor said quietly, "Even if they were adopted she loved then and they died because of a fight that wasn't theirs."

Martha had another remark for that, 'Renata was already bitter before their deaths" but that was just a bit too mean. Instead, she returned to her cup and drank silently while the Doctor stared at the hallway thinking of Renata.

~ 0 ~

Later that night, Martha was getting ready for sleep with the clothes Renata had allowed her to borrow. Renata was taller than her but the clothes seemed fine for the night. As she was getting into bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Martha left the covers of the bed undone.

It was Renata who'd entered the room, also ready for 'sleep' with a robe over, "We need to talk."

"About?" Martha raised an eyebrow, sensing the earnest tone the blonde had on.

"Let's cut to the chase," Renata snapped, startling Martha, "You don't like me and I frankly don't care."

Martha blinked at the accusation and tried to make a protest, "It's not that-"

Renata raised a hand and stopped her from talking, "You don't have to lie, I honestly don't care. What I do care, however, is whether or not you keep your trap shut about my identity."

Martha frowned at the time being used against her and once atsin tried cutting in, "I'm not-"

"Because under no circumstances is the Doctor to know that I'm a Time Lady, got it?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Um, the woman who graciously allowed you to stay in her home," Renata crossed her arms, "Listen to me, because you'll like this plan."

"Oh really?" Martha crossed her arms, glaring at the woman.

"We both know where your feelings for the Doctor lie," Renata began and Martha faltered in her stance, "And I know you don't want me around, which works out perfectly for the both of us. Don't tell the Doctor about my origins. Get a job, get out, and get back to the TARDIS without me. Have him all to yourself."

"Why do you hate him?" Martha genuinely wanted to know the answer to that.

Renata rubbed her forehead and groaned, "How many times do I have to say this? I _don't_ hate him!"

"Of course you do, just look at what you're telling me-"

"It's complicated!" Renata was careful not to shout. The Doctor had headed off earlier saying he needed certain items for a contraption he was getting ready to build. Renata knew he was coming back already, while he couldn't feel her as a time Lady _she_ could feel _him_ as a Time Lord.

Martha studied the blonde again and came to a conclusion, "Last Time I asked if you knew him you said no...but now by the way-"

"I lied, big deal," Renata cut her off again.

"So then you do know him, and he knows you..."

"I never said anything about him knowing me...I've...changed, since the last time we saw each other," that was an understatement and Renata knew it.

Martha nodded with understanding, recalling the Doctor saying something about his people having the ability to change their faces, "So he doesn't know that he knows you because you regenerated."

"Hasn't known for centuries," Renata clarified, "And I intend to keep it that way."

"Why?"

Renata raised an eyebrow, "None of your business. Point is, you don't say a word about me, got it? You don't know anything about me, just like the Doctor. This way, you get to take him back and have him all to yourself," Renata didn't wait for a response as she headed out of the room, more crossed than when she'd entered the room.

"Why do you act that like that?" Martha curiously stepped after Renata, but stopped when the blonde froze and kept her back to her.

"Because it will never be me," Renata mumbled under her breath so Martha wouldn't hear. Martha was left watching in confusion as Renata walked out, the blonde feeling more crossed than when she'd entered the room.

She shouldn't even _be_ 'crossed'. That was wrong, all wrong. She shouldn't care about Martha with the Doctor. She shouldn't. She really shouldn't.

As she was about to open the door to her room, the front door shuffled open and in came the Doctor holding several items. As he came in, he dropped some of then and made even more of a clambering noise.

"Oh my God, stop!" Renata ran over with her hand over her ears, "Stop moving, stop!" the poor Doctor froze in his spot while Renata shut the door, "Can you tell me what the hell is all of this?" she gestured to the mess on the floor and what he held in his arms.

"So, just to be clear, I can move?" the Doctor pointed to his spot, making Renata even more irritated. He always avoided trouble by using his sarcasm or childlike ways. He was never serious when it came to be so, he always preferred being a...child.

"What are you doing!?" Renata shouted instead of answering his sarcastic question.

The Doctor flinched at the loud tone and dropped the rest of his things, "Quit yelling!"

"Quit bringing in rubbage!"

"It's not rubbage, it's parts," the Doctor bent down to pick up the things, "Didn't I tell you? I'm gonna build a timey-wimey detector."

That did not please Renata any further, "A _what_?" she put her hands on her hips.

"A timey-"

"I heard!" Renata waved a hand to stop him from continuing, "And may I point out it is completely ridiculous how you refuse to give your contraptions a proper name. Timey-wimey? Seriously?"

"First of all," the Doctor dropped once again the items to the floor, startling Renata and annoying her more, "It's a great name, _fun_ too!" he pointed at her.

Renata scoffed and once again placed her hands on her hips while she looked to the side, "Oh, yeah, very."

"And second of all, how do you know I give all my 'contraptions' odd names?"

Renata caught the mistake and shook her head, "Well it's not...it's not that difficult to assume based off the one you gave right now," she crossed her arms and looked at him, "And that's not the point here! There are rules in this house, _my_ rules, and in my rules is the specific rule saying I don't want rubbage in my house!"

"For the last time, it's not garbage! You want us to leave right? Well, this is gonna help! Or what? You want us to stay longer? A year, maybe?"

"I don't even want you here _tonight_!" Renata blurted and blinked after she realized what she said. She saw the brief flash of hurt in the Doctor's eyes and tried to mend it, "I didn't mean-"

"What happened to that woman I met in 1913?" the Doctor glared at her for a moment before he walked around her out the flat.

"No, I-" Renata turned around after him but it was too late, he was already gone.

He was gone, just like that...again. Renata knew she deserved it for her attitude but she naturally couldn't help it. She'd always been like that, stubborn, controlling, the complete opposite of him. That's why they clashed so much in the past. But just like it wasn't her fault what her personality was like, it wasn't _his_ either. Why did she have to be like that? She drove him away once, and now this time it only took _one_ afternoon to make him want to leave.

She was awful.

Her eyes teared up as she bent down and started picking up the items on the floor, her mind wandering to the wretched day that haunted her to this day.

~ 0 ~

It was past midnight when the Doctor had decided to return to Renata's flat. He knew he'd eventually have to return, Martha was still there! Apart from that, he didn't exactly want things to end between him and Renata the way it did earlier. Yes, he was frustrated with the woman but no he didn't want to leave her. There was something about her, since he'd met her in 1913, that drove him back to her. He needed to know what was it about him that made her dislike him so much. She insisted she didn't hate him but that was probably her way to spare his feelings. What ever the case was, tonight he hadn't helped her at all and he needed to make peace with her to begin getting to know her.

He used the sonic to reenter the flat and quietly stepped inside. He looked around the dark place and noticed that all the things he'd brought in earlier had been neatly placed in a plastic basket beside the couch. He had to smile a little at her neatness, and now that he took a good look around the flat he could tell the woman was a complete neat freak. Among the things in the basket he found a glimmering gold locket that he was sure he hadn't brought in. He reached for it and studied the oval pendant that hung on the chain. He opened it up and found a picture of Renata and a man more or less her age, well, physical appearance.

His thoughts were interrupted by a low noise coming from the hallway. He couldn't remember which room had been given to Martha and which was Renata's so hoped to God it was Martha's room so he could avoid another confrontation with Renata for the night. But as he neared the hallway, the noise started turning into a small sniffles that surely didn't belong to Martha. He stopped in front of the door where the sniffles were coming from. He went to open it but found the door was already open and so gently pushed it. He saw Renata sitting on the foot of her bed with with her legs to her chest and her arms around her ankles, her head resting over her knees. He didn't expect to find her awake anymore, much less crying. But why was she crying? It couldn't have been for what happened earlier could it? No...no?

"You are incredibly rude for not knocking," his thoughts were cut off by the sharp tone Renata used to speak with.

"I-I was just..." he stepped forwards without thinking, confused how she'd seen him or known about him when she was turned away from him. She was able to sense him but couldn't exactly tell him that, could she?

"You were being rude," Renata finished for him as she stood up and pulled her sleeping robe closer to her, "Again. Don't you know how to knock?" the Doctor was going to say something that he was sure would only irritate her more and instead pulled out her golden locket, making her gasp lightly, "Where did you get that from?" she pointed at it.

"It was um, it was in the basket with my, um...things," the Doctor held it out for her to take, "I wanted to return it..."

"Thank you," she mumbled as she took it from him and opened the locket up to look at the picture.

"Who's that?" the Doctor found himself asking curiously.

"My husband."

"You're _married_?" the Doctor's eyes widened, unsure how he was feeling with that bit of news.

"We _were_ married," Renata corrected, "He died...a very long time ago."

"Oh, um, sorry," the Doctor rubbed the side of his neck, "So you've got family, then?" he assumed but she looked up at him with a new expression in her eyes, one that he knew very well unfortunately.

"We almost did," Renata nodded, "I had a miscarriage," she swallowed hard as she felt her tears built up in her eyes. She could not be doing this, not in front of him, "Get out," she suddenly pointed at the door.

"Wh-what?" the Doctor frowned.

"Get out!" her order turned into a shout that was soon to turn into a tearful shout, "Just get out, please."

"Okay, okay," the Doctor quickly accepted and backed away, feeling even worse of how he was leaving her.

She'd turned away from him but he still managed to see her heartbroken face covered in tears over the nonexistent baby. That hadn't been his plan at all, why did he keep hurting her like that? As he left, he could hear Renata's sniffles growing louder and louder, only increasing his guilt. This would not stay like that, not if he had anything to say about it.

~ 0 ~

The following morning, Renata woke up in a mess of blankets and hair over her. She'd managed to get a bit of a nap after the Doctor had left in the night. She was aware that he heard her sobs from the living room but wasn't going to talk about it with him. How could she? Out of everyone in the world he was probably the hardest person to talk about her husband and miscarriage. Heck, she'd rather talk to _Martha_ about that and she didn't even know the human!

Still, she had to leave her room sometime and so pulled herself together. She wore a long pink skirt with a beige buttoned-up blouse, tighter than the last one she'd worn. Her hair was left down to its natural length and small waves. She fastened her golden locket around her neck and pulled on her brown boots then finally left her room. She was greeted with a wave of food odor from the kitchen. Confused, she headed over and found the table was all set with breakfast and the Doctor was pulling out some orange juice from the fridge.

"Good morning," he greeted with a bright smile.

Renata's face was not the same, she kept looking around as if to see if it was actually real, "What is all this?" came out instead of a proper greeting.

"Well, humans call it breakfast-" the Doctor began with his usual sarcasm that soon died when Renata sharply looked at him, "...it's breakfast," he settled.

"And you just...cooked it all?"

"Not all of it, Martha helped."

"Oh," Renata found herself feeling upset his female, human companion had helped him.

"I didn't want to burn down your kitchen so I asked for some help," the Doctor continued on without noticing, "It's my way of apologizing for last night," Renata glanced at him with surprise, "You were right. This is _your_ home and there are rules that we need to follow. I'm just...I'm just not used to this," he gestured to the kitchen and table and even though he simply pointed Renata knew what he meant.

Renata knew he wasn't one for proper houses and whatnot. He'd never been. He just always wanted to go out. She knew he spent little hours at his own home before he was up and about outside. She took a long sigh and sat down at the table, "You get used to it," was her response.

"You liked traveling, then?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"No," she responded and missed the mild shock the alien wore on his face, "I was raised in a family that got me accustomed to the daily routine in a proper house."

"But you said you traveled around the world..." the Doctor recalled, "...but you don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just...when you're alone...you don't see the point of it," Renata looked at the table with sadness, "Even now, when you have this proper home with everything...there's no point when you're all alone."

The Doctor walked over and set a glass of orange juice in front of her, "I get that, believe me. There's nothing worse than feeling so completely alone."

Renata looked up at him, "But you have Martha, and I'm sure she can't be the only friend you have."

"Well, no, but...I'm a Time Lord, they're all human. One day, they'll all leave me and I'll be forced to continue on alone," he looked at her for a moment, "What are you?" he suddenly questioned, "Where's your family? Your home?"

"Um..." Renata grabbed the glass he set for her and drank down some juice in an attempt to buy time for an excuse. As she set the glass back down she looked back up, "...it's um...it's very, very far away."

"Well you know, after I get my TARDIS back, I can take you home if you'd like," the Doctor offered, thinking it'd do her good. But Renata's eyes teared up and let him know he was doing the complete opposite again, "What? What is it?"

"My family's all dead," she shuddered a breath, "My parents are dead and...so is my sister."

"What happened?" the Doctor frowned at that.

"Tragedy," Renata settled for the word that came no where close to what monstrosity the war had done to them all, "It struck with all its might and it took away my family. I don't have anyone to go back to. My husband, um, he was the last thing I had, he and my baby..."

But the war had taken it all away from her, her baby, her husband, her parents, sister, you name it. She knew what the Doctor had done, how he'd destroyed their home planet and she wasn't angry with him for it. Both sides deserved it. Daleks killed her sister and husband. Time Lords ended her parents and her baby by sending them off to missions they couldn't survive. She herself was lucky, she managed to regenerate in a solitary area, but her child was far too small to withstand a full blown regeneration.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss," the Doctor set a hand on her shoulder, startling her. She wasn't used to his touch and frankly would prefer for him not to do that again.

Renata sighed in the end, "You were asking about the woman in 1913..."

The Doctor recalled his nasty spat before leaving her the night before and shook his head, "I'm so sorry about that..."

"No, um, it was a valid question. That woman's gone, she never existed. I smuggled myself into that family and after the true father died, I...I put a perception filter," Renata paused as her guilt settled in, "Made them all think I was Renata Cartwright, mother of Sebastian and Lucy Cartwright...I wasn't trying to take a place that didn't belong to me but the kids, they were orphaned and I didn't want them to go to some orphanage when I could take care of them, when I _wanted_ to care for them."

"How did you get yourself there?" the Doctor asked out of curiosity, even taking a seat beside her to listen.

Renata looked at him and internally debated whether she should be telling him any of this. He still had that same touch that made her confess everything and found herself speaking before she even thought, "I was in the 51st century and I had a Vortex manipulator. I wanted to leave everything, I wanted a peaceful environment somewhere to live without ever having to face my reality, so I punched in for the late Victorian era. I met Peter Cartwright one day and...we got to know each other. I loved his children and the fact they didn't have a mother touched me because I didn't have children. I started getting closer to them and..." she looked at the Doctor with severe guilt, "...Peter fell in love...but I didn't. I couldn't."

"Because of your husband," the Doctor assumed quietly.

She eyed him silently for a couple seconds before looking away, "...yeah. When you love someone, no matter how much the time passes it will never go away. You can learn to love other people...but it will never be the same."

"Yeah," the Doctor let out a breath, his mind wandering to the past where his own love had been. Renata was right, sometimes you could learn to love others but never in the same way the first love was in. In his case, he never learned to do that.

Renata pulled herself together and mentally scolded herself for letting loose all those things she never should've said, "Sorry about that..." she whispered.

The Doctor too snapped out of his thoughts and put on a small smile for her, "No, no, I get it, believe me. I do..."

Renata studied him suspiciously and yet with a bit of emotion, "You have a lost love or something?" she tested.

The Doctor seemed to consider the question and her before widening his smile, "So the Cartwrights, what happened?"

Renata couldn't help feel disappointed he clearly avoided the question but couldn't show it, "Um...well, he got ill...scarlet fever took him and left his children. I loved his children and he knew it, he made me promise that I would look after them. So I did just that, and more. I couldn't take their pain of losing both their parents so I became the widowed mother with the perception filter. I dedicated my every waking moment to them..."

"And then I came along," the Doctor finished for her, his guilt rising within, "And I got them killed. No wonder you hate me."

Renata could see the honest guilt in the man and softened up, she didn't like seeing him like that despite everything, "For the last time, I do _not_ hate you. I know I come off that way but I really don't hate you. It's just..." she shifted on her chair to face him completely, "You and I...we're _very_ different. We clash, that's expected, but I don't hate you."

"Then why don't you want to come with me, then?" the Doctor found himself asking without thinking. What was it that made him desire so much for her to come along with him and Martha!?

"Because I can't," Renata answered with a sad smile, "...there's just no point." It was true. She'd just given up, a very long time ago.

"No, don't think like that," the Doctor couldn't ever guess the true meaning of her words as he took her hands, even missing the wince Renata gave as he held her hands, "There is a whole universe waiting to be explored. And we have the privilege to go see it."

"That's very wonderful, but...but I can't go with you, sorry."

The Doctor made a face and leaned forwards, "We will just see about that," he stood up.

Renata looked up at him with an unreadable expression, "I feel...I feel like this is the part where people ask you what you're going to do."

"Sort of yeah," the Doctor shrugged, "You'll get used to it once we're back in the TARDIS," he smiled brightly and headed off.

"But I'm not..." Renata tried to argue but he was already in the hallway. She sighed and looked back at the food still waiting on the table, "...I'm not coming," she whispered.

She looked at some of the food and picked up some toast and started putting butter on it. She was unaware that the Doctor was looking at her from the hallway. He watched with a small smile as she finished spreading the butter. But his smile started fading when she reached for the jar of sugar and started sprinkling it over the toast. He tilted his head as she finished with the sugar and took a bite of her toast. That was an odd custom to do with that type of food...but not something he hadn't seen before. His mind drifted to the past, nearly a 700 year gap of time, back to where he'd met someone who used to do the same exact thing with foreign human food.

~ 0 ~

 **1 Week Later**

Martha returned to the flat late in the night looking exhausted as she let herself slump on the couch. However, she quickly straightened up when she saw Renata coming in from the hallway, already changed for sleep with a robe over her clothes.

Renata noticed how the human straightened up in a snap with her appearance and felt amused, "I'm not gonna bite if you slouch, Miss Jones."

"Formality? We're doing that now?" Martha made a face as she leaned back on the couch, "What? Is that like the first step to being your friend or something?"

"You're exhausted from your new job, go get some rest," Renata sighed and started picking up some things on the floor.

Martha watched with intrigue as the blonde went around the living room picking up objects she was 100% sure the Doctor had left behind. It'd been a week since they arrived to 1969 and it was strange the way Renata acted around them, something Martha hadn't seen before, "Why do you do that?" she asked Renata, stopping the blonde midway of picking up what looked like a cap of a bowl.

"Do what?" Renata looked at Martha with confusion.

"That," Martha pointed at the several things Renata held in her arm, "You pick up after the Doctor like it's your responsibility."

"Well, I know he won't do it-"

" _How_?" Martha jumped on the suspicious sentence. It wasn't the first time Renata said something ambiguous about the Doctor and Martha wanted to know what exactly the blonde was hiding, "How would you know the Doctor doesn't clean up after himself? I mean, you've only lived with him for a week, so...how would you know?"

Renata grimly stared at the human, none too pleased Martha was beginning to decipher some of her words, "Maybe because I've observed," but Martha scoffed at the lame excuse given, "I've had children to look after for several years, I've been with children for years of my life and I pick up on some things. It's not rocket science to figure out the Doctor is like some big kid."

"That excuse could work," Martha pointed, "If I was the Doctor...but I'm not. You're hiding something," she leaned forwards on her seat and studied the way Renata had continued to pick up, "And it's something about the Doctor, easy to to tell."

Renata let the things she'd pick up drop into the plastic basket she'd set aside for the Doctor's contraptions in the makings, "Look, Martha, the truth is, you don't care," she turned around and set her hands on her hips, "If I didn't know any better, you're just looking for something to hold against me."

"And why would I do that?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're in love with the Doctor and you're scared," Renata said in amusement, "And the funny thing is, you have nothing to worry about, Martha. Absolutely _nothing_ ," her smile had started fading, "I want you out, is that not clear? I don't want to be around the Doctor and his companions, I can't."

"I would never blackmail someone," Martha stood up, offended of the blonde's view on her, "Let's get that straight. If anything, I'm just bloody curious," she chuckled sarcastically, "So don't _you_ worry," she pointed at Renata, "I won't force you or anything, or tip the Doctor off. I don't know what perspective of humans do you have, but you're mistaken with me," with that, Martha headed for the hallway and her room.

Renata sighed heavily and rubbed the side of her temples. She turned for the door as she heard the familiar sonic sounds on the other side and the Doctor walked in, holding a new object in his arm. She watched him shut the door with the lock on and as soon as he turned to face her, out came the words, "I want you out," she walked for the hallway.

The Doctor hurriedly chucked his newest finding to the couch and and went after Renata, "No, wait, hold on," he grabbed her arm and turned her around, "What happened? I thought we were getting along now..." the past week had been somewhat neutral, civilized. The Doctor knew that wasn't exactly the kind of relation he wanted with Renata but that it was a start.

"We were," Renata said quietly, her eyes focused on the floor, "But I want you out, that's that best for everyone."

"No, no, it's not," the Doctor slowly took her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table, "You don't want to be alone and...I want you to come with us and travel. _That_ is the best for everyone."

"Your companion doesn't like me, and I don't like her," Renata bluntly said, "Can you imagine what it'd be like if we lived all together in your box?"

"A lot roomier than you'd think," the Doctor tried to humor but Renata looked at him with hard eyes that told him to quit, "Martha is lovely, and I'm sure that if you two just get to know each other you'd be great friends."

"Except for the part that I _don't_ want to get to know her," Renata corrected him, "I don't need to know her because I'm not coming with you. So please," Renata stood up and took her hand from his, "I know Martha gets paid at the end of next week so I want you out by then."

The Doctor watched her go grimly and looked around until he heard the door of Renata's room closing shut. Quickly, he got out of his chair and headed straight for Martha's room. Upon knocking, Martha opened up and was gently pushed inside by the Doctor who closed the door.

"What's going on?" Martha asked in confusion.

"What did you do to Renata?" the Doctor got straight to the point, "She wants us out by next week and frankly I don't want to go."

"First of all, I've done nothing to her. And second of all," Martha crossed her arms, "I'm beginning to think leaving is the best thing to do."

" _No_ , no it's not!" the Doctor snapped at her.

"Wha-yes it is," Martha frowned, "She's wanted us out since day 1. Why do you want to stay so badly?"

"Because I like her, and I'd like to have her as a companion," the Doctor admitted without struggle.

"You don't even know her," Martha pointed out, trying not to panic at the idea of Renata actually becoming a companion. Would that mean that the Doctor would decide to leave her, the human, back on Earth?

"Well I _want_ to know her," the Doctor pointed at her, "And I need you to apologize for what ever you did to her-"

"I didn't do anything!" Martha exclaimed, " _She_ is the one that starts going into all this mystery stuff and leaves _me_ looking like that bad guy. I'm not apologizing because I've done nothing wrong except ask questions."

"Then I plead you to stop ask her questions," the Doctor spoke softer now. He didn't want to get into some argument with Martha but he really needed for her to get along with Renata if he was to convince Renata to come along with them, "What ever it is, just stop it. For me."

Martha sighed, "Doctor, don't you want to know what she's hiding?"

"What?"

"We know _nothing_ about her," Martha began to list off for him, "When we first met her she _lied_ about who she was, she practically threw you out of her house in the end after saving her life and the others, and now we re-meet her and she's been nothing but cold and rude to us. Tell me, has she told you _anything_ about her?"

The Doctor was about to answer with the husband and miscarriage of Renata but found that was far too personal to tell someone else without her permission and kept quiet.

"She is hiding something, I swear it," Martha clapped her hands together, "Haven't you noticed? She says these little things that are ambiguous and, quite frankly, a bit mysterious. And they're all about _you_. Who are you going to trust, hm? Me, the companion you have had for some time now, or a complete stranger you just met?"

The Doctor looked at Martha while he pondered on what his next move should be. Of course he trusted Martha more than Renata at the moment, Martha had never given him any reason to doubt her. It's just there was something about Renata that drew her to him. He didn't know if it came from his time as John Smith where he'd felt something for her or if it was just his own eye for his next companion. Whatever it was, he needed and wanted Renata to come back to the TARDIS with him.

"Doctor?" Martha stepped forwards, a bit afraid that he was actually taking a moment to _think_ about her question. What was there to think!?

The Doctor left her room silently and closed the door. Martha frowned and moved towards the door, ready to continue the disagreement but stopped as an idea entered her head. It was not nice, it wasn't what she was used to nor ever wanted to do...but if the Doctor was beginning to mistrust her for a _stranger_...then she was going to need to do it.

~ 0 ~

 **Several Days Later**

"Cannot believe you dragged me along," Renata huffed as she walked beside the Doctor on a street, under the dark night. She wore a long sweater to help her from the cold thanks to the chilly night they were in.

The Doctor was holding his newly finished contraption, according to him a 'Timey Wimey' device that went 'ding' when there was stuff. For half the trip they were making Renata had taken to scolding him for acting like such a child at which point the Doctor countered with she was being too much of a mother...at which point it left both sides rather quiet for some time. The Doctor had learned that Renata disliked bringing up the topic of children when it came to her miscarriage and so he was trying to sway from that topic.

It seemed like the these last couple of days had been somewhat positive for the Doctor trying to calm Renata down and make her change her mind in kicking them out and wanting her to come into the TARDIS. She wasn't as irritated as before with Martha but the two were still barely on speaking terms, just civilized words here and there. The Doctor thought a moment together between him and Renata where he could relay to her how good of a friend Martha was would help Renata want to be friends with Martha. It was why she was accompanying him to find Billy Shipton who would be arriving very soon to 1969 from the touch of an Angel from 2008. Martha was still working which made it the perfect moment for the Doctor. It was just that Renata was a bit challenging when it came time to make her come with him.

They stopped at they heard a loud thud coming from a small alleyway and so turned to find a man falling to the ground. The Doctor walked towards the man with Renata close behind, "Welcome," he greeted the human.

"Where am I?" Billy looked around with utter confusion.

"You're in 1969," Renata answered him carefully, knowing the man was probably terrified of what happened, "Which, in reality, isn't the worst the Angel could've done to you. It's a good year, moon landing you know," she pointed up to the dark sky above.

"Martha and I have gone four times," the Doctor remarked to her casually, "Maybe the fifth time we'll have you," he smiled at her.

Renata playfully rolled her eyes, "We've been over this," she sighed.

"How did I get here?" Billy asked them.

"The same way he did," Renata pointed at the Doctor.

"The touch of an angel," the Doctor nodded, "Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year," Billy tried getting up and made the Doctor erupt into loud 'no's', "No no no no no, don't get up. Time travel without a capsule, nasty. Catch your breath, don't go swimming for half an hour."

"I don't. I can't..." Billy tried to say but there were no words to describe what he felt. One moment, he'd been in a parking lot and the next moment he was in 1969!?

"Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely," the Doctor started saying.

"That's not something he wants to know," Renata snapped at him, "He got zapped into the past and has to live here for the rest of his life-oh," she covered her mouth and smacked the Doctor, "Now you've got me doing it."

"Rather fast too, I like that," the Doctor couldn't help the wide grin on his face.

Renata cleared her throat and looked away, knowing exactly why it hadn't taken long for him to rub off again. They'd known each other enough time to grasp some of their characteristics, and not always the good ones apparently. Still, it's not like he'd ever know about it...

~ 0 ~

"Guys?" Martha was calling out in Renata's flat. She'd gotten home earlier than planned and found the flat completely empty. She was sure the Doctor was off doing something with his new device but Renata? She rarely went out in the night, her job ended midway through the day. Where was she?

She walked for her room but suddenly stopped just as she'd passed Renata's door. She slowly turned her head and looked at it, eyeing the open creak there was. She'd been debating about her idea for several days, her conscience scolding her for ever thinking of something like that...but her heart telling her to do it for the Doctor. Renata was hiding something from him, something she didn't want anyone to find out and if it was bad, then the Doctor needed to know about it.

And so, Martha turned completely to Renata's door and walked in. She looked around the very neat bedroom and wondered how she would ever get away with this. She too was well aware that Renata was a neat freak and wondered if she would notice if something wasn't in the way she'd left it earlier. Martha walked to a desk and started opening drawers up, finding something very intriguing in one of the last drawers.

There was a small journal inside that read a name on the cover, a different name than Renata's. Martha wondered if it was Renata's actual name but recalled the Doctor saying it was custom to write true, Gallifreyan names in their language and the name on the journal was in plain English. It must not be as important, then. But that still left the question, was the journal Renata's?

~ 0 ~

 **2 Weeks Later**

In no time, Billy Shipton had accustomed himself to the idea of living in 1969, and even went ahead of running a cassette shop which would help the Doctor create the Easter eggs for Sally Sparrow to see in the future. That was exactly where he was at the moment, creating the moments Sally Sparrow would see and converse with in the future. That left Martha and Renata in the flat on their own.

Renata had agreed, hesitantly, to allow them to continue living in her flat until they received their TARDIS. It'd been nearly a month since they arrived and it seemed like everything was getting just a bit better. Renata had noticed the different attitude Martha now had with her. There were no more questions, no more accusations, and frankly...a bit of reservation from the human. Renata had wondered what was going on, if the human was alright.

A clearing of the throat made Renata look back from the kitchen table to find Martha standing at the threshold, "Can I help you?" the blonde raised an eyebrow, wondering if this would turn out to be a civilized conversation or a...

"I know who you are," the human announced, her eyes a bit downwards.

Renata raised an eyebrow and left her duties of the table to completely face Martha, "And just who am I?" she had noticed Martha had both her hands behind her back, clearly holding something.

"You're Gala," Martha pulled out Renata's journal she'd found a week ago, "And the Doctor knows you like no one else."

Renata's eyes widened at the sight of her journal in a... _human's_ hand, "What the hell do you think you're doing with that?" she stalked over to Martha intending to take the journal from her when Martha stepped back.

"It's wrong, I know it's completely wrong," Martha began as she looked at the journal, "I thought maybe you were someone bad, someone the Doctor should know about...but I was _way_ off," she whispered sadly, "You're so _important_..."

"GIVE ME THAT!" Renata screamed and made Martha flinch, "You give me that RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm sorry," Martha whispered and held the journal for Renata to take. She winced as Renata snatched the journal from her hands and watched the blonde hastily flip through the pages, "I didn't take anything out, it's okay."

"No, no it's not okay," Renata mimicked Martha's tone and looked up at her, " _You_ -" she pointed at Martha, "-went into _my_ room and took _my_ journal and _read_ it. This is the last thing I had from my home, and it was filled with my personal thoughts and feelings and you had _no_ right to read it! NO RIGHT!"

"I know that," Martha said quietly, accepting her fault with shame and guilt.

"Then _why_ did you do it!?" Renata was in full blown anger with hot tears in her eyes, "I _know_ the Doctor doesn't do stuff like that so you didn't get it from him."

"I told you, I thought you were someone bad..." Martha dared to look at the blonde, "...I was worried, alright? And you can yell at me all you want until your voice goes out but the fact remains that I know what happened between you and the Doctor and I'm _so_ sorry."

Renata faltered at the soft voice of the human, "For what? For what you did or-"

"For what neither you nor the Doctor did," Martha sighed, honestly speaking.

Renata stepped back, unsure of what to say next. She didn't know whether to continue shouting at Martha until her voice did go out or sob right there and then because someone discovered her secret.

"Now I get why you act the way you do around him," Martha said quietly, "Why you knows the things you do, why you pick up after him, why you wanted us to leave...why you won't come with us in the TARDIS."

"I _can't_ ," was all Renata said and turned away, slowly returning to the kitchen table where she placed her journal down.

"I admire your mourning but he's gone," Martha reminded, "Your husband is dead and it's time you move on. Coming into the TARDIS won't be cheating on him, it'd be you moving on with your life. Hey, it's what he would've wanted-"

"SHUT UP," Renata snapped and glanced back at Martha, "You don't know what he would've wanted."

"The way you described him I think I do," Martha nodded, "Why don't you tell the Doctor who you are? Your name, that would be proof enough."

"Because it's wrong, it's all wrong," Renata shook her head.

Martha stared at the blonde with regret and guilt. She used to think Renata was a bitter Time Lady but in reality she was just so hurt from what life threw at her in the past, for what she couldn't do, for what she didn't do, and for what the Doctor hadn't done. Martha had read something she shouldn't have and she would regret it for the rest of her life, but a way she could make it up was already forming in her head and she would put it into action immediately.

~ 0 ~

Renata was removing her jacket as she closed in on her building. She'd gone to work earlier in the day and the temperature had increased throughout her shift. Even with the sun setting, it was still plain hot. Just as she reached the front doors, she met the Doctor coming out.

"You got off work early," he beamed for some reason as he stepped out.

"Yeah, what about it?" Renata raised an eyebrow as she finally shook off her jacket and stuffed it in her bag that was slung over her shoulder. Ever since she learned Martha had taken her journal Renata took extra precautions in case the human got anymore funny ideas. She now locked her room every time she went out and carried her journal in her bag which she did not let out of her sight no matter where she went.

"I was just going to go find you," the Doctor explained, leaving her more confused than before, "I, um, I wanted to see if you...perhaps wanted to go eat something?"

"You wanted to go out?" Renata thought about that for a moment, "And how exactly did you plan on paying for that?"

"I did a little job for Billy, small little shift and I did not break anything," the Doctor proudly said which made Renata smile a little.

"You actually worked a proper job and now you're gonna go waste your money?"

"Oi, it's not a waste, this is exactly what I worked for!"

"So you worked to take someone out to lunch?"

"You're supposed to be smart, where is that, exactly?"

Renata raised an eyebrow, displeased with his sarcasm, "Excuse you?"

"Sorry, sorry," the Doctor sighed, still not used to her strict behavior, "Would you like to go eat something with me?" he decided to simply just ask before he said something else that was wrong.

"What about Martha?" Renata quietly asked, contemplating on how this would go.

"Oh, she didn't mind," the Doctor waved it off, "So how about it? You must be hungry after your shift."

"Why do you want... _why_?" Renata just didn't understand the man one bit, something else that hadn't changed.

"Renata, c'mon," the Doctor was careful not to whine there and then, but she was just so difficult at times it really made him want to pull his hair out in frustration...and he loved his hair!

Renata shifted uncomfortably, not sure this was very correct. But part of her practically pushed her to say yes, to simply spend some time with him...and even though it was super wrong of her, she accepted with a nod. She just hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself nor act too much of herself and tip him off.

~ 0 ~

The two Time Lords had found a small shop with tables outside with a view of the street. They'd ordered their lunches and were currently eating while conversing.

"So you still have ties to the old school in 1913?" the Doctor was fascinated to hear how Renata had lived after 1913, and how she still managed to keep contact and relations with those in the school.

Renata was playing with her food while she explained, "I knew the war was coming so I got myself, Elena and Joan out of there. I tried to get Timothy but he didn't want to leave. Said he had to fight..." she was somewhat sad about the boy's choice but in the end was proud of him for his accomplishments, "I traveled with my two friends, though Elena...she..." she paused and took a small breath, "...she got into an accident. I lost her in the mid twenties. We were in New York...that's when, um, Joan and I, that's when we decided to go back to England."

"I'm sorry for your loss," the Doctor honestly said. He'd met Elena once or twice and she seemed lovely and deserved to live far longer than she did, "But, um, Elena, I can understand how your secret worked there. She never saw you age. 12 years, while it's a lot, it can be hidden. How'd you do it with Matron Joan?"

"I told her," Renata said quietly, watching the shock etch itself onto the Doctor's face, "After seeing everything you did and how there were creatures beyond Earth, it wasn't that hard to convince her." She also forgot to mention the part where she showed proof of her two hearts to Joan which basically sealed the deal there.

"And she wasn't afraid of you," the Doctor assumed by all the travels they took together.

"No, she saw in me a friend, not an alien," Renata had to smile, "We traveled the Americas, then she returned to England while I headed down to Mexico. I returned to England a couple years after her wedding, I still talk to her family, also all knowing that I'm not exactly human."

"That is amazing," the Doctor honestly said, "Truly amazing..."

"And you know," Renata leaned forwards on the table, getting more into the conversation as the time passed by, "Remember your journal?" the Doctor nodded, "They have it, her family, they have it. Joan is an old woman now, but she passed on the journal to her children and I assume they'll be passing it on to their children and so on."

"Why do they have it though?" the Doctor curiously asked her, "Why not you?"

"I, um, it was hurtful," Renata considered her words very carefully. She had to come up with an excuse that would work for him. She didn't want to keep his journal simply because it was _his_ and the last thing she wanted to do was reread it over and over and fall back to where she used to be, "You know, um, Sebastian and Lucy, I..."

The Doctor, thinking she was being honest, nodded with understanding, "It's alright, don't worry," he reached for her hand on the table, missing completely the flinch she gave at the contact. It was weird for him, Martha had been right, Renata was a complete stranger and yet he didn't mind touching her. It was as if they had been friends far longer than just a month and two days. Something about her made him like her and trust her.

"You know, if you want to see Joan...I can take you to her," Renata whispered, "She's, uh, she's not doing so well anymore...humans," she sighed, "Their lifespans are _so_ short..."

"Well listen, I think it doesn't matter how long a lifespan is...just as long as the life was lived to the maximum and filled with happiness," the Doctor said with a smile, "Don't you think?"

Renata could only nod. She'd lived multiple lives and none of them had been the picture-perfect happiness she wanted. She was centuries old and she was not happy.

"Doctor! Doctor!" they suddenly heard Martha's voice coming closer and closer. Renata snatched her hand from the Doctor's just as Martha finally found them, "Oh thank goodness, I was getting tired," Martha leaned on the table as she caught her breath.

"Martha, what's wrong?" the Doctor frowned at her. Not say he was disappointed in her arrival but...well, he kinda was. Renata was finally opening up about her life, and even though it was only stories of her recent times, something was something.

"You're gonna want to come home," Martha began smiling, "Seriously, we've got to get back to the flat, NOW!" she grabbed the Doctor's arm and yanked him out of his seat.

"Hey!" Renata gave a cry as she was taken out a well by the human and pulled down the street, "Hey! We didn't pay for the lunch!"

"Ah forget about it," Martha laughed.

"WHAT? That's a crime!"

Martha just continued laughing as they all ran back to Renata's flat. As much as the Doctor questioned her what was so urgent that they had to literally run all the way back, Martha held off on the answers, wanting to completely surprise him. As Renata unlocked the flat, Martha scurried in and let the other two follow.

"Look! Look! Look!" she excitedly pointed at the big, blue TARDIS just in front of the hallway.

"The TARDIS!" the Doctor gawked and ran towards the box. Even Martha joined in and hugged the box with utter joy.

Renata closed the door and stared at the TARDIS grimly, silent too. The Doctor quickly unlocked the box and went inside to check if everything was alright. Martha glanced back at Renata for a moment, noticing the lack of emotions on the blonde face, then went inside as well. A moment later, the Doctor re-emerged from the box and stepped out, "So, listen-"

"Have safe trips," Renata cut off quietly.

"What? No, aren't you coming with us?" the Doctor raised his eyebrows, growing disappointed as Renata shook her head.

"I told you millions of times, I'm not going," the blonde firmly said.

"But...but why? I thought, right now, we were getting along so well," he tilted his head, confused now, "We were talking, we even laughed. I thought things were better now."

"I never said they weren't, but I stand by my statements," Renata took a long breath, "I'm not coming with you."

"You'd rather live alone?" the Doctor frowned, "Is that what you want? To go on living on Earth completely alone? Stuck doing the same routine of working and sleeping?"

"I can travel on my own-"

"But you said there was no point," he cut her off, "Come with me, Renata, and I can show you the point in traveling. We can see anything we want, at any point in time and space. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Incredible, actually," Renata confessed with a small nod, swallowing hard, "But it's wrong. I can't go with you, I'm sorry."

"Don't listen to her, Doctor," Martha came to the doorway, looking serious as she eyed the blonde, "She _has_ to come with us," Renata's eyebrows raised at that.

But Martha was in no joking matter. She'd read the journal and she understood completely why Renata didn't want to go with the Doctor. Yes, she loved the Doctor and she honestly wished he would reciprocate her feelings...but she was no idiot herself. If the Doctor discovered who Renata was, things would certainly change. And honestly, Martha just wanted him to be happy. And his happiness was with Renata - _Gala_. Renata was hurt and alone and, frankly, needed a doctor. She would make it her goal to get Renata to tell the Doctor who she was for real but for that to happen, Renata needed to be in the TARDIS with them first.

"Martha," Renata stared at the human with utter confusion, "You know I can't."

"Yes, you can," Martha crossed her arms and looked at the Doctor, "She needs to come with us. Trust me, please."

"Renata..." the Doctor looked at the blonde with a near plead, "...please?"

Renata straightened up and faced him completely, "I will _not_ go into that TARDIS nor travel with you. Get it through your thick head," she crossed her arms and huffed loudly.

The Doctor glanced back at Martha and saw the woman give her a sharp look. Finally, the Doctor gathered courage to do what he honestly thought he'd never have to do with someone. He marched over to Renata and promptly swung her over his shoulders, ignoring the angry shouts of Renata and her smacks on his back as he headed for the TARDIS, "Come now, Martha, all of time and space to go through!"

"Let me go, Doctor!" Renata hit his back as hard as she could, "Put me down right now! Right now!"

Martha did her best to contain her laughter as she stepped to the side for the Doctor to come in with their newest companion: a very angry, loud Time Lady in hiding.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So...6 months later...I am back with this story! I hope there are people still interested in reading this story! Renata is going to be a whole different OC than my last Doctor Who OC (which, if you're interested, begins with **_Next Stop, Everywhere_** and is on my profile!). And we already know Renata's actual Gallifreyan name - Gala! And before anyone says anything _no_ I did not name her after the planet. I got the name off a soap opera (I'm a big soap opera freak) and I just really liked it okay? xD

Also, there is another Doctor Who OC story I just published. However that one begins with the 11th Doctor and so on. It's named **_Stars Dance_** and is on my profile as well! Gosh I'm so excited to start new Doctor Who stories!

 **For the Reviews:**

 **SeleneAlice:** I'm so incredibly late but I am back with a new chapter and I hope you're still wanting to read it! :)

 **Fakira:** Thank you so much! I'm definitely expanding this story now!

 **PokemonTrainerDecember** : One-shot converted into a story now! How about that!? :D

 **random reader:** Thank you! Hopefully you liked this new chapter too!

 **Kerr** : Well I hope you're ready to see Renata's story unfold because she's a-coming!

 **ShiroKuroe** : Well, Renata's back now! Hope you're gonna give it a read still!

 **Midnight Alley** : She's heeeeere and ready to be known by you guys lol

 **Guest:** Thanks!

 **Justmeesh33:** Well I'm definitely expanding it now so hopefully the interest in it hasn't died down! :)

 **time-twilight** **:** Oh, he finds out...that's all I'm gonna say for now ;)

 **OliviaThePerson** : It's finally been converted into a story and I'm sorry for taking so long lmao.

* * *

Until next time guys! :)


	3. Utopia

The Doctor finished materializing the TARDIS in Cardiff and stepped back to talk to Martha who was sitting in one of the console chairs. Just as he was about to open his mouth, he saw a blonde running out from the corridors and straight for the doors. He and Martha watched as Renata groaned as she uselessly pounded on the doors to open them up.

"You might as well give it up," Martha gave the call. Renata gave a long sigh as she turned around, hands on hips, and considered another way out. Martha chuckled and looked at the Doctor, "You owe me ten quid. It's been two weeks and she's still not given up."

"Yeah alright," the Doctor rolled his eyes and mumbled.

"Oh you've been _betting_ on me," Renata angrily looked at the two as she remained at the doors. She blew some air to get a blonde strand off her face, "This is all some joke between you two. Funny, very absolutely freaking funny! I'm laughing," she sarcastically gave a couple a 'ha's', "Open this door right now," she pointed at the door and glared at the Doctor, "You said Cardiff, we're in Cardiff. Perfect place for me."

"You don't even know what year it is," the Doctor reminded her.

"It's not like I care," she snapped, "It's a place outside this box which makes it the perfect place for me to go. Now open the doors!"

The Doctor innocently looked around, "Whaddya say old girl, will you open the doors for her?" he called out to the TARDIS and received a couple hums back.

Renata groaned in exasperation as she once again lost the battle of getting out. It seemed like the TARDIS was on the Doctor's side and was endlessly helping keep her in like a prisoner. She suspected the TARDIS already knew who she was in reality, a Time Lady, which only made it far more stubborn in letting her out.

"Two weeks," Renta held two fingers up, "It's been two weeks since you stole me and for what? To be like a babysitter?"

"I wouldn't have to babysit if you'd quit trying to get away," the Doctor remarked casually.

"I wouldn't have to try and escape if you'd let me go," she gritted her teeth, "This is no fun for any of us. You've traveled to four places and you've had no fun. What is the point in all this? Just let me go."

The Doctor happened to look at the console scanner and saw a very familiar man running for them. Instantly, he started the controls as fast as possible, thanking the heavens the TARDIS had finished soaking up the rift energy it needed for fuel in time.

"What are you doing?" Renata called as the console started sparking like crazy. She tried to go towards them but was knocked back by the violent lurch the TARDIS gave.

"What's that?" Martha shouted as the TARDIS continuously lurched around.

"We're accelerating?" the Doctor watched the time go up and up on the scanner, "Into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. 50 trillion. What?

The year 100 trillion. That's impossible!"

"Why? What happens then?" Martha glanced back to Renata who was struggling to get on her feet using the rails.

"We're going to the end of the universe," the Doctor's eyes were as wide as could be as the scanner continued showing the increase of the years. Finally, the TARDIS decided to stop as it landed, "Well, we've landed," the Doctor said quirtl and stepped around Martha to see Renata

"And the powers off for now," Renata realized and quickly turned for the doors, busting out with hasten.

"We've got to stop her!" Martha, alarmed, started running for the doors after Renata.

The Doctor followed her out and found Renata looking down at none other than Captain Jack Harkness who laid on the floor, unconscious or 'dead'. Renata had a look of horror in her eyes as she stared at the man, unbeknownst to the Doctor it was her getting the Time Lord instinct that something was horribly wrong with Jack. He mistakes it for fear and went over to her, reaching for her arm, "C'mon-"

"Don't touch me," she snapped and pushed past him to walk away from the box and them all. She held her bag closer to her as she looked around the solitary environment.

Martha was trying to revive Jack as the doctor she would be, "Can't get a pulse. Hold on—you've got that medical kit thing."

As Martha ran for the TARDIS he sauntered closer to Jack, still keep an eye on Renata discreetly, "Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry," was all he could say to Jack.

Martha ran back out with a first aid kit and pushed the Doctor to the side, "Here we go. Out of the way. It's a bit odd, though. Not very 100 trillion—that coat's more like World War II," she observed while working.

"I think he came with us," the Doctor suggested while he stepped back, knowing it was only a matter of seconds now until Jack would make his comeback.

"How d'you mean? From Earth?"

"Must've been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS all the way through the vortex. Well, that very him."

"What? Do you know him?" Renata slowly returned to them, now suspicious of the Doctor.

"Friend of mine. Used to travel with me. Back in the old days."

"But he's—I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat," Martha sadly said as she stopped trying to revive him, "There's nothing. He's dead," And just then Jack gasped loudly as he returned to life, grabbing hold of Martha who screamed in horror, "Oh well, so much for me. It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you now."

Jack started calming down and had a chance to look Martha over, "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

"Martha Jones."

'Nice to meet you, Martha Jones," out came Jack's flirting.

"Oh, don't start!" the Doctor scolded him.

"I was just saying hello," Jack argued as Martha helped him up.

"I don't mind," Martha smiled sheepishly.

Once Jack had his own balance, he moved to the Doctor where both men had a short moment of silence while they stared at each other.

"Doctor," went Jack.

"Captain."

"Good to see you."

"And you. Same as ever…although…have you had work done?"

Jack scoffed, "You can talk!"

"Oh yes, the face," the Doctor remembered and smiled, "Regeneration. How did you know this was me?"

"The police box kinda gives it away. I've been following you for a long time," Jack frowned, "You abandoned me."

"He _abandoned_ you?" Renata blinked and made Jack look over to notice the second companion he'd missed, "Tell me how you managed to do that because I'm currently trying to do that myself," she crossed her arms.

"And who are you-"

Renata held a hand and stopped the man, "Refrain yourself from flirting and answer my question because I really gotta go."

"Nice companion," Jack looled back at the Doctor, "Where'd you pick this one up?"

"He didn't pick me up, he _kidnapped_ me," Renata corrected him.

"He swung her over his shoulder and brought her into the TARDIS," Martha explained as she saw Jack give a concerned look to the Doctor.

Though that ceased after Martha explained amd instead a teasing smile worked it's way to his lips, "Aw, how romantic," And then he received a shoulder bag to the face.

"I'm gonna want that back," Renata held her hand for her shoulder bag she'd thrown at Jack.

"Sure know how to pick one, Doc," Jack remarked to the alien while he handed the bag back.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, Jack was definitely not helping, "It's a...it's a work in progress," he sighed and turned for the blonde.

"There is _no_ work in progress," she snapped, "Because I am going to leave as soon as I can! In fact," she ran for the TARDIS but as soon as she neared it the box shut its doors completely, "No! C'mon!" she pounded on the doors.

While Jack was very amused by the blonde, he had to question the Doctor about the last blonde that had been with him, "Just gotta ask, Doc, the Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler."

The Doctor was watching Renata with an amused smile and quickly glanced at Jack to relieve him, "Oh no! Sorry! She's alive!"

"You're kidding?!" Jack let out a breath of relief.

"Parallel world safe and sound," the Doctor finished explaining, "And Mickey! And her mother!"

"Oh yes!" Jack laughed and hugged the alien.

Renata had quit her attempt to flee and turned to the two men, "Who the hell is Rose?" she recalled the mention of the girl in the Doctor's journal and grew curious by the two men's reactions.

"An important woman," Martha muttered and started walking away.

Renata noticed the change in the human amd followed after her, her hearts pinging as she started deciphering just how important that other woman was. The Doctor quickly went after his two companions with Jack and it didn't take long to catch up.

Renata kept glancing at Jack with curiosity and felt her instincts telling her to get away from him. He was wrong, completely wrong.

"Something wrong, blondie?" the immortal man had noticed a while back she'd been looking at him.

"Don't call me that," she said firstly, "But I want to know how you managed to get away from that one," she pointed at the Doctor who was a couple feet ahead of them, "Cos I need out."

"Well, there was a fight and I fought...but I was brought back to life somehow. I was stranded in the year 200,100, ankle-deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me."

Renata knew the Doctor had left Jack because of the instincts. That meant she couldn't get him to leave her, and she had to get out. It was completely wrong to be there, in the TARDIS, with the Doctor.

"So how did you leave?" Martha joined the conversation and moved to Jack's other side.

"Lucky for me, I had this," Jack tapped the vortex manipulator he wore on his wrist, "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel."

"Oh, excuse me," the Doctor turned around, irritated, "That is not time travel. It's like I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper."

"Boys and their toys," Renata smirked at him, glad to see a way to get back at him for her capture.

"All right, so I bounced," Jack admitted, "I thought '21st century, best place to find the Doctor' except that I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869 and this thing burnt out so it was useless."

"Told you," the Doctor couldn't help the smirk and turned away to continue walking. He wasn't very pleased that Renata was having a decent conversation with the immortal man instead of, well, instead if _him_. She hadn't even talked to Martha and there she was, talking with Jack.

"I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me," Jack explained for the women to understand.

"That makes you more that 100 years old," Martha did the math in her head and looked at him with surprise.

"And looking good, doncha think?" Jack chuckled, "So I went to the time rift, based myself thing 'cause I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are."

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha looked at the Doctor with suspicion.

"I was busy," the Doctor shrugged casually.

"Is that what happens, though? Seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?"

"Not if you're blonde," Jack eyed the newest blonde beside him.

Martha felt uneasy and cast a look at Renata. She knew she had practically told the Doctor to take Renata without her consent and shouldn't even be mad nor upset that Renata would one day take her place, but it still hurt.

"Stop looking at me like that," Renata scolded Jack and moved ahead, "The Doctor kidnapped me and has been forcing me to stay in his TARDIS."

"Oh, yes, I'm forcing you to see the universe, officer take me away," the Doctor held his hands out as if he were being arrested.

"There _should_ be an officer to take you away," Renata snapped, "Hasn't anyone declined your invitation to run away?" she raised an eyebrow, "Did you kidnap them too?'

Renata's question triggered the Doctor's deepest past to surface in his mind, "Once," he whispered and made Renata go quiet, "There was one who said no," everyone could see the rapid change in the Doctor's face. He quirky went ahead and left the trio behind.

Martha sadly looked at Renata who was staring at the ground, "Ren-"

"Don't," Renata blinked rapidly and turned away as well, slowly walking after the Doctor.

"What just happened?" Jack raised an eyebrow, suspecting Martha would know.

"It's a long story and it's not mine to tell," Martha sighed and took him after the others.

They found the Doctor and Renata looking out on the edge of a canyon. Their view consisted of an old tattered city that was deserted.

"Is that a city?" Martha blinked as she looked around for some type of life.

"A city or a hive. Or a nest. Or a conglomeration," the Doctor shrugged, "Looks like it was grown. But look there. That's like pathways, roads…Must have been some sort of life. Long ago."

"What killed it?"

"Time. Just time. Everything's dying now," Renata spoke quietly, her mind wandering back home, her real home that didn't even exist anymore, "All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."

"It must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death," Jack remarked as he looked up at the sky.

"Well, Renata, Martha and I, maybe," the Doctor reminded and looked at Jack, "Not so sure about you, Jack."

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha called their attention back to what was important.

"I suppose we have to hope. Life will find a way," the Doctor sighed.

"Well, he's not doin' too bad," Jack pointed to a man, Prada, who was running along one of the pathways.

Renata's eyes widened as she the man being chased by a larger group behind, "Is it me, or does that look like a hunt?" she asked in horror.

"Come on!" the Doctor broke into a run to go help the chased man below.

Jack barked a laugh as they ran, "Oh, I've missed this!" he was the first to reach to the chased man, "I've got you."

"We've gotta run! They're coming!" Padra cried frantically, "They're coming!"

Jack handed Padra to the group to take out his revolver which was promptly aimed at the chasers. Once the Doctor saw the goal he shouted, "Jack, don't you dare!"

"Fire into the air!" Renata suggested as the chasers grew closer.

Jack took the advice and fired into the air, succeeding in making the chasers stop.

"What the hell are they?" Martha studied the strange lines of the chasers as well as their basic appearance. They looked human but at the same time...they weren't.

"There's more of them. We've got to keep going," Padra repeated, still terrified.

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's just..." the Doctor had began saying when Renata tugged on his arm and pointed him up where more of the chasers were coming down from the direction of the TARDIS, "Or maybe not..."

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe," Padra assured, getting ready to run again with or without the group.

"Silo?" the Doctor looked around to his friends.

"Silo," Jack agreed.

"Silo for me," Martha quickly nodded her head.

"That depends, will I be able to _stay_ there?" Renata glanced at Padra.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Oh let it go!" he snatched her hand and dragged her into the run with others.

~ 0 ~

The group followed Padra up to a gated area where soldiers and guards awaited on the other side. Padra was the first to reach the gate, "It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!"

The closest guard moved to the gate, "Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!"

Padra looked at the group, "Show them your teeth."

The group smiled widely amd allowed the guards to see their white, normal teeth, "Human! Let 'em in! Let 'em in!" the guard motioned to the others up in the watch tower."

As soon as the gates were opened, everyone ran inside and watched the gates close just as the 'futurekind' arrived.

The guard fired his gun at the ground in front of the Futurekind and forced them to stop. The leader of the Futurekind moved closer and pointed at them, "Humans. Humani. Make feast."

"Go back to where you came from. I said go back!" the guard aimed the gun at them, "Go back!"

"Oh, don't tell him to put down his gun," Jack shot one at the Doctor.

"He's not my responsibility," the alien pointed out.

At that, Jack turned to him, "And I am?" he scoffed, "That makes a change."

"Are you really arguing right now?" Renata snapped at them, "Children!"

Even Martha agreed with her that time. She looled at the guard that had let them in, "Thanks for that."

"Right. Let's get you inside," the guard motioned for them to follow.

Padra walked after the guard first, "My name is Padrafet Shafekane. Please tell me, can you take me to Utopia?"

"Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can," the guard promised as they entered the tunnel carved into a mountain.

As soon as they had been brought in, the Doctor got to asking about his TARDIS that was still out on the side of the Futurekind's. Padra started asking for his family and was directed over to a young boy named Creet while the guard finished with the Doctor.

"Sorry, but how old are you?" Renata questioned the young boy with dislike, the boy looked about ten and that was no age for work.

"Old enought to work, ma'am," Creet responded as they he led the group futher down. He started calling out for Padra's family as they passed the dozens of people lined up on the sides, "Kistane Shafekane. Kistane Shafekane. Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? Looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafekane. Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shefkane? Anyone know the Shefkane family? Anyone called Shafekane?"

"It's like a refugee camp," Martha remarked as she looked around.

"Stinking," Jack added then noticed the dirty glare he was getting from a rather large man they were passing, "Ooh, sorry. No offence."

"This is awful," Renata concluded after seeing the conditions the humans were in.

"No, don't you see it?" the Doctor moved beside her, "The ripe old smell of humans."

"Oh the smell's something alright," Renata crinkled her nose, "But I suppose I should be admiring how the humans survived. What with their million years of evolving into clouds of gas and then another million as downloads yet they always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans," she glanced at him and found he was staring at her with a goofy smile, "What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just...I couldn't have said it better myself," he admitted.

Renata couldn't help the small blush with his stare, "Well, I'm smart too," she said weakly.

"I wouldn't know since the only things I've heard from you so far are 'let me go', 'I'm gonna kill you', and the famous 'I'm getting out of here'," the Doctor nudged her.

"You kidnapped me, what did you think was going to happen? I would somehow forget about it?" Renata had to chuckle at his dimwhitness.

"I was sort of counting on it..." the Doctor tugged on his ear as he looked around.

"You are unbelievable," Renata declared and shook her head, still amused by him nonetheless. But her smile faded as her mind remembered what was wrong and what was right. This certainly was wrong and she shouldn't be liking it one bit.

"Captain Jack Harkness," her thoughts were interrupted by the immortal man trying to flirt as he shook a pretty handsome man's hand, "And who are you?"

"Really?" Renata sighed, already seeing a running theme with the man.

"I was just saying hello," Jack turned to her and noticed the Doctor working on a door with the sonic.

Renata followed his gaze and frowned, "Um, Doctor, what do you think you are doing?"

"Well, I believe I am trying to open this door," the Doctor gave her a look, "Yes, I am trying to open a door."

"Quit your sarcasm," she snapped and walked over, "You're going to get in trouble!"

"That's the story of his life," Martha commented while Jack went to help by using the keypad on the side of the door.

"Well you're gonna get us into trouble," Renata insisted and tried pulling the Doctor away from the door. Eventually, Renata grew tired and quite literally cut in between him and the door, "What part do you not understand? We are _guests_ here, you don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," she leaned on the doors, never noticing Jack was still working to get it open, " _That's_ how you get into trouble! It's exactly-"

The Doctor had been trying to keep up with her scolding but when the doors slid open and she nearly fell back, he snapped back into reality and caught her before she slipped back, "Woah, gotcha!" he smiled and gently pulled her away from the door.

Renata was very conscious of his arms around her waist and the first thing she did was push him away, "Thank you," she politely said then turned away, crossing her arms and focusing on getting her red face down.

"Sorry about that," Jack apologized.

"Don't worry about it," she muttered and moved slightly away from the group as they looked out the open doors.

"Now that is what I call a rocket," Martha smiled in awe.

"They're not refugees, they're passengers," the Doctor realized and glanced at the distant Renata, "Renee, come and look."

"That's not my name," she turned around with a huff, "My kidnapper does not get to give me a nickname."

"Well your kidnapper just saved you, so I think he does," the Doctor playfully rolled his eyes as she decided to finally return.

"He said they were going to Utopia," she reminded as she studied the rocket.

"The perfect place. 100 trillion years, it's still the same old dream," the Doctor remarked, "Do you recognize those engines?"

"Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science," Jack shook his head, "But it's hot, though."

"Boiling," the Doctor said as they stepped back and Jack shut the doors, "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?"

"The Doctor?" came an old man and stopped beside Jack.

"That's me," the Time Lord raised a finger.

The old man beamed and took the Doctor away from the group, "Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."

"It's good apparently," the Doctor glanced back as the group followed them.

They followed the old man, who turned out to be a professor, into a large white room full of machinery of all kinds. A blue alien stood at the entrance, "Chan—welcome—tho," she greeted.

The professor, Yana, lead the Doctor down the tables of machinery, "This is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's part of the..."

"Chan—welcome—tho," the alien, Chantho, greeted the companions as they entered the room.

"Hello, who are you?" Martha politely asked her.

"Chan—Chantho—tho."

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack flashed one of his smiles as he shook the alien's hand.

"Oh dear Lord, do you flirt with every moving thing that you come across with?" Renata genuinely wondered what were the limits of the immortal man.

"Do you scold everyone you meet?" Jack countered, "I was only saying hello!"

"Your answer is yes, I do, if they're doing something wrong they should stop," Renata shook her head and let out a small sarcastic laugh, 'And you were so _not_ just saying hello."

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Doctor," Jack made a face as he went further into the room, never noticing the trailing Martha he had behind him.

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" the Time Lord ignored the little remark and continued on with the professor.

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity," Yana sighed, "If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

The Doctor blinked as he racked his mind for any answer that could help the old man, "Well, u, basically...sort of..." but he came up blank, "...not a clue."

"Nothing?" Yana frowned.

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it," the Doctor shrugged, "Sorry."

"No, no, I'm sorry," Yana looked around dejectedly, "It's my fault. There's been so little help."

"Oh my God," Martha gasped and made everyone turn to her and Jack to see the man pulling out a bubbling container with a hand in it, "You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."

"That's—that's _my_ hand!" the Doctor gawked as he recognized his hand.

"I dread to think why your hand is in there," Renata mumbled and moved with him to Martha and Jack.

"I said I had a Doctor detector," Jack chuckled.

"Chan—is this a tradition amongst your people—tho?" the bluen alien looked between the group with confusion.

"Not on my street," Martha scoffed, "What d'you mean that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them," Martha pointed to the hands of the Doctor, nearly counting them.

"Long story, I lost my hand Christmas day," the Doctor explained, "In a swordfight."

"What on Earth were you doing having a _sword-fight_?" Renata looked at the Doctor in question, not at all surprised however. It definitely sounded like something he would pull.

"What? And you grew another hand?" Martha blinked rapidly, her mind trying to catch up.

"Um yeah. Yeah I did. Yeah. Hello," the Doctor waved with his fingers.

"Might I ask what species are you?" Yana interjected.

"Time Lord. Last of. Heard of them?" the Doctor looked around, missing the shot

Martha threw at Renata.

Even when Renata had plainly avoided talking to Martha and the Doctor, it didn't mean Martha paid her with the same token. Whenever the Doctor wasn't around, Martha tried her best to convince Renata to reveal her true self to the Doctor. But Renata was adamant that it was wrong, there was no point in doing so.

"Legend or anything? Not even a myth?" the Doctor was getting upset with the blank looks of the professor and his assitant, "Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."

"Chan—It is said that I am the last of my species too—tho," Chantho remarked.

"Sorry, what was your name?" the Doctor looked at the professor and alien.

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho," the professor answered him, "A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

"So the city outside was yours," Renata made the connection, "I'm so sorry."

"Chan—the conglomeration died—tho," the blue alien nodded.

"Conglomeration!" the Doctor exclaimed, "That's what I said!"

Renata scolded him with a look, "You're supposed to say you're sorry."

The Doctor, for once, didn't argue back because she was absolutely right, "Oh, yes, sorry," he said to Chantho.

"Chan—most grateful—tho."

"But you grew another hand?" Martha was staring at the Doctor's hands again.

"Hello again. It's fine. Look. Really, it's me," the Doctor wiggled his fingers at her and even shook her hand.

"All this time and you're still full of surprises," she had to laugh in the end once she finished processing it. The Doctor winked at her and clicked his tongue.

"Chan-you are most unusual—tho."

"Well..."

"Don't feed the ego, please," Renata sighed, "For him, that's a compliment."

"So what about those things outside?" Jack glanced at the professor before the two aliens got into a new disagreement, "The Beastie Boys. What are they?"

"We call them the Futurekind," Yana replied, sounding frightened for some reason, "Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia."

"And Utopia is…?" Renata raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?"

"Kidnapped," the blonde bluntly answered, making the professor lol at the others for a moment.

"She's kidding," the Doctor tried to supply but Renata remained unmoved.

"I'm really not," Renata declared, "He kidnapped me."

"Renata!" the Doctor frowned.

"Just because you're some kind of hero doesn't mean I won't go reporting your kidnapping!" she snapped, "In fact, I'll go to the shadow proclamation. They'll have you!"

"You won't be doing any of that or else I'll be forced to talk," Martha moved over to the blonde amd gave her a pointer look.

"You wouldn't," Renata caught onto the threat and glared.

Martha accepted the challenge and looked at the Doctor who was more than confused, "Doctor, I think there's something you should know about Renata-"

"Okay! Fine!" Renata quickly cut in and stopped Martha from continuing.

"What? What's going on?" the Doctor studied the two women carefully.

"I meant we should let the professor tell us what Utopia is," Martha supplied an excuse and gestured to the professor.

As everyone followed the professor, Renata yanked Martha's arm back, "That is the last time you threaten me, do you understand?"

"I don't think it is," Martha honestly replied. She didn't like the idea of using something private against Renata but she wouldn't allow Renata to threaten much less hurt the Doctor.

"Let me remind you that just like the Doctor I faught in the war and I know plenty of ways to end you and make it look like an accident. Don't forget where you stand, Martha Jones," Renata let go of Martha's arm and joined the others.

Martha swallowed hard and went to join the group either, certainly not forgetting she was human and therefore far weaker than Renata. But for some reason, she didn't quite believe Renata would do something to her like she'd just threatened. If that was her plan she would've done it the moment Martha had discovered who she really was.

Yana was busy showing the others on the computer screen a navigational chart with a blinking red dot, supposedly Utopia, "The call came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originated from that point."

"Where is that?" the Doctor inquired.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wild lands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night."

"But how do you know it's actually humans? Or that it's actually a Utopia that's waiting for you there?" Renata suddenly questioned. Humans were always so inclined to a perfect Utopian idea and couldn't help wonder what if the exact opposite awaited for these humans?

"I don't know," the professor honestly answered, "Perhaps it's a colony, a city, some sort of haven waiting for us? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind—to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

Renata lightly smiled, "I suppose so..."

"And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone's out there," the Doctor began getting into the topic with an excited beam, "And that's…ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you," he looked at the elderly man and found he seemed distant for some reason, "Professor? Professor?"

"I..." the professor snapped out of his trance and looked at the group, "Right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you."

"You alright?" Renata grew concerned for the man, recognizing the frailty of humans in their third age.

"Yes. I'm fine! And busy!"

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it?" the Doctor assumed the reason for the distance of the professor was due to the failure of the dream so far, "This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working."

"We'll find a way," the professor argued.

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, hey still think they're gonna fly."

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope."

"Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor..." the Doctor shook of his coat and passed it to Jack before moving around, "Um, what was it?"

"Yana."

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" the Doctor smirked as he picked up a circuit and used the sonic on it, activating the power for the entire machinery.

"Chan-it's working-tho!" Chnatho gasped with awe as they all looked around.

"But how did you do that?" Yana gawked as well, unable to believe everything worked in a snap.

"Oh, we've been chatting away. I forgot to tell you, I'm brilliant," the Doctor declared.

"And egotistical," Renata mumbled under her breath, not at all upset, simply remembering that same characteristic throughout his entire lifetimes.

~ 0 ~

After the machinery had been activated, it was all work time for everyone. Renata, Martha and Chantho had been sent out for some supplies while the men continued working on the machines inside the lab. When they reuinited, they had lovely view of the TARIDS being hauled into the room, having been retrieved from outside.

"Exra power," the Doctor beamed as he came out the TARDIS holding a large power line from inside. He inserted it into an outlet and smiled, "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro-feeds."

"Chan—Professor, are you all right—tho?" Chantho had noticed professor Yana sitting down a bit distant again.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine," the professor assured, "I'm fine. Just get on with it."

"Are you sure you don't need some checking up?" Renata walked over to them, "I did a little nursing in my past. I could..."

"I said I'm fine," the professor cast a small smile.

"You were a nurse?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow at her as he joined them.

"For some time," she quietly said, "I did, um...charity work," she quickly turned to the professor before she said something more that would tip the Doctor off, "I would prefer if you stopped working. I'm pretty sure we can all handle this from now on."

"It's just a headache," the professor waved off, still slightly distant, "Just—Just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head."

"What sort of noise?" the Doctor asked.

"It's the sound of drums. More and more as though it's getting closer."

Renata raised her eyebrows, "Wh-when did it start?"

"Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked," Yana stood up from his chair and went to work with the others.

"Renee, you okay?" the Doctor noticed the oddness in the blonde.

She took a breath to recompile herself then looked at him pointedly, "Renee? Do I have to spell out my name for you with apples or something?"

"I was just-"

" _You_ are my kidnapper, you don't get to give me nicknames, alright? I would appreciate if you remembered where you stood with me."

The Doctor endured her newest snap with silence and watched her go. Martha came over as soon as the blonde was gone and set a hand on his arm, "Don't listen to her, it'll pass."

"She's not wrong, I did commit a crime," the Doctor sighed.

"Oh yeah, you took her, gave her a roof over her head, a beautiful room, food, adventures. Yes, you should definitely go to jail."

"I still took her against her will..."

Martha couldn't argue on that one and really wished she had more courage to tell him why Renata was so upset. Renata wasn't even angry, she was full of senseless guilt of the past, for a man who wasn't even alive anymore and would most certainly want her to be happy. Most of all, Renata was upset with herself, because no matter how much she denied it she _did_ want to be in the TARDIS with the Doctor. Martha was 100% sure.

~ 0 ~

After discovering there was need for a certain man who couldn't die to keep the systems going, Jack was immediately sent down to a room below the rockets, along with the Doctor. Renata and Martha governed the computer that was transmit the conversation going on below the building.

"Renata," Martha tried nearing the blonde who had taken a seat in front of the computer. Martha had stepped away to help Chantho finish up the final wires of the machinery and was now done.

"Don't touch me," Renata coldly warned, making Martha stop.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier-"

"I don't want to hear it," Renata cut her off, "Stop, please. If you want to make it up to me, I've got a way."

"And that would be?" Martha curiously asked.

"...who is Rose?" Renata slowly turned on her seat to face Martha, for once the anger and scoldingness gone from her dark, brown eyes. Martha was astonished to find a whole new expression on the woman's face, one that she would dare to call...betrayal. Renata glanced at the screen where snippets of the Doctor's conversation with Jack were still coming through, "I know you know," she spoke quietly, "It's in your eyes, your tone whenever she's mentioned, don't you dare lie," she took a deep breath then faced Martha again, "You want to be forgiven for reading my journal? Tell me who this woman is."

Martha swallowed hard, based off on Renata's past with the Doctor she was sure the blonde would suffer for what she would know. She felt sympathy for Renata, "Ren...Renata," she remembered the blonde's snaps for the use of nicknames, "I don't...I don't think it's convenient for you to know."

"Convenient?" Renata bitterly laughed, "You tell me right now who she is. I remember her from John Smith's journal, she was important, _very_ important that much I know. Who is she, Martha?"

"The Doctor's traveled through time for a long, _very_ long time now, of course he's going to meet important people," Martha tried to sway from the answer.

"He travels in time?" professor Yana happeend to be passing by when Martha had said it.

"Don't ask me to explain it," Martha sighed, that was the last thing she needed right now, "That's the TARDIS. The sports car of time travel, he says. Go figure what it actually means," she shook her head.

"Don't play me like I'm stupid," Renata snapped at her, "Who is she? Was she human? Was she alien?" she swallowed hard, "Was she...she someone he got to love?"

"Please don't make me tell you," Martha sighed.

"She is, isn't she?" Renata deduced from the plead in Martha's eyes, "Oh God, she is," she covered her mouth and fell back on her chair, letting it all sink in.

Martha didn't know how to help Renata and much less knew what to say. She was going to go and try to calm her when the professor started mumbling things, certain things that even caught Renata's attention.

"Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? I'm just a stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked," he pulled out a fobwatch from his waistcoat pocket, one that Renata and Martha were all too familiar with, "Time and time and time again. Always running out on me."

"Where'd you get that from?" Renata slowly rose to her feet again.

"I had it since I was a child," he looked at her and held the watch for her to see, "It's an old relic," he chuckled, "Like me. I was found with it."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked suspiciously.

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this."

Renata was staring at the watch silently, trying to reconfigure its appearance with any other ones she'd seen in her lifetimes. Martha, in the meantime, took initiative and stepped closer, "Have you opened it?"

"Why would I?" the professor countered, "It's broken."

"How do you know it's broken if you never opened it?"

"It's stuck, it's old, it's not meant to be," the professor shook his head, "I don't know."

Martha slowly reached for it and turned it over, seeing the same engravings the Doctor had. She looked at Renata with curiosity and handed the watch over.

"Martha, go see if the Doctor needs you," the blonde swallowed hard as she started figuring it out. She wasn't even in her full senses when the professor took back his watch.

"What?" Martha couldn't follow except that the watch resembled the one the Doctor had.

" _Go_ ," Renata looked up with hard eyes, prompting Martha to leave. After she was gone, Renata looked at the professor with the intention of taking the watch...but she found it was too late. He had already opened the thing and she was forced to watch a familiar golden stream flow directly to him. "P-professor?"

Yana didn't answer and instead went for a lever and closed it, shutting the and locking the main door of the room that would leave the group out.

"Professor?" Renata swallowed hard, seeing the change in the man's eyes.

"Chan—but you've locked them in—tho," the blue alien went after him.

"Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open," Yana flicked a couple other switches and made the power go down, allowing the FutureKind access to the building.

"Professor, you lowered the defences," Renata cautiously stepped forwards, "The Doctor is still out there and the Futurekind will get in."

"Oh, I know," he casually said.

"Chan—Professor, I'm so sorry but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work—tho," Chantho pulled out a gun on the man, surprising him and Renata.

"Chantho, don't," Renata held a hand for the blue alien, "Please, don't."

"I can say I was provoked," Yana resolved as he held out one of the live cables for her.

"No, stop! Both of you!" Renata exclaimed, but in vain.

"Did you never think, in all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never think, not ever, that you could set me free?"

"Chan—I'm sorry—tho. Chan—I'm so sorry," Chantho stepped back as the professor approached her.

"And you with your 'chan' and your 'tho' driving me insane."

"Chan—Professor, please—"

"That is not my name! The Professor…was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am."

"Stop it!" Renata cried but it was too late, the professor had electrified Chantho, "NO!" she tried to run to the alien but was stopped when Yana held the cable to her as well.

"Professor! Professor, let me in!" came the Doctor's shouts from the other side of the door.

"N-n-n-n-n-no, not me, please," Renata stepped back as the the professor went for her, "Not me, you don't want to do that, please!"

"And why not?" the professor's tone had changed into a dark, cold, condescending one.

"Because I know who you are..."

He scoffed, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, _Master_ ," Renata swallowed hard, "The Master, of course I know you. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere."

She had successfully stopped the Master in his spot, but not for long, "Interesting. How would you know that?" he started moving in a circle, forcing Renata to do the same and therefore give him full access to the TARDIS that had been behind her.

"Because you know who I am, and you've got to stop."

"Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor! Please! Listen to me!" the Doctor continued his calls from the other side.

"Please, don't kill him," Renata resolved to plead for the outside Time Lord's life, "Not him, please..."

The Master raised an eye brow and threw the cable to the side, relieving Renata only slightly. He went into the TARDIS and started pulling out the cables the Doctor had attached to it.

"Open the door, please!" the Doctor insisted.

"Master, please, just stop. Stop it," Renata watched him return, "Please."

"Who are you?" he inquired suspiciously as he stepped closer to her.

"Renata, don't you remember?" her eyes teared up, but not even the emotions on her face moved the Master. She took a breath and looked down, "Zuria," she spoke quietly, "I was Zuriah once, remember?"

That managed to shake him a bit, "Impossible," he spat, "You all died, I got word from the High Council. You're all _dead_."

"I deceived them," Renata confessed, "They offered me a deal and I deceived them...just like you would have done. I regenerated during the war but it's still me. I swear. I was Zuriah at the Academy, until I gave myself the name 'Renata.'"

"The pocket watch," the Master realized and she nodded, "Did you really...?"

Renata's tears fell from her face, "It's _me_. Renata, I swear."

A small smile started spreading on the Master's face but vanished as soon as he saw Chantho, just on the brink of death, reach for the gun and take aim on what she thought would hit him. Quickly, he shoved Renata to the side and took the bullet, quite literally.

"NO!" Renata cried and quickly moved over to the Master, "It's a bullet, only a bullet," she helped him to his feet and hobbled to the TARDIS.

As soon as they were inside, the Master shut the door to her surprise. He staggered, on his own, to the console and quickly worked on the controls. Renata spun around to the doors as she heard the pounding begin on the other side, it was the Doctor.

"Deadlocked," the Master announced as he prevented any access to the TARDIS to be used from the other side.

"Let me in! Let me in!" the Doctor shouted, "Let Renata go!"

Renata covered her mouth, he thought she was being kidnapped. She glanced back at the Master, "Please, don't kill him. He's the only other Time Lord we have, he was your friend..."

"I'm begging you! Everything's changed! It's only the two of us!" the Doctor continued, "We're the only ones left!"

The Master raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her previous statement. Renata sighed and lifted up her necklace and made him smirk, "Oh, clever, perception filter. Stops him from sensing you. I like it. He doesn't know about you, oh very, very, very cle-" the regeneration he'd been suppressing finally took him over and he regenerated on the spot.

Renata shielded her eyes and stepped back. When she lowered her arm she saw the new man before her, far younger than the professor. He looked around hers, and even the Doctor's, age. He had bronze yellow hair and soft blue eyes.

"Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha!" he cheered as he ran around the console, "Ha, ha, ha!" he took the speaker and started talking to the Doctor outside, "Doctor—ooh, new voice. Hello, hello, hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think!"

"Please! Give me Renata back!" the Doctor called, "Let her go!"

"You can't leave them out there," Renata frowned.

"I'm asking you really properly! Just stop! Just think!" the Doctor insisted.

"Use my name," the Master ordered him.

"Master. I'm sorry."

"Off we go, then?" the Master spoke only to Renata, anxiously awaiting her response.

Renata bit her lip and glanced back at the doors. She was still pretty hurt from what she'd gathered on that Rose woman, but she would _never_ allow for anyone to kill the Doctor, not even the Master. But she couldn't stay with the Doctor, she just couldn't. She just had to convince the Master to follow her plans. He had to agree...right?

She gave a small nod, "But we'll travel, right?" she whispered.

"Definitely," he smirked and started dematerializing the TARDIS.

As the Master danced around the console, Renata racked her memory for where she'd left her manipulator back at home. She had plans for the Master and her, and it did not include stealing a TARDIS and leaving the Doctor to die.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey! Sorry for taking forever to update but I was on vacation and I just got back! I hope this chapter was good and that you liked it! Renata and the Master definitely know each other but how? Ideas ;)

 **For the Reviews:**

 **Midnight Alley** : Yeeeah I added that thinking it would definitely be different lmao. Well, we saw how she acted with the two...whaddya think? ;)

 **speedy-skye** : I mean if the Doctor learns (or when he does because he'll eventually do so) I don't think he'd be mad because it essentially is not Martha's secret to tell? You'll have to wait and see how that goes. And as for Renata and the Master, they definitely know each other but how? You'll have to wait until the next chapter! And yes...the Doctor kidnapped Renata xD

 **Guest** : Yeah...it'll definitely be ;)

 **All the OTPs** : I honestly laughed while I wrote that bit too xD. I pictured it so perfectly I had to stop just to laugh xDD. Yup these two match in their stubborness and yet continue to be opposites in other personality traits. They'll be a fun pair to write.

 **Guest** : The secret will be out soon I promise! We'll find out what Martha discovered as we go on! :)

 **Rosealyn** : Thanks! I love hearing that it's different! I don't usually like just going straight off the transcripts and canon story arcs. I hope you continue thinking the same as the story goes on! :)


	4. Sounds of Betrayal

The Doctor, Martha, and Jack appeared in a modern-day alleyway. They all groaned as felt pain shoot throughout their bodies from the awful way of travelling without the TARDIS.

Martha held a hand to her head, "Oh, my head!"

"Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer," the Doctor stood on his feet and helped her up.

"Still, at least we made it," Jack took observation of their surroundings, "Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Ha, ha, talk about lucky," he chuckled as they walked out to the streets.

"That wasn't luck, that was me," the Doctor mumbled. He'd repaired Jack's manipulator just in time to get them out of the era and back into the 21st century where he was sure the Master had come to...with Renata.

They took a seat on a bench as they got their bearings back from such a rowdy trip. Jack leaned back on his spot and sighed, "The moral is, if you're gonna get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator."

"But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS," Martha pointed out, "And _Renata_. He could be anywhere in time and space with them."

"No, he's here, trust me," the Doctor looked around and noticed dozens of Saxon campaign posters on nearly every wall. He was trying his best not to jump up and run to every last place until he found Renata. The Master had taken her with him, against her will, and she was probably scared and it was all his fault.

"Who is he, anyway?" Martha eyed the Doctor, "And that voice at the end, that wasn't the professor."

"If the Master's a Time Lord, he must have regenerated," Jack shrugged.

"Right," Martha remembered. The Doctor watched a homeless man tapping a four-tap beat on a mug, "Then how are we gonna find him?"

"Ill know him," the Doctor stood up, "The moment I see him. Time Lords always do."

Martha raised an eyebrow, nearly spilling that he had missed a Time Lady right under his nose, or right over his shoulder anyways. She instead looked away and saw the posters for the campaign, "But hold on...if he could be _anyone_..." she stood up, "We missed the election," she realized and so did with the others, "But it can't be!"

The trio headed for a shop with a television on the display screen, _"Mr Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters."_

They watched Saxon (the Master) walking downstairs with an entourage and a blonde woman, Lucy, at his side. The Doctor scanned every last part of the screen for Renata, but found no other blonde.

"I said I knew that voice," Martha blinked, "When he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon."

"He's Prime Minister," the Doctor said in horror, "The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain," Saxon kissed the woman beside him, Lucy, "The Master and his _wife_."

He was horrified to realize that while he had been traveling with Martha, the Master had Renata with him there in the 21st century for so long...he only hoped that she was keeping herself good until he got there, because he _would_ get there and he would take her back.

~ 0 ~

Tish Jones was following a reporter down the building of the Prime Minister and was failing rather badly as the woman barged into the room of the Prime Minister himself, "You can't just go barging in!"

The reporter, Vivien, looked around the room and spotted a blonde coming in from a door at the end of the room, "Vivien Rook, Sunday Mirror," she held up an ID card, "You've heard of me, I'm sure, but you are...?"

"Renata..." the blonde swallowed hard, knowing where this was going, "...and you've got to, _please_."

"Miss Saxon, I'm very sorry for this," Tish apologized and tried getting the reporter out of the room.

"Saxon?" Vivien caught the name, " _Miss_?"

"I'm his sister," Renata followed the lie the Master had set up for her and practically forced her to go with.

"Funny, you're not known..."

"I like a quiet life," Renata supplied and looked around as she waited for her eyes to dry up. That had been her problem over eighteen months, suppressing her fear and sadness from the public.

"Twenty minutes, that's all I need," Vivien eyed the woman, knowing something strange was going on with her all alone.

"I don't think you want to do that," Renata glanced back at the door she'd come through.

Vivien followed her gaze and definitely concluded that the woman was frightened, "Just ten, if you'd like. I'll be quick."

Renata knew there would be no getting rid of the human until she heard her out. So, she gave a nod for Tish to leave and glanced back at he connecting door as she slowly moved towards the reporter.

As soon as Tish was out, Vivien walked up to the blonde, "You're not his sister, are you?"

"You have to _go_ ," Renata whispered pleadingly, the tears fresh in her eyes again, "Forget about all this and just go, please."

"Miss Saxon, it's not just you that's in danger, it's the entire world," Vivien sighed and slowly sat down with Renata on the couch, "And you know this, don't you?"

"I'm not here by choice, but in doing so I serve a punishment," Renata whispered, uncaring if the reporter understood her.

"Your 'brother', is not who he says he is," Vivien reminded her, "Everything's a lie and you know it. All of it. The school days, his degree, even his mother and father. It's all invented."

"You're gonna get yourself killed," Renata tried to stop the reporter.

"Look, Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge," Vivien held up a photo for the blonde to see, "There was no Harold Saxon. The thing is, it's obvious. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It's as if he's mesmerized the entire world."

"I know, I know, now I beg you to leave. If you want to help, then you need to be _alive_ first of all," Renata stood up, "Why won't you listen to me?"

"18 months ago he became real," Vivien continued, hoping she'd get through the oh-so-clear terrified blonde, "This is his first, honest-to-God appearance, just after the downfall of Harriet Jones. And at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Network."

"Stop it, please!"

"Even now they say that the— the Cabinet has gone into seclusion. I mean, what does that mean, 'seclusion'?"

"Same thing that's gonna happen to you if you don't hurry up and _leave_!"

"What has he done to you, sweetheart?" Vivien stood up.

"Nothing," Renata struggled to not make faces as she felt her sobs coming on, "We are family, and that is a true statement. I thought he would change now that it was just the three of us but...I was wrong," she took a deep breath, "And I'm paying the price for it along with my other betrayals. But you, you can still run. And if you do, you need to go find Torchwood, now they can help you. If I'm lucky they can help me, even."

Over the course of the 18 months she'd been trapped with the Master and his wife, Renata had done research over the Doctor's tenure in the year. She was up to speed with everything and everyone he'd met up until Martha...and that meant _everyone_. She was more than hurt to figure out who Rose Tyler was and at times did feel like the Master was right and nearly followed him...but then that small piece of her hearts pinged and made her stop. Because no matter what, she still cared for the Doctor.

"You gotta go," Renata ran a hand through her straight, blonde hair and gestued for the door of freedom, one she could not pass herself, "Please, just go!"

"Oh, I think it's a bit late for that," came the voice that had started giving her nightmares.

Renata spun around and saw the Master leaning on the connecting door she'd come in through earlier, "My _unfaithful_ companion," he eyed Renata with a smirk, "You won't even defend me anymore?"

"She doesn't know what she's saying," Renata quickly stepped in front of Vivien as the Master headed for them, "Please, she's just a human."

"Human, alright, but perfectly right," he pointed at Vivien, "Harold Saxon doesn't exist."

"Then tell me…" Vivien moved around Renata, ignoring the blonde's pleads, "who are you?"

"Please don't do it," Renata looked at the Master with her watery eyes that no longer moved him, "She's only human..."

"I'm the Master and these are my friends," the man held out his hands as four small, metal spheres appeared and floated around him.

Vivien eyed the spheres with confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"Can't you hear it, Mrs Rook?"

"What do you mean?"

"The drumbeat. The drums coming closer and closer," the Master reached over and yanked Renata away from the reporter just as the spheres went towards Vivien.

Vivien stared in horror as the spheres stuck out spikes, "The lady doesn't like us," one of them said.

"Silly lady," went the second sphere.

" _Dead_ lady," went the third.

"No, no, please," Renata begged and struggled as the Master forcefully brought her out of the room just as the spheres attacked the poor reporter.

Saxon went to open the door just a smidge and winced as the loud screams of the human still went on. Quickly, he shut it...then tried it again. Renata slapped his hands from the door, completely furious, "Elek would be _very_ disappointed."

The Master raised an eyebrow, "But who would he be more disappointed of, hm? Me...or _you_?" he pushed past her and left her to ponder on his words.

Renata swallowed hard and hurried away, somewhere silent and solitary where she could cry once more.

~ 0 ~

Hours later, Renata sat alone in the office holding her small, now tattered, journal in her hands. She was reading it with tears in her eyes and stifled sobs. The journal was the reason for the Master's change with her. She should've burn that thing when she had the chance.

She was approached by Tish Jones with a tea cup in hand. She took a deep breath and accepted it, "Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Tish politely asked.

Renata looked around and saw everyone distracted. The Master was making a broadcast to the entire world about the spheres, or 'Toclafane' which were completely false and in reality were an utter heartbreak. She stood up and stuffed her journal into her bag she stilled carried around wherever she went. She took Tish by the arm with one hand and frantically looked around, "There is something you can do for me."

"And what would that be?" Tish asked in confusion, actually a bit concerned with the blonde.

She'd started her job only two days ago and yet she already noticed Renata was always reserved and usually all alone. She knew Renata was the Prime Minister's sister but that was about it. But even she could see there was some tension between the two siblings as they usally always ended up in arguments or Renata would run out the room in tears.

"Your sister, Martha, have you spoken to her today?" Renata quietly inquired, eyeing every person that walked their way.

"Um, no, I left her a message on her machine but that was a couple days ago," Tish shrugged, "Um, how do you know my sister?"

"I know everyone, sweetheart," Renata casually said as she dumped her tea cup in the nearest rubbish can she passed, "You've seen her, though, right? In that Lazarus lab or something?"

"Um, yeah, that was three days ago, though," Tish eyed Renata with suspicion.

"And she was with a man, right? Very tall, brown eyes, big, brown hair?"

"Yeah, yeah, her plus one," Tish recalled the strange man called the Doctor that her sister had recently found.

"I know who he is, who he _really_ is," Renata stepped closer to her and spoke hushedly, "Now please, hear me when I tell you it's time for you to go on your...lunch break."

"Lunch...what?" Tish made a face, "But that's not for another hour."

Renata snatched her arm again and dragged her down the stairs, "Tish, I'm serious. Get out of this building and call Martha, or better yet, go to her."

"Miss Saxon, I don't understand what you're talking about-" Tish flinched as her cellphone went off and when she took out she laughed lightly, "Oh look at the irony, it's her," she waved the phone to Renata.

Renata snatched her phone and quickly answered it, "What's happening!? Tish!?" came Martha's loud voice from the other line.

"Martha, be quiet!" Renata snapped and succedded in stopping the shouts.

"Oh my God, it's Renata! Doctor, it's Renata," Martha started going off again.

"What are you doing?" Tish frowned at Renata.

"Get out, go on!" Renata pushed the young human down the remaining stairs.

"Renata!? Renata, is that really you!?" the Doctor had taken the phone and was going on just as crazy as Martha was earlier, "Are you alright!? Has the Master hurt you? Where are you?"

"SHUT UP!" Renata rose her voice and finally got some quiet on the other line, "God, you know how to talk. Listen to me, I am fine...in what fits," she swallowed hard, "But the humans, they're not. The Toclafane, they're fakes, they're not aliens."

"Yeah, got that much," the Doctor sighed, "But don't worry, I'll get you back, I swear. The Master kidnapped you and I swear I will have you back soon enough."

"Oh Doctor," Renata bit her lip as she sighed, "If you only knew that-"

"What are you doing?" Renata heard Tish's cry and looked to find the human being carried off by two men that clearly worked for the Master.

"It's started," Renata shuddered a breath as the two more men came after her.

"What's started?" the Doctor frantically asked her from the phone, "What's going on?"

"Doctor, Doctor listen to me," Renata tried running, "Just listen to me, run! Do what you do best and _run_! Because the Master, he's got this awful plan and-AH!" one of the man had snatched her off the ground and forced her to drop the cellphone to the floor, "No! Get off me!" she hit the man who carried her, "GET OFF!"

~ 0 ~

Renata was plopped down across the Master's desk in his office by the two men who had grabbed her outside. The Master stared at her for a moment, his fingers tapping that four-beat drum sound on the desk, "Trying to warn the Doctor, I've heard..." he began.

"You can be angry for what I did, for what he did, but you do not get to take it out on a civilization," Renata said quietly, "These humans, while a bit primitive," she had to admit, "are not at fault for some stupid love triangle. It's all a bit ridiculous, don't you think?"

The Master slammed his hand on the desk and made her flinch, "You betrayed my brother and you call that ridiculous?"

"You've done far worse so don't make me look like the bad guy when you've killed innocent people!" Renata snapped, her anger boiling inside her, "I accept my faults; I loved someone I shouldn't have and I married someone I shouldn't have. But you? Where are your faults, hm? Why should I be punished for my sins when you're doing bad as well?"

"Oh, looks like talking to the Doctor has given you some boldness," the Masther remarked distastefully, "And once again the betrayal surfaces."

"Elek is no longer here," Renata began.

"But you _know_ it happened far before his death, far before the war started," the Master stood up. He moved around the desk until he was behind Renata's chair, "This started before you even graduated the academy, back when we were all just young adults. You betrayed my brother, and you deserve all this."

"I know it was the beginning of everything..." Renata paused, feeling her eyes watering up. "It was my ending. But you don't think I know this is my punishment? That I deserve this?" she glanced back at the Master. "I get it, alright. It's the fault I've lived with my entire lifetimes. But you know what? I was faithful to my husband, to my marriage till the end, I was faithful. It should've been like that from the very beginning, I know..."

"It _should've_ ," the Master tapped her head and made her wince in the end, "But it _wasn't_. I've known the Doctor since we were kids and while we've faught and all, the one thing I could never imagine him doing was infidelity."

Renata shut her eyes as she felt her tears resurface, "He wasn't married-"

"But he was _getting_ married," the Master cut her off, his voice rising as he spoke again, "And you were betrothed! Believe it or not, I recognize my faults, I do," he sat on the edge of his desk and looked down on her, "I'm no good man, not that I care. But my brother, Elek, now he was the complete package. He was kind, he was loving, and he only wanted _you_ ," he then reached for Renata's bag and forcefully took her journal from inside, "But in the meantime he was preparing for your marriage you were falling in love with another, the precise friend I thought I had...the Doctor."

Renata looked up at him with shame, "I tried, I swear I tried to-"

"If you were 'trying' you would have sent him to another foundation, to another group, but no, you, you kept the Doctor working for you until he too fell in love with you..."

"Stop, please," Renata sniffled.

"And now part of your punishment is knowing the Doctor is in love with another, and just anyone but a _human_ ," the Master spat the last word venomously, "He traded you in for a lousy human, ha!"

Renata tried to glare but couldn't as she felt her hearts break into pieces, "Y-you're married to a human..." she tried to argue but her voice broke.

She knew he was right, the Doctor had fallen for a human. But then again, the Doctor didn't know who she was and was more than free to love who he wanted. Now he was unmarried and single, his entire family was dead and...

She shut her eyes and put her hands over her head, "I don't wan to think about it anymore, please. It hurts, really hurts."

"And how do you think Elek would've reacted if he found out?" the Master questioned her.

"I've heard the story millions of times from you and then another billion from my conscience. I get it, alright?" she opened her eyes, "I'm not a good woman and no matter what I do nor say is going to make you think it. Kill me already and get it over with. Cos I know that's what you deem right as a punishment for me and the Doctor. Do it and get it over with already."

The Master stared at her then looked down at the journal and threw it at her, making her wince with the hit. He stood up and headed for the doors, "You try to escape one more time and I'll make regeneration number 11 happen," he warned and walked out.

Renata hugged her journal tight as she sniffled louder and louder. As her mind replayed the story of her life she felt the journal to be part of the problem and threw it across the room. She leaned back on her chair and picked up her legs, bringing them to her chest and resting her head over her knees, quietly crying to herself.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor, Martha, and Jack stood in the airport where Saxon and his wife were greeting the President of the United States. They each had perception filters thanks to bits of TARDIS keys amplified by the sonic screwdriver which enabled them to stay among the hidden from anyone, simply unnoticed. They watched Saxon bid goodbye to the President just as police van pulled over. The trio watched as Martha's entire family except her brother were hauled out of the van.

"Hi, guys! All will be revealed!" the Master ran over to greet them ever so cheerfully.

"Oh my God," Martha clenched her fists.

"Don't move," the Doctor warned her.

"But..."

"Don't."

"I'm gonna kill him," Martha resolved as her family was brought to the Land Rover.

"Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack considered the chances of succession.

"Now that sounds like Torchwood," the Doctor remarked and was gonna go further into it when a fourth prisoner was taken out the van.

It was Renata, handcuffed by the wrists, and with a lot more guards struggling to get her out. She wasn't a Time Lady without strength. They needed a lot more humans to bring her down.

Renata kicked and fought as her feet landed on the floor, "Are you really doing this?" she demanded from the Master, " _Me_?"

"Punishment extends, darling," the Master waved for the men to bring her to the other prisoners.

"You can't do this to me!" Renata shouted as she was dragged away, "I'm the only family you have left!" she struggled against the guards, "Let go!"

" _What_ did she say?" Jack inquired and glanced at the Doctor.

The Time Lord had been far too focused on the fact Renata was being hauled off like some random prisoner by his friend/enemy. She was stuck in the middle of Time Lord trouble and it was all his fault. Who knows what the Master had done with her for the past 18 months?

Jack pulled out his manipulator and started punching in coordinates, "Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at 28.2N and 10.02E."

"How do we get onboard?" Martha looked at the strange device on his wrist.

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" the Doctor questioned.

"Since you revamped it, yeah," Jack nodded, "Coordinates set."

The trio appeared in an engine room, on the floor. Once again, the manipulator was no easy ride amd had the group groaning of pain.

"Oh, that thing is rough," Martha made a face as she sat up.

"I've has worse nights," Jack commented and helped her stand, "Welcome to the Valiant."

"It's dawn," she judged by the lack of light coming in from a porthole. She walked over and peered out, "Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?"

"A ship for the 21st century. Protecting the skies of planet Earth," Jack said as they all gathered to look out into the cloudy sky.

~ 0 ~

Renata was pushed into the conference room with the Master and his wife, handcuff free yet still imprisoned, "I don't understand, why am I here?" she hissed at the Master as they were forced to sit down at a table while he and his wife stood.

"You're the one who said you were family, I'm just doing the nice thing and allowing you to see the show," the Master patted her head and moved over to the president.

Renata scowled and glanced up at Lucy, "By 'show' you know he means to _kill_ right?" the blonde human looked away, preferring, as always, not to have conversation with her husband's sister-in-law.

Renata huffed and looked away as well. She could now understand what she'd been like to the Doctor and Martha during her first two weeks in the TARDIS with barely any conversation. Now she wished the only other Time Lord to be around and do something like he always did. Her mind was blank on any ideas and even of she tried improvising she would either be shot down or worse, she would get someone else killed. She had to have confidence that the Doctor would make an appearance and save the day.

The Master walked back to the women with a face, "Misery guts," he remarked of the president, "Misery guts. What do you think? It's good, isn't it?" he pulled out a chair for Lucy.

"It's beautiful," the human remarked in awe as she looked around the room.

"Some of my best work," the Master cockily said and whispered, "Ministry of Defence. I helped design this place," he sat between Lucy and Renata, "Every detail."

Renata fearfully looked at go before turning her head away, wondering how the hell she could ever stop any of this happening.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor, Martha and Jack were running fast down the maintenance corridors when the Doctor came to a stop at an intersection.

Jack noticed first and forced Martha to stop, "We've no time for sightseeing!" he scolded the Time Lord.

"No, no. Wait. Shh, shh, shh," the Doctor placed a finger on his lips, "Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor, my family's on board," Martha reminded, "And _Renata_ ," she made sure to add knowing that it would likely trigger his haste again. He'd been going crazy with her kidnapping all day and of he was choosing to stop just when they were closest he must be losing his mind.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor cheered and ran down one of the oter corridors, "This way!"

He had found the TARDIS and that would make it all the easier to get Renata back. He quickly opened the doors to reveal the blue box behind and ran up to it, "Oh, at last!"

"Oh, yes!" Even Martha ran excitedly towards it.

"What's it doing on the Valiant?" Jack had to question as the Doctor opened the

doors to reveal a very different console inside, "What the hell's he done?" Jack asked in horror.

"Don't touch it," the Doctor quickly warmed and went around the console which had been taken apart on some of its sides and was trapped in a cage.

"What's he done though?" Martha listened to the noise they could hear, "Sounds like it's… sick."

"Renata, she tried to warn me," the Doctor breathed, remembering the quick words of the blonde he'd managed to grasp from her fast call over the phone.

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha dared to step closer to the caged console.

"He's cannibalized the TARDIS," the Doctor explained.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jack had made his assumption based off the certain way the console had been worked on.

"It's a paradox machine," the Doctor swallowed hard.

~ 0 ~

"Two minutes, everyone!" the president announced as he climbed tried steps in the conference room, "According to the treaty, all armed personnel are requested to leave the flight deck immediately. Thank you."

The Master and Lucy watched the area like it was some show they were both fascinated with. The Master held up a small bag to Renata, "Jelly baby?"

Renata wasn't up for any of his teases and so smacked the bag down, "Don't confuse my stillness for acceptance," she spat. The Master glared at her but said nothing.

"Broadcasting at 7:58 with the arrival timed at 0800 precisely. And, uh, good luck to all of us," the president declared to the group with a nervous smile. As soon as the cameras went on, the 'show' started up, and the president was the star...for the moment, "My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world…I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but that is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew."

The Doctor, Martha and Jack entered try conference room in time for the airing. The Doctor spotted the blonde he'd been searching for sitting right beside the Master.

"For as long as man has looked to the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone…"

"This plan, you gonna tell us?" Jack whispered to the Doctor.

"If I can get this," the Doctor motioned to the key around his neck, "Around the Master's neck…cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me…you've got a key."

"Yes, sir, Jack gave a small salute.

"I'll get him," Martha promised.

"And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane," the president looled as the Toclafane appeared around him, "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

"You're not the Master," one of the spheres picked up.

"We like the Mr Master," the second declared.

"We don't like you," the third spat.

"I… can be Master, if you so wish," the president said in confusion, "I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will.

"Man is stupid."

"Master is our friend."

"Where's my Master, pretty please?"

"Oh, all right then. It's me," the Master graciously stood up, "Ta-da! Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!"

"Saxon, what are you talkin' about?" the President wasn't amused and demanded to know.

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you," the Master pointed at him, "Kill him."

Renata couldn't take it and stood up with a small of her hands, "Everybody RUN!" she ordered just as the president was shot and disintegrated by the Toclafane.

Everyone followed Renata's order after the scene but it was too late as the Master called for the guards and stopped them, "Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully."

The Doctor broke into a run and headed for the Master, but the guards were there, "Stop him!" the Doctor was forced to kneel on the floor.

"We meet at last, Doctor," the Master laughed, "Oh, ho! I love saying that!"

"Stop this! Stop it now!" the Doctor pleaded.

"As if a perception filter's gonna work on me," the Master frowned, "I'm not _you_ ," he cast discreet glance to Renata.

"Please..." Renata stepped forwards, she wasn't quite sure what the ideal plan was for the Doctor anymore, besides having his age in the hands of the Master. Her identity was still a powerful thing the Master was considering using.

"Oh, and look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which," the Master had taken a look over to Martha and Jack. As soon as Jack started running towards him, the Master shot him down with a laser, "Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!"

"Master, just calm down," the Doctor tried again, " Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself…"

The Master took a dramatic sighed and glanced to the cameras that were still on air, "Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute," he motioned to the guards, "Let him go."

"It's that sound, the sound in your head. What if I could help?" the Doctor insisted, only making the Master laugh.

"Oh, if you really knew," the Master remarked and looked at Renata, his playfulness vanishing "This doesn't compare to some stupid sound. This time it really is...personal," he took a seat in one of the steps facing the Doctor, "Now how to begin, hm? Ren? Any ideas?"

"Don't, please,' Renata cautiously stepped towards them.

"Memory Lane time!" the Master suddenly cheered, "Professor Lazarus. Remember him?" he asked the Doctor, "And his genetic manipulation device? Did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver…But, ooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do!" he ran to a silver case and pulled out a screwdriver from it, "I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?" he aimed the screwdriver at the Doctor and activated it

"No!" Renata cried and ran for them but was held by one of the guards.

Jack revived and looked at the happenings, "Teleport," he handed Martha his manipulator.

"I can't," she shook her head.

"We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out."

Once the Doctor was left free, he had the body of an aged man. Renata angrily pushed the guard from her and ran towards the two Time Lords.

"What do you gain from this?" she spat at the Master. She helped the Doctor sit up and sighed, "This is all my fault."

"How?" the Doctor asked, managing to be amused even at a time like this, "You were only kidnapped."

The Master barked a laugh, "You think I kidnapped her? That's gold!"

"Shut up!" Renata snapped and stood up, "Don't you dare," she warned.

"Yeah, alright, it'll be far more hurtful if it comes through your lips," he smirked and moved around, "Tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown 'em in all the way from prison..." he began his newest act of evil.

The Jones' family, save for Leo, we're brought into the room l, cuffed and with guards.

"Mum," Martha gasped.

"I'm sorry," Francine sobbed.

"The Toclafane, who are they? Who are they?"the Doctor asked, mostly looking at Renata knowing she would answer.

"This time, I really think your hearts would break," she knelt in front of him. Martha moved over and soon enough the Doctor started whispering something into her ear.

The spheres swarmed around the Master, each speaking out in their childish tones.

"Is it time?"

"Is it ready?"

"Is the machine singing?"

The Master hurried up the steps to where Lucy was, check I his watch, "Two minutes past," he declared and looked at the cameras, "So! Earthings. Basically, um, end of the world. Here…come…the drums!"

The paradox machine was activated and out broke hell, Toclafane firing anywhere and anyone on Earth.

"Remove one-tenth of the population," the Master had the decency to order.

Not a minute later did messages from all over the world start transmitting into the Valiant.

"Valiant, this is Geneva! We're getting slaughtered down here!"

Renata sniffled to herself, "My fault, it's my fault," she repeated and was taken into a hug by the aged Doctor.

 _"Help us, for God's sake! Help us! They're everywhere!"_

 _"This is London, Valiant! This is London calling! What do we do?!"_

Renata slowly pulled away from the hug when she felt something cold pressed to her hand. She looked down and saw the TARDIS key on her palm. Instantly, she looked at Martha, knowing the idea that had sunk into the Doctor's head. She shook her head silently, she couldn't just leave the Doctor at the mercy of the Master, especially when he was in no condition to fight back.

As if reading her thoughts, the Doctor cupped her face and stared at her in the eyes, mouthing 'go' to her. She could see in his eyes, he just wanted her to be okay, like Martha. She felt a hand on her arm and was promptly pulled up by Martha. Renata took a deep breath and nodded for Martha to activate the manipulator and with a flash disappeared from the Valiant.

They appeared and rolled to a stop on green grass, now on Earth. Renata lifted her head and looked up at the sky, imagining what the Master would (and now could most certaintly do) with the Doctor above.

"Why did you say it was your fault?" Martha asked the blonde as they stood up.

Renata didn't answer right away and looked over the edge where they both saw the destruction of London still ongoing, "Did you ever figure out who my husband's brother was?" she looked at Martha helplessly.

Martha's eyes widened and raised a finger to the sky, Renata silently nodding for an answer. Martha's mind suddenly made the connections and found the necessity to go back to the Doctor and her family. Renata placed a hand over the manipulator to stop the human from going.

"Tell me what the Doctor told you," Renata gently pulled Martha away from the edge, both turning together as theys started walking.

"It's a plan, a plan that could just work," Martha began and eyed the TARDIS key necklace that was the Doctor's now resting on Renata's palm, "Aren't you going to wear that?"

"I have to infuse it to my own filter or it'll cancel out my own perception filter," Renata shuddered a breath, "And right now, that would be the worst thing I could do the Doctor. I won't be his demise, that'd have to happen over my own corpse first, even if it's at the hands of my brother-in-law, nearly brother," Renata gritted her teeth and walked ahead, vowing to return with a plan that would assure the safety of the Doctor.

She got it wrong the first time round, she would not put anyone above him ever again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sooo...now we know more of what happened to Renata & the Doctor! It's going to be more talked about and explained in the further chapters!

 **For the Reviews:**

 **speedy-skye:** Yeeeah that's coming soon I promise! It's quite the moment! And now you've been answered; Renata married the Master's brother on Gallifrey so they are sister-and-brother-in-laws!

 **LittleQueenx** **:** Well this theory is actually quite interesting .-. the love triangle part is true just with the Master's brother instead lmao. But this theory can be used for another story actually!

 **Wolf and Leopard:** Thanks so much! Hope you liked this chapter too!

 **Guest:** Thanks! It's been a while since I updated but here you go!

 **SlytherinHolmes:** Thanks! I hope you continue to like it with every new chapter!


	5. The Ultimate Punishment

1 Year Later.

Renata and Martha strode down the beach of Britain under the dark sky and were greeted by a young man at the end of their walk. Renata scanned the area to see if the man was truly alone, but the night didn't allow her to do such a good job.

"What's your name, then?" Martha inquired of the man.

"Tom Milligan," the man nodded and glanced at Renata, eyeing her oddly clean appearance, "No need to ask who you are, the famous Martha Jones and the mononymous Renata. How long since you were last in Britain?"

"365 days, it's been a long year," Renata muttered as she looked up at the sky, "Not long now, though," she continued walking.

Martha gave an apologetic smile to Tom and went after Renata, used to the blonde going off like that. Tom caught up with Martha and had to ask, "So what's the plan?"

"This Professor Docherty. We need to see her," Martha explained, "Can you get us there?"

"She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant 7. I can get you inside," Tom assured, "What's all this for? What's so important about her?'

Renata glanced back and earnestly spoke, "For your own safety I would advise you to stop asking questions before you get yourself killed," with that, she continued walking.

"Is she always so..." Tom eyed the blonde with reluctance to finish his words.

"She has two important people up there," Martha quietly said and pointed to the sky, "She just wants to get back to them."

"There's a lot of people depending on you two," Tom went on to explain, "You're legends."

"What does the legend say?" Martha decided to ask to pass the time and even for some distraction. Between her and Renata there were more conversations than during the first weeks they'd met, but Renata was beyond focused on getting back to the Doctor and Master that merely anything that didn't have to do with either of them was discarded.

"They say you've sailed the Atlantic, walked across America. That you're the only people to get out of Japan alive. 'Martha Jones, and the mononymous Renata,', they say, 'They're gonna save the world.' Bit late for that."

"Why can you drive?" Renata had stopped when she spotted the truck that belonged to Tom, "What makes you so special that you won't get stopped?"

Tom tried to see her words as something besides condescending, "I'm part of the Medical staff," he explained, "Used to be in pediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a license to travel so I can help out at the labor camps."

"You just became more interesting," Renata gave a small smirk and headed for the truck.

"She's really not rude," Martha tried to excuse the blonde, "I thought that in the beginning too but...turned out she was a full book of past troubles."

"Hurry up!" Renata called and made Tom chuckle at her impatience.

"And she also likes to take charge," Martha added with a small, amused, sigh.

"You're all rubbish at walking fast," Renata made sure to say as the two humans joined her by the truck, "Humans," she rolled her eyes.

"You're a human," Tom pointed at her, confused.

"No, I _look_ human," Renata corrected, "Keep it a secret, I'm of the same species of the Master and Doctor," at this point, it didn't matter if she told her secret or not. The news would only travel up to the Master and only the Master.

"Then it's true," Tom blinked, "You're the only person on Earth who can kill him. You can kill the Master stone dead, right?"

Renata's eyes snapped to Martha for a second then silently got into the truck.

~ 0 ~

By morning, the trio had reached to the part of the road where cars were no longer pleased. Tom was the first to get out of the truck, "Best to keep down. Here we go," they trio peered over the rock edge and looked below to see varieties of ships and silos for below, "The entire south coast of England…converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labor every morning. Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap."

"You should see Russia," Renata muttered, "That's Shipyard Number One," she pointed, "All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait. There's 100,000 rockets ready for war."

"War? With who?" Tom looked at her.

"The rest of the universe," Martha sighed, "We've been out there, Tom. In space. Before all this happened. And there's a thousand different civilizations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all."

Tom got stuck with the last words, "You've been in space?"

"Problem with that?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"No. No, just uh… Wow," Tom blinked, "Anything else I should know?"

"I've met Shakespeare."

Renata rolled her eyes at the two humans, "If you could _focus_ ," she spat at them, "I've got two Time Lords up there that need my help."

Two Toclafane came up behind the trio but onyl Tom turned to face them, "Identify, little man," the demanded of the human.

"I-I've got a license. Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel," Tom held up his license, "I was just checking-"

"Soon the rockets will fly and everyone will need medicine. You'll be so busy," the Toclafane laughed as they flew away.

"But, they didn't see you," Tom turned back to the two women.

Martha held out her TARDIS key and Renata held her own necklace which had been infused with the TARDIS key the Doctor had given her a year ago, "How do you think we've traveled the world?" Martha smirked.

Renata stood up and dusted her hands off from the dust, "Ugh, I need to wash my hands," she muttered and turned to the truck.

"How does she stay so... _clean_?" Tom had to ask as he and Martha went behind the blonde back to the truck. Renata was wearing a colorful blouse with short sleeves and paired up with loose, black pants and matching flats. Her hair was was tucked behind her ears with the help of a white headband. In comparison to the others, she was the cleanest thing around for miles.

"For a lack of better words, she's a complete neat freak," Martha said in amusement.

~ 0 ~

"'Cause the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, 15 satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting a low-level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotized into thinking he was Harold Saxon," Renata was explaining to Tom while they walked.

"Saxon," Tom scoffed, "Feels like years ago."

"But they key's tuned in to the same frequency," Martha added and lifted her TARDIS key, "Makes me sort of…not invisible, just unnoticeable."

"But I can see you."

"That's 'cause you wanted to," Martha smirked.

"Yeah, I suppose I did," Tom shrugged.

Renata once again rolled her eyes, "Oh, brother."

"Is there a _Mrs_ Milligan?" Martha dared to ask.

"No. No. What about you?"

Martha's eyes drifted to the sky, "There used to be someone," her eyes then landed on Renata, knowing that someone would eventually end up with her no matter what.

~ 0 ~

They squeezed through a small hole in a chain-linked fence that led into an open area. They ran across the compound into a small cave-like structure at the end. There was an older woman, professor Docherty, was hitting an old monitor inside.

"Professor Docherty?" Tom called but the woman didn't even look back at them.

"Busy," Docherty snapped.

Renata raised an eyebrow, already disliking the woman even more. Tom cleared his throat, "They, uh, they sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan. This is Martha Jones and Renata."

"They can be the Queens of Sheba for all I care. I'm still busy."

Renata snapped and walked ahead, snatching the nearlike hammer Docherty was using and banged the monitor with all her Time Lady might, making the screen give a small staticy noise before working, "And now you're not," Renata let the hammer drop the ground.

She was usually a woman of patience, had to with the kind of works she had in the past, but the year had altered her with the time she'd spent with Martha alone and thinking.

"My people," the Master's voice cut through her thoughts as the transmission began on the TV, "Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of women, walking the Earth, giving you hope," the Master stepped to the side where the aged Doctor was, "But I ask you…how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted, little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate?"

"No, oh no," Renata covered her mouth, "Oh he can't..."

"All 900 years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?" the Master went ahead and used the screwdriver on the Doctor, once again making the Doctor writh and scream in pain as he aged even more, "Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor."

"No, stop!" Renata cried, knowing all her cries were in vain. Martha moved over to her side, putting a hand on Renata's arm while they both watched the Doctor fall to the floor.

Eventually, the Master stopped and there was silence everywhere. The Master bent down and the camera panned down to allow the viewers to see only the Doctor's clothes on the floor. Slowly, a large domed head peered out, its large eyes blinking. The Master stood up and faced the camera, "Received and understood, _Renata_?"

Renata groaned loudly with exasperation, "Too far, he's gone too far!"

"Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be… the Master's greatest weakness," Doherty quietly said, "15 satellites all around Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared."

"We could just take them out," Tom suggested.

"We could," the professor agreed, "15 ground-to-air missiles. You got any on you? Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend."

"They're not Toclafane," Martha cut in, "That's a name the Master made up."

"Then what are they, then?"

Martha glanced at Renata, the blonde slowly coming back to the present. Renata knew, of course she knew, she was with the Master and she admitted it to Martha a long time ago...but she refused to say what they were.

"That's why we came to find you," Martha declared finally. Renata wouldn't say anything but she wasn't stopping Martha from finding out. Apart from that, it was just part of the plan with the professor, "Know your enemy. I've got this," Martha pulled out a computer CD, "No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged. Except once. The lightening strike in South Africa brought one of them down. Just by chance. We've got the readings on this."

Docherty took the disc and placed it into the computer, once again banging it a couple times before it got work, "Oh, whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates," she sighed.

"So is that why you travelled the world? To find a disc?" Tom raised an eyebrow at Martha, sounding a bit...disappointed.

"No," it was Renata who answered, "She just got lucky."

"I heard stories that you walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon," Docherty studied the two women, making them both remember their final moments in the Valient, "There!" Docherty pointed at the screen, "A current of 58.5 kilo amperes transferred charge of 510 megajoules precisely."

"Can you recreate that?" Tom wondered.

"I think so. Easily, yes."

"All right then, Dr Milligan, we're gonna get us a sphere," Marts smirked and looked at Renata, giving her one last chance to speak up.

"It's going to break your heart," was the blonde's final comment on the subject.

It was fairly easy getting a sphere when you're human and not supposed to have a weapon. They'd caught one of the spheres and brought it back to the professor's lab for study.

"There's some sort of magnetic clamp. Hold on, I'll just trip the," Docherty was currently trying to get into the sphere when the clamp on it opened up and allowed her to open the sides like petals, "Oh my God!"

The humans and Renata peered inside to find a wizened human head attached to the machinery inside. Lights came on and the head opened its eyes, startling everyone except Renata who only stared.

"It's alive," Docherty gawked.

"Of course it's alive," Renata quietly said, cautiously reaching to put a hand on one of the petals.

"Renata, what are they?" Martha asked a final time, hoping the blonde would see there was no point in keeping it from her anymore.

But the sphere beat Renata to the answer, "Martha. Martha Jones."

"It knows you," Tom blinked, even Renata was slightly confused.

"Sweet, kind Martha Jones. You helped us to fly."

"What do you mean?" Martha stepped closer

"You led us to salvation," the sphere continued, "And Renata, you were part of the salvation. You helped."

Renata's eyes were filled with tears, " _I_ did not do _this_ ," her fingers touched the cool metal of the sphere and she shivered.

"Who are they, Renata?" Martha demanded from the Time Lady, stepping right beside her.

"The skies are made of diamonds."

Martha's eyes widened as she heard that and stared at the sphere, "No...you can't be him," she glanced to Renata in full blown tears, "Renata?"

"There was nothing I could do," the blonde began making Martha gasp, "Everything was cold and dark, everyone screaming as creation tore itself down and I...I thought the Master was doing good..."

"What are they?" Docherty looked between the two frantic women.

Martha looked back at the others, "They're us. They're humans. The human race from the future."

"The Utopia Project was the last hope. Trying to find a way to escape the end of everything," Renata breathed as she remembered the awful images in her head of when they'd discovered what Utopia had really been like.

"There was no solution, no diamonds. Just the dark and the cold," the sphere related.

"With nothing else to do they cannibalized themselves..."

"We made ourselves so pretty," the sphere said rather cheerfully.

"Regressing into children, I'm afraid," Renata sighed, "But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them."

"But then the Master came with his wonderful time machine to bring us back home."

"It wasn't his machine in the first place," Renata mumbled then looked at Martha, "I thought the Master would be doing good, bringing the spheres somewhere new, but..." she shook her head, "...I was dead wrong."

"But that's a paradox," Docherty spoke up, "If you're the future of the human race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out. You shouldn't exist."

"And that's the paradox machine the Master converted the TARDIS into," Renata muttered, "But he's not stopping with Earth, no, he's working on the entire universe. Humans and aliens...all of them."

"But why kill your own ancestors?" Tom had to ask, confused of many things but primarily that.

"Because it's fun!" cheered the sphere. Tom didn't waste a thought and shot it dead.

"I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Jones and...whatever your name is," Docherty ordered, eyeing Renata more suspiciously, "The legend says you've travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?"

"Just before we escaped, the Doctor told me a plan," Martha began and looked at Renata, "And then she relayed more of it."

"Her? How?" Docherty studied Renata from head to toe.

"The Doctor and the Master, have been coming to Earth for years and they've been watched," Renata sighed, "And I know it because they used to tell me whenever they would return home, our home."

"She's one of them," Tom went ahead and told the professor, leaving her surprised.

"The Master is my family, he's my brother in law," Renata sighed, "And I've known him my entire life, lives. Both him and the Doctor, at different points of times, would tell me of this organization, UNIT, and lately Torchwood, and how they would study Time Lords in secret."

"They made this. The ultimate defence," Martha pulled out a small, black case which revealed a special gun.

"All you need to do is get close. I can shoot the Master dead with this," Tom held hid gun out, much to Docherty's dismay.

"Actually, you can put that down now, thank you very much," she ordered.

"Point is, it's not so easy to kill a Time Lord. They can regenerate; literally bring themselves back to life," Martha continued.

"Ah, the Master's immortal. Wonderful," Docherty scoffed and shook her head.

"No creature is truly immortal," Renata clarified, "We can die if we choose not to regenerate or if we're injured during regeneration or..." she closed her mouth and looked to the side.

Martha continued for her, "Except for this," she picked up the special gun, "Four chemicals, slotted into the gun, inject him…kills a Time Lord permanently."

"Four chemicals? You've only got three," Tom pointed to the chemicals in their slots.

"Still need the last one 'cause the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world. And We found them. San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London."

"Then where is it?"

"There's an old UNIT base, north London. We've found the access codes," Renata had recomposed herself, "Tom, you've got to get us there."

"We can't go across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs; we'd get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go with the medical convoy."

"You can spend the night here, if you like," Docherty offered them.

"No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley. Professor, thank you," Tom had the idea and shook Docherty's hand.

"Good luck," Docherty nodded

"Thanks," Martha gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Martha, Renata, could you do it? Could you actually kill him?"

Martha looked over to Renata for her response but the blonde remained silent, "Got no choice," Martha sighed

"You might be many things, but you don't look like a killer to me," Docherty commented to Martha then glanced at Renata, "And if it's true of what you said about the Master, being family, you're less than likely to kill him as well."

Renata only gave a look and walked off, leaving Martha and Tom to go after her.

~ 0 ~

With Tom's assistance, they were able to sneak into one of the houses that were patrolled by the Master's guards. And the first thing the people inside the house did was, well...

"Did you bring food?"

Tom was facing a woman, the one who'd let them in, and sighed "Couldn't get any. And I'm starving."

"All we've got is water," the woman sighed.

Renata looked around and her hearts broke upon seeing children in the rooms, practically starving because of the Master, "I am so sorry," she couldn't do anything else but apologize.

Martha put a hand on her arm and lightly smiled, "It's not your fault, Renata. It's been a year and I've talked to you about it, about _all_ of it."

"I know, I know," the blonde agreed, "But these people, all of you, if I had been braver...I could've stopped the Master. But bravery and decisiveness have never really been one of my things. Now he's got all of you packed into houses like...I'm sorry."

"Why do you blame yourself?" the woman who'd let them in questioned Renata.

"Cos the Master is part of my family and I didn't stop him," Renata shuddered a breath and shamefully looked down while everyone else looked at her with wide eyes from her revelation.

"But you can still kill him," a young boy spoke up, making her head snap up in horror, "Cos you're Renata, and she's Martha Jones, the legend says you can kill the Master."

"You're too young to be talking about that," Renata's eyes teared up, "Please...not you."

"Come on, just leave her alone," Tom studied the blonde, "She's exhuasted."

"That's not it," Martha mumbled as she hugged Renata, "Why not do what we do best, hm?" she whispered to Renata who silently nodded and pulled away from the hug.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Renata asked the young boy, "A good story, I promise," she wiped her face from tears. She smiled as the young boy nodded excitedly.

~ 0 ~

Renata and Martha were sitting on the stairs surrounded by everyone in the house, all listening to the two women telling that good story Renata had promised.

"We've travelled across the world, from the ruins of New York to the fusion mills of china, right across the radiation pits of Europe," Martha was going on. And everywhere I went, I saw people just like you, living as slaves.

"And if Martha Jones and Renata became legends, then that's wrong because our names aren't important," Renata began smiling softly as her mind wandered, "There's someone else. There's a man who sent us here. He told Martha and I to walk the Earth. His name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. H'es never stopped, you know, not for one single moment. When were back home, on our planet, he used to come back and tell all his friends about his adventures. And he never stopped..." her smile faded a bit, "...and he never stayed. But, he never asked to be thanked. I may not have been there with him from the beginning but I know him down to the core. I've seen him, I trusted him and I lo..." she paused for a moment and pretended to nick out some dirt from under her nail, "I know what he can do, and so does Martha," she looked at her human friend.

Martha smiled and agreed, knowing exactly how her last sentence would've been if she'd finished it. Still, she'd never push Renata to say something she wasn't so comfortable with just _yet_.

The woman that had allowed them in, now identified as Jana, pushed her way through the crowd, "It's him! It's him!" she cried frantically, alarming everyone, "Oh my God, it's him! It's the Master! He's here!"

"But he never comes to Earth! He never walks upon the ground!" the boy Renata had promised the story to, a young Elias, stood up.

"Hide them!" Janan pointed at the two travelers.

"Use this!" Tom chucked a blanket.

"No," Renata tried to say but was quickly covered up along with Martha.

"Martha. Martha Jo-hones," the Master called from the streets, "My dear Ren? Do you honestly believe you can hide from me anymore? Out you come your adulterous woman."

At that, Renata threw away the blanket over her and Martha to stand up, "I may just kill him," she muttered as she stomped her way downt he stairs, ignoring the calls from the others.

"Renata? Are you sure?" Martha eyed the shut door the blonde stood in front of.

"It's time, Martha," Renata shuddered a breath, "It's time to face my 'punisher'," she did air quotation marks then stepped out.

Martha threw her TARDIS key and hurried after Renata. The Master was waiting outside with several guards and the 'Toclafane', ready to shoot if it had been neccessary, which the Master knew it wouldn't be.

"Oh, yes," the Master clapped at the sight of the two women, "Oh, very well done! Still got some decency left, Ren."

"Oh let's not talk about decency," snapped Renata.

The Master's smile vanished as he held his hand out, "Bag. Give me the bag. No," he stopped the women from walking, "Stay there. Just throw it," Martha chucked the pack she'd been carrying. The Master fired a laser and destroyed it completely, "And now, good companion, your work his done," he held the laser to Martha.

Tom ran out the house with a gun aimed at the Master, "No!" but the Master shot him before he did anything.

"You won't do such thing," Renata stepped in front of Martha, "Will you my dear brother in law?"

The Master inhaled deeply as he considered his options, "When you die, the Doctor should be witness," he promised.

"Yeah, that's it," Renata rolled her eyes, loving the excuse for his deferrness.

~ 0 ~

The Master stood at the head of the Valiant's conference room where the Jones family and the Doctor, now locked in a cage to fit his miniature size, waited on.

"Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe," the Master pointed to the door across the door just as it opened up to reveal Renata and Martha being 'escorted' by guards.

The Master indicated for Renata to be brought directly up to him. The blonde woman shook the guards' grip off her and threatened them with glares to leave her alone. She made the rest of the trip on her own and came face to face with the Master.

"Teleport device," the Master held his hand out, "In case your thought I'd forgotten."

"We didn't plan on using it," Renata informed as she looked at Martha who was taking out the manipulator, "Cos you and I have some unfinished business."

"Kneel," the Master ordered Martha.

" _No_ ," Renata snapped and stood up from the table.

The Master frowned, "I said _kneel_."

"And I said _no_ ," Renata repeated with the same loudness he was using.

"Renata," the Master gritted his teeth and stepped towards her. "I have two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe."

"Well you might as well kiss it goodbye because I'm not letting that happen," Renata crossed her arms.

"And you're going to stop me?" now the Master was amused, "The adulter-"

"I am _not_ an adulter!" Renata screamed, leaving him quiet for a moment while leaving everyone else stunned, "One year ago you did everything in your power to blame me for all of _this_ ," she violently pointed around the room, "But _this_ , this was not _me_. This was _you_ -" she jabbed her finger into his shoulder. "Yes, I did something wrong but I will never be like you. _You_ are no one to judge me," she laughed bitterly, "You, out of all people, judging me for a sin? A year ago I was a coward but now, now I just think this ironic."

"Shut up or you die first," the Master warned her, frustrated that he was losing his control over the situation.

"Do it, then," Renata stepped back with her arms opened, ready to take impact.

"I'll tell him, I'll tell him right now what's going on..."

" _Do it_ ," Renata challenged him and smirked when nothing happened, "One year ago, you warned me you would kill me and I was so daft I actually believed you. So I was confused when you delayed it...but now I get it," she stepped closer, nearly face to face with the Time Lord, "It's the last shred of decency you have: you _can't_ kill me. Cos no matter what's been done or said, I'm still family. I'm still the woman your brother loved, I'm still his wife, I'm still your sister in law..."

"Ren..." the Master blinked when he saw her reaching for her perception filter necklace, "...you can't do that, you can't!" he frowned, looking at the Doctor who was more confused than shocked of what had been said, "You can't! He'd feel it!"

"I'm done hiding," Renata whispered and yanked her necklace off, chucking it to the floor and allowing her true identity to flow into the Doctor's mind and even the Master's.

Instantaneously, the Doctor could feel the third presence of his kind inside his mind. While been altered, he could still feel Renata as what she truly was, a Time Lady. It was warm and kind of a ticklish feeling. He supposed that was why he kept coming back to her before, because even though his mind couldn't connect to hers, his hearts had already done so.

Renata looked at the Master with new light in her eyes, "We are the last of our kind, we owe it to our home to be together, not to fight," she slowly glanced at the Doctor with tearful eyes, "...if a certain Time Lord isn't too upset with this ole bitter woman for her attitude before," the Doctor smiled at her and unbeknownst filled her hearts with warmth. "I _am_ sorry."

"That will _never_ happen," the Master broke through the moment and made Renata look at him, "You traveled the world just to kill me."

Renata barked a small laughter, "A gun? Are you seriously that stupid?"

"What?"

"A gun in four parts?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon, you're far too smart to believe something like that."

"What are you going on about?" the Master demanded and looked back to Martha, "What did you do?"

"As if I would ask them to kill," the Doctor spoke up.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter-"

"Oh it matters," Renata cut in, "Because we knew exactly what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son. We told her about the gun, so she'd get me here. At the right time."

"What? So you can give your big ole speech?"

Renata rolled her eyes and looked back at Martha, "You wanna take this one?"

"We traveled the world only to tell a _story_ ," the human began, "That's all. No weapons, just words. We did just what the Doctor said. We went across the continents all on our own. And everywhere we went, we found the people, and we told them our story. We told them about the Doctor. And we told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope? Is that all?" the Master scoffed, already belittling the stupid plan.

"I may not be genius but I know a good plan when I see it," Renata smirked, "We gave them an instruction, the one instruction the Doctor told Martha. We used the countdown," she eyed big clock the Master had on the wall, "Never could resist a coundown, huh?" she stepped back to where Martha stood, "We told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time—"

"Nothing will happen!" the Master cut in angrily, "Is that your weapon?! Prayer?!"

"Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment… but with 15 satellites!" Martha exclaimed, growing excited as she watched the countdown go down and down.

"The Archangel Network," Jack spoke up with a small smirk.

"The telepathic field binding the whole human race together," Renata continued, "The one you created, remember? And with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word…is Doctor."

"You didn't..." the Master looked at the Doctor who now had a glowing field ring around him, the countdown having reached zero.

"You forced me to do it," Renata quietly said, sadness filling her tone.

"Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't!"

Jack closed her eyes, "Doctor."

Francine followed, "Doctor.

"Stop this right now! Stop it!" the Master ordered, knowing everyone was following the instruction.

Even Lucy his wife closed her eyes, "Doctor."

"Doctor," Martha went next.

"Renata..." the Master pointed at her, being the only one left with her eyes still open, "...remember Elek, you better remember him."

"I do, I remember him every day," she nodded, "Even if you don't believe me, I do. But you've gone far, very far with this, and it's time to end it," with that, she closed her eyes, "Doctor," she whispered.

"NO!" the Master yelled and shook her, wanting to force her to reopen her eyes.

His attention was driven over to the Doctor who'd broken from his cage and was returning to an old man with the field around him, "I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices."

"I order you to stop!" the Master shouted but the Doctor continued to revert back into his original self.

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking," the Doctor smirked, "Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this."

Martha ran to her family and hugged them all happily. The Master tried using his laser on the Doctor but it was deflected with the field.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the Doctor began, honestly meaning his words.

"Then I'll kill them!" the Master directly turned to Martha and her family, choosing voluntarily to ignore Renata only a mere few feet away from him. But the Doctor used the field and chucked the laser across the room.

"You can't do this! You can't do—It's not fair!" the Master angrily backed away.

"And you know what happens now."

"No! No! No!"

"You wouldn't listen."

"No!"

"Because you know what I'm going to say."

"No!" the Master curled into a fetal position as the Doctor finally neared him, landing swiftly on his feet and walked over to him, hugging him.

"I forgive you," the Doctor concluded.

"My children!"

Renata's eyes widened as she remembered, "Captain Jack," she turned around frantically, "Stop the paradox machine, now!"

Jack nodded and the guards that had been holding him suddenly turned on the good side, "You mean, with me!" he ran out the room with them.

"No!" Renata heard the Doctor say and turned around in time to see both him and the Master disappear in a flash.

"NO!" the blonde cried and ran to where they'd just been, "Oh God, they'll kill each other!"

"No, they wouldn't," Martha hurried up to her, "And you know, cos you know both of them," she reminded.

"Right," Renata slowly nodded and looked around, "Right then," she rose her voice, "Guess all this falls to my control now..." she dashed for the stairs and went to the glass windows, "The spheres are coming in, all six billion of them. I've got no idea how to stop it."

"Some commander," Martha managed to joke at that time.

"Well I'm no Master nor Doctor," Renata went down the stairs, "I'm the mother hen, I take care of people, anyone and everyone. That's me, that's Renata."

"And that's the woman that got us here," Martha assured her, "You've dealt with the Master, you've taken care of him, so you know what he's likely to do next."

"Warn the Doctor he'd kill everything, including himself when it's a bland lie," Renata recited, "He'd never destroy himself."

And as if it was on cue, the Doctor and Master reappeared back on the ship, completely unharmed.

"I'll kill both of you!" she spun around to them angrily and went for them, "And regeneration won't be an option!"

Just as she reached them, the ship rocked, the paradox now broken curtesy of Jack. All its inhabitants were thrown around, Renata slipping back only to be caught by the Doctor. Both smiled at each other, something Martha caught with bittersweetness.

"Everyone down!" the Doctor ordered everyone in the room as they all fell to the floor, "Time is reversing!" time slowly came to a stop and left the ship still. The Doctor jumped to his feet and checked the controls, "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning," he turned on the comms.

 _"This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!"_

"You see?" the Doctor faced the group, "Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was."

"What about the spheres?" Martha wondered.

"Trapped at the end of the universe."

"But I remember it," Francine spoke up, confused on the matter.

"Beecause we're at the eye of the storm," Renata glanced at her, "We'll be the only ones who'll ever know."

"Oh, hello! You must be Mr Jones! We haven't actually met," the Doctor had spotted Martha's father and went to greet him like nothing had ever happened, like an entire year had never occurred.

"Woah, big fella!" Jack's voice made everyone turn to find the Master having tried an escape only to be caught by the immortal man, "You don't want to miss the party. Cuffs," Jack was handed cuffs from one of the gaurds and used them to cuff the Master's hands behind his back, "So, what do we do with this one?"

Everyone had the same response for that little question.

"We kill him," Clive gritted his teeth.

"We execute him," Tish supported.

"Over my dead bodies," Renata cut in and glared, challenging them to say something.

"That's not the solution," the Doctor aggreed with her.

"Oh, I think so," Francine clicked the gun she held aimed at the Master, "'Cause all those…things, they still happened because of him. I saw them."

"Go on, do it!" the Master taunted her.

"Don't do it, please," Renata softly spoke to the woman, "I know what he's done is awful, plain awful but he's my family. Blood or not, I still love him. Plus, you're kinda better than him," she slowly reached for the gun, "I promise you I will not allow him to hurt anyone, not this time," she successfully made the human drop the gun and watched Martha take her mother into a hug.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" the Master genuinely wondered what the answer would be.

"You're my responsibility from now on," Renata turned to him, "Cos you may have been the older brother but Elek was always looking after you, and that's what I plan on doing."

"That's what _we'll_ do," the Doctor spoke up and looked at her, "You should've told me," he mumbled to her and sighed, "We're each other's responsibilities now."

"You can't trust him," Jack went over to the two.

"No. The only safe place for him is the TARDIS," the Doctor came up with the idea.

"You mean you're just gonna…keep me?" the Master frowned, "You and her?" he eyed both Time Lords then stared at Renata, "Have you no shame?"

"I wouldn't talk," Renata bitterly remarked, "I'm not the one who slaughtered countries nor kept one of my own kind trapped in a cage. What I did, I did out of love. You've got no words to say about that."

Suddenly, a gunshot rang and the Master staggered backwards. Everyone frantically seearched for the source of the gun and found Lucy holding the gun, not very lucid but enough to know what she'd done.

"NO!" Renata cried and ran for the Master, along with the Doctor.

"Put it down," Jack took the gun from Lucy and made sure the guards were with her.

"No, no, no," Renata repeated as the Doctor helped her lower the Master to the floor in a gentle way to keep him from getting more harmed. Renata cradled his head as she did her best not cry.

"Always the women," the Master had the decency to spat at her.

"Shut up, that's not the same," Renata muttered.

"This was the plan, Ren? My dying?"

"No, no, don't say that. You're god awful but your my family, you're a friend," she looked at the Doctor beside her who nodded silently, "You're stupid and...you were like my brother, remember? You used to bug the hell out of me and my sister."

"Regenerate," the Doctor spoke up, "It's only a bullet," he pointed out, "Just regenerate."

" _No_."

"But it's one little bullet," Renata said in confusion, "Come on!"

" _This_ is your punishment," the Master went directly for Renata, "The best kind of all."

"No, please, not that," Renata sniffled, "I lost everyone and now you're willingly going to die? Please, _regenerate_!"

"And spend the rest of my life watching you two?" he frowned, "I don't think so."

"You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this," the Doctor shook his head, "You and me, all the things we've done. Axons? Remember the Axons? And the Daleks? We're the only two left, there's no one else. Regenerate!"

"Best punishment for the both of you," the Master continued, "I win..."

Renata broke into sobs as she lost the last piece of family she had left. The Doctor couldn't control his own tears and put an arm around Renata as they both mourned their last friend.

~ 0 ~

Renata was sat on a park bench reading from her journal, though her reading really wasn't what she was doing. She'd finished the Master's burning pyre with the Doctor only a couple hours ago and there was no easy to way to move on from everything. She'd been alone for so many years that she'd gotten used to it. Then, she meets the Doctor and soon enough the Master...only to lose once again. She supposed the only thing she did gain was a friend, Martha. Over the year that never happened, Martha had managed to make Renata speak about everything, what truly happened in the past. She was the one who convinced Renata to believe the Master's doings hadn't been her fault like the Master had always told her. Renata couldn't believe she'd misjudged Martha so much in the beginning and quite frankly felt like she owed her a huge apology.

"You should burn that thing," a voice startled her, and Renata looked up to see Martha standing at the side of the bench.

Martha was also aware of the journal Renata kept during her tenure in the 20th century.

"I can't," Renata whispered, slowly closing said journal and holding it to her chest, "It's a part of me."

"A part of your _past_ ," Martha corrected, "What happened, happened. There is no point in tormenting yourself about it, especially when it was something pure."

"The Master could've been what ever you wanted to call him but he was right about one thing, I betrayed my husband. He may have been my betrothed at the time but falling in love with the Doctor was still infidelity, no matter what perspective you may look at it from."

"And what would be the point in thinking about it _now_?" Martha raised an eyebrow, "He's gone, you're single now, no ties attached."

"Do you honestly believe I would _go for it_?" Renata looked up at the human with a scowl on her face, "That would be completely inappropriate, wrong, utterly wrong for me to..."

Martha assumed by the breaking of the conversation that the blonde wasn't entirely sure, "I think, you should come to the TARDIS, sort your head out and then talk to the Doctor."

"No, I can't do that," Renata shook her head, "I've revealed I'm a Time Lady, that's enough."

"Okay, so you take baby steps," Martha resolved, "Get to know him, it'll probably help you sort out your feelings too."

"Martha...I can't..." Renata softly looked at her, "...especially when I know how you feel about him. You're the only friend I've managed to make for real, the one human I've ever confided in entirely. I've betrayed someone once, I will not do it again."

Martha was touched Renata had that much consideration for her, despite after their tense beginning. And she was right, Martha did still love the Doctor and she would want nothing more than to be corresponded...but she knew reality, and she knew what was justice. "Come with me," Martha picked Renata from the bench.

"But where are we going?" the blonde confusedly asked Martha as she was practically dragged down the park.

"Somewhere you ought to be," was Martha's response, already knowing what she was going to do next.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor was busy setting the TARDIS back to normal, making sure the controls were how they were supposed to be. He'd materialized in front of Martha's family's home after leaving Captain Jack back in Cardiff. Martha had gone off to find Renata who'd specifically declared she wanted to be left alone. And he knew better than to anger her more after everything that had happened, though he was still mighty confused (and yet completely ecstatic) to find out she was a Time Lady. He only wished he could've learned it under different circumstances.

"Doctor," Martha's voice called him out his thoughts and made him turn to find her pulling Renata inside the TARDIS.

"Renata," the Doctor breathed and immediately rushed for her but skidded to a stop when he remembered there may still be a possibility that she didn't want to be near him.

Renata sensed his reluctance through their telepathic binding. She'd made no effort to buld walls up in her mind, save for their past he was still in the dark about. She handed her journal to Martha and then slowly went for the Doctor, coming to a stop inches from him where they both had a mini-stare down. Suddenly, Renata let out a small sniffle and the two last Time Lords hugged each other tightly.

Martha watched from the doors as the moment passed and took a small sigh, glancing down at the journal she held. She knew what she had to next, what she genuinely wanted to do next. She cleared her throat and sheepishly smiled as Renata and the Doctor ended their hug to look over at her.

The Doctor grew ecstatic as he realized he would more than likely have Renata coming with him and Martha, "Right then! Off we go! The open road! There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or…back in time. We could…I don't know, Charles II? Henry VIII? I know! What about Agatha Christie? I'd love to meet Agatha Christie! I bet she's brilliant!" but he noticed Martha's expressions and instantly knew what was happening next, "Okay..." he saw nothing to do.

"I just can't," Martha honestly said.

"No, Martha," Renata came towards her, knowing her decision had been because of what she'd learned, "Please, don't-"

"Hey," Martha smiled, "I've spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them."

"Of course not but..." Renata didn't want her to go, especially because of her.

Martha handed the journal back to Renata, "It's time to let go," she said for both of them, "And I think it's the best thing both of us can do, don't you think?"

Renata opened her mouth but no words came out. Instead, the Doctor took over as he walked towards them, "Thank you," he hugged Martha, "You saved the world."

"Well, _we_ saved the world," Martha winked at Renata who gave a mere smile, "I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best," she looked at the Doctor, "But you know what? I am _good_. You gonna be alright though, cos now you have someone who's always going to be there for you."

"But I..." Renata looked between her and the Doctor, "...I can't...no..."

Martha motioned for the Doctor to come closer with a finger and promptly whispered, "If you need to, throw her over your shoulder again and kidnap her one more time."

" _Martha_ ," Renata scolded lightly.

"I mean it," Martha wagged a finger then kissed the Doctor on the cheek, "Right then," she smiled and then walked out.

Renata couldn't just let it end like that and hurried after the human, "Martha, wait!" she ran out just as Martha turned around and ended up crashing into her, "Woah," Renata rubbed her forehead, "Martha!" she quickly sobered, "Y-you can't leave, you can't leave just because of me. Please, don't do this to me, don't torment me with more guilt."

"Honestly, I think I would be doing this whether you were here or not," Martha confessed, "It just so happens that now I have an even bigger motivation. Please, please, _please_ record his reaction when you tell him," she pleaded anxiously.

"I can't tell him...it's not-"

"Renata, give up the past," Martha whispered and hugged her, "Do it for yourself, above all just do it for yourself please," Renata didn't say anything as Martha pulled away, "And here," she tossed Renata her phone, "Cos when I call, I better get word that you've told him everything and you're now happy and moved on from the past."

"So I'm just supposed to get into that box and travel with the Doctor?" Renata blinked, "What?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Martha nodded and let out a laugh as she reached for the doors and practically pushed Renata inside, quickly shutting the doors and leaning on them for a good moment, smiling to herself.

She felt good, honestly. Happy.

Inside the TARDIS was a very troubled Renata holding Martha's cellphone in one hand while her other held her journal. A clearing of a throat made her look up to find the Doctor by the console, facing her completely, "So then, do I have to kidnap you again?" he activated the de-materializing switch on the console and waited for an answer.

Renata let out a small smile, "That depends..." she slowly put her journal behind her back, her hearts pinging with the smile the Doctor gave her, "...where exactly would you take me?"

The Doctor tilted his head as he considered the first place he could take her...when they both heard the sounds of a ship's horn. The TARDIS took a blow on its side and knocked the two Time Lords to the floor as a very good amount of wall broke down. The Doctor lifted his head to find the bow of an ocean liner through the wall.

"What?" he coughed and looked at Renata who was staring at the ship with wide eyes. He noticed a life preserver near him and reached for it, "What?" he turned the preserver over and found the word ' _Titanic_ ' written over it, "... _what_?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Aaaaand now we learned a little more of Renata! It's a long way to recovery, I'm warning you all! ;)

 **For the Reviews:**

 **lautaro94** : It's my understanding that those 2 companions were from the novels right? For these stories I don't really regard those as cannon. Plus, even for the classic who because it's fanfic there's some modification to fit with the story. And I'm sorry I didn't quite understand that last part, you think Renata seems possessive? Or that I should make her? So sorry . I hope she doesn't look possessive cos that's not what I intended on!

 **speedy-skye** : Dun, dun, duuuuun, it's happened lmao. We'll see his full reaction in the next chapter!

 **smilin steph** : I hope it's a good 'omg' xD


	6. A First Christmas

After gathering their selves from the unexpected ship crash, Renata and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS into what seemed like a supply room. As the Doctor closed the TARDIS doors, Renata wandered to the supply room's door and opened it up, poking her head out into a small corridor, "We should get out..." she started stepping back.

"N-n-n-n-n-no, see, when someone crashes into the TARDIS, the correct action is wandering out," the Doctor gave her a smirk and tugged her out into the corridors.

"But we could get in trouble," she looked around the corridor fearing someone would walk in.

"We're just _looking_ ," was the Doctor's defence as he pulled her down the corridor.

They came into a wood-paneled room decorated with a Christmas edge. There were people dressed in fancy 21st Century attire, waiters passing out hors d'oeuvres while Jingle Bells was playing in the background by a small band. All in all, it was an elegant party.

The Doctor led Renata up to two golden angels dressed in white, only taking a short moment to realize they were robots. They then moved over to a small window where they both looked out and were surprised to find outer space on the other side.

"Right," the Doctor realized it was another Valiant type of ship, a cruise.

 _'Attention all passengers. The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol 3, also known as Earth. Population: Human. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas.'_

~ 0 ~

Renata thought about her journal and its content as she waited in the console room for the Doctor to return. Martha had told her to burn it and move on, but how could she? Should she? Did she want to? Those were very good questions that she truly had no answers to just yet. She didn't even know what she felt, honestly. It was too much after a whole year...that never was.

For the moment, she had to prepare her answers for when the Doctor started asking her about her true self and that alone would be trouble for her.

"Sorry, sorry," the Doctor hurriedly came into the console room, dressed in his usual black suit. "I may have sworn to throw this suit away after very unlucky events prior to thisss..." his words had slurred when he'd looked up to the blonde, her different appearance captivating him instantaneously.

Little did he know he'd provoked the same reaction from Renata as well.

"You're um, you look, uh..." she began, feeling a blush start on her face. She always did like when he wore suits, well dining suits considering he now wore them casually as his style, "...really, really, good," she finished quietly, hoping she hadn't overstepped her boundaries.

"Thanks, but believe me I don't think anyone can compare to you," the Doctor tried sounding casual, even though it really wasn't.

Renata wore a long, evening gown in the shade of a yellow gold. Its embroidered bodice was of gold and white flecks with a shiny, gold skirt reaching down to her feet pulled up to her ankle thanks to the gold heels she wore underneath. Her bateau neckline had a vertical white-striped pattern until it stopped at the chest. At the hemline of the skirt was two revealing laced lines going around, showing her ankles. Her hair was set down to its natural length mid-waist with only a white clip holding a side of her hair.

He was reminded of their little 'date' in 1913 and could almost say it felt nearly the same the last time he'd seen her all dressed up. She looked lovely...

~ 0 ~

Renata and the Doctor walked into a reception room, now all dressed up to fit in, and while the Doctor fiddled with his bow tie, Renata moved over to a screen where a bald man was speaking in a video, "Max Capricorn Cruiseliners - the fastest, the farthest, the best. And I should know because my name is Max."

As his gold tooth glinted, Renata made a face, "Bit flashy, mind you," she had to comment. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder then heard the Doctor chuckle, "That wasn't funny," she scolded.

"Why are you so jumpy?" the Doctor curiously followed her towards the entrance doors of another room.

"Uh, maybe because we're not supposed to be here?" she stopped walking and accidentally bumped into him while turning.

"Are you that scared of breaking the rules?"

"The rules are placed to keep everything in order, to, uh, to make sure everyone is safe," she tried to make her words as clear as possible because she knew the Doctor was the ultimate rule breaker, "And right now, we're breaking them. I'm sure a lot of people paid a lot of money to be on this cruise and now we're waltzing in for free-"

"Merry Christmas, sir, ma'am," a steward happened to pass by and nearly gave Renata a hearts attack.

"Merry Christmas," the Doctor returned the gesture and tried to keep a laugh inside.

"Oh my God I nearly got us caught," Renata waved some air to her with a hand.

The Doctor couldn't help and laugh again, "Is this the real Renata I'm finally meeting?" she blinked at the question as he continued, "An abider of the rules? Completely scared?"

"Well, I-I suppose..." she scratched the side of her head, "...this...this is me."

"Well then let me tell you that our adventures are going to be a lot more amusing," the Doctor honestly said, "But for now, just let me take you to this nice cruise where I can hopefully make up at least a part of what the Master did to you."

"What did he do?" Renata had to stop and think, wondering if he'd discovered her secret.

"He kidnapped you," the Doctor sighed, making her stiffen, "Forced you into the TARDIS and kept you prisoner for eighteen months."

"Oh...oh yeah," Renata was racking her mind for a way to explain the truth, that she'd gone with the Master voluntarily and basically chose to leave the Doctor. But how? How could she do that?

"C'mon," the Doctor linked arms with her and went into the reception room where the real party was going on. However, for Renata's sake, he decided to fgure out just exactly where they were. He took them up to a robotic and asked the important questions, "Evening. Passenger 57. Terrible memory. Remind me. Uh, you would be..."

The angel, a Host, activated and answered, "Information: Heavenly Host supplying tourist information."

"Good, so, um... tell me - 'cause I'm an idiot - where are we from?"

"Information: the Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."

"Did he just say the Titanic?" Renata felt even worse than before, "Who thought of that name?"

"Information: it was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth."

"Did they tell you why it was famous?" even the Doctor was a bit shaken.

"Information: all designations are chosen by Mr Max Capricorn, president of Max - Max - Max..."

"Great, now we broke it and we'll get into problems," Renata said in despair.

"Ooh, bit of a glitch," the Doctor comforted her and reached for his sonic inside his pocket.

The chief steward ran over, "Sir, ma'am, we can handle this," he waved for others ti assist. Two more stewards hurried over and switched off the Host and took it, leaving the chief steward to give a lame excuse to the Time Lords, "Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, sir. Merry Christmas," And he quickly followed after the others.

"These are all signs we should go," Renata concluded and turned to the Doctor.

"Why not relax a little, hm? We're not doing anything wrong."

"No, I mean, except stealing two passenger's spaces, meals, and-"

"Renata _calm down_ ," the Doctor placed his hands on her shoulders, "Are you always like this? So..."

"Unfortunate? Yeah, kinda,"Renata sighed and moved past him. She knew that her jumpy attitude wasn't all exactly coming from their rule breaking. Her mind was scolding her for not telling him the truth of what happened back at the end of the universe. He was trying to make her feel better, make up for something she voluntarily went with. That was no way to begin a friendship,if there was one to be began.

She slumped down at an empty table and snatched a drink from a passing waiter. The Doctor caught up with her in time to see her spitting out what she'd drank in, "What kind is this?" she coughed and set down the glass.

The Doctor gently took the glass from her and put it on the table, "Renata, is there something else you want to tell me?" he took a seat across from her, "Cos I bet after eighteen months, there's got to be something on your mind."

"Like yours," Renata forced herself to smile a little.

"Well I did just discover there's a Time Lady in existence, perhaps there's a couple questions on my mind," the Doctor casually threw out there, managing to make her chuckle.

"I'll tell you what...I'll answer all your questions if you listen to me first," Renata was gathering every bit of her courage.

"Deal," the Doctor immediately agreed, "Go on."

Renata opened her mouth but no words came out. She took a small breath and hoped her rapidly beating hearts wouldn't actually burst inside her, "What do you think happened after the Master first regained his true self?" she decided perhaps starting slow would help her.

"What?" the Doctor wasn't quite following.

"Just answer, please," she leaned forwards on the table.

"Um, well, he took my hand in a jar inside the TARDIS and then he came back for you-"

" _No_ ," Renata curled her hand into a fist as she forced herself to continue, "He didn't...he didn't come back for me..."

"What...?" the Doctor was confused on what relevance this topic had.

"The Master was my family, and he would never have forced me to go with him, well in the beginning. He didn't kidnap me...I went with him out of my own will."

This time, seriousness took over the Doctor's face as he asked, " _What_?"

Renata was desperately trying to avoid his hard eyes as she went on, "I told him who I was and I thought we could travel together-"

"In _my_ TARDIS?"

"No-"

"You hate me that much that you would stoop to stealing my TARDIS and running off with the Master, leaving me and my companions to _die_?" the Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing, much less from who it was coming from.

"N-n-n-n-no, it wasn't like that, I swear," Renata tried to stop his thoughts from going off in a completely different direction.

"You took the TARDIS!" the Doctor pointed out, "You left us to die!"

"I wasn't going to do that! I was going to bring us back to 1969 and get my manipulator for the Master and I, then make sure the TARDIS was returned to you no less than a minute after we'd originally left," Renata swore, "You have to believe me!"

"It's a little far fetched, don't you think?" The Doctor stood up, looking furious as ever, "You've hated me from the start and you voluntarily ran off with the Master, in my TARDIS, and you let me believe it was my fault you were 'kidnapped' for an entire year!"

"I didn't know how to tell you," Renata tried cutting in, even standing up I'm front of him. "And I didn't exactly have the opportunity to tell you either! I'm sorry, I'm really, really, sorry," Renata was out of words that could possibly make the situation less worse.

"Of course, this makes sense. The Master was always taunting me with your 'kidnapping'. He knew," the Doctor took a long breath, "You know I always call myself an idiot for fun. But this time, I really was one."

"Doctor, I-"

The Doctor made a motion for her to stop talking. He got up and walked away from her with an indescribable face. Renata's eyes teared up as she mentally tallied up the times she made him walk away from her in that same state, though nothing hurt more than the very last time.

~ 0 ~

Renata was sat at the same table she'd spoken to the Doctor earlier, _hours_ ago. In all that time the only thing that had changed was the number of drinks she was now at. She wasn't quite surprised she'd resorted to drinking again; it had become a custom in her lives, ever since that first moment she and the Doctor had broken away from each other. She found nothing else could help her except to drown herself in a liquid that would slur her thoughts into a peaceful bliss. She'd done this after the Doctor had truly left her, then again at his wedding and even at her own. Time and time would see her doing that, and each time would also see her remember it all like a fresh wound.

"Would you like another drink, ma'am?" a blonde waitress stood at the table with a tray of drinks in her hand.

Renata turned her head at the woman, "That depends," she began bitterly, "Can you hold up a random number of fingers?"

"Um...sure, but why?" the waitress eyed Renata confusedly.

"Because I need to see how drunk I am."

"Oh, okay," And so the waitress held up three fingers.

Renata looked at the hand sighed, "You're holding three fingers aren't you?"

"Uh, yes," the waitress nodded her head.

"Nope, not drunk enough, then. Give it here," Renata motioned with a hand for the drinks to be given. The waitress handed over one glass and made Renata shake her head, "No, no, give me," she reached for the tray and set it down in front of her.

"O-oh," the waitress blinked as Renata started drinking from one glass.

"I know, I'm pathetic," Renata lowered her glass and swayed the remaining liquid inside, "But I've got nothing to celebrate. And I know you've probably heard that so many times but in this case it's actually true."

"But it's Christmas," the waitress reminded, really disliking the way Renata was acting and looking. Most guests were jolly and snooty, but still incredibly happy overall. Renata didn't seem to be either.

"Christmas," Renata repeated with no enthusiasm, "What's the point in celebrating when the person you..." she didn't dare finish her words, instead she resorted to finishing up her drink.

The waitress knew it was none of her business and that she should just continue with her work like any other employee would've done but she had to intervene. She reached for the glass Renata was drinking from and took it from her, "I don't think our entire stock is going to make you feel any better," she honestly said, "What you need is to talk. It's Christmas and no one should be spending it alone and certainly not over someone who doesn't deserve it."

"On the contrary, everything that's happened I completely deserve. It's all my fault, it's always my fault. He may be a notorious troublemaker but I am much worse," Renata rubbed the side of her head and stared at the table, "I hurt people within and anyone knows that the pain of hearts is far worse than a broken arm."

"Funny, you don't look like a heart breaker," the waitress tried to humor her, weakly, but still managed to get a small smile from Renata, "You look like a heart _snatcher_ ," Renata started laughing, the first real laugh she'd given in all the time she'd been on the ship. The waitress beamed and thought she should continue, "Oh yeah, you probably have all the men swooning over you, hm?"

"Honestly?" Renata raised an eyebrow, "In my entire life there have only been two men that have had my hearts."

The waitress looked around and saw no other employees nearby, "Just two...?" she asked in disbelief while she slowly and cautiously took a seat across Renata, hoping she didn't cross the line with the woman. She still was, after all, an employee and Renata a guest.

But it seemed like Renata had taken a liking to the waitress and leaned forwards on the table, for once forgoing the drinks. Or perhaps it was the amount of drinks she had that made it easier to talk the things that took months to talk with Martha Jones. "Just two, and oh they were magnificent. Well, one of them still is."

"I assume that's the one you're drinking over?"

Renata nodded, "I only ever drink when it's about him. Little habit of mine I developed centuries ago."

"Centuries? How old _are_ you?"

Renata sheepishly smiled, "I'm 803."

"You're 803?" the waitress' jaw dropped in shock.

"It's a big number, I know, and believe it hasn't been easy reaching it. In fact, I don't think I wanted to reach it."

The waitress watched Renata reach for another glass, knowing for sure it now had to do with that man causing her so much problems, "Don't say that," the waitress said quietly, "No person should ever make you think that. Now this man, the one that's making you do that," she pointed to the glass Renata was now drinking from, "If he's so magnificent, would he really like you drinking over him?"

"He doesn't know about it. Actually, he's never known about it," Renata shrugged, "He doesn't like it himself...he hates it, in reality," she started smiling. "

"Well, then I guess he's not all that bad," the waitress shrugged, widening Renata's smile.

"He's not," Renata agreed, "He's really, really, not...the complete opposite, actually."

"Tell me about him, then," the waitress encouraged, she theorized perhaps by making Renata talk about her mysterious man she would stop drinking and feel more motivated to go and fix things with him.

Renata started making a face at the waitress, nearly scolding herself for telling a stranger all that she'd said already. But then again, she didn't really have anyone else to talk with and the waitress seemed to genuinely care...what could be the harm? It had felt so easy already just talking to a stranger whom she'd probably never see again.

"What's your name, first of all?" Renata qiestioned, "I've been telling a stranger my secrets so I should at least have a name."

The waitress smiled and nodded in agreement, "Astrid Peth, ma'am."

"Renata," the blonde extended a hand to shake, chuckling at the surprised face Astrid had on, "Go on, then. Be polite."

"Thank you," Astrid sheepishly shook Renata's hand, "So, Renata, tell me about your mysterious man. Are you together right now?"

"No...well," Renata tried figuring out a way to describe to the relationship as best she could, "...once, for a short time...but it wasn't right, nor defined."

Astrid tried to follow along but she couldn't quite understand what Renata had meant. Still, she wasn't supposed to understand, she just supposed to let Renata vent her feelings out to help.

"Still, I grew to have affection for him..." Renata slowly quieted down, "...more than I should have, anyways. It was a mess but at the same time so...so beautiful. See, we're complete opposites. I'm stubborn, abider of the rules, I like things organized and I'm basically a mother hen...but _he_..." she trailed off with a small smile, "...he was the opposite. He was a notorious trouble maker, in fact that's why we met...he got into some trouble with the law, a small misdemeanor and his punishment was to give voluntary hours for a...charity, basically, that I ran."

"You have a charity?" Astrid blinked.

"Well, had," Renata took a long sigh, "I was in my last year of the Academy, this school for my people, and I was at the top of my game like the phrase goes. I was getting ready to graduate, to expand my charity to help anyone in need...when I was informed, without a choice, that I would be guarding a volunteer who'd committed a misdemeanor."

* * *

 _A ginger-haired woman with a freckled face was stunned after hearing what she was basically being forced into. Her mouth opened several times to, no doubt, make an argument but all that came out was squeaks of frustration._

 _The taller man with matching dark hair and dark eyes standing across her seemed to be very amused with her reaction. "Is...she going to explode?"_

 _The question seemed to offend her even more. "You shouldn't even talk!" she shouted but the second man with them, the enforcer of this ridiculous punishment, cleared his throat._

 _"Doctor, if you could please...behave yourself, then perhaps Miss Zuriah would feel better about this arrangement."_

 _Zuriah (then named Renata) redirected her furious hazel eyes onto the enforcer. "I shouldn't even have to! This is a charity I am trying to lift up and it definitely cannot house criminals!"_

 _"I am not a criminal," the Doctor very casually rolled his eyes. "If I had been, I would not be here."_

 _"This is a place to help people-"_

 _"And I actually, believe it or not, like to do that," the Doctor gave a big smile like she wasn't just glaring daggers at him. "I think I can help."_

 _"Well, that settles that," the enforcer looked between them with a smile of his own. "Zuriah, do not worry. The Doctor, while he holds a very...interesting reputation, does not pose a danger to your work. I will be back to explain what you'll need to report to me."_

 _"Not like I have a choice," Zuriah crossed her arms and glared at the Doctor while the enforcer took his leave. "I cannot believe you are being dumped on me like this. It just goes to show how little my work must seem to society."_

 _The Doctor frowned and watched the ginger go back to her desk. "I don't think that," but she scoffed at him. She plopped down on her chair and took up some papers. "I mean it," the Doctor came towards her. "I did my research and I'm very impressed with your work. You're a last year in the Academy and you've already built yourself a charity that helps anyone no matter class? You're a wonder, Zuriah."_

 _Zuriah stared up with a mixture of disbelief and plain shock._

* * *

"I couldn't believe him," Renata smiled to herself. "No one before him had ever complimented my work. No one had even even turned to look at everything I'd managed to build because I was just a _student_."

"That must have been hard..." Astrid said. She felt a bit of sympathy for Renata, even though she knew they had nothing similar in their lives. She was a waitress, but because she was a waitress she felt like no one ever turned to look at her and see what she'd done...and even if she had done something, no one would give her the time of day because she wasn't anyone important.

"My family, we were, uh...we were high class and they always...they always said I could do something better," Renata shook her head. "Because we were 'better people' and we had no obligation to help those below our class. My sister...she was more understanding, but all in all it was hard to keep working on something that your family didn't really approve. They had all these plans that I never really liked. I mean, I was accustomed to following the rules set before us by our 'social class'..."

"You felt like a robot," Astrid could tell from Renata's downward expression.

"I felt like a prisoner," Renata mumbled. Her family had always kept her aligned in front of society. They were a respectable family and everything they did had to be in accordance to their image. Renata had grown up that way and was accustomed to it, but she always wondered what it could be like to live a life where only she could govern herself and decide what she wanted. By meeting the Doctor, she got a taste of that life seeing as he lived to break rules and do as he pleased. At first it was annoying, later scary, and then much later fun...

* * *

 _"You're mad!" ginger-haired Zuriah shouted as the Doctor ran back and forth in the small library room of the charity. "You can't just...you can't do that!"_

 _The Doctor dropped a basket of books on the floor, letting some drop which Zuriah repeatedly gestured at for him to pick up. "It would make things more interesting for these people. Why give them all these boring books-"_

 _"Those books you call boring are the history of your people," Zuriah flatly said._

 _"It's not like they don't know it already," the Doctor shrugged, further frustrating Zuriah. "These people - they want to relax. Give them interesting books."_

 _"You-" Zuriah came straight towards him with a finger pointed at him, "-do not get to make changes around here! You work for me! I am technically your supervisor!"_

 _The Doctor chuckled at her. "I know, it's funny isn't it?"_

 _Zuriah air-strangled him and decided to leave the room for safety reasons (for him)._

 _"Is that a yes on the books, then?" the Doctor called after her and received a full blown frustration shout afterwards. He laughed to himself and picked the basket up again._

* * *

"He was a _massive_ headache," Renata rubbed the side of her head with an amused smile as she recalled all the gimmicks the young Doctor would come up with during that time, "Trying to change my rules here and there, riling up my members. Awful man..."

"Mm, but you know what else they say, polar opposites attract," Astrid smirked, making Renata visibly blush.

"I don't even know how it happened, it shouldn't have..." Renata grew serious. She began to feel guilty, even when telling her story to the stranger. Maybe it wasn't as easy it she thought it would be. In her book, it was infidelity...and it was shameful against anyone. "I'm so sorry..." she awkwardly smiled. "I shouldn't even be saying anything...he doesn't know anything about me..."

"How do you mean?" Astrid felt the conversation closing but she at least wanted to know what Renata meant by her last statement.

"Our people, we have this ability to change our faces, and I happened to change mine after we'd broken things off. He never knew what happened to me, still doesn't know," Renata began to clean herself up. She could not spend her Christmas drinking like this.

"Did you love him?" Astrid's question made Renata freeze.

"I...I'm sorry?" Renata weakly responded, acting as if she hadn't heard the question.

Astrid knew better than to believe that. She smiled kindly at Renata, ensuring her this would stay between them. "This man, in the past, did you love him?"

Renata swallowed hard and thought about it, even though she'd known the answer for centuries. "Yes...I did..." she whispered.

"And what about now?"

There, Renata would not say. She just couldn't say that she did...because even she wasn't sure. So many centuries and things had happened since the last time she and the Doctor had actually shared a moment - and even that moment had been the horrible, tragic ending of their story. "I should help you get this cleared off," Renata decided to switch topics. She got up from her chair and started putting together all the empty glasses she was responsible for.

Astrid understood the conversation was now officially over. Still, she felt for the woman. "It's okay, you don't have to help me. It's my job after all," she tried to take some of the empty glasses onto her tray.

"Nonsense, I'm responsible for all these glasses I drowned. Let me help!"

"You're not one of those drunks who tends to clean when they're, you know, drunk?" Astrid chuckled.

"No, I don't know if I had enough drinks, actually, to be considered really drunk," Renata admitted as she picked up her last glass which still held a considerable amount inside. It did still look tempting...

"You shouldn't," Astrid tried to be polite about it.

Renata gave a light shrug and moved around just as a man passed them. She ended up bumping into him and spilling some of her wine on him.

"For Tov's sake, look where you're going!" the man angrily shouted at her, making her flinch, "This jacket's a genuine Earth antique."

"I-I'm sorry," Renata barely had time to process what she'd accidentally done.

"Oh don't give me a stupid apology," the man snapped at her.

"I-it's just a stain," Renata tried to say, "I've been around-"

"I don't care!" the man once again resorted to shouting, "You're gonna pay for this you little-"

Renata recovered in time and instead of continuing to apologize she chucked the remainder of her drink on his jacket, angering the man even more. She breathed slightly heavier and looked at her empty glass then back to Astrid, "...see, _now_ I've had enough drinks," she slowly set her glass on the table.

"Who the hell do you think you are you stupid drunk!?" the man pushed Renata back to the table, immediately making Astrid stand from her chair.

Astrid looked around for anyone that could help, knowing she, a simple waitress, wouldn't be enough to stop the angry man who clearly was a refined guest of the cruise.

"I'll have you off this cruise, you'll see!" the man was busy yelling at Renata.

"Ha, I'm not even registered here," Renata covered her mouth and blinked, wondering if she really had just said that. She was really acting out tonight and right now all she wanted to do was crawl under her bed - well, _a_ bed considering now that she really had no other place to go.

"Even easier, then!" the man latched onto Renata's arm, "You're coming with me!"

"What? No I'm not!" Renata struggled against the force, "Get off me! Let go!"

"I don't think it's necessary, sir," Astrid tried intervening but ended up losing.

"Get away from me you stupid waitress!" the man shoved her away and nearly made her fall back.

"Hey don't push her," Renata pushed him away , "This is between you and me!"

"You're right," the man straightened and reached for her again.

"Let her go right now or the only one being thrown off this ship is you," the Doctor had cut in and grabbed the man's wrist. He shoved the man off and stepped in front of the surprised Renata, "Go now before I accuse you of aggression."

"She did this!" the man gestured to his jacket that bore a large stain of wine.

"Oh just scrub it away with some soap," the Doctor waved it off, "And let it go, it's a stain, not the end of the world," the man grumbled and went off. After a moment, the Doctor turned to Renata and studied her then the table behind which consisted of several, several glasses, "How many drinks have you had?" he frowned at the sight then looked at Astrid, "Have you been giving her these drinks?"

"No, I-I haven't..." Astrid panicked as she thought the blame of Renata's behavior would now fall on her.

"Leave her alone," came Renata's quiet defense. She returned to the table and scanned it for a glass that could still have more liquid inside, "It's not like you care, anyways."

"I may be angry but that doesn't mean I've stopped caring for you," the Doctor nearly shouted at her.

"Well don't yell at her either," Astrid spoke up for Renata, "You think that'll prove you mean it?"

While the Doctor didn't have a clue as to who the woman, he did have to agree she was right on some level. He took a moment and calmed down, watching Astrid move around to Renata who'd taken a seat.

"You okay?" she asked the blonde guest.

"Yes, yes, but can I get another drink?" Renata looked up with tears in her eyes.

" _No_ ," the Doctor quickly intervened, "No more drinks, please," Astrid nodded, "How about some tea instead, you got any?"

"Yes, sir," Astrid nodded again.

"No, no, don't do the sir please. I'm the Doctor."

"Sorry s-Doctor," Astrid gave a small smile, "I'll bring it right over," she cast a last glance at Renata and hurried off.

The Doctor stared down at Renata for a moment, still suppressing his anger with her. He didn't like yelling and much less at the only other Time Lady in existence. Besides that, he just didn't like being angry with Renata at all. He didn't want to be, he actually wanted to enjoy this surprise cruise with her after such an awful year. It was just hard getting over the fact she'd actually tried to runaway with the Master.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Renata ordered quietly as she tinkered with a glass near her, "You're angry, I get it. But could you spare me the burning eyes?" if there was something she hated about him, it was the heavy effect his eyes had on her...especially when he was upset.

* * *

 _"Well, you don't need to swipe my stuff off the table," Zuriah cast a rather sad glance at her materials now on the floor due to the Doctor angrily pushing everything off it. "They're not the ones who upset you."_

 _"It's my parents! It's always them! They're always making decisions on my behalf like I'm a child!" the Doctor paced back and forth in front of her._

 _"They usually tend to make decisions thinking what's best for you," Zuriah spoke from experience. "Though we might not see it like that."_

 _"Would you stop defending them!?" he stopped pacing to glare at her._

 _She blinked at his hard eyes and began to shift under them too. This was one of the first times she'd witnessed so much...emotion...in him. He was usually only cheery, annoying, and energetic. There was never anything else. "What did they do?" she asked softly, trying to be more understanding this time._

 _He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down too. He realized Zuriah was being kind and just trying to help him out. "They picked a wife for me."_

 _Zuriah's eyes widened. "Oh..."_

 _His eyes still bored into hers, but this time instead of rage it was despondence radiating off them. It called Zuriah in without asking. It was like the urge to make him feel better was something she **needed** to do, and she didn't know why. It scared her a bit too._

* * *

"You acted out," the Doctor began in another direction, reaching for a chair and moving it close to Renata and sat down, "You threw alcohol at a man?"

"The first time it was an accident," Renata mumbled and looked away.

"There was a first time," the Doctor repeated with a small nod. He sighed, "Are you drinking because of what happened earlier?"

"No, I just really, really wanted to get drunk on Christmas," she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I could do without the sarcasm," the Doctor frowned.

"And I could've done without the argument!"

"Well it's not my fault. You lied-"

"No, I didn't lie, I just didn't say anything," Renata cut him off, "You never asked."

"Oh and that makes it alright not to tell me, then?"

"I was scared to tell you!"

"Why?"

"Hm, I don't know, considering the way you've acted, I'm pretty sure I was right to be afraid," Renata gestured to him, "But that's how you always act, isn't it? You get angry and you don't let anyone explain. You stick with what was said and done and you leave it. Hm? You just leave it and don't fight for it!"

" _What_ the hell are you talking about?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, completely lost on her words. If even if he wanted to respond, he had no idea how to with this!

Renata regretted her words the moment she had said them. She knew they were out of place and that it had nothing to do with their current argument but it just came out. Being so overwhelmed made her burst into sobs right there and then. Telling Astrid didn't help at all, it only helped bring back the memories she'd buried with centuries of help.

The Doctor didn't know how to help nor react. He hadn't actually expected her to just begin crying in front of him. He now felt awfully guilty for making her feel like that, even though he was still pretty upset with her. But then he remembered all that he'd caused her in 1913: he was responsible for her adopted children's death and good friends, destroying her village, part of her son's school, endangering her life...kidnapping her...

Suddenly Renata's doings didn't seem as bad and on some level party justified. He wasn't happy about it, but if the Master had really been part of her family then of course she would rather have ran off with him than the man who kidnapped her.

"Oh my goodness!" the voice of Astrid broke through the Doctor. She had seen Renata sobbing while the Doctor was just staring at the ground. She hurried up to the table and put down the tea they'd ordered to go help Renata, "Were you even trying to fix things with her?" she, rather harshly, looked at the Doctor.

He looked back to snap at her but after taking a look at Renata and relaying what he'd done so far he realized he didn't really have much of an argument. They were both at fault this time.

"Look, I brought your tea," Astrid was trying to get Renata to look up from the table. The Time Lady had a hand covering the side of her face as a shield for her sobs, "It's really good, I promise. Have a bit," Astrid slid the cup closer.

The Doctor had to smile a bit as he saw the blonde waitress desperately trying to make Renata better. He knew Renata practically had no friends, the only one she seemed to have had left and the others were dead. It seemed like Astrid was doing just the trick, as Renata was slowly looking up to her.

"This was just a big mistake," Renata began muttering then looked directly at the Doctor, a hint of anger in her eyes, "Take me home, take me home right now. 1969 is where I belong and you up in the sky." The Doctor was stunned to hear those words, and slightly hurt. "You're angry with me for running away from you but you _kidnapped_ me," Renata continued, an accusing finger pointed at the other Time Lord, "And that is a real crime; recognized in the entire universe!"

The Doctor didn't know what to say, much more how to respond to the kidnapping. He was upset with her as well but...be didn't want to bring her back to 1969. He took her for a reason, and that reason still stood.

 _"Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red 6-7 now activated. Red 6-7."_

At the announcement, the Doctor straightened with an idea, one that perhaps could help Renata and himself cool off, "How's about we go find out what Red 6-7 is, Ren?"

Renata's anger faded in exchange for confusion, why the hell was he always switching topics like that? Meanwhile, Astrid was pretty on board for her blonde friend to take the offer, "I think that would be a good idea," she started helping Renata to her feet.

"But I haven't said yes yet," Renata tried to remind, already seeing the Doctor pull out his psychic paper.

"But you were going to," Astrid casually remarked, getting an approving look from the Doctor for that.

"Oh, I like you," the Time Lord nodded.

Astrid chuckled, "Well, go on then," she shooed both aliens away, "Go explore."

"Wait," Renata exclaimed and finally managed to get the attention on her, "If I go...she goes," she pointed at Astrid.

"What?" Astrid made a face, "I can't go. I'll get the sack!"

"Hey, we're stowaways so I guess it's all about breaking the rules tonight," Renata sighed, "Please come."

Astrid could admit it would be splendid to see what was out there, that was why she joined the cruise in the first place. But even now, as much as she wanted to nod her head and say yes a thousand times, she couldn't. It would look bad, like she had used Renata just to get a peek at the world.

"Red 6-7 departing shortly," the Doctor heard an elderly man call out. He figured the only way to make Renata come was to make the waitress come as well. So, he grabbed both womens' wrists and dragged them away, "Red 6-7 plus two," he flashed the psychic paper to the man, Mr. Copper.

"Uh, quickly, sir, and please take three teleport bracelets if you would," Copper handed out the bracelets to the trio.

"I'll get the sack," Astrid murmured to Renata.

"It's a brand new sky out there," Renata tried to persuade Astrid. She didn't think she could make a trip with the Doctor wihtout starting another argument. "Please come?"

Astrid sighed in defeat, although she wasn't very upset she would be making this trip. She took the bracelet and strapped it to her wrist then turned to listen to one of her co-workers who was addressing the crowd.

"To repeat, I am Mr Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of U.K. ruled over by good King Wenceslas. Now human beings worshipped the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve the people of U.K. go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner... like savages.

Now at this, both the Doctor and Renata agreed it was just ridiculous. The Doctor cleared his throat and raised a finger to interrupt. "Excuse me, sorry, sorry, but, um...where did you get all this from?"

"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics. Now stand by..."

A small red alien with spikes over his head came bundling through holding a ticket in the air. "And me! And me! Red 6-7!"

"Well, take a bracelet, sir?"

"Is that a good idea, though?" Renata spoke up this time, really doing it only for the benefit of the small alien. "I'm sorry, sir, what was your name?"

Although confused, the alien answered. "Bannakaffalatta."

"I really don't mean to be rude but your overall appearance will most definitely attract the attention of all the humans down there. Perhaps we should all just stay-" but Renata never got to finish her suggestion as the transmitter was activated. The first thing she and the Doctor noticed was that the night street was completely empty.

"Now, spending money -" Copper called their attention, "I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to by trinkets or, uh, stockings or the local delicacy, which is known as "beef" but don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing."

"That's not really what happens-" Renata made to go and try to correct Copper in the most politest way possible when the Doctor pulled her by the arm back to where they stood.

"We have a bigger problem if you hadn't noticed," he gestured to the empty street.

"That's true," Renata sighed. "Where is everyone?"

Meanwhile, Astrid was in complete awe of her new surroundings. "But it's beautiful."

The Doctor sent her an incredulous glance, one that made Renata scold him silently. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. "Do you think so? It's just a street. The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand..."

Astrid chuckled but nodded anyways. "But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet. Th-there's concrete...and shops, alien shops, real alien shops!" she pointed at a measly white stand across the street. "And look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks!"

"That's not very nice," Renata crinkled her nose a moment afterwards when the scent hit her nose. Alright, so it didn't smell so that good.

Astrid surprised her with a tight hug. "This is amazing! Thank you!"

Renata hugged her back. "Well, you listened to my boring story so the least I can do is bring you here. It truly is a beautiful planet."

"Can we go see that shop please?" Astrid pointed to the only stand on the street.

"Alright," the Doctor was the first to answer. He took the two women with him and approached an elder man who was bundled up in bright Christmas clothing. He was watching the small television inside the stand when he spotted the trio.

"Hello," greeted Renata kindly. "This might sound like an idiotic question but...where's everyone gone to?" she gestured to the empty street.

"Oh-ho, scared!" the man, Wilfred, answered with a small chuckle.

"Scared?" repeated Renata, whose eyes widened a little. "But what are they scared of?"

Wilf had to laugh again. "Where have you been living? London at Christmas? Not safe, is it?"

"1969," Renata mumbled before casting a suspicious look at the Doctor who innocently looked away from her. She suspected these "safety" precautions had something to do with his previous actions.

Then Wilfred went on to explain which confirmed Renata's suspicions. "Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof. And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames."

"Did you now?" Renata's eyes widened even more. She cleared her throat and called upon the responsible one. "Anything to comment, Doctor?" she remembered when the Master and her had first arrived on Earth and after weeding his way into Britain politics, they'd gotten word of the mysterious 'star' in the sky electrocuting people. It was the first time the Master had truly gotten power. It was his starting point. "That was _you_?" she whisper-hissed at the Doctor.

"I would like to point out that they came on their own without my influence," the Doctor defended himself quite nicely. "I just stopped."

"By draining the Thames!"

"And this year, Lord knows what. So everybody's scarpered, gone to the country. All except me...and Her Majesty-" Wilfred pointed to the television.

 _'Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she will be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London, and the world, that there's nothing to fear.'_

"God bless her!" he saluted. "We stand vigil."

"I promise you that this year will most certainly be different," Renata determinedly said, casting a warning look at the Doctor. "Because I will personally look into the matter-"

But then they were teleported back to the spaceship.

Renata made a gesture with her hands that indicated she felt very offended by the sudden departure. "It's rude to cut me off mid-sentence!"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. A bit of a problem," Copper apologized to the group as he went along collecting bracelets, "If I could have your bracelets -"

The chief steward came by to make another apology.

"Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, we seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, free drinks will be provided."

"That was the best, the best!" Astrid turned to the two and gave Renata another hug. "Oh, thank you so much!"

Renata smiled and let the blonde return to her work. She exchanged a look with the Doctor, and remembered their argument. Sighing, she left him as well.

She missed 1969.

~ 0 ~

Renata crossed the reception room after deciding it was time to face the Doctor again...or at least find something to entertain herself with till he decided it was time to go. She doubted the TARDIS would open up for since she wasn't its pilot. She stopped, however, just at the threshold of the grand ballroom when she spotted the Doctor once again messing with the ship's tech. Rolling her eyes, she moved for him.

The Doctor had put on his thick-rimmed glasses and pulled out his sonic to use on a video frame of Max Capricorn. He did not look up from it when Renata stopped by.

"So, after stowing away we're also going to mess with the ship's technology?"

The Doctor pulled open the frame, startling her with the sudden force he put into it. When she saw him begin to change the settings, she panicked and looked around.

"You're asking for us to get caught!" she cried quietly, but still the Doctor did not desist. "What's the point in all this, hm!?"

The Doctor got her answer when he saw that the entire shields of the ship had been turned offline. "The shields…"

Renata sighed. "What about the shields?"

The Doctor didn't answer right away as he ran for the nearest window. While Renata took a look herself at the screen, the Doctor saw meteors approaching the ship.

"Wait...why are the shields off - ah!" Renata had been abruptly pushed to the side by the Doctor.

"Sorry!" he apologized while he hacked into the comm. system. "Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the captain. You've got a meteoroid storm coming in West 0 by North 2."

"Meteoroid storm?" Renata couldn't believe him at first so she ran to the windows herself. Her hearts nearly stopped when she saw the meteorites getting closer and closer. Of course they were about to be killed by meteorites. Because that's exactly what would happen around the Doctor.

"Come with me sir," Renata heard and turned back to see two stewards of the ship coming for the Doctor. "Hey!" she rushed after them, grabbing the side of her gown to keep up with them. "He's not wrong, you know!?"

"You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down!" the Doctor's explanation mixed with hers, causing a total overlap of their voices. When the Doctor saw his words were not getting through, he desperately called on Renata. "Renata, warn them!"

"What!?" the blonde suddenly stopped walking.

The Doctor struggled to shout over the music playing in the room. "Warn the guests! Do something, please!"

"But I-" Renata looked around the lively room.

"Renata, break the rules for once!"

Renata saw him getting farther and farther and she panicked. What did he mean break the rules? Her eyes landed on the stage where the band was currently playing. Well, if there was ever a way to draw on the Doctor's influence, the moment was definitely _now_.

Renata broke into a run and made it straight to the desk. She scolded herself for yanking the microphone from the singer, and that she would apologize immediately after they were safe.

"Everyone, listen to me!" she cut through the music and garnered the eyes of the guests. "This is an emergency! Get to the lifeb -" but a Host had covered her mouth before she could finish her announcement. Despite kicking and thrashing, she was handed over to stewards.

"C'mon!" she continued to call as she was taken across the reception. "Please! Just look out the windows and you'll see I'm telling you the truth!"

The stewards pulled her quicker and with more force. They brought her to the same place they were still struggling to bring in the Doctor.

"I tried! I really did!" Renata began to say when she saw him. "I warned then all-"

"Sir, I can vouch for them!" they heard Astrid calling from a distance. Behind her were the Van Hoffs and Mr. Copper, the latter talking about teleports being down.

"Look, Steward, they've just had a bit too much to drink," Morvin Van Hoff was also trying to make a case for the two Time Lords. They'd met the Doctor earlier, although on his own, and thought he was rather nice to be creating all this commotion.

But no one listened to any cases. The Stewards brought the Time Lords down to the maintainence corridors.

"The shields are down, we are going to get hit!" the Doctor's voice was covered up by the overlapping of the crowd behind them.

Even the man Renata had a conflict with had caught up with them, looking pretty upset as well. "Oi! Steward! The shields are down!"

"Listen to him! Listen to him!" the Doctor said, but of course no one did.

So when the meteroids took the first strike against the ship, they all tumbled to the side. During the small gap between the first and second blow, the Doctor had scavenged for Renata and tried to protect her as much as possible. The ship took several strikes until it finally ceased to move, only the bits of metal groaning giving some noise.

"Is it...is it stopping…?" Renata raised her head off the floor, terrified beyond belief.

"Shh," the Doctor motioned her with a finger to stay quiet. When the groans of the ship finally stopped, he decreed it was indeed over. "C'mon," he stood up and then helped Renata. "You alright?" he asked but looked her over himself before she could actually answer him.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay," she passed a hand through her now messy hair then looked at the rest. She saw Astrid pulling herself up and was relieved to see the waitress also looked relatively good too.

"Bad name for a ship. Either that or this suit is really unlucky," the Doctor mumbled.

"Somehow I don't think destroying the ship had anything to do with your suit," Renata gave a small shake of her head.

The Doctor moved over to one of the stewards on the floor and sighed when he got no heartbeat. The Chief steward, on the other hand, was alive and nervous. "Ev-everyone... Ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. We seem to have had a small collision."

" _Small_?" Morvin scoffed.

Renata watched as the Doctor silently hurried to a comm. system and wondered who could he possibly contact after such a disaster.

"You know how much I paid for my ticket?" the dark-haired man, a snob, demanded from the chief steward.

"If I could have silence, ladies, gentlemen…"

But everyone began to shout their individual problems at the poor steward.

"ENOUGH!" Renata was the one to get them all silent. "Because arguing and shouting is going to get the point across? Really?" and she felt the irony hit her when she recalled how her night had been going with the Doctor.

"Thank you," the chief steward said to her and Renata nodded. "I-I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruiseliners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience. But first I would point out that we are very much alive."

"Yes, thank you," Renata gestured he had the right idea.

"She is, after all, a fine, sturdy ship. If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the - the situation…" but he had moved to open the hatch.

"No, don't open it!" the Doctor attempted to stop him but it was too late.

With the hatch open, it filled the room with a sucking air that threatened to yank them into outer space just as it did with the Chief Steward. Everyone managed to hang onto something and the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the comm. computer to get the shield back up.

"Oxygen shield stabilized," went the computer just as it shut the hatch down again. Everyone flopped to the floor.

"Everyone all right?" the Doctor looked back at the group, slightly breathless. "Renee?"

The blonde sent him a hard look for the use of her name. "Just because I nearly died...I will let you get away with that." Despite the awful situation they were in, the Doctor still found time to smile. Renata rolled her eyes and glanced at the others. "Astrid? I'm sorry, who are you two?" she asked the Van Hoffs.

"I'm Morvin, and this is my wife Foon," Morvin introduced himself to her.

"Nice to meet you," Renata smiled and glanced at the Doctor for some sort of explanation of how he knew them.

"You talked to the waitress, I talked to them," he shrugged and took over in making sure everyone was alright. "Mr. Copper? Bannakaffalatta?"

"Yes," the small red alien nodded for both of them.

Renata's face slightly expressed a bit of distaste as her gaze fell on the dark-haired man. "And you…" even her voice had changed with him, "What was your name?"

"Rickston Slade," the man also eyed her with dislike.

"Are you...okay as well?"

"No thanks to that idiot," Rickston made a gesture at the hatch.

Renata turned away from him, giving up completely. Astrid frowned at the man for his lack of prudence and symptahty.

"The steward just died!"

"Then he's a dead idiot!"

Astrid didn't feel like controlling herself and made a step for the man.

"Alright," the Doctor called them. "Calm down. Just stay still, all of you. Hold on."

Renata followed him to the hatch opening and whispered. "What happened? How come the shields were down?"

"I don't think it was an accident."

"I think I got that," Renata looked to the side with a big sigh. "Question is, who would want this to happen? And for what? Money, probably…" she said distractedly, "...or…" but she had to stop when she actually saw some of the passengers' dead corpses floating in the space.

The Doctor looked up when she went silent and pulled her from the window. "Hey…"

Renata blinked slowly and eventually met his gaze. "I'm sorry...I just...I haven't seen bodies like that since...since the war…"

The Doctor nodded his head and briefly hugged her, suddenly wondering if she knew how their planet was gone. "I'm going to get you out of here, Renata, I promise."

Renata pulled away when a tingle ran up her back. The guilt was just inevitable and right now it was the last thing she wanted to feel.

"Now," the Doctor addressed the group, "if we can get to Reception, I've got a spaceship tucked away. We can all get on board…" but he happened to look outside the window and saw the TARDIS floating.

"What is it?" Astrid followed his gaze to the window and moved up to see what he was looking at.

"That's my spaceship over there."

"Oh no," Renata turned to the window as well and felt her hearts sink at the sight of the TARDIS.

"Where?" Astrid's eyes were skipping over the blue box as she searched for a full spaceship.

"There, that box. That little blue box," Renata pointed to the TARDIS and had to smile when Astrid's face scrunched up.

"That's a spaceship?"

"Oi, don't knock it," the Doctor lightly scolded.

"It's a bit small…" Astrid tried to be kind.

"A bit distant. Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest center of gravity and that would be...the Earth."

"So, the TARDIS is gone-" Renata turned away from the window with folded arms, "-now what, Doctor?"

Hoping for a streak of luck, the Doctor went back to the comm. system and tried getting ahold of someone. "Deck 22 to the bridge. Deck 22 to the bridge. Is there anyone there?"

"Doctor, the chances of someone surviving are-"

"This is the bridge," a young man's voice cut into Renata's doubting statement. The Doctor then shot Renata s mug smile.

"Oh just...be quiet," Renata waved a hand at him.

"Oh hello, sailor. Good to hear you," the Doctor spoke back into the comm. "What's the situation up there?"

"We've got air. The oxygen field is holding. But the captain...he's dead. He did it. I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do. I tried. I did try."

"All right. Just stay calm," the Doctor said. "Tell me your name. What's your name?"

"Midshipman Frame."

"Nice to meet you, sir. What's the state of the engines?"

"They're um...hold on…"

"Doctor…" Renata moved up beside the Doctor, head leaned forwards, "...he sounds like he's been hurt." Once more, she was drawing on her memories from the Time War.

"Have you been injured?" the Doctor asked Frame.

"I'm all right," the two Time Lords heard the struggle for the man to answer. "Oh my vot. They're cycling down."

"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?"

"Yeah."

"The moment they're gone, we lose orbit," a clear fear settled over Renata's face. "And then...oh my God, Earth!"

"Oh yes. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth," the Doctor had also realized but remained much more calm than Renata and Frame. "Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core."

"This is never going to work," Frame replied.

"Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge," the Doctor promised then switched off the comm.

"What? You think you can fix this entire ship?" Renata blinked at him, the doubtful lace in her words disappointing the Doctor.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he bluntly asked.

"Stupid, no. Hopelessly rambunctious? Yes."

The Doctor's face went flat. She just had a way with words that despite it insulting him playfully, the grace in her tone made it sound... _okay_. "I will let you have that one..."

"Hm," Renata playfully rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "So then how are we going to save this entire ship?" her eyes settled over the nervous group still waiting to be told something good.

"First things first. One: we're going to climb through this ship. B...no...two-" the Doctor shook his head, "-we're going to reach the bridge. Three - or C: we're going to save the Titanic. And, coming in a very low Four or D or that little "iv" in brackets they use in footnotes...why. Right then, follow me."

"Do you just get off making big speeches?" Renata raised a curious eyebrow. It was a stupid question since she knew the answer to it.

"Hang on a minute. Who put you in charge and who the hell are you anyway?" Rickston demanded to know, eyeing the Doctor with a condescending air.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord-" the Doctor started going off on an epic speech, much to Renata's amusement. She remembered how much he loved to make ridiculously long speeches for the smallest of things. "I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives and all six billion of the people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?"

Rickston hadn't been expecting so much of an exaplantion, and because he didn't understand most of it, he just went along with him. "No."

"In that case, allons-y!" the Doctor whirled around and started walking.

Renata had scrunched her nose at the new word. "Uuuum…" she followed after him, "Sorry, what was that word there?"

"Which one?" the Doctor looked down at her as they now walked side-by-side.

"The word that's clearly not a word."

"Allonsy?"

"That's the one," Renata sarcastically said. "You can't say that. It's not a real word."

"It is _too_ a real word," the Doctor began to argue with her.

And they continued to debate over the realness of his word until they came to a shut metal door. On his own, the Doctor slowly opened it and found a staircase on the other side. Said staircase with full of rubbish and fallen, sparkling cables.

"Careful," he warned the rest as they stepped in. "Follow me." As he led the way, he cleared as much of the debris for them.

"Rather ironic when this is very much in the spirit of Christmas. It's a festival of violence," Copper began to share what he believed was knowledge. Renata threw him a look but didn't say anything. "They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric."

"Actually, that's not true," the Doctor politely cut in. "Christmas is a time of peace and thanksgiving and...what am I on about? Christmas is always like this." He uncovered an unworking Hose underneath some debri. "We've got a Host. Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble."

"We can do robotics, both of us," Morvin gestured to himself and his wife.

"We worked on the milk market back on Sto. It's all robot staff," Foon nodded.

"See if you can get it working," the Doctor left the Host to their care and motioned for the others to follow him up the staircase. However, they found the rest of the way was blocked.

"We'll have to move some of the things out of the way," Renata eyed the heavy looking mess in front of them.

"Mhm," the Doctor nodded. "Rickston, Mr Copper, and you, Bannakaffalatta... look, can I just call you Banna? It's gonna save a lot of time."

Judging by the look on the red alien's face, the answer was a definite no. "No! Bannakaffalatta!"

"All right then, Bannakaffalatta, there's a gap in the middle. See if you can get through."

"Easy. Good," Bannakaffalatta hurried to get himself through the opening. As he did, the ship abruptly lurched and sent some new debris over the group, causing a bit of havoc.

"This whole thing could come crashing down any minute!" Rickston angrily shouted afterwards.

"Oh, Rickston, I forgot. Did you get our message?" the Doctor asked ever-so-serious that Renata knew would end up in some rude, sarcastic snap afterwards.

Rickston gave the Time Lord a confused look. "No, what message?"

Renata closed her eyes just as the Doctor shouted "Shut up!"

"So nice of you," the blonde commented to him afterwards.

"What? You're defending him now?" the Doctor blinked at her. "Didn't you throw him your drink?"

"If we're on that logical page then you and I should still be trying to bite each other's heads off."

"Fair point," the Doctor conceded. "But since we're in the middle of a life threatening situation I decided to leave it."

Renata wished it could be that easy. To leave everything behind and simply start anew would be like a dream. "You know we can't just do that forever, right?"

The Doctor became serious for once, and when the two locked eyes they agreed they could only push back their inevitable argument for the tenure of the shipwreck. "Until we're in the TARDIS?"

Renata gave a curt nod. "Agreed."

"Bannakaffalatta made it!" they heard from the other side.

"I'm small enough, I can get through," Astrid volunteered next.

"I'm not," Renata looked down at her longer statute. "But I can make an effort. Still, you should probably go in first."

Astrid didn't want to outright agree it was the best option for fear of sounding rude. She crawled through the small open area.

"Careful," Renata cautioned then looked up at the Doctor. "If I get stuck you leave me there. Don't touch me."

The jabbed finger on his arm was warning enough to the Doctor that she was not kidding. "Ouch, okay, I get it. But you would prefer to die than let me push you through?"

"It's not proper," was all Renata said before pushing her way through the open area.

"Those are some values you've got there!" the Doctor called, meaning it as a joke.

Renata stopped however, and weighed the truth of his words. She could feel the terrible ping in her hearts and swallowed. If he only knew it was her then perhaps he wouldn't have even said the words.

"Renee?" the Doctor peered down when he noticed her long stop. "Are you stuck?"

Renata blinked and immediately continued crawling. "No! I'm fine! Don't touch me!"

"There you are," Astrid cheerily waited for her at the end. "You fit right through!"

Renata took Astrid's helping hand to get out. "I'm just as surprised." She then peered her head into the gap. "Doctor? I made it. We can probably clear it from this side. Just tell us if it starts moving."

After a word of caution from the Doctor, she and Astrid began pulling on their side of the debris. But when Astrid saw Bannakaffalatta lying down a bit to the side, she foregone the task to go see the alien. "Bannakaffalatta, what's wrong?"

"Sshhh," Bannakaffalatta put a finger to his lips. Slightly curious of the matter, Renata left a metal rod and joined them.

"What is it?" she asked them.

"Can't say," Bannakaffalatta despondently said.

"There's no one here," Renata softly said. "So whatever you're ashamed of you can say it without fear."

"How do you know?" went the red alien, looking truly surprised

"Because I know that face anywhere," Renata sighed. "The look of shame is universal. Say your secret with peace."

"Poor Bannakaffalatta," he took her words to heart and pulled his shirt to reveal cybernetic components underneath.

"You're a cyborg," Astrid gasped.

"Had accident long ago. Secret."

"No, but everything's changed now," Astrid attempted to make him feel better. Renata smiled from behind. "Cyborgs are getting equal rights. They passed a law back on Sto. You can even get married."

"Marry you?"

"Well, you can buy me a drink first," Astrid chuckled nervously. "Come on. Let's recharge you." She reached for a button on his torso and pushed on it. "Just stay there for a bit."

"Tell no one," Bannakaffalatta pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry," Renata put a hand on Astrid's shoulder, "She's good at keeping one's secret."

Astrid smiled knowingly and got back on her feet.

"Renee? What's going on up there?!" they soon heard the Doctor's voice.

Renata cursed under her breath. "If he doesn't stop calling me that…" Astrid laughed as the woman turned back to their work.

On the other side, Midshipman Frame had made contact with the Doctor again. "Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one."

The Doctor quickly stopped his work to get back to him. "What is it? Are they losing air?"

"No. One of them said it's the Host. It's something to do with the Host!"

The Doctor glanced over the staircase rail to where the Van Hoffs were still working on the Host. Unfortunately, they had just activated it again.

"It's working!" Morin announced with a cry of cheer.

The Doctor had broke down the stairs to get to them before the Host acted out. "Turn it off!" he called to the couple just before the Host began to attack.

Foon did her best to shut it off but the Host was latching onto her husband. "I can't, Doctor!"

The Doctor arrived and motioned Foon to make a run. "Go!"

Foon backed away up the stairs and let the Doctor do his work. He tried using the sonic on the Host to shut it off. "Lock! Double deadlock!" He gave up and out the sonic back in his pocket. Hands on, he pried Morvin free from the Host. "Okay, go upstairs!"

"Run, darling, run!" Foon called from above.

"Rickston! Get them through!" the Doctor shouted while actively trying to keep the Host back and give the others a chance to get through the opening upstairs.

Rickston took one look and saw the chances of survival decreasing by the second. "No chance!" He declared and went through the opening himself.

"Rickston!" Copper scoldingly called but the man was already getting through to Renata's and Astrid's side.

"How you're staying alive I have no idea," Renata glowered at Rickston as he came out.

"I'll never get through there," Foon whimpered at the sight of the narrow opening.

"Yes, you can. Let me go first," Copper said and made a hasty trip down the opening.

The Doctor stumbled back after giving a great big push at the Host. He then made a run for the stairs. "It's the Host! They've gone berserk! Are you safe up there?"

"Situation!" He heard the strained voice of Renata from the other side. They were in the middle of helping Foon get through but she was stuck.

"Come on, you can do it!" Astrid tried to pull as much as possible on Foon's hand without hurting her.

Meanwhile, Copper helped by using a metal pole as a lever to widen the space a little more. "It's going to collapse!"

Renata shot a look at Rickston who remained behind without so much of a worry. "Aren't you going to help!?"

"No... way," Rickston didn't think twice to answer.

Renata's anger bubbled but she couldn't waste time acting on it. She went back to helping. They luckily got Foon through but now the trouble was Morvin.

"Morvin, get through!" they heard the Doctor frantically shouting. Renata's hearts skipped a jolt at the sound of the Host coming closer with 'Kill. Kill. Kill.' as a chant.

"Doctor, he's stuck!" Astrid exclaimed.

The Doctor did what he had to do to survive. "Mr van Hoff, I know we've only just met but you'll have to excuse me!" He shoved Morvin Moving through by adding extra force from behind.

Renata could literally feel her hearts coming out her mouth seeing the Doctor still not crossing through. "Doctor, come on, get through!".

The Doctor was planning to but of course he couldn't go without making this near death experience count. "Information override! You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!" he shouted at the Host.

"I can't hold it!" Copper strained to keep the metal rod from falling.

"Information: Deck 31," the Host responded

"DOCTOR!" Renata urgently called. The Doctor scrambled through the hole, feeling Renata's hands latch onto his arms the moment she reached far enough. "Let it go!" she then ordered Cooper who instantly let the metal pole down.

"Are you okay!?" Renata asked the Doctor as they got up. Before the Doctor answered, the Host behind them had its head crushed and caused Renata to yelp.

"Fine, not to worry," the Doctor grinned like nothing had happened. Renata hated when he did that - it happened a _lot_.

Seeing they were relatively safe for the moment, the group continued pushing through the levels of the ship. They came across the kitchens and found it was empty of Host and people.

"Morvin, look, food," Foon motioned to a table still holding some plates of food.

"Oh great. Someone's happy," Rickston didn't fail to make a sarcastic remark.

"Don't have any then," Morvin snapped at him and walked off for his wife.

"Doctor, there's another comm. system," Renata pointed to the wall on their left. The Doctor nodded and walked up to it to contact Frame again. Renata followed right behind in case new trouble occurred.

"Mr. Frame, you still there?"

"Yes, sir, but I've got Host outside. I sealed the door."

"Has anyone actually figured out why they're set to kill all of a sudden?" Renata curiously asked. She knew all sorts of things ran through the Doctor's mind but at many times he didn't share his realizations.

"No," both men answered her.

"There's a new problem, Doctor," Frame admitted. "I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means... No one can get in. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic, you can't get to the bridge."

The Doctor remained unbothered by the detail. "Yeah, right, fine. One problem at a time. What's on Deck 31?"

"Um, that's down below. It's nothing. It's just the Host storage deck. That's where we keep the robots."

Because on the scanner beside the comm. system, both Time lords were seeing a whole square pitch black.

"Well, what's that?" the Doctor slipped on his pair of glasses. "See that panel? Black. It's registering nothing. No power, no heat, no light." He missed the face Renata had because of his glasses.

"Never seen it before," Frame replied, also sounding confused.

"100% shielded. What's down there?"

"I'll try intensifying the scanner."

"Let me know if you find anything. And keep those engines going!" the Doctor finished the conversation and switched the comm. off. Once he pulled his glasses off, he finally saw Renata's stare. "What?"

"Why do you insist on wearing glasses when you don't need any?" there was a hint of frustration in her words.

"Well…" the Doctor wondered if he said the real reason how might Renata react. "I...just...I need…"

"You don't need them, you never have," Renata blurted her words.

"Now how would you know that?" the Doctor put away said glasses and suspiciously stared.

Renata's eyes widened. "Food," came out of her mouth and she started for the table.

"What - Renee!?"

"Oh my God!" Renata turned on her heels angrily. "That's not my name! Why do you always do that!?"

The Doctor's face filled with his own frustration. "Okay, you're gonna need to start explaining why you seem to know more about me than you let on."

Renata pulled back on her emotions. Thankfully, she didn't have to answer because Astrid had come over with plates of food.

"Saved you some," she showed them the plates, ignoring the tension she felt between them. "You might be a Time King and Queen from Gaddabee but you need to eat."

Renata's eyes flickered to the Doctor. "No thanks," she spat and walked away.

Astrid didn't think her going after Renata would be a good idea. Glumly, she offered a plate to the Doctor. With eyes glued to Renata - who was taking a lonesome stance across them against the wall - the Doctor took the plate from Astrid.

"Yeah, thanks," he mumbled and took a sad seat.

Astrid took a seat next to him, casting a brief glance at Renata. "You shouldn't argue, you know. It could help out, just saying."

The Doctor's eyes drifted to her. "Do you know what I don't?" Astrid's eyes looked quickly down at her plate. As she ate, the Doctor stared. " _Astrid_ ," the Doctor's voice hardened.

The blonde only smiled.

Copper came to join them. "Doctor, it must be well past midnight, Earth time. Christmas Day."

"So it is. Merry Christmas," the Doctor smiled momentarily until he laid eyes on Renata. On a whim decision, he pushed himself up, handing Astrid his plate who smiled upon realizing what he was doing. He walked towards Renata, but as he got closer he felt his feet becoming slower. "Renata?"

The blonde stood with half sideways so that the Doctor could only mildly see a bit of her face. At her name, Renata shifted her head more to the right and away from him. "Renata…" the Doctor reached for her arm and tried to turn her to him. She sniffled. "A-are you...crying?" the Doctor blinked.

Renata messily wiped her face with one hand, eyes still away from him. "No," came her strained voice.

"Renata…"

The blonde slowly looked at him, revealing red eyes.

"Renata, I didn't mean to make you cry-"

"Oh, it's not all about you," she cut him off midway with a casual wave of her hand. "After everything we just went through, don't you think I have many reasons to cry?"

The Doctor nodded. "I suppose."

Renata pulled on her own smile. "Then stop it."

"I just...I just would like to know how you seem to know so much about me," the Doctor explained in his calmest way.

Renata knew that was fair. It just didn't mean she wanted to do it. Things were already bumpy and tensed between them when they were just the last of their people. She knew it would only become a disaster if the Doctor knew she was Zuriah, the charity creator he was once in love with...and the woman he nearly ran away with on the eve of his wedding.

The idea was just too much for Renata. It scared her to bits.

"C'mon Doctor, you know everyone knew who you were on Gallifrey," she tried playing it casual and nice.

"Yes, but...the way you say things...it makes me think…"

Renata put a hand on his arm. "I learned what I learned through society. The infamous Doctor - how could I not?"

The Doctor had no reason not to believe that. Everyone knew him back home, whether it was for good or for bad, but everyone know about him. Perhaps Renata did know him through there...but then how come he couldn't fully accept it? Renata could see the conflict in his eyes and feared for her identity. How long could she keep it a secret?

"I _am_ actually hungry…" she decided to change topics for the moment. The Doctor was never one to miss a topic deliberately being changed, and since he didn't want to push them again he went with it.

Renata came first and Astrid, being happy to see the two of them somewhat back on good terms, offered Renata the Doctor's plate.

"You mind?" Renata asked the Doctor before she even reached for the plate. Although the Doctor thought it was fairly obvious, he went ahead and shook his head for her. Then, with a hidden smile, he watched Renata take the plate from Astrid. He shook his head again when she offered him what was on the plate.

"It's past midnight, you know," Astrid told Renata while the blonde Time Lady began to munch on some food. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you," Renata said after properly swallowing. "Merry Christmas to you too. And you, Mr. Copper." Her eyes flickered to the Doctor and smiled after remembering how the human holiday used to drive him crazy back then. Apparently it was just so interesting and an outcry that Gallifrey didn't celebrate it. "And you, Doctor," she said, though struggled not to laugh.

"Merry Christmas…" the Doctor said back, trying to figure out what was so amusing to her. If only he knew.

"This Christmas thing, what's it all about?" asked Astrid who unknowingly pulled both Time Lords from their respective thoughts about each other.

"Long story. I should know, I was there. I got the last room," the Doctor shrugged ever so casually.

Renata's eyebrows raised. "Of course you were," she mumbled and continued to eat.

"But if the planet's waking up, can't we signal them?" Copper questioned after thinking on it for a minute or so. "They can send up a rocket or something."

"They don't have spaceships, Mr. Copper," Renata informed distractedly, more focus on the small vegetable portion on her plate. She hadn't realized how hungry she was!

"No, I read about it. They have shuffles, space shuffles…" Copper trailed off when he saw the Doctor's look.

"Mr Copper, this degree in Earthonomics,... where's it from?"

Copper didn't feel like he had the energy to keep up the facade, especially when they were so close to death. "Honestly?"

"It's not like we have anyone of interest to share," Renata continued to say without much thought.

"Mrs Golightly's Happy Travelling University and Dry Cleaners," the man finally revealed.

The first to go into major shock was Astrid. "You - you lied to the company... to get the job?"

"I- I wasted my life on Sto," Copper felt embarrassed as he explained. "I was a travelling salesman, always on the road and I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic."

"Don't tell them that - they'd get offended," Renata lowered her now empty plate. "I know I would be."

"That's not exactly what they'd call us…" the Doctor began, a bit grim when he got to thinking on the idea of their people.

"Shush," went the blonde. She knew what he was thinking. Their people were hated by many, and even more so when the war started.

"How do you two know it?" Astrid looked at the two curiously.

"I lived there…" Renata said confidently before she remembered how the Doctor came along and glared at him, "...until someone got the idea to literally steal me away."

"Oh c'mon-" the Doctor groaned.

"What - you _stole_ me!" Renata exclaimed. "How is it suddenly a bad a thing to tell you your truths?"

Astrid cleared her throat, hoping they wouldn't get into another round of argument. She looked at Copper then and silently wished for him to keep talking.

He did have something to say, it just wasn't very lively. "Thing is, if we survive this, there will be police and all sorts of investigations. Now the minimum penalty for space-age fraud is ten years in jail. I'm an old man. Well, I won't survive ten years."

Before either Time Lord could reassure him that they wouldn't let that happen to him, a Host banged on the entrance door.

"A Host! Move! Come on!" the Doctor urged the others to follow him. He grabbed Renata's hand and yanked her after him, causing her to drop her plate.

"Doctor! We broke a plate!" she shouted.

"Are you kidding me!?" he incredulously asked of her.

"It was a plate! And it wasn't ours!" the blonde went on, pretty adamant on their wrongings.

The Doctor shook his head at her priorities. The next room happened to have a way out...through a makeshift bridge of fallen strut, right above the engines bursting with fire below.

"Is that the only way across?" Rickston asked the question everyone had been thinking about the moment they'd come in.

"On the other hand, it is a way across," the Doctor pointed out to them.

"But the engines are open…" Renata drawled, eyes glued to the bottom.

"Nuclear storm drive. Soon as it stops, the Titanic falls!"

"But that thing, it'll never take our weight," Morvin was staring down in despair.

Beside him, Rickston gave a low mutter. "You're going last, mate."

"It's nitrofine metal. It's stronger than it looks," the Doctor reassured Morvin after Rickston's distasteful comment.

"All the same, Rickston's right. Me and Foon should -" Morvin accidentally stepped on a weak piece of metal near the ledge and tumbled over.

"Morvin!" Foon cried and rushed closer to the ledge in time to catch her husband screaming as he went down into the engines.

No one in the group could believe what they just saw. Of course, there was one that just did not care.

"I told you! I told you!" Rickston exclaimed.

"A man just died!" Renata turned on him rather quick. "Again! And you don't seem to care which is very...monstrous," Rickston scoffed at her, apparently not at all bothered with the insult.

"Bring him back! Can't you bring him back?" Foon said hysterically to the Doctor. "Bring him back, Doctor!"

"I'm sorry, I can't," the Doctor shook his head at her, feeling terrible he really couldn't do anything.

"You promised me!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry-"

"Doctor, I rather think those things have got our scent," Copper interjected as they heard some banging on the door behind them.

"I'm not waiting," Rickston decided and headed for the makeshift bridge.

"Careful…" Renata didn't even bother to at least be polite with him anymore. "Or not. Who the hell bloody cares."

Of course then the ship rocked a little bit and nearly had Rickston falling over.

"I hate this me," Renata cursed herself under her breath. Because no matter how much she could hate someone, she always did end up caring just a little bit if they were safe.

"You're okay," the Doctor called to Rickston. "One step at a time. Come on, you can do it."

"Doctor, the door…" Renata looked back at the door where she was sure she could hear 'kill, kill, kill" once again.

The Doctor turned around and walked to the door, determinedly. "Seal us in." He whipped out his sonic and used it on the door to seal them in the room.

"Leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?" Copper nervously asked.

"Never say trapped, just inconveniently circumstanced," the Doctor promptly responded and turned back for them.

"Uh _no_ ," Renata began, "Actually, I would say it's more-"

"Renata," the Doctor sharply said her name enough to make her wince and stop.

She supposed maybe this time she wouldn't tell him his truth and just let the others follow his words blindly. She glanced over at Foon who was crying for her husband while Astrid tried in vain to comfort her.

"Yes! Oh yes! Who's good?!" they heard Rickston cheering and nearly doing a happy dance once he safely got across the bridge.

"Bannakaffalatta, you go next," the Doctor said to the red alien.

"Bannakaffalatta, small!"

"Slowly!"

The Host had finally come to the door and began pounding on it for it to open.

"Renata, get across right now," the Doctor had grabbed her by the arm to lead her to the bridge before she could properly answer.

"No, not until you get across too," she pulled her arm back. She wasn't about to have another moment where he would dangerously be close to the Hosts again.

The Doctor saw the determination in her eyes and sighed. "Alright. Astrid? You need to get across," he said to the other woman. "And Mr. Copper, you too. Please don't argue." As the two reluctantly made for the bridge, the Doctor moved over to Foon. "Foon, you've got to get across right now."

"What for? What am I gonna do without him?" the woman relentlessly cried.

"Doctor! The door's locked!" Rickston called from the other side, hand still on the handle to gesture it was indeed locked.

Renata pushed the Doctor to the side, giving him a look. "Let me try. I know the exactly what she's feeling." The Doctor seriously nodded, believing her words just by her face. Renata got closer to Foon and sighed. "I'm not even going to tell you 'what would Morvin want' because it doesn't matter - he's dead. But you know what? Because he died, you can't die too or else you can't honor him. You can't remember him. Because when your husband dies, the only thing left to do is honor them by remembering them and keeping all those beautiful memories alive. No one else is going to do that, Foon. Only you."

The Doctor silently watched from behind, his hearts clenching at Renata's words. He felt ashamed to admit to himself that he never once thought about 'honoring' or 'remembering' his own late wife. Of course that didn't mean he was happy for her to die in the war, but he just...he couldn't find the necessary love to...actually _feel_ like a heartbroken husband who lost his wife...at least not the way Renata apparently did. That must have been what a true marriage was like, he thought.

Unfortunately, Foon couldn't see past her hysteria. She pushed Renata away from her and continued to sob.

"Doctor, I can't open the door. We need the whirring key thing of yours!" Rickston shouted once more from across, this time more desparate.

"We can't leave her!" the Doctor argued, gesturing to Foon.

"She'll get us all killed if we can't get out!"

And it pained both the Doctor and Renata to admit Rickston was right for once.

"Foon, please…" Renata tried her hand one more time. "Come with us. We can…"

"No, no, no," Foon shook her head at her.

"But Foon-"

The Doctor decided time was up. He hurried to them and grabbed Renata by the arm. "Mrs Van Hoff, I am coming back for you, all right?" Foon gave a nod, letting them go.

"But Doctor-" Renata barely got to say when the Doctor hurried them both to the bridge. "Doctor! I could save-"

"No! Get going!" he carefully got her to the bridge first. As soon as he stepped onto the bridge, it creaked.

"Too many people!" Bannakaffalatta squeaked.

"Oi! Don't get spiky with me! Keep going!"

"It's gonna fall!" Astrid worried as the metal continued to creak.

"It's just settling! Keep going!"

They each took a couple more steps until Renata realized there was no more banging on the door. Because of that, she stopped. "The Hosts...they've just...stopped?" that didn't sit right with her. Anyone who'd been used to fighting would know that an enemy never just gave up.

"Gone away?" Bannakaffalatta sounded confused yet the tiniest bit of hopeful.

"Why would they give up?" the Doctor glanced back at the door where not a peep could be heard.

"We both know they wouldn't," Renata said slowly, feeling a chill go down her back.

"Never mind that. Keep coming!" Rickston waved a hand for them to continue.

"Where have they gone? Where are the Host?" the Doctor mumbled.

"I'm afraid...we forgot the tradition of Christmas - that angels have wings!" Copper's voice shook once he caught site of the Host gliding down from above them.

"Information: kill." The Host encircled them in order to attack.

"Doctor…" Renata's eyes widened.

"Arm yourselves! All of you!" the Doctor's voice filled the room.

They each reached down for an item to attack with, mostly pipes or bits of metals. When the Host began throwing their halos at them, each would bat them away like it was a baseballs. But even as they fought at their best, the Host proved to be stronger. Copper had a half thrown at his leg, causing him to drop his metal pipe. The Doctor was grazed on the arm. Renata had a halo surprise her on the side, making her drop her own pipe and nearly fall back.

"I can't!" Astrid too fell under the losses.

"Bannakaffalatta stop!" the little alien let go of his defense weapon and decided to use the only thing he was sure could save his friends. "Bannakaffalatta proud! Bannakaffalatta, cyborg!" He revealed his metal chest and released strong energy rays that shot all the Host down.

"Oh my God!" Renata yelped when one Host fell directly behind the Doctor on the bridge.

"Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics. Oh, Bannakaffalatta, that was brilliant!" the Doctor was facing the alien, happily until Bannakaffalatta fell on the bridge.

Astrid rushed to his side to check on him. "He's used all his power!"

"Did good?" Bannakaffalatta asked her in a strained voice.

"You saved our lives," Astrid thought that should be an answer.

"Bannakaffalatta happy."

Astrid saw the life force leaving him and she panicked. "We can recharge you, get you to a power point and just plug you in!"

"Too late…"

Astrid's eyes filled with tears. "No, but...you gotta get me that drink, remember?"

"Pretty girl," Bannakaffalatta closed his eyes and died.

Astrid's years fell down her cheeks. She went to button his shirt again when Copper reached for his power source. "Leave him alone," she snapped.

"It's the EMP transmitter. He - he'd want us to use it," Copper made her see. She looked away as he pulled the device out. "I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people. But if we can recharge it, we can reuse it as a weapon against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all."

Rickston's loud scoff made everyone look at the man. "Do you think? Try telling _him_ that." He was pointing behind the Doctor where the only Host had fallen.

"Information: reboot," it was waking up.

"Use the EMP!" Rickston shouted again.

"It's dead!" Copper reminded.

"It's gotta have emergency -" Renata made to take the device herself to find an emergency overriding setting but the Doctor had another idea.

"No, no, no. Hold on!" he turned to face the Host. "Override loophole security protocol... Ten! 666! Oh. 21, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Um, I dunno, 42! Uh, one!"

The Host stopped and remained still. "Information: state request."

"You have some luck," Renata shook her head behind the Doctor.

"Good...right," the Doctor agreed with her then got to business. "You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?"

"Information: no witnesses."

"But this ship's gonna fall on the Earth and kill everyone. The human race have nothing to do with the Titanic so that contravenes your orders, yes?"

"Information: incorrect."

"But why do you want to destroy the Earth?"

"Information: it is the plan."

"What plan?"

"Information: protocol grants you only three questions. These three questions have been used."

"Well, you could have warned me!" the Doctor pouted like a child.

"Thank you for that brilliant idea of yours," Renata muttered.

"Information: now you will die."

As the Host prepared to strike at the Doctor, Renata reached for him again in outright fear. However, just as her fingers touched his arm, they saw a lasso being thrown over the Host's head and promptly tightened.

"You're coming with me!" Foon had captured him and with a determined face, she closer her eyes and jumped over the side into the engines. The Host went down with her too.

"Nooooo!" Renata felt her hearts stop. Her eyes filled with tears in no time. "I didn't save her," she said distraughtly.

"No more," the Doctor determinedly declared. He took Renata's hand, no questions asked, and motioned the others to keep walking.

They crossed the door with the sonic's help amd found themselves in another set of maintenance halls. "Right," the Doctor let go of Renata's hand, missing her tear-stained face as he began making commands. "Get up to Reception One. Once you're there, Mr Copper. You've got staff access to the computer. Try and find a way of transmitting an SOS. Astrid, you're in charge of this-" he held out the EMP to her. "Once it's powered up, it'll take out Hosts within fifty yards but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge. Got it? Rickston, take this-" he then handed his sonic over to Rickston. "I've preset it. Just hold down that button. It'll open doors. Do not lose it! You got that? Now go and open the next door. Go on! Go!"

"All right!" Rickston got a head start.

The Doctor moved to find a first aid kid nearby and gave it to Copper. "Mr Copper, I need you fighting fit. Astrid, where's the power point?"

"Under the comms," the blonde dutifully responded.

"No," Renata whispered as soon as the Doctor turned to her.

"I didn't-"

"Whatever your idea is, I'm coming with you."

"I knew he sounded like he wasn't coming," Astrid mumbled and started for the power point.

"Renata, I think it would be better for you-'

"Let me get this straight for you," Renata jabbed a finger on the Doctor's chest. "I couldn't save Foon, and I couldn't save anyone back at home-" she gritted her teeth, and suddenly the Doctor was stark silent, "-so I am _not_ letting you out of my sight because we-" she gestured between them, "-are the last of our kind and I don't _ever_ want to be known as the last of my race do you understand?" Her face had gone to the verge of crying again. It really looked like she would just burst at any second.

"Okay," the Doctor gave in. "Just...just stay close."

"Okay." Renata took in a shaky breath and returned to Astrid, the Doctor preferred to doddle after that outburst. Renata met Astrid who seemed to be studying her all of a sudden. "What?"

"I don't get it," Astrid spoke unusually quiet, her eyes briefly flickering to the Doctor on the side. "You obviously had feelings for each other in that past you spoke about earlier, and things sounded okay...how did you end up...?"

"Like this?" Renata gestured to their current situation and Astrid nodded. Renata sighed and gave the only thing she could give, a sad smile full of regret. "Because my sister found out about us."

Astrid's eyes widened with even more curiosity than before. "And what-" the EMP beeped that it was finished recharging.

"Let's see that, shall we?" the Doctor came over and unknowingly shut down the conversation.

Astrid knew better than to keep asking questions with him. "Are you two really going to go down to That deck 31 thing?" she couldn't help worry for them. "What if you meet a Host?"

"Well, then we'll just...have some fun, eh?" the Doctor did his best to sound hopeful but Renata's face contradicted him greatly.

"Sounds like you do this kind of thing all the time," Astrid remarked with a small smile. "You do all the running-" she nodded to the Doctor, "-and you-" she nodded to Renata, "-do all the taking care of him part."

"Recently," Renata sighed but then realized that wasn't entirely true if she counted all the moments from Gallifrey. Hell, that's how they met. He did something bad and she was set as his practice babysitter. _Oh Doctor._

"Not by chance," the Doctor gave a shrug of his shoulders. "All I do is travel-"

"And steal," Renata made sure to remind.

He rolled his eyes while Astrid chuckled. "I am just a traveller. Imagine it. No tax, no bills, no boss, just the open sky."

Astrid bit her lip as she decided whether or not to speak up what she had in mind. "I'm sort of...unemployed now and I was thinking the blue box is kinda small, but I could kinda squeeze in. Like a stowaway." Both Time Lords glanced at each other, equally surprised. "I mean, whenever you don't want to take care of him, I could," she said for Renata's benefit.

"Hey," the Doctor pouted. Renata snickered beside him.

"I've got no one back on Sto, no family, just me. So what do you think?" Astrid anxiously waited. "Can I come with you?"

It was clear as day that Renata was all for the idea. She liked Astrid and that was just aside from the fact that Astrid knew more about her than the Doctor at the moment.

The Doctor took one look at Renata before he agreed to Astrid's request. He also thought it would be nice to have someone else with them to take some of the tension off them. "Yeah, I'd like that. Yes."

No one had time to celebrate properly because the ship once again lurched forwards and rocked them with it. When it was over, the Doctor pushed himself for the comm.

"Mr Frame, you still with us?"

"It's the engines, sir. Final phase. There's nothing more I can do. We've got only eight minutes left!"

"Don't worry, I'll get there."

Renata blinked. "Eight minutes? Seems a little far fetched don't you think?"

"It'll be fine," the Doctor shushed.

"The bridge is sealed off!" Frame also reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, working on it. I'll get there, Mr Frame, somehow."

"But there's no way in!" Renata exclaimed.

The Doctor groaned. "You're a hopeful one, aren't you?"

There was not a trace of amusement in Renata. "I was just saying you need to calculate a proper plan instead of just hoping and winging it!"

The Doctor pulled the EMP from the charger and handed it to Astrid then turned completely to Renata. "This is how I work!"

"Well, no one ever said it was a _good_ way to work!"

"If you want to keep travelling this is how it goes!"

"But I didn't!" Renata grew tired of reminding. " _You_ _stole_ me!" she gestured with her hands to him.

Astrid could almost facepalm. "Um, maybe if you could save the ship first and then argue...that...that would be good."

Renata mumbled an apology. They stopped their bickering and got back to work. They sent Astrid along with Copper and Rickston who were waiting for her near the end of the room. Then, the two Time Lords headed back in the direction they'd come through. They didn't make it past the kitchen because Hosts were already waiting for them.

"What now!?" Renata hissed beside the Doctor.

"Security protocol one! Do you hear me? One! One!" the Doctor ventured for the same trick and luckily stopped the Host in their tracks. "Okay, that gives me three questions. Three questions to save my life, am I right?"

Renata groaned. "That was one!"

"Information: correct," the Host responded at the Doctor.

"No, that wasn't one of them. I didn't mean it," the Doctor inwardly slapped himself. "That's not fair. Can I start again?"

Renata face palmed.

"Information: no," the Host said.

"No, no! No, no, no. That wasn't one either!" the Doctor groaned. "Blimey. One question left. One question."

"We're so going to die," Renata looked at him angrily.

"Shush," the Doctor started to think of how he would frame this question. "So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not us. We're not passengers. We're not staff. Go on, scan us."

Renata wasn't sure if it was a good thing that the Host were now fully scanning them. Wouldn't that just get them killed even quicker? She never understood the Doctor's plans.

"You must have bio records. No such persons on board. We don't exist therefore...you can't kill us. Therefore, we're stowaways and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority. And I reckon the nearest figure of authority is on Deck 31. Final question: am I right?"

"Information: correct."

Renata's mouth fell open. "I can't believe that... _worked_."

"Take me to your leader," the Doctor giddly said to the Host. "I've always wanted to say that."

"What for?" Renata asked.

"Oh that's right, you missed the big movie…"

"When you _stole_ me!?"

The Doctor could picture this being an ongoing theme that would follow them for centuries and centuries in their future.

~0~

The Doctor and Renata were escorted to Deck 31 by the Host. The fact it was out of order including small random fires around alerted Renata this was about to get ten times more dangerous. And yet, surprisingly, the Doctor didn't show an ounce of fear.

"Now that is what you call a fixer-upper," he mused. "Come on then, Host with the most, this ultimate authority of yours, who is it?"

"Are you sure we really want to find out?" Renata mumbled to him just as a set of double doors behind them opened up.

The two turned around, and once again the Doctor grinned. "Ooh, that's clever. That's an omnistat impact chamber. Indestructible. You can survive anything in that, eh?"

"What…?" Renata's eyebrows lifted at the sight of some high tech, metal vehicle began wheeling out.

"It's enough to sit through a supernova or a shipwreck without getting a scratch," the Doctor remarked. "Only one person can have the power and the money to hide themselves onboard like this and I should know, 'cause…"

The vehicle revealed itself be a giant life-support system for Max Capricorn who was only a head now. "My name is Max," he flashed a smile and and his gold tooth glinted.

"It actually does that," Renata grimaced.

"Who the hell are they?" Capricorn scorned at their presence.

"I'm the Doctor. Hello," the Doctor raised a hand to wave. "And this is Renata."

"I don't think he truly cares," Renata whispered not that the Doctor cared.

"Information: stowaways," the Host informed.

"Kill him," Capricorn didn't even blink when he made the order.

"Doctor!" Renata gasped as the Host threatingly turned on them.

"Oh, no, no!" the Doctor set himself in front of her. "Wait, but you can't. Not now. Come on, Max...You've given us so much good material like...How to get ahead in business. See "head"? "Head in business"? No?"

"Doctor, is this really a good time to joke?" Renata asked from behind.

"Oh, ho ho, the office joker. I like a funny man," Capricorn did stop the Host, much to Renata's surprise. "No one's been funny with me for years."

"I can't think why."

"176 years of running the company have taken their toll."

"Yeah, but...nice wheels…" the Doctor eyed the vehicle.

"No, a life-support system in a society that despises cyborgs," Capricorn sneered. "I've had to hide away for years. Running the company by hologram."

"Oh…" Renata moved to be beside the Doctor again, "...I'm sorry."

The Doctor incredulously looked at her. Of course she would apologize to the man who almost killed them.

"Host, situation report," Capricorn demanded.

"Information: Titanic is still in orbit."

"Let me see," Capricorn wheeled towards the edge where the engines were. "We should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong?

"The engines are still running! They should have stopped!"

"But when they do, the Earth gets roasted," Renata frowned. "I don't understand. What's the Earth got to do with it?"

"This interview is terminated!"

"I didn't know there was an interview going on in the first place!"

"Hold on! Hold on!" the Doctor jumped in . "Wait! Wait! Wait! I can work it out!"

"It's not a game!" Renata exclaimed.

"Shush!"

"But-"

"I said shush!" the Doctor paused for a moment to think. "Business is failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things even worse. Oh yes!"

Renata could not believe her ears. "Oh yes? You're cheering!?"

"No! The business isn't failing, it's failed. Past tense!"

Capricorn did not even bother to deny it. In his mind, the two were going to die anyways. "My own board voted me out. Stabbed me in the back."

"Sorry," Renata blurted.

"Stop saying sorry to him!" went the Doctor, utterly frustrated with her way of handling confrontations. He would have thought that it was a given she should never apologize to an enemy unless said enemy was on the road to changing.

"So, you scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors in case anyone's rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value. Oh, but that's not enough. No, 'cause if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out."

"And... the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder," Capricorn maniacally smiled.

"While you sit there, safe inside the impact chamber," the Doctor finished in a low voice.

"I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Pentaxico Two where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of...metal."

Renata grimaced. "So your plan is a _retirement_ plan just to meet women?" she felt so indignant on behalf of those who died. The Van Hoffs and Bannakkaffalatta had died because a poor rich man lost his mind. "There were 2000 people on this ship and there's 6 billion more on Earth who are going to be _slaughtered_ slaughtered because you're…" the words cut off involuntarily to let her mind come up with a right word, "...some _loser_!"

The Doctor looked down at her with such pride. So that's what she looked like when she was truly mad.

"I never lose!" Capricorn argued but Renata hollered with a loud "Ha!"

"You can't even sink the Titanic!" she gestured, full of sarcasm which was also a first for the Doctor.

"Oh, but I can. I can cancel the engines from here," Capricorn smirked.

Renata's facade vanished at the sound of alarms.

"You can't do this!" the Doctor shouted.

"Host, hold them," ordered Capricorn.

"What!?" Renata felt metal hands clamp down on her arms. She saw the Doctor in the same situation and both were pulled back.

"Not so clever now, Doctor. A shame we couldn't work together," Capricorn remarked. "Without the naggy blonde of course."

"HEY!" went the blonde in question.

"Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh! Oh, Host! Kill them."

"Ah, Doctor!" Renata practically whimpered when one of the Host not holding them pulled his halo up. The Doctor budged against the grip on him but it didn't work.

However, Astrid appeared in a forklift. As if she would ever let either go out without her. "Mr Capricorn! I resign!" she started the forklift and zoomed to Capricorn.

"Astrid, don't!" Renata cried.

Astrid had enough force to lift a bit of Capricorn's life support. The Host meant to kill her and threw his halo at her but missed narrowly by hitting the breakline instead.

"He's cut the break line!" the Doctor pushed further against the Host to try and help Astrid.

Astrid realized there was only one way to end all things and took a deep breath to get on it. She glanced at Renata and the Doctor, smiling so softly, and then she put forth gear into the fork. Picking up Capricorn's entire life support, she rammed them over the edge.

"NOO!" Renata screamed at the top of her lungs. It was then that Host holding her and the Doctor let them go, since Capricorn's authority had been cancelled out.

Both of them rapidly ran for the edge but all they saw was Astrid falling to the engines with her hands reaching for them.

Renata couldn't contain her tears and she burst into sobs. The Doctor had had enough deaths for the night that tears wouldn't suffice. He pulled Renata, or at least tried to anyways as she was actively pushing him away. She wouldn't budge from the edge much like Foon had when Morvin died.

"We've got to go, Renee!"

Too deep in her pain, she didn't even lash out at him for using the nickname she clearly didn't like. The Doctor used all his Time Lord strength against hers and ultimately won by a little bit, which was surprising to him if he had time to think on it. He brought her away from the ledge and since the Host now had no leader, he easily claimed the authority over them with a simple sonic trick.

~ 0 ~

In the main bridge, Midshipman Frame was doing everything he could to keep the ship from crashing. He lost major focus when Host fists broke through the floor. The Doctor was the first to climb through.

"C'mon!" he reached down to help Renata come up as well. She hadn't been very with the idea but her emotions weren't exactly in the position to allow her to put up a good argument.

"Ah, Midshipman Frame at last!" the Doctor turned to Frame soon as Renata was safely in the room.

Frame's eyes were glued to the Host who had yet to make a move. "Uh, but-but the Host!"

"Controller dead they divert to the next highest authority and that's me," the Doctor waved it off and moved for the controls.

"There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's gonna fall."

It didn't seem to be a problem for the Doctor, or at least he wasn't showing it. "What's your first name?"

"Alonzo."

The Doctor just stopped. "You're _kidding_ me."

Both Frame and Renata were left waiting for the Doctor's reasoning. "What?" they both asked.

"That's something else I've always wanted to say," the Doctor smiled for the first time. "Allons-y Alonzo! Whoa!"

"Oh my God…" Renata rolled his eyes at his childish way but the ship lurched forwards dramatically and ended that argument before it even got started.

As they fell through Earth's atmosphere, she and Frame screamed. The Doctor couldn't afford that luxury as he fought the wheel. An alarm blared in the room and because he had no hands left, the Doctor raised his foot to check what exactly was in trouble. It turned out to be the impact zone.

"Ah," he rolled his eyes at the irony. "Renee! I need you!" As she could, Renata pushed herself through the bridge until she was up at the wheel. "Call the Buckingham Palace."

A deep confusion etched itself on her face. "What? Why!?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Flinching, Renata reached for the comm. to do as told. The Doctor instructed her exactly what to say once the line had been picked up. Because there was a great risk for the ship landing straight on the palace. The closer they got to the city, the faster the ship went. Everyone save for the Doctor, who was really growing a more deliriously determined face, screamed for dear life. He put his strength at test in pulling the ship back up, and he did...but just narrowly missing the Buckingham Palace.

A big gasp escaped the Doctor's lips as he pulled the ship back into the sky. Once he sure they were out of danger, he found the emotion to laugh. Renata, too, let out a big sigh of relief. Her eyes looked out at the view and felt an immediate swell of her hearts. She turned away from the view and automatically reached to hug the Doctor from the side.

"You have some _luck_!" her words were muffled through the loud sound of wind and the ship rocking.

The Doctor beamed at her hug.

Later, when the ship was finally stabilized in space, the Doctor pulled back from the wheel and went back to Frame. The poor man had a bullet wound and still needed to be treated. Renata stopped by a portrait of Max Capricorn on the brink of falling from the wall, already with a couple of sparks coming out of it. She pulled it down and let it drop to the floor, and with one small look she stomped her shoe on it, swiveling her heel to make sure it was completely dead. She blew on her hair and looked up to see both the Doctor and Frame giving her a look.

"Anything to say?" she challenged and quickly had both of them shaking their heads. "Good. He deserves that and more for what he did to Astrid. If she hadn't teleported there then maybe she wouldn't-"

"Teleport," the Doctor suddenly whispered.

"What?"

"She was wearing a teleport bracelet!" judging by the big grin that magically appeared on his face, Renata guessed it was a way to save Astrid. The Doctor ran out of the room and in the next second so had Renata.

They made it all the way back into the reception room where Copper and Rickston were.

"Rickston! Sonic!" the Doctor demanded and the man threw said sonic over to him. "Mr Copper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?"

"I don't know. They should have," Copper glanced back at the teleport controller.

"Astrid fell, Mr. Copper," Renata informed sadly. "But the Doctor says we can use the teleport to bring her back."

"What's the emergency code?" the Doctor was now working on the teleporter.

"What the hell are you doing?" Frame eyed the man pulling a couple of wires.

"We can bring her back!"

"If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis so that we can just trigger the shift," Copper explained to Frame.

"Doctor?" Renata anxiously waited for him to finish.

"There!" he stepped back and looked ahead where a glowing figure began to appear.

It rearranged itself to be a transparent version of Astrid. Her eyes were locked ahead yet it seemed like she was staring into nothing. Her slurred voice even sounded distant. "I'm falling."

"It's not working," Renata whipped her head at the Doctor, hoping he could another of his tricks to get Astrid fully back.

The Doctor got back to work. "Only halfway there, c'mon!"

"I'm falling. I keep falling," Astrid kept repeating over and over.

"C'mon Doctor," Renata urged from the other side of the teleporter. "Please."

"Feed back the molecule grid, boost it with the restoration matrix- no!" the Doctor had to pull away when the teleporter spewed out sparks.

Even Renata was forced back. "What's happening!?" she exclaimed.

"Need more phase containment!"

"H-how do we do that!?" Renata couldn't see the teleporter getting free from its sparks. Her hearts sunk when she made the realization Astrid was not coming back.

"If I can just link up the surface suspension…" the Doctor fought the teleporter again and used his sonic in its internal wiring. Renata could see he was doing literally everything, probably even the impossible, just to get Astrid back. A part of her thought maybe he was doing this for her too since she was latching onto him to save her friend.

"Doctor, she's gone," Mr. Copper said.

"I just need to override the safety. I can do it!"

Renata felt a pang in her hearts seeing the Doctor so frustrated and yet still not giving up. It was exactly who she'd met centuries ago when they were both so young and...inexperienced.

"Doctor, let her go," Mr. Copper insisted.

The Doctor had no choice but to give up. He kicked the teleport angrily and then locked eyes with Renata. "I'm sorry," he almost begged.

Renata moved around the teleport to take his hands, a gesture she had yet to do since they re-met. "No, it's not...it's not your fault."

"I can do anything…" the words failed him. He cast a look back at Astrid's ghost self.

"Stop me falling…" she went.

Renata eyed the Doctor's sonic still in one of his hands and thought of an alternative idea. "Maybe...maybe you can do another thing for her." The Doctor met her look again and followed it to his sonic. "She said she wanted to meet the stars…she's practically stardust as it is...maybe if we push…"

The Doctor gave a small nod. He pulled his hands from hers and turned to Astrid, taking aim at her with the sonic. "Astrid Peth... citizen of Sto... the woman who looked at the stars and dreamt of travelling. Now you can travel forever." And when the sonic re-activated, it opened up a small porthole window across the room. It rearranged Astrid's figure into bits of light that started going for the window. "You're not falling, Astrid, you're _flying_."

Renata sniffled and looked away.

~ 0 ~

A while later, Frame, returned from the bridge after getting in touch with superiors. "The engines have stabilized. We're holding steady till we get help and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records of Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story."

"They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose," Mr. Copper said nervously.

"I'd have thought so, yeah."

Copper nodded and wandered to where Renata and the Doctor remained. Neither had crossed word since they released Astrid.

"I think, uh, one or two inconvenient truths might come to light," the man sighed. "Still, it's my own fault, and then years in jail is better than dying."

"Doctor...I never said...thank you," Rickston stopped by as well, even surprising with a hug. "The funny thing is...I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I ...sold all my shares, transferred them to his rivals. It's made me rich. What do you think of that?"

Incredulity filled Renata.

Rickston's phone rang and of course the man excitedly picked up and began to walk away. "Salvain? Those shares, I want them triple-bonded and locked…"

"Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen, is he?" Copper spoke the thoughts that passed through their minds. "But if you could choose, if you decide who lives and who dies...that would make you a monster."

Renata exchanged a look with the Doctor. The blonde bit her lip and turned to the teleport behind them. "I don't break the rules," she said, although she wasn't sure if it was for her benefit or just a knowledgeable fact about herself for Copper to know. "But you, Mr. Copper, are going to be my one exception. I think you deserve one of these."

Copper blinked as Renata held out a teleport bracelet. The Doctor then started the machine, and just before they were to disappear to Earth, he gave a proper salute to Frame who returned the gesture. Somewhere in London, the trio appeared in an open space covered with snow and with a perfect view of a lake and the city.

"So, Great Britain is part of, uh, "Europee" and just across the British Channel you've got Great France and Great Germany…" Copper explained as they walked down after spotting the TARDIS from a distance.

"No, no, it's just - it's just France and Germany. Only Britain is great," Renata corrected softly.

"Oh, and they're all at war with the continent of Ham-erica?"

"No."

"Well...not yet, uh...could argue that one," the Doctor briefly said for fear of spoilers. He came to a stop in front of the TARDIS and felt a big relief to see his home again. "There she is. Survive anything."

"With you, it needs all the luck she can get," he heard Renata not so discreetly mumble.

"You know, between us, I don't even thing this snow is real," Copper stared up at the sky where it was currently snowing. "I think this is the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere."

"Yeah. One of these days it might snow for real," the Doctor thought back to the previous christmas which entailed alien chaos as well, and then the one before that…

"So, I - I suppose you'll be off," Copper saw him nearing the TARDIS door handle.

"The open sky…"

"And, uh, what about me?"

"It's best if it stays between Renata and I," the Doctor said, full of confidence in that. "It's best that way."

Renata knew they couldn't just leave Mr. Copper to his luck on a foreign planet. She walked up to the Doctor with a meaningful look. "We have to help him. We brought him here."

"Give me that credit card," the Doctor moved around Renata. Copper held out the credit cart he had with him from the tour.

"Well, it's just petty cash, spending money. It's all done by computer. I - I didn't really know the currency so I thought a million might cover it."

Both Renata and the Doctor froze.

"I'm sorry...did you say a million?" Renata blinked. "Like...pounds?"

Copper had yet to catch up with the stunned faces on them. "That enough for trinkets?"

"Mr Copper, a million pounds is worth 50 million credits," the Doctor clarified, leaving the man to gape.

"How much?"

"50 million and 56," the Doctor said after calculating mentally the exact amount.

'I-I've got money!"

"Yes, you have!" Renata chuckled at Copper who was taking the news better than ever. And really, who wouldn't?

"Oh my word," Copper took back the credit card. "Oh my vot! Oh my goodness me! I – Ya-ha!"

"It's all yours - Planet Earth," the Doctor gestured. "Now that's a retirement plan. But just you be careful, though."

"I will. I will. Oh, I will!"

"No interfering. I don't want any trouble. Just...just have a nice life," the Doctor honestly said for the man.

"But I can have a house, a proper house, with a garden, and - and a door, and...Oh, Doctor, I will made you proud!" Copper promised and hugged the Doctor. He moved onto Renata, happier than ever. "And you too! And - and I can have a kitchen with chairs, and windows, and lace…"

Renata couldn't help laugh as the man began to skip off happily. "Um, Mr. Copper, where are you going?"

"Why, I have no idea!" he exclaimed and laughed.

Renata laughed again.

He stopped again, however, and gave them a final glance. "But, Doctor, Renata... I won't forget her."

"Us neither," Renata said, slightly sadder. How could she forget the one person besides Martha who knew more about her than the man standing beside her?

"Merry Christmas, Mr Copper," the Doctor waved but Copper was far too deep in his newfound joy.

"Well, at least someone got a happy ending," Renata sighed and turned to the Doctor.

"I _am_ sorry about Astrid-"

Renata put a hand on his arm, smiling softly at him. "You did what you could, I saw it. Everyone saw it. The only thing now to do is...remember them. Remember everyone who didn't make it and keep their memories alive."

The Doctor nodded. "Now, Renee-"

The annoyed sigh merely stopped him, but never did it make a difference. "So, we're just going to stick with that nickname, aren't we?" Renata frowned. Like a child, the Doctor shrugged. Renata shook her head. "I picked my name for a reason, Doctor."

"For the naming ceremony?" the Doctor couldn't help eagerly ask. It was the first thing she was sharing willingly that had to do with their home.

"Mhm." Renata felt a bit nervous explaining it, considering he was part of the reason behind the name, even if he didn't know it then nor now. "Renata means to be 'reborn' and...to be a different person."

The Doctor could see in her eyes that there was far more meaning behind...but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to ask about it at the moment. Even though it was painful, he understood things needed to be taken slow.

"And I planned to put the name to use right after my graduation," Renata continued slowly, careful not to disclose anything that could tip him off about her true identity. "I wanted to be a new person when I entered society."

"Well...you do know that 'Renee' is a common derivation from 'Renata' and it has the same meaning so technically I'm not disrespecting your wishes," the Doctor nearly rambled the long explanation.

A smile spread across Renata's mouth. "So what I'm hearing is that...we're not going to give up the name?"

"Uh...no."

With a playful roll of her eyes, Renata walked into the TARDIS. Soon as she was met with the warmth from the console, she felt like she was finally completely safe. She turned to the side and met the Doctor's look.

"I know that I said we would talk afterwards but…"

The Doctor walked in and closed the door behind. "Whenever you are ready, I will be too."

"Thank you so much," Renata relaxed but still ventured to explain just one thing. "But I am going to leave it clear that I _never_ wanted to hurt you, Martha or Jack. I swear that my plan was to find my manipulator and then use it for the Master and I. I was always going to send the TARDIS back just a couple seconds after we originally left the future. I swear by all the Gods."

"I believe you," the Doctor said after taking a good look at her eyes. Now that he wasn't angry himself, he coul think clearly and see for himself the honesty Renata was displaying.

Renata put her hands around his, feeling her hearts swell. "Thank you."

"I just...I just want to ask, why did he take you? I don't...I don't understand," the Doctor admitted. "You don't have to explain right now, like you said...I just would like to know because...because I have never seen someone stand up to him like that and live."

Renata's eyebrows raised for a moment. "Um...I was his sister-in-law. I was married to his younger brother, Elek."

The Doctor had few recollections of the man in question. He used to be best friends with the Master of course, at one point in their lives, and he did have vague memories of the Master describing his younger brother. But it was only that - small blips of conversations.

"He and I are family, despite it all," Renata swallowed hard. "But...but in the end...he was just...maniacal." She closed her eyes, feeling an enormous amount of guilt in her chest. Part of his hatred for the Doctor during the Year that never was came from the revealtion of her and the Doctor's relationship on Gallifrey.

"I'm so sorry," the Doctor took her hands resting over his and covered them with his own. "I can't...I really can't imagine…"

"Oh, but I think we can share a little bit of similarities," Renata breathed in softly. "You lost family as did I. And I guess...now all we have left is to remember them. I remember Elek each and every day, along with my parents...my friends...my sister…"

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded. He had gotten used to the fact that he pushed away most painful memories of home but perhaps with Renata around that would begin to change.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi! I know this update is super late so I'm sorry! I just finished my midterm season for the semester and even though I edited over the days I wanted to take some time with this chapter specifically because this is sort of where we cement what happened in the past with Renata (then Zuriah) and the Doctor. I promise there's more flashbacks to come! Some nice...some...not so nice...:)

So now we kinda know what happened in the past - well, what _almost_ happened since it's clear that Renata did _not_ runaway with the Doctor. (Damn that sister!)

 **For the Reviews** :

 **lautaro94** : Damn, I hope that perspective changes as the story continues then! :). Agh, man, I'm not sure she would have made it that far but I can totally see her doing that. She probably thought it was like the end of the world or something if someone actually came up with that decision xD.

 **Guest** : Oh, that will come, not now but it will before the story ends...yikes *covers eyes*.

 **Midnight Alley** : Thanks so much! I hope you liked this chapter too!


	7. Partners In Crime

"It's crazy-"

"Of course humans wouldn't be able to detect any-"

"-what you're saying-"

"-extraterrestrial signals but I have the-"

"-I mean what's the point of-"

"-TARDIS constantly checking for anything strange and there it was," the Doctor pushed the monitor so that it was in front of Renata. "Adipose Industries. Bunch of conspiracy theories-"

"Doctor, the humans are always looking for crazy theories-"

"Well it happens that _these_ are not so far off. We really should just pop in and check to make sure everything is alright."

There was a clear ' _why_ ' written across Renata's face. "What is your obsession with planet Earth?" That was one question she'd been asking ever since she met the Doctor on Gallifrey. Up to now, she suspected there wasn't a clear answer.

The Doctor just smiled at her question. "Renee, I really think we need to check it out. Just a couple of investigation scenes and-"

"Which will involve us breaking in and lying to officials - no, no way!" Renata turned away from the monitor, intending on going into the corridors so that she wouldn't have to listen to anymore of the nonsense.

"Oh we're not going to be doing anything bad!" the Doctor reached forwards and grabbed her arm.

"Really?" Renata pulled her arm and crossed them. "What does your little plan entail, exactly?"

"Just, you know, bit of the pyschic paper and-"

Renata stopped him with a hand in his face. "Psychic paper? You mean that little portable lying booklet?"

"That's...a strange name to give it but...sure," the Doctor nodded his head.

"And in that little paper we're going to lie and say we're some other people to get ourselves into the Adipose headquarters?"

"Um...yes," the Doctor had to contain himself under Renata's scolding face. To him, honestly, it was both funny and a bit scary how serious she got sometimes. He'd come to learn that it was often.

"Do you hear yourself?" Renata raised her hands in front of her, making it clear she wanted no part in this plan. "You're going to go in that building, interrupt business and for what? Conspiracy theories?"

"Renee, I'm going," the Doctor left it clear, turning for the console and preparing the controls to land on Earth. "Question is, will you be coming to make sure I don't get into trouble or will you be here."

Renata's eyebrows raised almost increduliously. "Am I to be your babysitter?"

"Well, no, but you seem so determined to give yourself that role…"

"Doctor!" Renata huffed.

"Well, you are!" the Time Lord turned around to defend himself before she decided to smack him on the back.

"We've been at this for a month-" Renata gestured between them, "-and you can't seriously understand that I am against the lying and breaking in?"

"You didn't have trouble in 1913," the Doctor mumbled under his breath.

Renata's eyes widened. "I was doing that to fit in! Not to break in all silly-nilly!" A small smile began spreading across the Doctor's face. "Why are you smiling?" Renata crossed her arms, expecting there to be some joke she hadn't caught like usual.

"You said silly-nilly, but somehow I'm the one that uses childish words."

Renata air-strangled him but brought her balled hands to her mouth. "Sometimes I just can't with you!"

"So you've said in this past month," the Doctor said all proudly which only irritated Renata even more.

One month she had been in the TARDIS with the Doctor after Martha left them, and somehow she hadn't strangled the Doctor into his next incarnation. Yes, the Doctor had done everything in his power to make sure she felt welcomed in the TARDIS - which she truly did. And yes, he was never purposely rude to her and he was always attentive to what she needed or where she wanted to go. But that didn't stop him from frustrating her with his childish antics and constant rule breaking and running.

Renata honestly wondered how he had made it this far without regenerating again.

Every day he had somewhere new he wanted to go and almost every time there was something he just needed to help and save which would then bring along danger and a lot of running. When they weren't travelling, the Doctor was 'fixing' the console and causing things to break. He was a fast talker when he was excited and thus had Renata's ears nearly fall off when they were together discussing things of home or some experiences they've had.

It truly felt like they were those young Time Lords again still messing around in her foundation.

Renata tried pushing those feelings away, every day, but being so close didn't help. Now there she was...bickering away with him...and remembering everything she'd fought for so long to forget.

"Renata, c'mon, it'll be fun," the Doctor smiled incredibly wide and held out a hand for her, wiggling his fingers.

She hated herself. She truly did. Renata took her hand, ignoring the Doctor's face momentarily go smug, and let him bring her back to the console.

~ 0 ~

A couple of hours later, the two embarked on a journey for Adipose Industries. As the two walked along a busy street, Renata continuously looked around like they were already going to get caught. The wind blew much of her blonde hair on her face, making it more difficult for her to keep a 'look out'.

"I see it," she said to the Doctor once she caught sight of the large building meant to serve as headquarters for the company. "But there's plenty of security check, I'm sure."

"Good thing we're going through the back," the Doctor pulled her to the left to go along the building towards its back.

Renata's head did a double-take in the process. "The _back_? What? Like actual thieves?"

The Doctor preferred not to get into a whole argument on the technicalities of what they were doing. Renata grew even more self-conscious as they arrived to a fire exit.

"What are you doing?" she nearly hissed when she saw him pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"Getting us in," he motioned as he flicked on the sonic.

"Oh my God, we're actually breaking in - ah," she put a hand over her chest and looked around, properly frightened.

The Doctor hid his amused smile in his work. It was actually rather adorable the way she got so worked up on things he did so normally. When the door opened, they crossed into a set of solitary corridors. All the noise came from their quick strides.

"Doctor," Renata had another near attack when she saw a security guard walking opposite of them. Her arm curled around his on instinct.

Without conflict, he just pulled out the psychic paper and flashed it at the security as they passed on by. "John Smith, Renata Cartwright, Health and Safety."

"How do you do that so calmly?" Renata whispered to him despite leaving the security guard well behind.

"Do what?" the Doctor repeated rather cluelessly.

"Great," Renta unwinded her arm from his and sighed, "You don't even realize you do it anymore."

After making it to the higher levels, they discovered that there was to be a private lecture from the very head of the company herself.

"You don't think they'd notice two unregistered people walzting into the lecture room?" Renata had to ask as she followed behind the Doctor in a hallway.

"That's why we're not going there, clearly."

"What?" Renata stopped, dumbfounded. "Then where are we going?"

"Projector room, c'mon!"

Renata slowly continued to follow. "But...how are we getting in?"

~ 0 ~

"Health and Safety. Film department," the Doctor once more showed his psychic paper to a man working the computers in the projection room set right above the lecture room.

Renata shook her head behind the Doctor.

They were able to see the head, a blonde woman with glasses who went by 'Miss Foster', describe the components and process of her company's products to the small audience. "Adipose Industries. The 21st century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is. You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day, for three weeks. And the fat, as they say…the fat just walks away."

Renata couldn't help scoff as she listened. "Do all the humans have an obsession with thinness?"

Beside her, the Doctor nudged her to be careful with her words. He motioned to the man working the computers who was giving Renata a curious look for her statement.

"U-uh," Renata flustered and looked at the window again. "I meant...the lot of humanity."

The Doctor gave a discreet shake of his head, fairly amused. Renata was one woman who did not know how to travel. That was novelty.

~ 0 ~

"Don't you think we're playing our luck here?" Renata walked right beside the Doctor through an aisle of small cubicles.

The Doctor had a bright idea to go to one of the employees and pick up a couple more information.

"Just relax, Renee," the Doctor wondered if he would ever get tired of telling that to her. Because everytime they traveleld somewhere, it was the same thing. She was overly nervous about getting caught.

They came into the cubicle of a young, dark-skinned woman who was in the middle of a call with a customer.

"John Smith, Renata Cartwright, Health and Safety. Don't mind us," the Doctor whispered so as not to interrupt her phone call. He let Renata take a seat first then took the one next to her.

Soon as she was done, the Doctor got straight to questioning. It truly amazed Renata how well he did it. There was no faltering, no stuttering, not a trace of nervousness in his face.

"If you could just give us a list of some of your customers we'll be on our way," the Doctor finished it off with a big nice smile.

The employee, Clare, seemed more than happy to oblige.

"That's the printer there?" the Doctor stood up for a moment, unknowingly giving Renata a hearts attack thinking he might get caught by Miss Foster. She'd only been in the room 15 minutes ago, what's stopping her from coming back?

"By the plant, yeah," Clare nodded.

"Brilliant," the Doctor beamed but Renata yanked him down to his seat again. Soon as her hand let go of his arm, he sprung right back on his feet. **"** Has it got paper?"

"Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked," Clare found him amusing.

Renata did not. She grasped the Doctor's arm and pulled him down with all her might. "Sit down!" she hissed. She then smiled at Clare. "Anyway, if you could print that off. We'll be on our way. Thanks."

The employee typed on her computer for a moment before giving them the 'ok' nod. Renata stood up followed by the Doctor but stopped when she heard the Doctor ask, "Oh, what's that?"

Renata turned around to see Clare giving him a piece of paper.

"My telephone number," the woman answered his question.

Renata raised her eyebrows.

The Doctor looked between the paper and Clare. "What for?"

There came a smirk across Clare's face. "Health and Safety. You be health, I'll be safety."

The Doctor stammered for an excuse. Renata...did not.

"I am going to report you!" she threatened the woman as she snatched the paper from the Doctor and slammed it on Clare's desk.

"What-"

"You can expect a call from your superiors tonight!" Renata grabbed the Doctor by the arm and yanked him out of the cubicle.

 _Honestly_ , she thought. Where was that human's professionalism!?

~0~

Night time fell and instead of going back to the TARDIS like Renata believed, the Doctor dragged her to continue investigating. This time they were set to pose as employees of Adipose Industries who made house visits. As the Doctor flashed his psychic paper to a lucky customer they were visiting, Renata rolled her eyes on the side and began to count the many times he'd done something like this and gotten away with it.

She couldn't count that high without losing her place.

Now sitting in the customer's, Roger's, living room, they listened to him how the pills had worked for him in so little time.

"I've been on the pills two weeks now, I've lost fourteen kilos!" he finished excitedly.

"That's the same amount every day?" asked the Doctor.

"One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning."

Renata's brows knitted together. "I-I'm sorry...how...how is that?"

"That's when I get woken up," Roger answered in a matter of fact tone. "Might as well weigh myself at the same time."

"U-um…" Renata glanced at the Doctor to see if he was as confused as she was.

He was. "Could you...could you tell us more about that please?"

"Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes."

"But with no burglars?" Renata asked to be sure.

"Nothing. I've given up looking."

The Doctor still did not falter. "Tell me Roger, have you got a cat flap?"

Renata made a face at that but nonetheless she followed the plan. Roger showed them to the cat flap on his front door, more than happy to show another person in case this one actually figured it out. "It was there when I bought the house. Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person."

The Doctor had already begun screening it with his sonic. "No, I've met cat people. You are nothing like them," he murmured.

 _He's met cat people_. Renata inwardly sighed. _Of course he's met cat people._

"It's that what it is then? Cats getting inside the house?" Roger frowned.

"Well, thing about cat flaps is that they don't just let things in, they let things out as well…" the Doctor said slowly, still coming up with ideas to follow.

"Like what?"  
"

"The fat just _walks_ away..." The Doctor pushed himself back on his feet and turned to Roger with an excessive smile. "Well, thanks for your help. Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so."

"Probably forever," Renata added. "You could just try the regular eat healthy and exercise thing..."

The Doctor stiffened when he heard a small 'bleep' from inside his jacket. "Ooh, we gotta go, sorry."

"What-"

The Doctor hurriedly opened the door brought Renata along with him. He reached inside his jacket to pull out a device he'd hand made earlier that day.

"When did you make that!?" Renata gave a face at the device, fearing it would explode like the last thing he made.

"This morning! Now hurry!" He let go of her completely and picked up his pace. Renata was also not good at running.

Groaning, Renata did her best to keep up.

She managed to catch up when he made a stop by the corner of one street. He banged a hand on his device, ignoring Renata's sarcastic 'that'll make it work' then ran off again.

"What are we looking for!?" Renata panted when they stopped again.

Not answering, the Doctor held up the device for a better signal. He waved it around then lowered it to check the readings. When it dinged, he beamed and ran again.

"Oh my God," Renata groaned and chased after him. They were nearly ran over by a rushing van in the process. However, soon as it passed by, the Doctor turned in the same direction to follow it...apparently, the signal was coming from it.

He finally came to a stop at an intersection and was disappointed to find the signal gone.

~ 0 ~

Much later would find the Doctor examining one of the golden capsules of the Adipose company. He was looking at it through a magnifying glass, far interested in its components. "Ohh, fascinating!" he gawked. "Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for…"

"Are we still on that?" Renata's voice stopped him in the middle of his discovery. He glanced back to find her leaning against the corridor's threshold.

"Well, uh, I was…" the Doctor motioned the magnifying glass still in his hand then lowered it.

"Still investigating," Renata finished for him, giving a small shake of her head. "Honestly Doctor, don't you ever get tired of fixing everyone's problems?"

Because she had asked in a simple, curious manner, the Doctor entertained it. "What do you mean?"

Renata shrugged her shoulders as she came off the threshold. "I mean just what I said. You always go and find a problem - like Sto's government and a broken water pipe - that you have to fix. Last week it was some planet's default engineering settings and today it's…" she had come up to him in the while of her explanation and took the Doctor's magnifying glass from, "...Adipose," she looked at him through the magnifying glass, her brown eyes enlarging from the glass.

"Are you asking me why I help people?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, finding the question too far even for her uptightness. Because yes, it only took a month to realize that Renata was uptight.

Knowing how that sounded, Renata ventured to clarify herself. "I don't mean that you shouldn't help people I just…" she thought about it for a second, "...isn't there the Shadow Proclamation to help with cases like these? They _are_ the police and it should be up to them how things get fixed. I don't see why _you_ have to keep doing it."

"The Shadow Proclamation is never that good," the Doctor gave a roll of his eyes, clear dislike for the place. "And I like helping. I can do it, don't see why I shouldn't."

"Yeah, I can see that you like to," Renata chuckled.

"And I can see that you not so much." And the Doctor truly appreciated how Renata was doing her best to keep up with him in his shenanigans.

"I do! You have no idea how much I love to help people, but...when I did it...it was with... _our_ people."

"You don't like to help the humans, then?"

"I do, if I have the chance then...sure," Renata nodded, but it was easy to tell that she wasn't all that into the idea. "But in the end...they're just humans to me. For so long they were only a means to hide myself from the rest of our kind. I miss helping my kind, you know? People I can share my ideas with, my perspectives, my everything. People that would understand me."

The Doctor tilted his head, a faint smile writing itself across his lips. "Renee, what did you used to do back on Gallifrey?"

The question set Renata into nervous state. "U-uh...l-like my...my job?"

"Yeah," the Doctor didn't catch any of her nervousness, too curious imagining her in different positions. "Cos you're all uptight and-"

" _Hey_ ," Renata pointed at him but he went on.

"-strict on rules so...I would think of you as one of the teachers at the academy."

Renata blinked, for a moment in disbelief. "You think I was a teacher?"

"Well," he straightened up. "Were you?"

"No," Renata shook her head. "I wasn't."

"Then, what were you?"

Renata stared at him for a minute, the ongoing battle within her taking a bit more than she thought. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about telling the Doctor more about herself - in fact, she already had. Bits and pieces had been exchanged between the two about their past lives on Gallifrey but Renata was always careful not to disclose too much about herself that would risk her identity with the Doctor.

"I...was…" her eyes flickered to the side, "...I worked at a foundation."

Technically, she wasn't lying.

Those were the rules she set herself for. Loopholes.

"You did?" the Doctor became even more curious.

"Mhm. I worked with all sorts of people in need. Children who weren't quite ready for the academy came for some lessons. People who just needed help, whether emotional or physically but didn't have the resources were always welcomed to stop by," Renata looked into the distant, remembering more and more about her foundation. She missed it _so_ much. She missed her workers, her kids, her friends…

"Renata?" the Doctor gently shook her arm to get her out of her thoughts.

She realized she'd let herself think far too much and released an awkward breath, smiling in a flushed manner. "Sorry," she waved a hand at her face.

"No, it's okay," the Doctor softly said, reaching for her waving hand. He liked seeing her remember their home due to the fact she hadn't disclosed much about herself on Gallifrey. He had made it his mission not to get overexcited and push Renata to tell her stories when she wasn't ready. To say, she hadn't even said whose family she was from. But still, the Doctor was forcing himself to be patient.

"Do you want some dinner?" Renata was the one to pull him out of his thoughts this time. With a warm smile on her face, she took his hand. "It's all set up like usual."

The Doctor smiled, forgetting his investigation from then on till the next morning. Renata made it a custom that they were to have dinner every night like normal people. She made pretty damn good meals.

"C'mon," Renata said quietly, still smiling as the two headed for the corridors.

~ 0 ~

The next day, Renata was not the least bit surprised to have the Doctor practically pounding on her bedroom door shouting for her to wake up because they had to go back to Adipose Industries. Swooshing herself out of bed, she got ready and came out of her room...and then smacked the Doctor on the chest and stalked for the console.

"I hate mornings!" was the only explanation the Doctor got for being hit.

They left the TARDIS in an alleyway close to the Adipose Industries building and once more used the fire exit to gain entrance. The Doctor led the way down the same empty corridor but this time stopped midway and turned to a storage closet.

"What...are you doing?" Renata blinked as he opened the door to the small room.

"We need to hide, c'mon," the Doctor didn't wait around for her to warm to the idea and pushed her inside first. As he sonicked the door shut, Renata raved with her back to him.

"Are you mad!? This is wrong!" her hands waved above her head. "First of all, we're bound to get caught! Second of all, it's just _wrong_!"

The manner in which Renata had said her last statement made the Doctor turn around questionably. "Why? What's wrong?"

In her moment, Renata whirled around to face him and bumped into him because he was literally standing right in front of her. Her eyes blinked rapidly trying not to overthink it. Meanwhile, the Doctor was still demanding to know why she was so freaked out.

"Renata? Why did you say it like that?" his eyebrows knitted together in the manner they always did when he was confused.

Renata slowly looked up to meet his gaze and soon wished she hadn't. She found that she was vulnerable to his long look no matter how she felt at the moment. It threatened to give her identity up.

"Renata?" the Doctor finally broke through her thoughts which, admittedly, were making her face warm. "Well?"

"...it's just inappropriate…" Renata quietly said, turning away and walking the most she could inside the small room which turned out to be seven small steps.

The Doctor scoffed, giving a sway of his head. "Really? But it's not to live inside a TARDIS with me?" the moment turned sideways with alarmed eyes the Doctor regretted his response. "N-n-n-n-n-no! Forget I said that!" and he rushed up, but because of the small room he nearly rammed into her.

"Doctor! Just stop!" cried the blonde, swatting him away with her hands.

With a big sigh, the Doctor listened and retreated to the door. He took a seat on the floor, back up against the door. He watched Renata look for a spot of her own until she settled for a small box positioned over another.

"Renee…?"

"Hmm?" Renata wearily glanced over to the Doctor, hoping that whatever came out of his mouth would not send them into another round of bickering.

"On Gallifrey...were you part of...high society? Before you married off, of course."

"Why would you think that?"

The Doctor made a gesture at her. "Just...just the way you act...the way you _think_. It has all the...makings of a high class Time Lady."

Renata looked down, her fingers fiddling with each other. "And you hate that," she recalled from oh-so-long ago.

The Doctor wasn't about to lie and say he was best friends with that part of their people. "I mean, they weren't particularly the best people for me to spend time with."

"So then why do you tolerate me and my...uptightness?" came Renata's honest question. She knew she was not the ideal companion and she doubted she ever would be.

A warm smile spread across the Doctor's face. "Because I like you of course - you and everything I know about you so far. You're not like the others of your class and I'm happy. Otherwise it would have been a real shame for such a pretty woman with big hearts to go to waste."

Renata's face softened. "Doctor…"

"You working at a foundation just proves it," the Doctor shrugged. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask.. " he cleared his throat, suddenly nervous, "The foundation...did it...did it happen to be…the Auxilium Foundation?" It was like Renata's whole world just stopped. The Doctor was too delved into his own memories to notice it. "There was only a couple foundations and...and you seem the sort to want to help Gallifreyans despite what Time Lord society thought. Was it?"

Renata couldn't bring herself to lie more, at least not in that moment. It was too many memories, too many fond memories she couldn't get rid of. "Yeah…" she passed a hand down her hair, secretly shooting him a glance. "How do you know about it?"

The Doctor released a breath, a dreamy one actually that sped up Renata's hearts in the second."Oh, I, um...I knew someone there…"

* * *

 _"You need to see it, Zuriah. I bet the pictures don't do Earth justice!"_

 _Zuriah laughed softly while the Doctor rambled onto her about what he'd learned of Earth that morning. She shook her head at him and moved on around the empty tables, soon to be filled up with their daily visitors, to set up some of the materials. "Now I know why you probably failed some of your coursework in the Academy. Did you **ever** stop talking in those classes?"_

 _The Doctor sent an unamused glare her way. "I'll have you know I have my moments of silence."_

 _The scoff Zuriah gave in return was one of clear disbelief. "Just help me out here, please?" she motioned with her hands to the mess of toys on the ground. "Some new recruiters' kids found my stash of toys and didn't exactly learn the rule of 'put it away'."_

 _The Doctor rolled his eyes but got up to help. "So, do you think you could somehow incorporate this planet in your activities?"_

 _Zuriah waved him off. "I don't know. We haven't done the schedule for next week. Perhaps..."_

 _"Oh c'mon! You know you'd love to!" the Doctor hurriedly threw some toys into the bin she'd set up. He followed her around the tables, rambling on about the benefits her people would get if she incorporated Earth into activities._

 _"Look, Doctor, maybe we could - AH!" she had stepped on a toy and slipped backwards. Her basket went flying in the air along with the materials. She herself would've fallen to the floor if the Doctor hadn't caught her._

 _"Hm, didn't take you for the klutz," the Doctor smirked at her. Zuriah looked up, her face flushed when she realized their closeness. The Doctor felt it too, but he didn't think about telling her of it. Although he did take notice of how many freckles were over Zuriah's face...they were lovely..._

* * *

Renata was utterly stunned to see such a soft look on the Doctor's face. He was clearly remembering something...

"Zuriah, that was the, uh..." the Doctor shook his head out of the memory, but no matter how much he tried the freckled-face ginger still smiled at him. It'd been so long since he thought about her...

~0~

After a full day passed, the Doctor finally declared it was time to leave and investigate. Since they had fallen into bits and pieces of conversation after the foundation topic, Renata was itching to get out of there. She was afraid that the Doctor would begin to ask questions about 'Zuriah' which was _her_ before she picked her graduating name.

 _You can't hide it forever, Renata._ The same sentence passed her mind over and over but somehow she still couldn't act.

"Where exactly are we headed now?" Renata inquired once they were striding down the dark corridors.

"Up to the office of course," the Doctor flashed a smile that warned it wasn't technically literal.

Renata would have questioned further had it not been for him pulling her into a hasty walk. They found the staircase and went up...and up...and up…

 _Of course he meant the **roof**._ Renata actually blamed herself for not seeing this earlier.

The Doctor went straight for the edge and sonicked the cables holding…

"What are you doing?" Renata slowly approached the edge, eyes glued onto the Doctor who was in the process climbing into a window cleaner's cradle.

"Getting a look at the office, what else?" the Doctor shrugged then motioned with a hand for her to join him. Instantly, Renata incredulously blinked. "Don't give me that look! C'mon!"

Nervously, Renata inched closer to the edge and took one look down to the high view. "Um...is this a bad time to tell you...I have a fear of heights…"

"Not surprised," the Doctor said. He then reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her slowly. "But for another time!"

"Doctor…" Renata struggled to let the Doctor bring her into the window's cradle.

"In you go," the Doctor slipped his other arm around her waist to get her into the cradle.

As soon as Renata felt the cradle wiggling a bit she gasped and latched onto the Doctor for dear life. "We're going to die! We're going to die! We're going to die!" she cried with eyes shut.

There was a fierce determination in the Doctor _not_ to laugh. But he was still thankful that she couldn't see his face right now.

"This is it! This is where you finally kill me!" and because the Doctor didn't know who Renata was, he thought she was just talking about their short time together...when in reality Renata was remembering all the adventures their younger selves took because of him.

"Calm down, it's not moving," the Doctor peeled her off him and aimed the sonic at the controls. Renata gasped again when the cradle descended. "And duck!" he ordered when they were nearing Miss Foster's office.

"You're gonna get us caught," Renata whispered.

The Doctor ignored her and poked his head just slightly above the cradle to peer into the office. He saw a young dark-skinned woman being tied to a chair by body guards while Miss Foster watched. Unknowingly, an old friend was also watching from the other side of the office, right in front of its door.

"What's going on?" Renata curiously asked, still not taking the risk by peering herself.

"Can't hear much," the Doctor mumbled. He could see Miss Foster showing her prisoner a capsule.

"Well, it _is_ a window-"

"Donna!?"

Renata made a face and looked up to find the Doctor, stunned, staring ahead. "What? What is it?"

'Donna?' she watched the Doctor mouth.

What she didn't know was that across the office stood the Doctor's old friend, Donna Noble who was also stunned to see him there.

"DOCTOR!' she excitedly mimed back, her face right in front of the door's porthole.

'But... what? Wha... What?!'

Renata tried following along but the Doctor was just opening and closing his mouth to her.

'OH MY GOD!' Donna continued miming happily.

'But... how?'

'It's me!' Donna pointed her thumbs at herself, as if the Doctor hadn't yet made the connection it was in fact her.

'Well, I can see that!' the Doctor gestured his eyes then pointed at Donna. Beside him, Renata was still hopelessly lost. She was not risking herself to see who it was.

'Oh this is brilliant!' Donna would have laughed if she could.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was perturbed. 'But what are you doing there?'

'I was looking for you!' Donna pointed at him.

'What for?!'

Now Donna, being Donna, did her best to mimic what she was saying which went along the lines of…

'I, came here, trouble, read about it, internet, I thought, trouble = you! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You! Cos they…' But when she happened to jerk a thumb to her right she found that Miss Foster, along with the tied-up woman and her body guards, were staring at her.

The Doctor too had caught it.

"Are we interrupting you?" MIss Foster loudly, sarcastically called to Donna.

'Run!' the Doctor urgently mimed for Donna then aimed the sonic ahead to lock the door of the office and give Donna time to run. Without notice, he waved the sonic above and pulled the cradle above.

"DOCTOR!" Renata nearly cried when the cradle shot up.

"Sorry! Sorry!" the Doctor hopped out of the cradle fast and turned to help her out.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on!? Besides probably getting caught - like I told you!"

"Old friend of mine-" the Doctor grunted as he pulled her out, "-in a bit of trouble! Hurry!"

They ran back for the door that laid the staircase. Despite Renata asking questions of who this 'friend' was the Doctor didn't answer many as he was focused on helping Donna out before she was hurt. They came down another set of staircase where they bumped into a redhead. Donna had encased the Doctor in a big hug, ecstatic with finding him. Renata's eyes just flickered from one to the next.

"Oh my God! I don't believe it!" Donna laughed but suddenly stopped to give the Doctor a look over. "You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?"  
The Doctor sarcastically rolled his eyes. "Yeah thanks Donna, not right now."

"Well…" Donna finally noticed that the Doctor was not alone. "Hey-" but that was all she could say to Renata before the Doctor saw the guards and pulled them both up the stairs.

"Doctor! There are _guards_!" Renata had looked below to see several guards coming after them.

"Yes, I've noticed!"

Donna was too cheery to be affected by the guards coming for them. As they made it back to the roof she explained the events that led her to the building. "Cos I thought, how do I find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up! So I looked everywhere, you name it - UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all…"

During this, the Doctor had started working on the cradle controls with his sonic. Renata had half a mind to scold him for even thinking about using the damn thing! But she was quick to discover Donna had a rambling mouth much like the Doctor.

"...like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. Cos the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax!"

"What d'you mean the bees are disappearing?" the Doctor picked the sentence up by random.

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet!"

"Doctor!" Renata helplessly watched the Doctor get back into the cradle, and was even more astonished to see Donna so easily getting in as well. "Aren't you even going to question why you're getting in?" she demanded from the ginger.

"I figure it was to escape?" Donna glanced at the Doctor but quickly looked back to Renata. "I'm sorry, what's your n-"

"Renata, get in!" the Doctor urgently said.

"What for!?" Renata argued. "They'll just bring us up again! I'm not here to go up and down like a stupid amusement park ride!"

"No no no, cos I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one who can control it," he promised. "Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is very unlikely."

The door burst open again and out came Miss Foster.

"RENATA!"

Flinching, Renata clambered into the window cradle. Soon as she was in, the Doctor made it go down.

"How are we getting out!?" the blonde held onto the railing as they went down and down, but suddenly they started going dangerously FAST faster.

The Doctor managed to stop it with the sonic but the force knocked all three down for a moment. Being the first one to get up, he aimed the sonic at the window. Up above, Miss Foster ordered to the building to be deadlocked.

The Doctor retracted the sonic. "Can't get it open!"

"Well, smash it then!" Donna had grabbed a large spanner from the floor and used all her might to shatter the window.

Renata helplessly looked from Donna to the Doctor, wondering how much worse it could get. Her answer came in the form of sparkles and smoke from the cradle. "She's cutting the cable!" she shrieked after looking up and seeing Miss Foster aiming some sort of laser pen at the cables. At her words the Doctor and Donna instinctively grabbed on but Renata hadn't had the time and so when the cable broke and the cradle lurched to the side, she was flung back screaming.

"RENATA!" the Doctor wanted to go in after her but calmed after seeing her feet dangling under them.

She'd manage to get ahold of the broken cable and was currently, and dangerously, swaying back and forth. "DOCTOR!"

"Hold on!" the Doctor tried reaching for the cable sustaining her to pull her back up but he just couldn't.

"Doctor!" went Donna this time who was staring up, seeing Miss Foster about to break the last cable.

Angrily, the Doctor aimed the sonic above just at the right moment to make it spark and fall out of the woman's hand. He caught the second sonic and climbed up the cable to another window. He managed to get it open and ordered Donna to follow him.

"I'm not gonna fall am I!?" Donna asked for the blonde below who was crying out in terror.

"Get in! Get in!" the Doctor didn't want to waste time answering obvious questions. His hearts was racing unbelievably fast as he thought of Renata so close to danger (and because of him).

Meanwhile, Renata was crying out to be helped. Her eyes were stinging with tears and from the hard wind hitting her from every direction. She was sure her hands were slipping from the cable and that at any moment she would fall and splat on the ground like the television showed.

 _Oh God I was wrong - **this** is how he finally kills me!_ And yet Renata felt not an ounce of anger with the Doctor. It was just so like him to get near danger, like a taunt, and then get away from it like nothing. It was actually one of the things that attracted her after getting to know his ways. Her hearts pounded like never before yet it was not a new sensation for her.

"AH!" she screamed all over again when she felt hands on her ankles. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Renata, it's _me_!" the Doctor managed to cut through her screams. "I've got you! Stop kicking!" He slowly pulled her down and into the office he and Donna coordinated would be the room of the next window down. "There we go! I've got you!"

"Oh my God! I thought I was going to die!" Renata clung to him with teary eyes. "Oh you stupid, stupid man!"

The Doctor soothed her with a hand on her back and regretted he couldn't do more at that moment on account of still being on the run from Miss Foster. "We have to go, I'm sorry," he pulled away and felt a pang of guilt seeing her tear-stained face.

He took her and Donna out of the room but not before untying the journalist in the office and telling her to go home. They only made it to the call center because Miss Foster and her guards were already waiting for them.

"Well then," Miss Foster pulled off her glasses and raised her head at the trio, "at last."

"Hello," Donna nervously laughed, the thrill of the chase still clouding bits of her.

The Doctor was just the Doctor who said 'hello' to everyone. "Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm Donna!"

Renata crossed her arms, deciding the Foster didn't need her name.

"Partners in crime," Foster concluded, eyeing Renata who seemed to falter every now and then from her brave stance. "And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology."

"Oh yes, I've still got your sonic pen. Nice, I like it," the Doctor raised the sonic pen to give another look. "Sleek, it's kinda sleek." He let Renata and Donna give it a glance as well, but Renata lowered it down.

"I don't think it should matter the form of the thing that nearly killed me."

The Doctor winced and retracted the pen from Renata. "Now-" he looked at Foster, " if you were to sign your real name that would be...?"

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class."

"A wet nurse?" Renata gawked for a second. "What...and you're using humans as surrogates?"

Foster gave a curt nod. "I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

"But who gave you the right to use humans as cows for your reproduction methods!? It's against Shadow Proclamation rules!"

Beside Renata, the Doctor silently laughed that she would ignore a planet being lost because of 'rules'. "How do you mean lose a planet?"

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents," Foster made a gesture, shrugging her shoulders.

"What, like an outer space super-nanny?" Donna crinkled her nose.

"Yes, if you like."

"So... so those little things they're, they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her." Donna still couldn't shake off that horrible feeling of seeing a nice woman like Stacey disappear into little white blobs of... _fat_?

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things."

"What about poor _Stacey_!?" Donna incredulously returned.

"Enough," Renata's sharp edged voice cut through the womens' conversation, and the hand she had for Donna was, frankly, irritating the ginger. "Seeding a level 5 planet is against galactic law - you should know that!" she said to Foster who merely raised her eyebrows.

"Are you threatening me?"

The Doctor then put an arm in front of Renata. "We're trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance; cos if you don't call this off, then we'll have to stop you."

Foster smirked. "I hardly think you can stop bullets." And just as she said it, her guards flanking her took aim.

Alarmed, Renata stepped back.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, one more thing, before... dying…" the Doctor settled for the blunt word. "Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?" he once again gestured to his sonic and Foster's sonic pen.

"...no?" Foster doubtfully answered.

"Nor me, lets find out!" the Doctor happily pointed both sonic objects at each other, activating them at the same time. A high-screeching rang in the room, causing everyone to squirm uncomfortably and a glass pane behind to shatter.

"Come on!" Donna was the one to pull both aliens out of there.

In the process, the Doctor took the lead and ran them down an empty corridor, stopping by a door of a cupboard.

"No more cupboards!" Renata nearly pleaded. Small spaces meant more talking and more talking meant more chances to risk her identity.

"Not quite," the Doctor opened the door and started throwing out the storage's supplies.

"You can't just throw those things out!" Renata said, scandalized as he created a wad of mess on the floor. "Those are some employee's utensils!"

"Another time, Renata!" the Doctor rolled his eyes, this time a smidge of honest annoyance for her lack of priorities.

"Renata?" Donna repeated the name, looking a bit confused as she studied Renata head to toe. "So you're not Rose, then?"

Recalling the name, Renata scowled. "No I am not! Why would you think that?"

"Dunno…" Donna shrugged, "...blonde...and stuff."

"I'm not her," Renata's eyes briefly glanced at the Doctor and saw him working. There was glowing green machinery built into the wall.

"Well, I'm Donna Noble by the way," the ginger held a hand to Renata, realizing that they hadn't been introduced properly.

"Renata," Renata shook Donna's hand. She looked over at the green panel and frowned. "Okay, what's this for?"

"It's the inducer. For the Adipose. It's wired up the whole building...I...I'll need some time," the Doctor paused, running a hand through his big hair.

"Then get to it," Renata made a motion. "I'm not sure if I can distract but...but I can certainly try." The Doctor made a face at the prospect of that idea. "I can to you know," the blonde insisted now more than ever.

"Okay."

Renata bubbled with instant anger. "Listen to me you idiot," she began sharply, "I nearly _fell_ off a window's cradle because of you!"

"Which I will make up for later, I promise!"

"That's not the point!" Renata's voice cracked and she took it a sign to calm down. With a sigh, she put a hand on her forehead and took a moment for herself. "Sorry," she said a minute later, truthfully.

"I get it, I do," the Doctor didn't stop his work but gave her an honest face. "You're making an effort, and I _do_ see it and appreciate it."

Renata lowered her hand from her face and smiled.

Donna silently studied the two aliens in front of her, a bit curious of what they were and just who was Renata overall. Renata crossed gazes with her and realized she had yet to ask something important.

"How do you two know each other?" her finger pointed from Donna to the Doctor.

"I met him on my wedding day - the big starship in the sky at Christmas?" Donna waited for Renata to remember. "That was us."

Renata blinked as something donned. "It was _you_ who drained the Thames!" she turned on the Doctor with an accusing finger. The Master had never clarified the happenings of that evening, but then again she wasn't exactly in the mood to be talking to the Master during that period.

"It was such a crazy day," Donna continued. "In the beginning, I thought he kidnapped me actually," Donna had a small laugh.

"You too!?" Renata incredulously asked of the Doctor. "What, did you throw her over your shoulders too?"

"No, I didn't!" the Doctor defensively said.

Renata huffed. "Well, that's unfair."

"What do you mean?" Donna fit in the pieces together quick. "Did he do that to you?" Renata nodded and gestured being thrown over a shoulder. "Doctor," a great smirk took over Donna's face as her eyes landed on the Doctor, "I didn't know you were _that_ sort of man."

The Doctor looked mortified at her assumption. Renata face palmed. "I meant a _thief_!" she exclaimed.

"I was _not_ a thief!" the Doctor stopped for a minute to argue. "You-" he pointed a finger at her, "-were being stubborn!"

Renata's eyes blinked rapidly and her mouth parted slightly. "M-me? You're saying it was my fault? What part of 'you threw me over your shoulder and brought me into the TARDIS' did you forget about?" The Doctor said no more but his scrunched face said the words alright.

Donna burst into laughter, making the argument stop. "I'm sorry, but...what?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing honestly. The Doctor had actually slung the poor woman over his shoulder and forced into the TARDIS? No, hold on, the woman had to be forced in the first place? Who wouldn't want to travel the stars!?

Grumbling, the Doctor returned to work.

"It's really not that funny," Renata crossed her arms and muttered. "Least Martha didn't laugh."

"Martha?" Donna repeated. "Was that a friend at the time?"

"Yeah. My only human friend who I still keep in contact with," Renata thoughtfully said, since Joan was dead and she had left the family in 1959.

"Is she here? In the TARDIS?"

"No," the Doctor said then. "She was brilliant... but... I destroyed half her life."

Renata's annoyance was gone the moment she saw his guilt-ridden face. "You did not," she softly said then looked at the surprised Donna. "Martha decided it was time for her to go back home. But she's fine. She's good."

"Oh," Donna nodded then thought for another moment. "What about Rose?"

"Still lost," the Doctor mumbled, missing Renata purposely looking away. He had yet to tell her anything of Rose and he frankly didn't know when. He actually thought that perhaps Renata would be scandalized to know he had developed an attachment to a human. He was, for a lack of a better word, scared of her reaction.

Renata, on the other hand, thought his lack of explanation arose from the fact she wasn't trusted enough, and that perhaps he didn't see her as a friend at all. By this point, she knew who Rose was. The Master had taken joy in rubbing it in her face that the Doctor had exchanged her for a human.

"I thought you were going to travel the world?" the Doctor suddenly remembered it was Donna's grand plan after her failed marriage.

The cheery face on Donna was quick to fade away. "Easier said then done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer."

"What offer?" the Doctor failed to recall.

"To come with you." But now Donna was a bit nervous that since Renata seemed to be on board maybe the Doctor was good on companions.

"You didn't want to go into the TARDIS at first?" Renata was a smidge more impressed with the woman. Usually, every human jumped at the chance to get into the TARDIS.

"I didn't understand," Donna tried to explain herself. "I was...I was all emotional...and-and...just…"

Renata swayed her head till she met the Doctor. "I mean...I wouldn't mind, honestly."

The Doctor was surprised to hear such easy acceptance from her. "Really?"

"Yeah, maybe we would bicker less," Renata recalled that was her excuse for when Astrid Peth had asked to come with them. It was true, as much as she loved the Doctor - and boy did she - there were moments where she just needed a break...or at least someone to stop her from strangling him. She was sure that the feeling was mutual.

"Oh yes!" Donna cheered.

 _'Inducer activated.'_

Renata peered into the cupboard to see the green machinery. "What's it doing now?"

"She's started the program," the Doctor groaned.

 _'Inducer transmitting.'_

"And...what does that mean?" Renata now stared wide-eyed at the machinery.

"Up to now the customers have only been losing weight but the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis."

"Oh no." Renata glanced at the end of the corridor where they could see doors. She was sure that outside swarms of little Adipose were going to be gathering real soon pathogenesis.

"That's when they convert…" Donna, too, remembered.

"But that's skeletons, organs, everything!" Renata exclaimed. "A million people are gonna die!"

"Gotta cancel the signal!" the Doctor took out the golden capsule they'd gotten the previous day and pulled one of its end to reveal a chip inside. "This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off the fat goes back to being just fat." He hooked up the capsule to the machine hoping to God he was right.

 _'Inducer increasing.'_

The Doctor panicked. "No no no no no, she's doubled it, I need... Haven't got time! It's too far, I can't override it! They're all gonna die!"

"Can we do anything?" Renata asked, Donna nodding her head in agreement.

"Sorry, this is way beyond you - and I mean no disrespect but I have to double the base pulse, I can't…"

"Doctor, tell us what do you need," Donna sternly cut him off. Rambling was no good to anyone.

"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them!"

Donna blinked, remembering something very important. She reached inside her pocket to take out a second gold capsule. Renata laughed when the Doctor froze in shock.

"Here!" Donna waved it in front of his face till he snapped out of his stupor. He nabbed it and hooked it into the green machinery, making all its lights shut down.

A couple seconds, a loud horn filled the place.

"What the hell was that?" Donna frantically looked around.

"I suppose it would be...the nursery ship," Renata said.

"But when you say nursery you don't mean a creche in Notting Hill?"

"Nursery ship," Renata repeated.

'Incoming signal.' the machinery had come back to life for a minute and began with a voice that spoke a different language.

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna made a gesture for them to leave.

"Hang on, instructions from the Adiposian First Family," the Doctor put a finger on his lips to listen in. "She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post!"

"But now _she's_ the one in trouble," Renata said soon after she heard.

The Doctor didn't waste a chance and hurried back for the roof. Renata and Donna ran after him. When they got up all they saw were blue beams levitating thousands of Adipose babies into the large nursery ship in the sky.

Most of them were smiling and waving at the trio.

"What you gonna do then? Blow them up?" Donna curiously asked the Doctor beside her.

"They're just children," the Doctor made a face for a brief moment. "They can't help where they come from." Besides, something told him that if anyone threatened those children they would come across a raging Time Lady. God help those fools.

"Doctor, there she is!" Renata called as soon as she spotted Foster coming up in one of the blue beams.

The Doctor ran up to the edge with Donna. "Matron Cofelia, listen to me!"

Foster stopped right at their lever. "Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it will be too soon."

"Oh, why does no one ever listen? I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"

"What, so that you can arrest me?" Foster's eyes briefly flickered to Renata.

"No, you're going to want to listen," Renata promised. "Because the families you worked for know that it was a crime to breed on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!"

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children."

"Exactly!" the Doctor frantically waved a hand. "Mum and Dad have got the kids now, they don't need the nanny anymore!"

And just then, the blue beam sustaining Foster disappeared and she fell all the way down screaming. Donna hid her face in the Doctor's shoulder and Renata covered her mouth.

Sometime later, when the police arrived to the site, the Doctor and Renata, along with Donna, exited the building. The Doctor chucked the sonic pen into the nearest trash bin.

"Oi, you three!" the journalist the Doctor had thought followed his instructions to go home was coming up to them...tied to a chair again.

"Didn't you let her go?" Renata whispered to the Doctor, blinking rapidly.

"I did," the Doctor defensively replied.

"You're just mad. Do you hear me?" the journalist cried. "Mad! And I'm gonna report you... for madness!"

Donna silently watched the woman leave, barely able to hold her laugh back as she said, "You see, some people just can't take it."

"No," agreed the Doctor.

"But some people can. So, then - TARDIS!" she excitedly said and grabbed the two aliens by the arms, pulling them away.

They headed back to the alleyway where the TARDIS had been left...and apparently Donna's car as well.

"That's my car! That is like destiny!" Donna laughed. "And I've been ready for this." She rushed up to the car's trunk and opened it to reveal a series of suitcases. I packed ages ago, just in case. Cos I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather…" she pulled out the top luggage and loaded them into the arms of the Doctor, who was too stunned to say a word at the moment. "...he goes anywhere, I've gotta be prepared."

She then loaded more into Renata who had an unreadable expression on her face at the moment.

"You've got a... a... hatbox?!" the Doctor found his words after Donna loaded him with one last box.

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!" Donna declared and shut the trunk of her car, excitedly heading for the TARDIS. "Do I need injections though, do I? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and-"

Renata suddenly began to laugh hard, making Donna stop just outside the TARDIS doors. Even the Doctor was oddly staring down at the Time Lady. Donna eyebrows furrowed together, thinking Renata was laughing at her.

"Oi! What's so funny!?"

"This!" Renata motioned with her arms to the luggage and then in general. "You're so funny! I love you! **"**

The Doctor gaped. "Wow…" he had never seen such a reaction from Renata, so lively and happy…

Renata walked up to the TARDIS, sobering slowly from her laugh. "I like you, I do. Doctor, can we take her?"

"I'm not a dog," Donna made a face. But it did feel better to know Renata wouldn't mind if she came along with them.

"It's really fine with me," the Doctor admitted, staying right where he was. "It's just...it's a funny old life, in the TARDIS."

Donna knew that sort of tone well. It came when one was fired or the casualness from her mother. "You don't want me."

"I'm not saying that-"

"But you asked me," Donna frowned, glancing at Renata for some help.

"Doctor, it really is okay with me," Renata shrugged. "It's your TARDIS. You can bring whoever you want." She wished he would make up his mind faster because Donna's luggage were getting heavier by the second.

"I wouldn't mind either. In fact, I would love it," the Doctor clarified, letting the luggage in his arm drop to the floor. "It's just...the last time, with Martha, it... it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I would want nothing more than a mate-"

"You just want _to mate_?" Renata blinked, eyes impossibly wide. Beside her, Donna was losing it believing in what Renata heard.

"You're not mating with me, sunshine!" Donna shouted.

The Doctor had a hard time keeping up with both women who'd heard horribly wrong. "Renata! I didn't say that-"

But Renata was trying to control herself after her first outburst. "No, no, that's fine. What you want to do in your TARDIS is your business-"

"What - no!" the Doctor once more tried to cut in but then came Donna.

"He better find someone else cos I'm not into that sort of alien thing, no sir!"

"STOP!" the Doctor finally cut over both of them. "I said _a_ mate! Nothing more!" he frantically waved his hands.

"...oh," Renata looked away, embarrassed yet relieved.

The same applied to Donna. "Well just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean you're just a long streak of... nothing," she motioned to the Doctor who took it with an unamused face. "You know, alien nothing." She then passed a casual glance at Renata and shrugged. "You could probably find yourself someone quick. Kind of curvy."

Renata laughed.

"There we are, then. OK," the Doctor was glad to have things clarified and corrected.

"I can come?" Donna anxiously asked.

"Yeah. Course you can, yeah."

"I'd love it!"

"Great," Renata pushed the TARDIS door open to begin bringing Donna's things.

"Car keys!" Donna suddenly remembered, gasping.

"What?"

"I've still got my mum's car keys! I won't be a minute!" she held a finger to them and ran away.

Renata started to laugh again as she returned. She stopped at the doorway and smiled. "I think I'm gonna like her. She's so...spunky."

"Yeah, she is," the Doctor agreed and left his part of luggage inside.

"And you know," Renata stopped him just outside after he came out, "It really _is_ your TARDIS - even though you stole that too," she mumbled and the Doctor rolled his eyes, "So you can bring anyone in without having to consult me. And...do whatever you want inside."

"Yeah…" the Doctor sucked in a large breath, "...no thanks."

Renata couldn't help the stupid smile that quickly set on her face. She forced it away as best as possible. "I-I mean...it's it's your choice…"

"Renee," the Doctor tilted his head, close to laughing at the subject they were somehow talking about again.

"I'm only saying! I respect rules and...and in here-" Renata gestured to the inside of the TARDIS, "-they're whatever you want-"

"Renee! C'mon," the Doctor laughed. "None of that please. We should focus on the fact we're having a new guest in the TARDIS who I am sure is going to love your dinners."

Renata smiled. "You think so?"

"Oh yeah! Who wouldn't?" the Doctor reached for her hand and brought her inside the TARDIS.

A couple minutes later, Donna came rushing in, happy than ever. "Off we go, then!"

"Here it is, the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside…"

"Oh, I know that bit," Donna interrupted the Doctor's favorite bit. "Although frankly, you could turn the heat up."

"So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I know exactly the place," Donna smiled widely with just one spot in her mind. "Two and a half miles, that way!" she jerked a thumb to her left.

Although confused, the Doctor and Renata obeyed. It became clear where they were headed when they saw a street lined with similar houses. Donna hurried to the doors, to get them opened. It was almost an instant when she saw her grandfather looking up into the sky through his prized telescope.  
She waved ecstatically below. Renata and the Doctor waved from behind, although neither was sure if the grandfather would see them. Still, it didn't hurt to be nice.

Afterwards, when all was calm, Renata started for the corridors. "I'm just going to get dinner started. Donna, allergic to anything?"

"N-no…" replied the finger, fairly confused. "Though if it's alien meals then I wouldn't know would I…?"

Renata chuckled. "Fair enough." She disappeared soon after.

Curious, Donna looked to the Doctor who seemed quite at home. "Uh...since when do you do dinners? Last time I asked you disappeared into the night."

The Doctor smiled and looked up from the console after setting them in the time vortex for a peaceful night. "Oh that's just Renata. She does that every night. Sort of our tradition actually."

"Sorry, I never asked...are you and her…?" Donna gave a meaningful tilt of her head.

"No!" the Doctor quickly clarified before word made it to Renata. "No, we're not! Actually," he moved around the console, "Renata is one of my people. She's a Time Lady. Last one."

Donna didn't know what happened to the Doctor's home but she assumed it was not good. It was incredibly good to see that the Doctor was not alone anymore.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I loved writing Renata in this one - she's definitely a different sort of companion! And we also got a confirmation that the Doctor does indeed remember Renata in their younger days ;) These flashbacks will be coming up and telling their story of the past ;))

 **For the Reviews:**

 **time-twilight** : Thanks! Yes, to me their opposite behaviors are funny xD.

 **Eala Bhan** : Dude, up to this point, I didn't even know it was a real word xD.

 **lautaro94** : Yeah, I just sort of put the drunkness into the fact of how Renata was feeling during that moment. She wasn't at her best so I attributed it to that! Don't worry about it lol :)


	8. Pompeii & Home

The Doctor pushed aside a tattered curtain to reveal a street full of market stalls with people, dressed in ancient clothing, walking in-between. "Ancient Rome," he happily introduced to Renata and Donna. "Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes right now... this is brand new Rome."

Donna was ecstatic of the sight. "Oh my God, it's... it's so _Roman_! This is fantastic!" she surprised the Doctor with a big hug. "I'm here... in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome." She pulled away and walked a bit ahead. "This is just weird. I mean, everyone here is dead."

Renata blinked. "I don't...think you should go telling them that. Humans get very upset when you mentioned their comically short lifespan-"

"-oh, but _I_ should watch what I say around humans?" the Doctor was giving her a disapproving, yet completely amused, glance.

"Oh my God, Donna I am so sorry!" Renata realized how rude she'd been and wanted to apologize for it, but she saw that Donna hadn't even heard her comment. She was too entranced with the new environment.

"Hold on a minute," Donna suddenly frowned, "That sign over there is in English. Are you having me on?" she turned sideways, throwing accusing looks at the aliens. "Are we in Epcot?"

"No, no, no, no," the Doctor swore. "That's the TARDIS translation circuits. Just makes it look like English... speech as well. You're talking Latin right now."

Initially, Donna didn't believe it. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Renata was close to laughing.

Donna thought about it for a minute then laughed. "I just said 'seriously' in Latin. What if I said something in actual Latin? Like 'veni, vidi, vici'? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would it sound like?"

The Doctor tried to search for an honest answer but he wasn't able to find one and pouted. "I'm not sure - you have to think of difficult questions, don't you?"

Donna smirked, pointing at him. "I'm gonna try it."

"Doctor, stop her, it's not a good idea," Renata shook his arm a bit. "She could cause a fight! She could get hurt! She could-"

"Nah," the Doctor shrugged off her concerns. He was fairly interested in what would result from Donna's quest anyways. Renata frowned at how irresponsible that was but she wasn't remotely surprised by it.

"Hello, sweetheart." the stallholder that Donna approached greeted her kindly. "What can I get for you, my love?"

Donna pretended to look at the fruit in front of her before saying, "Veni, vidi, vici."

"Huh?" the Stallholder raised an eyebrow. "Sorry? Me no speak Celtic. No can do, missy."

"Yeah," Donna turned on her heels and walked back to the awaiting aliens. "What does he mean 'Celtic'?"

"Welsh," the Doctor replied. "You sound Welsh. There we are. That's something."

Renata shook his head at his casualness. "That could have gone completely wrong, you know!" she walked between him and Donna. "Donna could have said something offensive without knowing and then what would have happened? Being a woman-"

"Bit of a stickler, aren't we?" Donna nudged her on the side, smirking when Renata pursed her lips. It was clear as water that it wasn't the first time Renata heard something similar.

Because, in fact, she had heard it before…

* * *

" _And don't you see, instead of making them all work so monotonously we could alternate them so that each gets a turn to do a different part!" a young Doctor finished explaining his new idea for Zuriah._

 _The young Time Lady stood just in front of him, with arms crossed, and pursed lips. "You have no authority to give me ideas. You're here to help me with the plans that already exists, remember?"_

 _The Doctor, was at this point, accustomed to her common cold stances. "Zuriah, it's just a way to keep your co-workers upbeat and **alive**. You don't have to be such a stickler all the time!"_

 _Zuriah's eyes widened, her arms dropping to her sides. " **What** was that? That word? It's Earth language I know it is. What's it mean?" because clearly he had such a negative connotation on it._

" _That you don't know how to have fun!" the Doctor didn't hesitate to clarify. "In fact, you **suck** the fun out of everything!"_

 _Zuriah breathed harder, doing her best - as she was always trained - to keep her anger from showing. But the Doctor smirking right at her didn't help at all. He enjoyed it._

 _"Something on your mind, dear Zuriah?" he leaned forwards, getting in her face._

 _Zuriah was close to smacking him - my God she needed to control herself. "You're...you're going to make me regenerate out of pure stress," she responded in a low mutter before she decided to work in another area. It was the only way she could keep herself in check._

 _The Doctor's smirk only widened after she left. He actually enjoyed getting that face she always made when she was close to exploding. He could tell a mile off that she was trained to remain that high class Time Lady society would regard her as after graduating. The way she scrunched her face and balled her fists were like fuel for his game. He loved it._

 _His smirk faded a little bit after thinking that. He **loved** it? He turned sideways and watched as Zuriah went around setting up for the activity they would be doing later._

* * *

Donna stopped by an intersection to look up at an interesting mountain. "I'm not an expert, but there are Seven Hills of Rome, aren't there? How come they only got one?"

The Doctor followed her gaze up to the _one_ mountain in the distant and became pensive. He didn't have much time to do so when the ground under them shook like an earthquake.

"Here we go again!" they heard one of the vendors cry out to the others. Every vendor did what they could so their merchandize wouldn't be ruined.

"Wait a minute!" Donna gasped. "One mountain... with smoke... which makes this…"

"Pompeii," Renata breathed in nervously, and outright terrified. "Doctor-" she turned on him, "-we're in Pompeii... and it's Volcano Day!"

The Doctor was horrified in return, eyes stuck on that one mountain. Renata wasn't going to let him just stare like an idiot.

"We have to go! We can't stay here!" she moved around him and pulled on his arm to follow her. "Donna, c'mon!"

The three hurried back in the same direction they'd come in through. When they arrived at the place where the TARDIS was meant to be, they came to shocking sight of nothing.

"You're kidding," Renata sighed deeply, thinking that of course it would be something that would happen to them.

"Don't tell me the TARDIS is gone…" Donna put a hand on her forehead.

"Okay," the Doctor found it easy to comply.

"Where is it then?"

"You told us not to tell you."

Donna let her hand drop from her head, frowning at his sarcasm. "Don't get clever in Latin!"

"Stop arguing!" Renata turned around to the market stands. "Maybe one of them saw something."

"Good idea," the Doctor rushed up to the closest stand. "Um...excuse me! Excuse me! There was a box-big, blue box. Big, blue, wooden box...just over there. Where's it gone?"

"Sold it, didn't I?" the vendor smugly responded.

The Doctor's face was stunned. "But... it wasn't yours to sell."

"It was on my patch, wasn't it? I got 15 sesterce for it. Lovely jubbly."

"He did what now!?" Renata had heard the last bit and, outraged, stalked up beside the Doctor. "Why would you sell something that wasn't yours!? I'll have the authorities on you-" she was in the middle of pointing a sharpened nail at him.

"Renee!" the Doctor held her back for a moment to get an important answer out of the vendor. "Who did you sell it to?"

"Old Caecilius," the vendor replied, beedy eyes on the feisty blonde still glaring at him. "Look... if you want to argue, why don't you take it up with him? He's on Foss Street. Big villa can't miss it."

"We can't argue with an innocent man who was conned!" Renata exclaimed, starting again with her scolds. "You had no right! I'm going to make sure you pay to the fullest extent-"

"Let's go!" the Doctor forcibly pulled her away from the stall.

"Let me go!" Renata fought against his arms while they started heading for Caecilius' place, Donna just beside the Doctor.

The Doctor was reluctant to let go thinking she might go back to the vendor and continue shouting at him. "You can't argue the way you are," he warned.

"I know!"

Slowly, he retracted his arms from her until she just pushed them away from her. With a huff, she straightened her blouse and looked back.

They split up thinking it was better to find the needed address quicker. When they got back together at an intersection, they found someone was not on the same page.

"Ha! I've got it! Foss Street, this way!" the Doctor nodded for a street they were to go in through.

"No, I've found this big sort of amphitheatre I think…" Donna revealed, slightly breathless from the running she had to do in order to find the place. "We can start there. We can get everyone together. Then maybe they've got a great, big bell or something we could ring…?" she looked around. "Have they invented bells yet?"

"I don't think a bell is useful in this situation," Renata made a face.

"We need it to warn everyone!" Donna exclaimed. "To start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?"

It was then that both aliens realized what Donna was trying to do. Both went deadly serious.

"It's 79 AD, 23 of August which makes Volcano Day tomorrow," the Doctor was the one to answer.

"Plenty of time. We can get everyone out easy!" Donna beamed.

"Yeah, Donna, but...we _can't_ ," Renata said, trying to gesture them it was time to keep moving.

Brief confusion flashed through Donna's face but it went away almost as quick as it had come. "But that's what you do," she looked at the Doctor. "You're the Doctor. You save people."

"But not this time," the Doctor continued with a gravely serious tone. "Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens happens. There is no stopping it."

Donna just didn't accept that. "Says who?"

"Says the race that was built around time," Renata answered rather sourly. "Hence _Time_ Lord and _Time_ Lady."

"Listen time lady," Donna threw the title like nothing, "Titles are nothing. Donna-" she pointed at herself, "-human, and I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself."

"You stand in the marketplace and announce the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer!" the Doctor reached over for her. "Now, come on. TARDIS, we are getting out of here."

But Donna yanked her hand from his. "Well, I just might have something to say about that, spaceman!"

"Oh, I bet you will!" the Doctor pointed the way in which they would be talking.

~ 0 ~

On their way into the villa, the ground began to shake again. The family inside had gone to their appointed places to keep their most valuables from falling to pieces. There was one bust, however, that would have completely shattered if the Doctor hadn't caught it in time.

"There you go," the Doctor handed the bust back to Caecilus himself who then put the bust on its podium.

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor."

"Oh, that's me," the Doctor pointed at himself. From behind he could practically hear Renata rolling her eyes for lying again. The Doctor leaned to shake Caecilius' hand. "We're visitors. Hello."

"Who are you?"

"I am... Spartacus."

"Really?" came Renata's sour question. She stepped up beside the Doctor, glaring in annoyance.

This time, however, the Doctor would get back at her. "And so is she," he pointed at her.

Renata's mouth fell open.

"Mr and Mrs Spartacus?" Caecilius wondered.

 _Backfire. Backfire. Backfire._ The Doctor quickly shook his head. "Oh no, we're not married."

"N-n-n-n-n-no!" Renata sputtered out, face as red as a tomato. "Never!"

Donna took notice of that and made a mental note to go back on that. "Cousins," she supplied for them all. "We're all cousins."

"Well, anyways, I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade," Caecilius informed the trio.

"And that trade would be?" the Doctor inquired.

"Marble. Lucius Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man."

"Is that like a motto?" Renata thought about. "Catchy."

"We're marble inspectors," the Doctor declared and took out the psychic paper to prove his words.

Caecilius' wife, Metella, gasped. "By the gods of commerce, an inspection." Not wasting a minute, she took the a cup of wine from her youngest son, Quintus. "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologize for my son." She hurried to drop the contents of the cup into the pool of the room.

"Oi!" Quintus clearly didn't agree with the norms expected of them.

"This is my good wife, Metella," Caecilius properly introduced. "I- I must confess, we're not prepared for a-"

"Nothing to worry about," the Doctor began to take a look around the room in hopes of finding his TARDIS. "I- I'm sure you've got nothing to hide. Although, frankly, that…" he felt relieved to find his box unharmed and unopened, "...object... rather looks like wood to me."

"Oh," Renata was also relieved to see the TARDIS and followed the Doctor after it.

"I told you to get rid of it!" Metella hissed at her husband, evidently on the fence of his newest purchase.

"I only bought it today," Caecilius briefly explained.

"Ah, well. Caveat emptor," the Doctor turned around.

"Oh, you're Celtic. There's lovely."

"I'm sure it's fine but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection."

"Although," Donna cut in, rather suspiciously Renata noted, "while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?"

Renata sighed, shaking her head. The Doctor was not pleased to find Donna had yet to desist in her idea. "I don't know what you mean, Spartacus."

"Oh, this lovely family, mother and father and son... Don't you think they should get out of town?"

Caecilus stared at the ginger, confused. "Why should we do that?"

Renata rubbed her forehead. This was why she was always weary of humans. They thought they knew what was best when in reality they knew next to nothing! Donna had no intentions of harming but if she kept it up she would do more bad than the good she strived for. Honestly, sometimes, she had no idea what the Doctor saw in humans that had him so...fascinated with them.

"Well, the volcano for starters," Donna sarcastically said.

"What?" Caecilius had tried following but the last word stumped him.

"Volcano," Donna repeated for him.

"What-ano?"

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep?"

"Oh my God," Renata decided enough was enough. "Excuse us, really. We haven't even greeted the household gods yet." With a widened, fake smile, she turned away from the family and dragged both Donna and the Doctor with her to the small side room with the shrine. "Donna, you can't just go and do this! There are _rules_! Vesuvius is just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet."

The Doctor sprinkled water on the frieze of the Gods, completely agreeing with Renata. "The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow."

Donna narrowed her eyes on the two. "Oh great. They can learn a new word... when they die!"

"Donna, stop it-"

"Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flyin' around with in outer space, but you're not telling me to shut up. That boy…" Donna jerked a thumb in Quintus' direction, "...how old is he, sixteen? And tomorrow he burns to death."

"And that's our fault?" Renata scowled.

"Right now, yes!"

"Donna, you don't understand this, okay? It's not-"

A servant, Rhombus, entered the room to announce the newest visitor. "Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the city government."

The trip turned in time to see an older man striding into the room, brokering brimming with confidence that borderline into smugness. "Lucius, my pleasure as always."

Metella ushered her son to be polite. "Quintus, stand up."

"A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house," Caecilius happily went to greet Lucius, holding a hand out to shake but the man ignored it.

"The birds are flying north... and the wind is in the west."

Caecilius did not want to be rude and say he did not understand. "Right. Absolutely. That's good, is it?"

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow," Lucius continued, a total smug look forming on his face.

"There now, Metella, have you ever heard such wisdom?" Caecilius turned to his wife.

"Never. It's an honor," Metella praised.

Renata almost rolled her eyes at the family. She knew the game all too well. When you're in the presence of noble families, you _always_ have to feed their egos. It was such a boring game and a frustrating one, but Renata had been trained since she was small to do it.

"Pardon me, sir, I have guests," Caecilius motioned to the three travelers. "This is Spartacus, and, uh, Spartacus, and…"

"We'll be kind and stop you," Renata said out of pity for the man who was doing his best to keep it together.

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind," Lucius began with another round of knowledgeable words, but he had met his match with the Doctor.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark," the Time Lord delivered within the next second.

"Ah! What is the dark other than an omen of the sun?"

"I concede that every sun must set…"

"Ha!" Lucius said all too quick.

"...and yet the son of the father must also rise," the Doctor finished rather proudly.

"Damn. Very clever, sir," Lucius conceded. "Evidently a man of learning."

"Oh yes, but don't mind me. Don't want to disturb the status quo," the Doctor waved it off and winced when Renata reminded that 'status quo' had not been introduced yet.

"We'll be off in a minute," Renata assured Caecilius and Lucius politely. She pointed the Doctor to the TARDIS and the man started leading the way.

"I'm not going," Donna hissed at them.

The Doctor turned around to face the ginger's angry look. "You've got to."

"Well I'm not!"

"Donna!" Renata sighed, frustrated that Donna was being so stubborn.

"And here it is…" Caecilius' voice drew them to the man who had just revealed some sort of squares piece of marble...bearing intricate, almost tech-like, designs. "Exactly as you specified. It pleases you, sir?" he anxiously awaited for Lucius' response.

"As the rain pleases the soil."

"D-Doctor, what are you-" Renata whispered frantically when the Doctor went back to the men. Did he not see they had to leave!?

"Oh now that's... different," the Doctor came by the marble piece, ready to get some investigating on. "Who designed that then?"

"My lord Lucius was very specific," Caecilius said, still proud of his work.

The Doctor only got more suspicious and glanced at Lucius. "Where'd you get the pattern?"

"On the rain and mist and wind."

Renata and Donna had also come back, although the latter was more glad than the former. "Well that looks like a circuit," Donna remarked.

"Made of stone…" the Doctor carefully passed a finger down the marble.

"Do you mean you just dreamt that up?" Renata suspiciously eyes Lucius, her mind already alerting that this was not possible.

"That is my job... as City Augur," Lucius declared smugly.

"What's that then, like the mayor?" Donna scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Oh, ah, you must excuse my friend. She's from... Barcelona," the Doctor excused lamely and took Donna aside to explain quietly. "This is an age of superstition... of official superstition. The augur is paid by the city to tell the future. "The wind will blow from the west." That's the equivalent of the 10:00 news."

A pale, young brunette woman, presumably the daughter of the family, Evelina, came into the room. Her stance was languid, and her face distant. "They're laughing at us," she pointed an accusing finger at the travelers. "Those two, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us."

Renata panicked and looked at the girl, although momentarily surprised of Evelina's sickish appearance. "N-n-n-no, we meant no offence. Really!"

Metella rushed to her daughter in hopes of remedying Evelina's imprudence. "I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapors."

Quintus was horrified to see the state of his sister. "By the gods, Mother! What have you been doing to her?"

"Not now, Quintus," Caecilius shushed his son.

"But she's sick. Just look at her!"

Lucius stared at Evelina, unimpressed. "I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift."

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sybiline Sisterhood," Metella proudly said. "They say she has remarkable visions."

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull," Lucius flatly said, still unimpressed. "Only the men folk have the capacity for true perception."

Renata's eyebrows raised and she almost gaped but quickly shut her mouth. Donna saw that and frowned at such passiveness. Well, she owned none of that. "I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate!" she warned Lucius. Soon after, the ground quaked.

"The mountain god marks your words. I'd be careful if I were you," Lucius motioned to their state.

"Consuming the vapours, you say?" the Doctor glanced at Evelina.

"They give me strength," the girl raised her head.

"It doesn't look like it to me."

"Is that your opinion... as a doctor?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Doctor," Evelina simply said. "That's your name."

The trio of travelers shared the same bewildered expressions.

"How did you know that?" the Doctor inquired.

"And you," Evelina's eyes flickered to Donna, "you call yourself noble. And your name-" she addressed Renata, "-is hidden behind another. Your rebirth will not be enough to hide."

"Now then Evelina, don't be rude," Metella gently pulled on Evelina's arm towards the hallways but Evelina pulled her arm and remained where she was.

"No, no, no. Let her talk," the Doctor was honestly curious of what else the girl would say. Renata, honestly, wished the girl would shut up before she said anything else about her.

"You three come from so far away," Evelina continued to say.

Lucius unceremoniously interjected. "A female soothsayer in inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries."

"Oh, not this time, Lucius. I reckon you've been out-soothsaid," the Doctor glanced back at the irritated man.

"Is that so... man from Gallifrey?" Lucius responded smugly, knowing that he was correct.

"What?" the Doctor stepped back, stunned of the correct vision.

"Strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?"

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Donna inched closer to the aliens.

Lucius narrowed his eyes on her. "And you, daughter of... London."

Donna gasped. "How does he know that?"

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth."

"But that's impossible!"

"Doctor, she is returning," Lucius warned.

The Doctor suspiciously stared. "Who is? Who's she?"

But Lucius was not finished. "And you, Daughter of London... you have something on your back."

"Hey! Enough!" Renata shouted, but instigated visions of _her_ next.

"You cannot hide forever. Your name will rise again through the galaxies-"

"Stop it!" Renata yelled, horrified.

"But your names are false," Evelina continued the streak of visions, forcing both aliens to turn yet again. "Your real names are hidden. It burns in the stars of the cascade of Medusa herself. You are a lord, sir. And you are a lady. A lord and lady... of time…" She stopped to take a breath but fainted out of her fragile state.

"Evelina!" Metella exclaimed.

~0~

Evelina remained unconscious for the rest of the day. She was taken to her room where her mother would keep watch on her. When Renata and Donna walked into the room, Metella was lightly soothing one of Evelina's arms.

Feeling the women's presence, Metella tried to excuse her daughter's behavior from earlier. "She didn't mean to be rude. She's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her…"

Renata lightly gasped when Metella unwrapped the cloth she had around Evelina's arm. Donna tried not to stare like she was horrified.

"What's wrong with her arm?" the ginger asked.

"An irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night," Metella sighed and left the cloth on the night stand. Renata began to study the 'irritation' and moved around the bed to get a closer look. "Evelina said you'd come from far away. Please, have you ever seen anything like it?"

"Not a doctor, but…" Renata mumbled and gently touched Evelina's arm, thinking she would have to go through various thinking stages to come up with a decent answer. When her fingers touched the irritated skin, however, she found it to be such an easy answer, and yet a very confusing one at that. "It's _stone_."

Donna had a face that said she couldn't believe it. Renata couldn't blame her.

"Scuse me," Renata mumbled again and headed out the room. This was not normal - it was Pompeii! Oh there was something going on and she had a hunch that the Doctor was already ahead.

She went in search of the Doctor to inform him of Evelina's situation but came up short when she saw the empty main room. She did see, however, that the hypocaust was missing its grill. "He definitely got started," she slowly walked up to the hypocaust but stopped midway when she heard her shoes crunching over something on the floor. Looking down, she saw various particles on the floor like they had burst through something. Her eyebrows knitted together as they looked from the floor to the hypocaust. Bending down, she picked one of the particles up and discovered it was a _rock_. Her mind wandered back to Evelina and her arm and deduced they were related. If Evelina was 'consuming' the vapors then she was consuming more things than she thought.

She dared to believe that the Doctor was still around and decided to give one last check up. When she found no such Time Lord, she groaned inwardly and headed back for Evelina's room. She would say that she was surprised that the Doctor had gone off God knew where without her...but that was a lie. It was so like the Doctor.

Coming into Evelina's room, Renata stopped short at the sight of Evelina - now awake - laughing as Donna posed in a new purple gown of the era. "What - how long was I gone!?" Renata took a double-take.

"Long!" Donna passed one drape of her gown over her shoulder. "Where did you go?"

"To get the Doctor, where else?" Renata sighed, passing a hand through her hair. "But of course, being who he is, he's gone."

"You've known him for a long time, then?" Donna curiously wondered and didn't fail to notice how alarmed Renata became.

"No, not at all! Anyways, what's going on here?" Renata turned to Evelina, missing Donna's sharp look on her. "Are you feeling better?" she asked Evelina.

"Yes, thank you," the girl nodded, smiling.

"And...I see you were playing dress up…?" Renata's gaze drifted to Donna's choice of attire.

Donna beamed. "We could get you into one, can't we?" she glanced at Evelina.

"What!?" Renata exclaimed.

"We can!" Evelina agreed happily, getting off her bed to go retrieve a second dress.

"N-n-n-n-n-no that's fine!" Renata tried stopping the girl but Donna overpowered her with a louder voice.

"Yes! Go get one!"

And despite Renata's constant protests, she was forced into a bright, red gown with golden hemlines. She huffed as Donna stepped back from her with a laugh, clearly loving her work.

"Having fun there, Donna?" Renata asked flatly, eyes slightly glowering.

"A bit, yeah," Donna nodded, unable to stop herself from laughing one more time. Renata's eyes narrowed completely this time. "Oh c'mon, live a little!" she playfully hit Renata's arm.

"A bit hard to do when we're in Pompeii, breaking all the rules established to keep this point stable."

Donna blinked rapidly, still partly amused by the blonde. "You take everything so...serious. You're nothing like the Doctor, I tell you," Renata sighed and turned away, hoping that Evelina would come back into the room at any moment. _There it is again_ , thought Donna. There was such reluctance against the Doctor whenever she brought it up and she couldn't understand why. Why did Renata act like he was some big, delicate topic? There was _nothing_ delicate about the Doctor….right?

Evelina finally returned to the room, making Renata's prayers worthwhile. "You look wonderful," she praised Renata's new appearance kindly.

"Thank you," Renata politely responded.

"Nice to see you laugh," Donna remarked at the girl. "What do you do in old Pompeii, then... girls your age? You got... mates? Do you go hangin' about 'round the shops? T.K. Maximus?"

Evelina walked over to her bed and took a seat at the edge. "I'm promised to the sisterhood for the rest of my life."

Renata suddenly empathize with the girl. "You get any choice in that?" her stark, soft voice surprised Donna. There was something it that indicated Renata had gone through something similar.

"It's not my decision," Evelina said so casually, like it wasn't a problem. "I have the gift of sight. The sisters chose for me."

Renata shook her head, and Donna heard her mumble 'not my decision' under her breath. Renata couldn't remember how many times she had heard that famous line from her family.

If it was in regards to the Academy, it wasn't her decision.

If it was who she needed to befriend, it wasn't her decision.

If it was what elective subjects she was going to take, it wasn't her decision.

If it was downright to _who_ she wanted to spend the rest of her life with...it wasn't her decision.

All her lives she had been told that many things weren't for her to decide on, but when she finally met someone who wanted her to choose for herself...she didn't. And that was probably what angered her more. She'd been trained all her life to follow the norms and rules that when the time came to make the most important decision of her life she wasn't capable.

"What can you see happening tomorrow?" Donna's dangerous question pulled Renata to the present.

Evelina made nothing of it. "Is tomorrow special?"

"You tell me. What do you see?" Donna moved towards the bed, ignoring Renata's hisses for her to stay put.

Evelina followed the game without knowing. She covered her eyes, revealing a set of painted eyes on the backs of her hands. "The sun will rise. The sun will set. Nothing special at all." She dropped her hands on her laps and smiled.

"Look... don't tell the Doctor I said anything 'cause he'll kill me…" Donna began and Renata groaned from behind.

"Donna! You're not supposed to!"

"I have to _try_!" Donna snapped and settled with Evelina, ignoring the girl's confused face. "I've got a prophecy too!"

At those words, Evelina raised her hands to cover her eyes again, making Donna believe she was just trying not to listen.

"Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out. Evelina, can you hear me? Listen!"

"There is only one prophecy!"

"Donna, stop it!" Renata began to scold but there was no stopping Donna.

"But everything I'm about to say to you is true. I swear. Just listen to me. Tomorrow, that mountain is going to explode. The air is going to fill with ash and rocks... tons and tons of it and... this whole town is gonna get buried!"

"That's not true!" Evelina argued, still with her eyes covered.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but everyone's gonna die. Even if you don't believe me, just tell your family to get out of town... just for one day, just for tomorrow. But you've got to get out! Just leave Pompeii!"

"This is false prophecy!" Evelina declared, lowering her hands to reveal a glare underneath.

She breaks contact with the sisters.

"ENOUGH!" Renata couldn't see Donna making things worse but she wasn't going to wait and be proven wrong. She stalked over and grasped Donna by the arm. "We are _leaving_!"

"Oi! Oi! Oi!" Donna yanked her arm from Renata's grip midway down the hallway. "You are not my mother!"

"Well I might as well be!" Renata whirled around, furious beyond belief. "What you did in there was _wrong_!"

"Wrong?" Donna repeated, incredulous. "What? Saving these people is wrong now?"

"Unfortunately, yes! And not because I don't want to but because we _can't_. There are _rules_ -"

"Oh to hell with your rules! Is that all you do? Remind the rules?"

"Yes!" Renata exclaimed, equally as frustrated as Donna. "It's who I am, actually. You'll have to get used to it."

"I can't get used to the idea of letting people die. The Doctor is supposed to save people-"

"He's not actually. That's just a job he gave himself but he doesn't _have_ to do anything."

Donna took a breath and calmed, giving Renata a long stare. "You don't strike me as a woman who doesn't care. The Doctor wouldn't have brought you along if you didn't care about saving people."

Renata rubbed her face. "Donna, I understand what you're trying to do but...these rules I'm talking about? They're important and no one should mess with them. Not you. Not me. Not the Doctor. They're there so that people can continue to live through the years-"

"But these people-"

"-I wish could survive but they won't. And if you can't go by these important rules...maybe this isn't what you should be doing," Renata hated that she sounded so bluntly rude and cruel. There was just nothing to do. The best solution was to simply avoid places like these so that one wouldn't have to see it. It was forceful bliss.

~0~

After an eventful outing, the Doctor came running back to the villa...with the ground shaking more than ever.

"What is it? What's that noise?" Metella ran into the main room with Caecilius.

"Doesn't sound like Vesuvius," Caecilius looked around, lost.

"Caecilius! All of you, get out!" the Doctor urgently motioned.

Renata and Donna ran into the place, both surprised but Renata quickly solving the mystery. "Doctor, what did you do!?"

"I think we're being followed!" the Doctor ignored her question. Renata screamed, however, when the grille over the hypocaust was blown into the air. "Just get out!" the Doctor waved a hand for them to listen and follow. He moved over and started ushering out the people he could.

But...when the ground cracked and a loud growl filled the room...everyone stopped. A creature of mixed stone and magma pushed its way up the hypocaust.

"The gods are with us," Evelina breathed, horrified.

"Water!" the Doctor shouted to the rest. "We need water! Quintus, all of you, get water! Donna! Renata-"

"Yes, okay!" Renata hurried along with Donna and Quintus, along with a servant.

Another servant who remained, Rhombus, was entranced with the creature and stepped forwards. "Blessed are we to see the gods."

The creature, in return, breathed fire like a Dragon and burned the servant to ash. Before it could do the same to the others, the Doctor advanced next with his hands out in a nonthreatening manner. "Talk to me! That's all I want! Talk to me. Tell me who you are. Don't hurt these people!"

As the others began returning with water, Donna was captured by red-robed women. The dropped bucket splashed water and got on Renata's shoes. It made the blonde look up and see Donna being taken by strangers.

"Donna!" she dropped the bucket she was carrying and hurried to save Donna. Her attempt was futile as another robed woman grabbed her from behind and took her along.

Meanwhile, the Doctor continued brokering peace between them and the creature. "Talk to me. I'm the Doctor. Tell me who you are."

But the creature didn't listen and prepared to burn him to ashes as well. Quintus and a servant arrived in time with urns of water which they threw directly at the creature. It froze and crumbled into pieces.

"What was it?" Caecilius could only blink after the chaos stopped.

"Carapace of stone... held together by internal magma," the Doctor calmed and turned around, calming. "Not too difficult to stop. But I reckon that's just a foot soldier."

Metella shook her head, wearily looking on. "Doctor... or whatever your name is... you bring bad luck in this house."

The Doctor didn't care and clapped a hand on Quintus' shoulder. "I thought your son was brilliant. Aren't you going to thank him?"

Quintus stared at him in shock that he would actually say those words. Soon though, he had his mother hugging him.

"Still... guess there are aliens at work in Pompeii and it's a good thing we stayed," the Doctor remarked, and immediately could hear Renata's scolds of the rules again. He froze. There was _no_ scolding. Not even on why he had disappeared from the house for a while. "Renata?" he spun around in a circle to find the Time Lady but she wasn't there. And then he saw that Donna was missing too. "Donna!"

~0~

Renata was _not_ happy.

Tied up to a sacrificial altar, she turned her head to the side where Donna was also lying. "See, _this_ is why we follow the rules!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me. We're about to be sacrificed and all you can think of are the bloody rules!?"

"You fed these women what they think is a false prophecy!" Renata exclaimed, juggling her hands tied above her in another futile attempt to break free. "Had you kept quiet like the Doctor and I told you, none of this would have happened!"

"You're such a mom!"

One of the red-robed women in the place, Spurrina, approached the altar with a dagger. "You will be silent!"

Donna still did not falter. "You might have eyes on the back of your hands but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I finish with you! Let us... go!"

"This prattling will cease... forever," Spurrina raised the dagger to plunge it down on Donna.

"Oh, that'll be the day," the Doctor's voice stopped it all. He casually leaned against a pillar.

Spurrina turned fiercely, as did the rest of the sisters. "No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sybil."

"Oh, that's all right, just us girls," the Doctor mocked a high-pitched voice and started for them. "Do you know, I met the Sibyl once. Hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance a tarantella. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last. She said, 'I know'. Well, she would."

"If you're done telling your ridiculous story…" Renata's sharpened voice made him wince.

"You all right there?" he asked both women.

"Oh, never better," Donna sarcastically replied.

"I like the togas…" he pulled out his sonic and used it on the ropes to get them free.

"Quit your sarcasm and get us out of here," Renata scolded.

"Sorry, sorry," the Doctor hurried up and broke them both free.

"What magic is this?" Spurrina demanded, although partially awed with the sonic.

The Doctor just gave the sonic a little flip between his fingers and put it away. "Let me tell you about the Sibyl... the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, eh? On the blade of a knife?"

"Yes... a knife that now welcomes you!" Spurrina once again threatened with the knife.

"Show me this man," a croaky voice stopped her. Automatically, all the sisters turned to face the curtain hiding a figure and knelt down.

"High Priestess, the stranger would defy us!" Spurrina argued.

"Let me see. This one is different. He carries starlight in his wake."

"Oh okay, but ignore my presence then," Renata couldn't help say.

"Calm down, you've only barely started travelling," the Doctor comforted her then stepped towards the curtain with her and Donna. "Ah, very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?"

"The gods whisper to me," the High Priestess answered.

"Oh, they've done far more than that. Ah, might I beg audience, look upon the High Priestess?"

The curtains shielding her parted and revealed the High Priestess sitting on her bed, her body nearly converted to stone.

Donna gaped. "Oh my God! What's happened to you?" Renata nudged her on the side for her outburst, although she was a bit on edge too.

"The heavens have blessed me," the High Priestess meant as an explanation.

The Doctor was the only one who kept it completely together. "If I might…" he motioned he wanted to step closer and received an approving raised arm. He walked up the small steps up to the woman and examined her stoned skin. "Does it hurt?"

"It is necessary."

"And who told you that?" Renata suspiciously inquired, preferring to stay where she was in case it was seemed disrespectful.

"The voices."

"It's the same condition on Evelina's arm," Renata's eyes trailed the woman's stone figure.

"Is this what's gonna happen to all of you?" Donna realized and turned to the other sisters.

Spurrina approached her with her sleeve pulled back of her arm which was also bearing bits of stone. "The blessings are manifold."

"They're stone," Renata still couldn't get over it. "At Caecilius' hypocaust-" she looked at the Doctor inquisitively, "-there was small bits of _stone_."

"Yeah," the Doctor confirmed and returned to her and Donna. "The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why?"

Renata sighed. "You just brought up the future word again - volcano?" the Doctor winced at the truth behind the words.

"This word…" the High Priestess called again, "...this image in your mind, this "volcano", what is that?"

"More to the point, why don't you know about it?" the Doctor asked, knowing that whatever was blocking the vision of the great volcano was probably not human. "Who are you?"

"High Priestess of the Sibyline."

"No, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you," the Doctor clarified himself. "The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust in the lungs... taking over the flesh and turning it into... what?"

"Your knowledge is impossible."

"Oh, but you can read my mind. You know it's not. I demand you tell me who you are!"

And so they did.

"We... are... awakening!" the High Priestess' voice suddenly echoed with others.

"The voice of the gods!" Spurrina mistakened as did the rest of the sisters.

"Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power." they all chanted.

"By the Shadow Proclamation rules, they have to identify themselves if they're inhabiting another species' body," Renata whispered to the Doctor.

"My friend is right," the Doctor nodded. "So name yourself! Planet of origin, galactic coordinates, species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation."

"We... are... rising!" the echoing voices repeated.

"We demand your name!" Renata stepped forwards. "Tell us your name this instant!"

The High Priestess pulled her hood down and revealed her stone-like face. "Pyrovile!"

"Pyrovile. Pyrovile," the sisters chanted behind, in the dark of what the name actually meant.

Donna stepped closer to her friends. "What's a Pyrovile?"

"Well, that's a Pyrovile... growing inside her," Renata explained, swallowing hard when she remembered the hypocaust incident. "She's at the halfway stage."

"Well, and that turns into?"

"That thing in the villa, that was an adult Pyrovile," the Doctor answered, missing her gaping reaction.

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor," the High Priestess declared.

"I warn you... I'm armed," the Doctor whipped out a pistol. "Renata, Donna, get that grille open."

Renata was stuck on the oddly colored pistol in his hand. "What are...?"

"Just…" the Doctor nodded for her to go. Renata shook her head and went along with Donna. "What are the Pyrovile doing here?" he then asked.

"We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast we were rendered into dust."

"Right. Creatures of stone shatter on impact. When was that, seventeen years ago?"

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years."

The Doctor tried making sense of it all. "Okay, so seventeen years ago woke you up and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourself, but why the psychic powers?"

"We opened their minds and found such gifts."

"Yeah, okay, fine. You force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond. I get that. I get that. Yeah, but... seeing the future, that is way beyond psychic, you can see through time," the Doctor left it clear this was just impossible. "Where does the gift of prophecy come from?"

"Doctor!" called Renata. "We've got it!" she and Donna had pulled the grill off the nearest hypocaust

"Now get down!" the Doctor inched closer to them, still aiming his pistol at the High Priestess.

Donna did a double take at the hypocaust. "What, down there?"

"Yes, down there!" the Doctor shouted. Renata then began to help Donna get in. "Why can't this lot predict the volcano? Why is it being hidden?" that was the last thing he couldn't understand.

"Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless," Spurrina gasped when she saw the truth.

"Yeah, but it's got a sting!" the Doctor promised right before shooting said water pistol at the High Priestess, causing her to moan as it stung her body. "Get down there!" he urgently said for Renata who'd remained above watching.

Startled, and frankly a bit scared, she dropped into the opening on the first call. Donna was already waiting for then in the hot cavern.

"You used a water pistol on her!?" Renata incredulously asked after the Doctor came through.

"It was that or a sonic!"

"Water pistol!?"

The Doctor's face scrunched up, his turn to be incredulous. "I'm sorry, are you _disappointed_!?"

Donna inwardly groaned. "Oi! Where are we going now?"

"Into the volcano," the Doctor nodded to the path ahead.

"No way…"

"Yes way," he twirled the pistol around his fingers.

"You are unbelievable," Renata declared, a hint of a smile drawing across her lips.

They wasted no time hurrying down the tunnels towards Vesuvius.

"But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right? For you to stop it?" Donna had to ask after reviewing all the information the Doctor had gotten.

"Still part of history," the Doctor regretted to answer.

Donna huffed. "Well, I'm history too. You saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that different?"

"It's the rules Donna," Renata said but Donna groaned, so fed up with that word.

"Some things are fixed, some things are in flux," the Doctor explained for the ginger. "Pompeii is fixed."

"How do you know which is which?"

The Doctor stopped walking for a moment, his face hardening. Renata shook her head, gritting her teeth together.

"Because that's what our kind does... _did_ ," her face softened. "It used to be seen as a gift...for us to be able to see how the universe turned, see what is, what was...what could be, what must not." She sighed. "At least, that's what my sister used to say." This time, the Doctor was the one to stare in surprise. This was the first time Renata spoke about her family. "She was part of the higher council and she was in charge of making sure the rules were kept in check, whether it was our regeneration cycles or time itself. That's why I'm a 'stickler' for rules," she lightly smiled at them both. "Everyone's...gone...but it's up to the Doctor and I to make sure time stays the way it should be."

Donna couldn't accept that no matter how 'proper' it sounded. "How many people died?" she went in another direction, once again forcing them to stop.

"Stop it!" the Doctor called.

"Doctor!" Donna shouted. "How many people died?"

The Doctor straightened, jaw clenching. "...twenty thousand."

Donna's eyes widened, and the incredulous expression etched itself across her face. "Is that what you can see, Doctor? All twenty thousand? And you think that's all right, do you?"

" _Who_ said we thought it was right!?" Renata snapped.

But they heard the screech of a Pyrovile nearby. "They know we're here! Come on!" the Doctor hurried, and with no choice Donna followed.

They ran down the rest of the tunnels, actively avoiding pockets of flame. They entered a great cavern.

"It's the heart of Vesuvius," the Doctor said quietly as they watched Pyroviles freely walking about from a distance. "We're right inside the mountain."

"There's tons of 'em," Donna said, horrified.

Renata squinted her eyes as she caught something interesting below. "Doctor, what's that thing over there?" she pointed.

He followed her gaze and when he couldn't see it well, he pulled out a small, collapsible telescope. He saw the interior of a ship and realized it was the Pyroviles'. "That's how they arrived... or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?"

"But why do they need a volcano?" Donna continued to misunderstand, unknowingly that her friends were already putting pieces together. "Maybe... it erupts and they launch themselves back in space or something."

"No, it's worse that that…" Renata mumbled.

Donna had to disagree there. "How can it be worse?" But a Pyrovile roaring cut her off. "It's getting closer!"

"Heathens!" Lucius positioned himself at a higher cavern, looking directly down at the trio. "Defilers! They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods!"

"Come on!" the Doctor pulled Renata and Donna into a hasty run across the cavern floor.

When Renata saw where his direction was leading, she nearly stopped midway. "We can't go in there!"

"We can't go back!"

"Crush them! Burn them!" Lucius ordered the Pyroviles below. One of them rose right in front of the trio, menacingly.

"We're so done for…" Renata gulped at the gigantic monster. Fortunately, the Doctor disagreed.

He had used his water pistol again and successfully shooed the Pyrovile away enough for them to continue running.

"There is nowhere to run, Doctor…" Lucius began just as the Doctor stopped by the front of the pod.

"Now then, Lucius. My lord Pyrovillian... don't get yourselves in a lava," the Doctor so cleverly said, or so he thought. He noticed Renata's and Donna's blank faces. "In a lava... no?"

"No," Donna answered bluntly.

"No," he then agreed and looked up at Lucius again. "But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish... once this new race of creatures is complete... then what?"

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself, an almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization," Lucius had no problem answering, believing they would he dead any second now as another Pyrovile made its way for them.

"But if you've crashed... and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?" Donna couldn't find a reasonable explanation for their stay in a primitive human civilization."

"The heaven of Pyrovillia is gone."

This caught Renata's attention as it wasn't the first time it had come up. "What do you mean 'gone'? Where's it gone?"

"It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost," Lucius gave no more recount on that, much to Renata's disappointment. "But there is heat enough in this world for our new species to rise."

"Yeah, I should warn you, it's 70% water out there," the Doctor swayed his head.

"Water can boil and everything will burn, Doctor!"

The Doctor put his water pistol away and with a straight face said, "Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you, that's all I needed to know. Renee! Donna!" he pushed both women into the pod and quickly got in himself, making sure to lock them in with the sonic.

"Uuuuh…" Renata's mouth-open stare at the door didn't need words to explain what she was thinking.

"You just trapped us!" Donna went with the old fashion scold. She sighed when the Doctor gave no care for that. "Little bit hot."

"See, the energy converted takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix which wields Pyrovile to human," the Doctor began to babble what he'd learned, being it part of his thinking process. "Now it's complete, they can convert millions."

"Well, can you change it... with these controls?" Donna pointed to the panel of controls beside him.

"'Course I can, but don't you see?" the Doctor gestured with both hands. "That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano." Donna's eyebrows knitted together, confused yet slowly realizing what he meant. "Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power. They're gonna use it to take over the world."

"But you can change it back," Donna said, though more for her assurance than for his.

"And by averting the system we make the volcano blow all the Pyrovile up…" Renata slowly said, her eyes shining with looking tears as she realized herself too.

"We destroy Pompeii."

"It's Pompeii or the world," the Doctor left it in simpler terms.

"Oh my God," Donna had never felt so sick then at that moment.

"If Pompeii is destroyed, then it's not just history, it's me," the Doctor straightened, forcing himself to accept the truth. "I make it happen."

"No," Renata shook her head, turning to the panel too, " _We_ would."

"Ren…" the Doctor hesitated to let her in.

"What do you think my whole speech of us being left in charge of time was for? To sound pretty and smart? No," Renata said strongly. "You and I are the l-last…" she just couldn't say it out loud, "...there's no one left," she corrected, "...and so we are at a 50/50 democracy. I vote yes. That makes it 100%."

The Doctor put his hand over hers on the control panel, his face expressing all his gratitude for this.

Donna could not take seeing them so willing to accept this awful fate. "But the Pyrovile are made of rock. Maybe they can't be blown up."

With no other choice, the Doctor began averting the system. "Vesuvius explodes with the force of 24 nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it." He stopped, his eyes flickering to Renata and Donna. "Certainly not us."

"Never mind us," Donna said the words Renata was thinking of.

The Doctor put his hands on the lever that was waiting to be pulled and activate Vesuvius. "Push this lever and it's all over. Twenty thousand people."

With shaky hands, Renata placed hers over his. "There is nothing we can do. It's our job."

The Doctor knew she was trying to make it a little better but it worked for neither. She was just as scared as he was, and just as guilty as him. Worst of all, neither was able to exert the force needed to pull the lever down. Donna saw their unwillingness and reached across, placing her hands over Renata's. They all exchanged looks, accepting this was what needed to happen.

And so, they pressed down.

It started off a cycle of events. They were blasted into the air inside the pod as the mountain began to spew out molten lava. The trio tumbled about inside until the pod came to a full stop. The Doctor, being nearest to the door, reached to open it.

"It was an escape pod!" he breathed, not able to believe he had this much luck. He reached into the pod to help Renata and Donna get out.

"Your luck is enviable!" Renata laughed.

The Doctor found a laugh too and took her hand and Donna's to get out of there. Their run had to be faster than the lava threatening to gobble them up. By the time they returned to the town, ash was already invading the town. It was hard getting through the people without falling down. While the Doctor and Renata did their best to get through, Donna stopped for a moment in hopes of saving at least some people.

"Don't! Don't go to the beach! Don't go to the beach, go to the hills!" she tried stopping some people but no one would. "Listen to me! Don't go to the beach, it's not safe! Listen to me...!" she gave up and turned, spotting a little boy on his own sobbing. "Come here!" she rushed to help him but a woman came over and snatched him away.

"Give him to me!"

Donna resigned and stood, crying with nothing else to do.

The Doctor came back for her eventually. "Come on!"

Together, they ran the rest of the way to Caecilius' villa where the TARDIS was (hopefully) still standing. Caecilius and his family were huddled at the corner of the main room when they arrived at the villa.

"Gods save us, Doctor!" Caecilius begged.

The Doctor stared at the family but his mind warned him this was not meant to be. Even Renata had faltered from her cold, logical view. She was, by default, a mother hen. But the Doctor pulled her for the TARDIS.

"You can't! Doctor, you can't!" Donna shouted, running after them. The Doctor was already preparing them to leave the place as fast as possible. "You can't just leave them!"

"Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies," the Doctor snapped and sarcastically swayed his head.

"You've got to go back!" Donna was crying. "Doctor, I am telling you, take this thing back!"

But the Doctor released the brake and started to finally dematerialize. While he showed no emotion, Renata was biting her lip so as to not cry.

"It's not fair," Donna said as a last resort.

"No, it's not," both time lords agreed.

"But your own planet, it burned…"

Renata closed her eyes, stifling a sob.

The Doctor snapped his head up to meet Donna's accusing look. "That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them then I would, but I can't. I can never go back! I can't! I just... can't!"

Donna could accept that, but she could not let _everyone_. "Just someone. Please," she went in another direction. "Not the whole town. Just save someone."

The Doctor paused, unsure of that request. He looked down at Renata who surprised him with a face full of tears.

"I think it's important that we do," Renata mumbled.

And so, succumbing to the one request, they returned to save one family from Vesuvius.

~0~

On the hills overlooking what was left of Pompeii stood Caecilius and his family, with the Doctor, Renata and Donna beside. The family was eternally grateful for the travelers' return but mortified to see what was left of their home.

"It is never forgotten, Caecilius. Oh time will pass, men will move on, and stories will fade, but one day... Pompeii will be found again…" the Doctor promised, "...in thousands of years... and everyone will remember you."

"What about you, Evelina?" Donna stepped around to where Evelina stood. "Can you see anything?"

Evelina shook her head. "The visions have gone."

Renata came up on Evelina's other side. "The explosion was so powerful, it cracked open a rift in time. Just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of

prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative. But not anymore…" she smiled softly, "You're free."

And for some reason, the Doctor and Donna detected that her words had a double, important meaning.

"But tell me... who are you, Doctor... with your words... and your temple containing such size within?" Metella couldn't help feel grateful yet overly terrified of this man.

"Oh, I was never here. Don't tell anyone," the Doctor warned.

"The great go Vulcan must be enraged. It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of…" Caecilius paused for the right word to come to mind, "...volcano. All those people…"

As the group of travelers slipped away, the family hugged each other.

~0~

When he didn't see Renata busy making her usual dinner, the Doctor honestly worried. If there was one thing he learned about Renata in the short time they travelled together it was that Renata _needed_ some routine to function. It didn't matter if it was as small as having coffee in the morning or something bigger like dinner each night...she just needed _something_. The Doctor hadn't been one for routines that didn't involve spontaneous adventures, but he was truly committed to helping Renata keep her way of functioning. If Renata wasn't making her dinner it meant there was something troubling going on. He needed to find her.

Thankfully, the TARDIS had taken a liking to Renata and was much more amiable in helping the Doctor find her. After going down one corridor, the stopped after passing by the library and getting a glimpse of blonde. As he returned and walked into the room, he started to realize that the small noises he was hearing was in fact Renata's _crying_. He cautiously approached the couch she sat on, getting closer looks of a journal in her arms.

"Renee?"

She gasped, clearly startled, and slammed her journal shut. Quickly wiping her tears off her face, she pushed herself up. "I-I''ll get started on that dinner." She knew she'd spent too much time in there remembering everything and that the Doctor would eventually come looking for her. But she couldn't help it. Her little spills of her backstory were bringing up memories she didn't want. This time, it was more focused on her family.

"Hey, that's not what I came for," the Doctor went around the couch, showing he was only going to sit her down again. She was very protective over that journal in her hands and he wasn't about to give her reason to doubt him. "What's wrong?"

Renata bit her lip, uncertain if the smart move would be to leave or just to explain briefly what was going on. That was what her head said...her hearts on the other hand...were aching for some warm comfort.

"Renata?" the Doctor asked again. "Look, I know visiting Pompeii must have open up some things about...home…"

There was a flash of stupor on Renata's face. "You know?"

"Of course. Being the culprit it's...it's impossible," the Doctor breathed, sighing deeply afterwards.

Renata looked at him for a while. "H-how long...has it been...for you?" it was a question she had never thought of in the time she'd met him again.

The Doctor got to thinking for a moment. "Um...about...about a year and a half I think. You?"

Renata shook her head, bitterly smiling. "About a good fourteen years now. Yet I'm more affected than you, go figure. Today, I thought more about my family than I would have liked. It crushes my hearts that I can't see them ever again."

The Doctor never felt more guilt than at that moment. He always felt guilty about destroying his home, but having a Time Lady in front of him, crying and missing the home he destroyed was...indescribable.

"Can I tell you something?" Renata whispered, her voice frail.

"Sure, anything."

Renata's fingers gripped her journal as a fierce determination took her over. "I would do _anything_ to get Gallifrey back." The Doctor blinked, so stunned that he couldn't make up words for the first couple of seconds. "I know what I said back in 1914 but...living here with you...remembering our home...I miss it. I miss the skies, I miss my family - however dysfunctional we were they were mine - and I miss my job. I want it back. I want it all back."

The Doctor had never seen Renata so...livid about something, and much less about this. He felt a terrible ping in his chest as he considered the probability of Renata ever getting her wish. He had made sure of that, after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

It's...been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry, first of all, for taking forever to update again. I entered finals for my school and graduated so it was a hectic time for me and it was all followed by an internship which took me all the way here. Plus, I've been writing more chapters out for this story since I never like being so short of chapters for a story I intend to write through the show's seasons. But anyways, I'm back! And I've totally missed Renata!

 **For the reviews:**

 **lautaro94** : I don't see it as doubt she has for the Doctor but more of her calculating logically, you get me? Like, the Doctor is amazing and usually ends up winning but the fact remains that at any point something can go wrong and even he can't fix it (ex. Clara's death? The Ponds' death? - stuff like that!)

 **skye-speedy** : Yeeah, Donna & Renata will get time to develop their friendship more, I promise! And Rose? Well...yeah, we can pretty much guess it'll be a bit tense when she returns .

 **Newest Reader** : I promise Renata will confess to the Doctor within this story, before Stolen Earth & Journey's end! :) And she puts it off - or decides that she's not going to - because she's scared of what it could lead to.


End file.
